Belső ellenség
by KarenBrighton
Summary: A párosítás Sam/Narim, mivel sosem bírtam megemészteni, hogy Narim ott végezze a Tollanán a csatában. Szóval OOC, mert Narim és még néhány tollan túlélte a goa'uld csapást, hála a noxoknak, és a történetünk innen kezd bonyolódni a remélhetően boldog és romantikus vég fele, de addig még rengeteg minden történik.
1. Chapter 1

A férfi hangtalanul sétált el a kertvárosi házig, amit keresett. A kellemesen langyos éjszakában legkisebb neszt sem keltette, így az alvó városnak a leghalványabb sejtése sem volt arról, hogy egy idegen rója az utcáit. Egy idegen, aki nem itt született, mint a legtöbb itt lakó, akiknek a családja már nemzedékek óta itt lakik. Ez a férfi fényévekre innen született. Sok ezer fényévnyire a várostól, sok ezer fényévnyire a Földtől, mégis, jó ideje ide húzta már a szíve.

Mikor megtalálta a keresett házat, megállt előtte, vett egy mély levegőt, ezredszer végiggondolta, hogy vajon helyesen cselekszik-e, de végül elszánta magát. Megnyomott egy vörös gombot a karján viselt aprócska berendezésen, aztán átsétált Samantha Carter őrnagy tömör fenyő bejárati ajtaján. Körülnézett, és halványan elmosolyodott. Máris érezte a nő jelenlétét, azt a kellemes érzést, ami mindig elöntötte, ha a közelében volt. Érezte az illatát, az egész lakáson érezte a keze nyomát. Összeszorította a szívét az érzés, hogy mennyire hiányzott neki mindez az elmúlt két évben.

Végül lerázta magáról a bénultságot, és továbbra is hangtalanul beosont a nő hálószobájába. Percekig csak nézte, ahogy alszik, pedig tombolt benne a vágy, hogy odalépjen hozzá, és a karjaiba zárja. Mégsem tette. Csak állt az ajtóban, és nézte az angyalt. Az angyalt, aki megmentette az életét, immár hatodik éve. Az angyalt, aki a puszta létével egy olyan érzést ültetett el a szívében, amit korábban sohasem ismert. Az elmúlt években nem telt el úgy nap, sőt, nem telt el úgy óra, hogy ne gondolt volna rá.

Sokszor boldogan, mikor felidézte az együtt töltött röpke perceket, a nő gyönyörű mosolyát, a kedvességét, de még többször fájó szívvel, hisz háromszor mondtak már végsőnek tűnő istenhozzádot egymásnak. És most mégis itt van… Lassan elszánta magát, közelebb ment a nőhöz, és óvatosan leült az ágya szélére.

Samantha erre már ébredezni kezdett, de csak akkor riadt fel, mikor a férfi óvatosan megcirógatta az arcát. Egy pillanatra ijedtnek tűnt, aztán, ahogy felismerte a másikat, inkább meglepődés és hitetlenkedés költözött a szemébe.

- Narim! – ült fel az ágyában. – Álmodom – állapította meg mintegy saját magának, de a férfi elmosolyodott.

- Nem, Samantha, nem álmodsz – biztosította. – Bocsáss meg nekem! – kérte, de a nő nem hagyta neki végigmondani, hogy miért, mert hirtelen átölelte. Narim egy pillanatra meglepődött ettől a reakciótól, de aztán megkönnyebbülten ő is magához ölelte a másikat.

- Biztosan álmodom – húzódott el végül a nő. – Te meghaltál…

- Biztosíthatlak, Samantha, nem álmodsz. Tényleg itt vagyok… és igazi vagyok.

- Minden álomkép ezt állítaná – nézett rá szigorúan Sam.

- Ez igaz – hajtott fejet Narim egy szelíd mosollyal, de aztán látta, hogy a nő körülnéz, mintha keresne valamit.

- Hol van Schrödinger? – kérdezte, és Narim egy pillanat alatt elszomorodott.

- Elveszítettem őt a csatában – ismerte be lehajtott fejjel. A macskát Samanthától kapta az első találkozásuk alkalmával, mint egy üdvözlő és búcsúajándékot egyben.

- Ez tényleg a valóság – hunyta le a szemét Sam is szomorkásan. – De hogy… mi történt? Te meghaltál!

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – Samantha… kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem! Bocsáss meg, hogy nem jöttem korábban! Nem tudtam… nem jöhettem…

- Mondd el, hogy mi történt! - Ez egy hosszú történet – sóhajtott Narim.

- Hát… van még úgy négy óránk, míg felkel a nap – sandított Sam az órára. – De… tudja valaki, hogy itt vagy? A kapun át jöttél? Vagy hajóval? Hogy jutottál el idáig úgy, hogy senki nem vett észre? Vagy egy fél óra múlva itt lesz a fél hadsereg az ajtóm előtt? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Lya segített – ismerte be Narim. – Ahogy mindig is. Ő a tollanok másik védőangyala. Nélküled és nélküle már nem léteznénk. De hogy a kérdésedre is válaszoljak… megbűvölte az embereket a bázisotokon, hogy ne vegyék észre az érkezésem.

- Lya? – kérdezett vissza meglepődve Sam. – A Noxon keresztül jöttél? Miért?

- Azt hiszem, legjobb lesz, ha az elején kezdem – vett egy nagy levegőt Narim.

- Várj, ha tényleg olyan hosszú lesz, készítsünk inkább egy teát – javasolta Sam, és kimászott az ágyból. – Biztosan neked is jól esne.

- Teát? – nézett rá értetlenül a férfi.

- Óh, persze – bólintott mindent értőn a nő. Az elmúlt években kissé elszokott már attól a ténytől, hogy férfi más ismeretekkel rendelkezik, mint ő. Az pedig mindig furcsa és érthetetlen volt a számára, hogy a tollanok megcáfolták a kvantumfizika tételeit, olyan ionágyúkat építenek, amiből öt darab képes megvédeni egy egész bolygót, de olyan egyszerű dolgokat nem ismernek, mint a repülő állatok, vagy a tea. – A tea egy ital, amit az emberek szívesen iszogatnak beszélgetés közben – magyarázta végül. - Úgy készül, hogy egyes növények levelét vagy virágját megszárítjuk, aztán leöntjük forró vízzel. Rengeteg fajtája van, és hidegen és melegen is fogyasztjuk.

- Értem – bólintott rá a férfi, és követte Samanthát a konyhába.

Néhány perc alatt elkészült a tea, miközben Narim le nem vette a szemét a nőről. Próbálta magába inni minden rezdülését, minden mozdulatát, ahogy álmosan kutat a szekrényben a tea után. Végül átvette Samtől a csészét, és visszasétáltak a hálószobába. A nő felült az ágyára, magára terítette a takaróját, és jót vigyorgott azon, ahogy Narim gyanakodva fürkészi a kezében gőzölgő folyadékot, miközben letelepszik mellé az ágy szélére.

- Szeretni fogod – biztosította. – Csak várj még, túl forró. Szóval… mesélj, mi történt veled?

- A Tollanáról küldtem neked egy üzenetet.

- Igen, egy részét megkaptuk – bólintott rá Sam. – Egy… egészen kis részét. Csak két-három mondatot. Épp emiatt gondoltuk, hogy meghaltál… és mindenki…

- Az utolsó két hajóval akartunk menekülni – idézte fel Narim. – Addigra már szinte minden elpusztult. Azt a néhány ionágyút, amink még volt már nem vethettük be, hála az új pajzsnak, amit Tanith kifejlesztett. Esélyünk sem volt. Tudtuk, hogy a menekülő hajókat is lelövik, de meg kellett próbálnunk. Egyszerre szálltunk fel, és bíztunk abban, hogy legalább az egyikünknek sikerül kijutni. Alig harminc métert emelkedtünk, mikor eltaláltak bennünket a siklók… gondolom itt szakadt meg az üzenet. Közel voltunk a kapuhoz, mert még el akartam küldeni nektek egy helyzetjelentést, és a kapu megsérülhetett, mikor a másik hajó felrobbant. Így a féregjárat megszűnt, és az üzenet többi része nem jött át. De mi nem robbantunk fel, csak becsapódtunk a földbe… páran életben maradtunk, bár azt hiszem, mindannyian elvesztettük az eszméletünket, mert az utolsó emlékem az, hogy zuhanunk… Három nappal később a Noxon ébredtem. Anteaus ott ült mellettem… Bevallom… kellemesebb volt régen a Tollanon a te hangodra ébredni – mosolyodott el halványan Narim, de a szemében látszott mindannak a szörnyűségnek az emléke, amit átélt.

- Hát persze – nevette el magát Sam is. – Anteaus nem egy angyal. Legalábbis első ránézésre.

- Valóban – bólintott rá Narim. – Anteaus elmondta, hogy… mindenkit kimenekítettek, akinél még volt esély arra, hogy életben tartsák, vagy visszahozzák…

- Mennyien maradtatok? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve a nő.

- Negyvenketten – hunyta le a szemét Narim. Próbált érzelemmentes hangon beszélni, de a szomorúság az egész lényéből sugárzott. – Ha valakit eltalál egy halálsikló… vagy akár egy hajót… abból nem sok marad… még a Noxok sem tehetnek semmit érte. Nekünk hihetetlen szerencsénk volt. Így… ennyien maradtunk.

- Istenem… - suttogta döbbenten Sam.

- A Nox újfent felajánlotta, hogy otthont ad nekünk – beszélt tovább a férfi, csak hogy ne hagyja, hogy elborítsa a fájdalom. - Egy darabig úgy tűnt, ezúttal ott is maradunk. Minden feltétel adott volt, hogy újrakezdjük az életünket. És a noxok nagyon kedvesek és segítőkészek… hisz tudod…

- Igen, a saját pacifista szabályaik szerint – fintorgott Sam.

- A pacifizmus önmagában nem lenne rossz dolog… ha a világ nem lenne ilyen kegyetlen. A tollanok is valamilyen mértékben pacifisták, még ha nem is annyira. Ami pedig a noxokat illeti… nekik is vannak szabályaik, ahogy nekünk is voltak. Mindig, minden baj abból származik, amikor megszegjük a szabályainkat. A tollanok már másodszor követték el ezt a hibát, és ezúttal végzetesnek bizonyult.

- Szóval most a Noxon éltek? – próbálta a nő eltéríteni a gyötrő gondolatoktól Narimot.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Pár hónapig minden jól alakult… építkezni kezdtünk, már mindenkinek volt saját otthona… Én vezettem a munkálatokat… hisz régen is építész voltam… és fizikus… és… mindegy, ez most nem számít. Az építészettel foglalkoztam korábban a legkevesebbet, de az új helyzetben leginkább ezzel lehettem hasznára a túlélőknek, nem a fizikával és a biokémiával. Szóval a noxok elrejtettek bennünket. Többször is járt arra a goa'uld, de szerencsére nem talált meg sem minket, sem a noxokat. Egy határvonalon belül szabadon mozoghattunk, mert láthatatlanok voltunk az ellenség számára.

- Igen, a noxok jól tudnak rejtőzködni – bólintott rá Sam. – De ha ilyen jól alakult minden… mi történt?

- Az ilyen mértékű változások… egy ilyen tragédia, ami a népemmel történt… sokszor nem csak a körülményeinket, a környezetünket változtatja meg, hanem bennünket is. A lelkünket.

- Mi történt, Narim? – faggatta szelíden a nő Narimot, mert tudta, hogy a férfinak sokszor nagyon nehezére esik kimondani olyan dolgokat, amik rossz színben tűntetik fel a népét. Így volt ez akkor is, mikor néhány éve beismerte, hogy Omocot meggyilkolták. Sam még jól emlékezett, hogy a férfi alig bírta kimondani ezeket a szavakat. Tudta, hogy Narim képtelen a legkisebb rosszat is feltételezni a népéről, a lelke mélyén a végsőkig bízna a társaiban, és elképzelni sem tudta, hogy most mi történt, amiért ez a régen szinte már naivnak tűnő bizalom megrendült.

- Egészen jól berendezkedtünk már, mikor valaki felvetette, hogy egy saját otthonra lenne szükségünk. Egy bolygóra, ami csak a miénk. Egy olyan helyre, amit nem kell megosztanunk egy másik fajjal.

- De te nem értettél egyet ezzel – húzta össze a szemét Sam, mikor látta Narim arcán a rosszallást.

- Hónapokon keresztül mindenki ezt duruzsolta… mindenki erről beszélt. Annyit hallottam, hogy a végén már magam is elhittem, hogy így van. Sikerült bennem is elültetni az álmot, hogy egy új bolygón az otthonunk egyszer majd újra olyan lehetne, mint a Tollan volt. De a lelkem mélyén nem… tényleg nem értettem egyet ezzel a nézőponttal. Kevesen voltunk, nem voltak forrásaink, nem volt semmink… és ami a legrosszabb volt… hogy nem csak… az otthonunkat veszítettük el… nem csak… a fizikai dolgokat… tárgyakat… a technológiánkat… ezt a noxok segítségével rövid idő alatt pótolhattuk. Ennél sokkal rosszabb volt, hogy… a reményeink omlottak porrá… a biztonságérzetünk… a jövőbe vetett hitünk. És a kúria árulása miatt már egymásban sem igazán tudtunk hinni. Minden megváltozott.

- Ez nem csoda, ha valóban ilyen kevesen maradtatok. Végignéztétek a világotok és a népetek jó részének a pusztulását.

- Igen – értett egyet Narim. – Ezért kellett volna a Noxon maradnunk. Várni, amíg egy kicsit többen leszünk… és egy kicsit visszanyerjük… az egyensúlyunkat. És a noxok közelsége a biztonságérzetünknek is jót tett volna. Vissza kellett volna nyernünk legalább az egymásba vetett bizalmunkat, mielőtt továbblépünk.

- De nem ez történt.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – Végül úgy döntöttünk, odébbállunk. Senki… senki nem vállalta, hogy elmondja a noxoknak, így én mentem.

- Azt hiszem – tűnődött el Sam -, ők már jóval előbb tudták, mint hogy elmondtad volna.

- Igen – bólintott rá Narim. – De így volt tisztességes. Valakinek vállalni kellett a felelősséget. Lya nagyon szomorú volt… és én tudtam, hogy miért. Nem értett egyet a döntésünkkel. Talán ő előre látta mindazt, ami azóta bekövetkezett. Tudta azt is, hogy én sem így akarom, de elfogadta az én döntésemet is. Hogy a népemmel kell tartanom, még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy hibát követünk el. Tudta, hogy elfogadom a többség akaratát. Segítettek nekünk új otthont keresni. Egy nagyon szép bolygón, ahol minden feltétel adott volt. Képzeld még állatok is vannak… Sam elmosolyodott egy pillanatra, ahogy eszébe jutott Narim rajongása az állatok iránt, de aztán kérdőn nézett a férfira.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy ez egy újabb ígéretes kezdet, aminek aztán rossz vége lett?

- Mert bölcs vagy, Samantha, ahogy azt már többször is megállapítottam - állította határozottan Narim, mire a nő egészen zavarba jött.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte inkább, visszaterelve a férfi figyelmét a történethez.

- Újra kezdtünk mindent. Nem is tudom, hat év alatt már hányadszor…

- Harmadszor – sóhajtott Sam.

- Egy ember életében ez sok, Samantha – nézett fel szomorúan a férfi. – Ilyennek nem lenne szabad megtörténnie.

- Nem, tényleg – csóválta meg a fejét a nő. – De hidd el, nem ti vagytok az egyetlenek.

- Igen, tudom – sóhajtott Narim. – Biztosan láttál hasonló szörnyűségeket.

- Igen… sokszor láttam, ahogy a goa'uld világokat pusztít el. Sokszor még annyi túlélő sem marad, mint nálatok. De tudom, hogy ez most téged nem vígasztal.

- Nem. És a legrosszabb, hogy… a kegyelemdöfést mi adjuk meg saját magunknak.

- Hogy érted ezt?

- Az új világunk… valóban gyönyörű volt. Ez erőt adott… hogy új otthont teremtsünk. De valami… megváltozott.

- Mi?

- Tulajdonképpen azt hiszem… mi magunk. Vagy a körülmények változtattak meg bennünket, nem tudom. A Tollanon és a Tollanán mindenünk megvolt… a technológiánk biztosította, hogy semmiért ne kelljen igazán komoly erőfeszítést tennünk… de ezt elvesztettük.

- Mindenért keményen meg kellett dolgoznotok.

- Igen, de ez nem lehetett volna akadály. A tollanok sosem riadtak vissza a munkától, ennek köszönhettük, hogy eljutottunk arra a szintre, ahol voltunk. Egy igazán fejlett civilizáció szintjére.

- Akkor mi volt a baj?

- Olyan dolgok ütötték fel a fejüket köztünk, amikről azt hittük, rég magunk mögött hagytuk őket. Olyan emberi érzések, amik… amik lassan egymás ellen fordították a közösséget. Irigység… kapzsiság… bizalmatlanság és félelem… a holnap bizonytalansága valahogy a feje tetejére állította a rendet, és már egymásban is ellenséget látunk.

- Nehéz ezt elképzelnem rólatok. A tollanok mindig olyanok voltak, mint a testvérek… - rázta meg a fejét hitetlenkedve Sam.

- Olyanok voltunk… igen… de ez már megváltozott. Bizalmatlanok lettünk… és amink van, azt féltjük a másiktól, holott régen bármit megosztottunk bárkivel. És újra felütötte a fejét a bűnözés is.

- Ezt most nem mondod komolyan…

- De, sajnos igen.

- Azt hittem, egy ilyen helyzetben a tollanok összefognak – ráncolta a homlokát Sam.

- Én is ezt hittem. Ezért nem is vettem észre eleinte a jeleket. Csak amikor már az egyes csoportok nyíltan egymásnak feszültek, két részre osztva a túlélőket. Próbáljuk… újra létrehozni a technológiánkat… és ha az egyik csoportnak előbb sikerül, mint a másiknak, akkor megpróbálják elvenni tőle.

- Egy negyvenegy fős háború – csodálkozott a nő.

- Miből gondolod, hogy én nem vettem részt benne? – nézett rá fürkészőn Narim.

- Ha így lenne, most nem lennél itt, hanem valamelyik csoport berkeiben szervezkednél a másik ellen. Ha valakit megfertőz ez az őrület, nem igazán van kiút. De… nem próbáltál beszélni velük?

- De igen. De azt hiszem, túl későn. Próbáltam beszélni velük… először összehívtam őket, az egész közösséget… próbáltam megértetni velük, hogy összefogásra lenne szükségünk, hogy a versengés csak hátráltatja az ügyünket. Aztán családonként… végül egyesével is próbáltam a lelkükre beszélni, de semmi eredménnyel. Amit elértem, néhány szemrehányás volt csupán. Hogy miért gondolom magam többnek náluk… okosabbnak… hogy miért én akarom megmondani, hogy mi a helyes, és mi nem. Hogy miért képzelem magam önjelölt vezetőnek. Sosem akartam vezető lenni, Samantha, meg sem fordult a fejemben. – rázta meg a fejét csüggedten Narim.

- Én azt hiszem, mégis az voltál – szorította meg a kezét Sam. – Próbáltál a régi hagyományok szerint egy helyes utat mutatni nekik, próbáltál vigyázni rájuk, otthont teremteni nekik, és vállaltad a felelősséget mindenért. Egy igazi vezető pontosan ezt teszi.

- Hát… akkor, mint vezető is elbuktam. És mint ember is.

- Megtettél mindent, amit lehetett.

- Úgy tűnik, ez kevés volt. Nem bírtam tovább nézni. Nem… nem akartam megvárni… hogy áldozata is legyen annak a tébolynak. Azt már nem bírtam volna elviselni.

- Istenem… Omoc halála előtt a Tollanon nem történt gyilkosság… mióta is?

- Háromszáz éve – nézett fel rá Narim. – De ez már nem a Tollan. A Tollan örökre elpusztult a vulkántól. És vele együtt az eszmék is.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem valami külső befolyás alatt cselekszenek? – próbált valami fogódzót keresni Sam. Neki is nagyon nehezére esett elhinni, hogy mindez épp a tollanokkal történik meg.

- Bennem is felmerült ez a kérdés – nézett elismerőn Narim a nőre. – Titokban megvizsgáltam a túlélők nagy részét, akikhez feltűnés nélkül sikerült közel férkőznöm. Amennyire a rendelkezésemre álló eszközökkel meg tudtam állapítani, nincs bennük goa'uld, és nincsenek mentális befolyásoltság alatt. Bár az eszközeim már korán sem olyanok, mint régen, és legfeljebb a közösség ötven százalékához tudtam úgy hozzáférni, hogy ne kezdjenek gyanakodni, de az a nagyjából húsz ember nem áll külső befolyás alatt. A többinél persze elképzelhető.

- Ezt is meg tudod mondani? – csodálkozott Sam.

- Az emberi agy teljesen más kémiai anyagokat termel, amikor saját akaratából cselekszik, és mást, amikor valaki rákényszeríti az akaratát. A hamis érvekkel való meggyőzést vagy a félrevezetést természetesen nem tudom kimutatni, de még a legapróbb zsarolás is megváltoztatja a vegyi folyamatokat az agyban. Ha annak idején lett volna lehetőségünk megvizsgálni Travel főkancellárt, már az első pillanattól kezdve nyilvánvaló lett volna, hogy mi történik.

- Meg tudod mondani – szögezte le mintegy magának a nő. - És az nem lehet, hogy a bolygón van valami, amitől megőrültek? Valami sugárzás… vagy ettek valamit, ami felborította a szervezetük egyensúlyát. Ha valamilyen külső tényező hatására a hormonháztartás felborul, annak lehetnek hasonló következményei. Kiszámíthatatlanság és agresszió.

- Annak rám is hatnia kellett volna – tiltakozott Narim. – Ugyanott éltem, ahol ők, ugyanazt ettem és ittam, amit ők. Ha a bolygón van bármi… ami ezt kiváltja… akkor én is az áldozatául estem volna.

- Ez igaz. De…

- Nem Samantha… én is sokáig próbáltam mentségeket keresni… De be kellett látnom, hogy ami történt… az a két súlyos csapás, ami a népemet érte… évszázadokkal visszavetette a tollanok fejlődését.

- Ezt képtelen vagyok elhinni – tiltakozott Sam. – Ti mindig…

- Milyenek voltunk? – nézett rá kíváncsian Narim, mikor hirtelen elhallgatott.

- Annyira jók… annyira tiszták… annyira… áradt belőletek valamiféle belső béke… Mindig úgy irigyeltem ezt tőletek. A nyugalmatokat, a tartásotokat semmi nem ingathatta meg.

- Igen… mi is ezt hittünk. Önteltség volt. Talán csak a körülményeink tették lehetővé számunkra, hogy egy látszatbékében éljünk. De nézd csak meg… mint egy tudományos kísérlet… végy negyven tollant, szakítsd ki a megszokott környezetéből, tedd olyan körülmények közé, ahol szinte az élelemért is meg kell küzdeniük, legalábbis eleinte, és tanulmányozd, hogy változik meg a viselkedésük.

- Döbbenetes.

- Igen, az – sóhajtott szomorúan Narim.

- És… úgy döntöttél, hogy ide menekülsz?

- Bárhová, csak ne kelljen végignéznem a népem utolsó óráit – hajtotta le a fejét Narim. Sam nézte, és majd megszakadt a szíve érte. Annyira kézzelfoghatóan érezte a férfi szomorúságát, mintha ezt az érzést is felvette volna neki, mint annak idején az érzelmeit. Szeretett volna segíteni neki, és tudta, hogy pillanatnyilag többet nem tehet, mint valahogy megpróbálja kizökkenteni ebből a fájdalmas állapotból.

- Bárhová? Tényleg? – próbálta ugratni egy halvány mosollyal, és el is érte, amit szeretett volna. Narim felnézett, és lassan egy halvány reménysugár csillant fel a szemében.

- Tulajdonképpen bárhová, igen – sóhajtott. – De a végtelen univerzumnak volt egy aprócska pontja, amelyik jobban vonzott, mint az összes többi – mosolyodott el halványan, majd vett egy mély levegőt. – Nagyon… hiányoztál nekem, Samantha – vallotta be.

Sam elmosolyodott, de válasz helyett kihúzta az éjjeliszekrénye fiókját, és elővette belőle azt az apró kis műszert, amit Narim ajándékozott neki, mikor először vettek búcsút egymástól.

- Éveken keresztül minden olyan estén, amit itthon töltöttem, ezzel aludtam el – ismerte be kissé elpirulva. – De aztán… úgy egy éve… azt hiszem lemerült. Vagy nem tudom… már nem működik. De azért még így is sokszor elővettem. Narim tűnődve nézett a kis berendezésre, aztán elmosolyodott.

- Ennek az akkumlátornak az élettartama újratöltés nélkül úgy ötezer üzemóra. Sam zavarba jött, még jobban elpirult, és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Amikor azt hittem, hogy meghaltál… három napon keresztül használtam… biztos az volt túl sok neki. De csak ez tartotta bennem a lelket, és…

- Semmi baj, Samantha – mosolygott rá Narim. – Könnyen segíthetünk rajta – kérte el a nőtől a műszert, és közben lecsatolt a karjáról egy másikat. – Addig nézd meg ezt – nyújtotta át Samnek. Az átvette, de bizonytalanul nézett Narimra. – Nézd csak meg, ne félj! – bíztatta Narim, miközben a lemerült berendezést felcsatlakoztatta a másik helyére.

Sam vett egy nagy levegőt, megnyomta a vörös háromszöget, és lehunyta a szemét. Abban a pillanatban elmosolyodott, ahogy elborították Narim érzései. Az a reménykedő várakozás, amit az idefele úton érzett, az a mélységes szerelem és boldogság, amit akkor érzett, mikor az ajtajában állva nézte őt, ahogy az ágyában alszik. Az a megkönnyebbülés, amit akkor érzett, mikor átölelte. Sam néhány perccel később nyitotta csak ki a szemét, és ha ez egyáltalán még lehetséges volt, Narim kedves mosolya még jobban meghatotta.

- Te is nagyon hiányoztál nekem – súgta neki, és ahogy a férfi egy másodpercre lehunyta a szemét, tudta, hogy itt ideje élni azzal a szokással, amit mindketten ismernek. Narim is így gondolta, így ugyanabban a pillanatban mozdultak egymás felé, hogy összeforrjanak egy végtelenül gyengéd csókban, ami valóban többet mondott minden szónál.

- Tudod, Samantha – súgta végül Narim, mikor elhúzódott a nőtől -, arra gondoltam, ha esetleg él még a meghívásod… akkor… most szívesen itt maradnék a Földön.

Sam halványan elmosolyodott, és eltűnődött. Narim a hallgatását bizonytalanságnak vélte, így egy kicsit elhúzódott tőle.

- Persze, ha nem akarod, nem fogom rád kényszeríteni, én…

- Nem, Narim, dehogy, szó sincs erről! – tiltakozott magához térve nő. – Csak már… azon gondolkodtam, hogy… hogyan intézhetnénk hivatalosan a dolgot.

- Nem szeretnék neked ilyen nagy gondot okozni - sóhajtott Narim.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem gond – nyugtatta meg Sam. – És Hammond tábornok biztosan segít nekünk. Mindig kedvelt téged… már az első napokban is, mikor kiengedett velem a felszínre. Szóval… pihensz egy kicsit, aztán bemegyünk a bázisra és beszélünk vele.

- Pihenni… hosszú ideje nem tudtam már – sóhajtott Narim. – Ez az egy nap már nem igazán számít.

- Akkor… akár indulhatnánk is?

- Igen – mosolyodott el Narim, Sam pedig kiugrott az ágyból.

- Tíz perc és összeszedem magam – ígérte, és berobogott a fürdőszobába. Narim mosolyogva nézett utána, és lassan olyasmit kezdett érezni, amit az elmúlt két évben nem igazán. Reményt. Reményt arra, hogy bár hat év alatt negyedszer is elveszített mindent, ami fontos volt neki, az élete még mindig talpra állhat, és ezúttal talán stabilabb alapokon fog nyugodni. Legalábbis stabilabbon, mint az elmúlt hat év alatt bármikor.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam valóban alig tíz perc alatt elkészült, és a felkelő nap fényében kisétáltak az utcára, aztán megálltak a kocsija mellett.

- Szállj be! – mosolygott a férfira, de Narim értetlenül nézett rá.

- Mi ez?

- Öhm… primitív közlekedési eszköz – nevette el magát Sam, és Narim is megengedett magának egy félmosolyt. Tudta, sokszor vissza fogja még kapni azokat a megjegyzéseket, amiket ő, vagy Omoc tettek annak idején a földi technika kezdetlegességére. De most várakozón tekintett a nőre, aki végül megadta magát. - Úgy hívják autó. Nem fogod szeretni… belsőégésű motorral működik, és akkora a károsanyag kibocsátása, hogy dobnál tőle egy hátast.

Narim nem pontosan értette ezt a megfogalmazást, de azért volt halvány sejtése a tartalmáról.

- Akkor miért használjátok?

- Mert pillanatnyilag nincs jobb – fintorgott Sam. – Kísérletezünk már egyéb üzemanyaggal, de még egyik sem igazán hatékony. Na gyere, szállj be és induljunk!

- Rendben – adta meg magát végül, és beült a kocsiba. Sam becsukta mögötte az ajtót, majd mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét. Még mindig nem volt biztos benne, hogy nem álmodik. Végül összeszedte magát, ő is beült a kocsiba, aztán elindultak.

Samnek voltak aggályai miszerint nem fognak simán bejutni a bázisra, de végül minden gond nélkül átengedték őket az ellenőrzésen. Ezt még Lya hatásának tulajdonította, de tudta, hogy már nem tarthat sokáig, így egyből a tábornok irodája felé vették az irányt, hogy tisztázzák a helyzetet.

Épp mikor odaértek volna, a tábornok akkor lépett ki az ajtaján. A megdöbbenés az arcán leírhatatlan volt, mikor meglátta Narimot, de aztán a nőhöz fordult.

- Mi folyik itt, Carter őrnagy?

- Uram… - kezdett volna magyarázkodni a nő, de Narim közbevágott.

- A bocsánatát kell kérnem, Hammond tábornok. Én igazán nem akartam megkerülni a földi protokollt, de nem volt más választásom, mint titokban érkezni. Carter őrnagy nem tehet semmiről.

- De miért, Narim? – nézett rá értetlenül az idősebb férfi. – Hisz tudja, hogy önt mindig szívesen látjuk! De… azt hittük…

- Tudom. Azt hitték, meghaltam… de élek. És mielőtt még bármit is tettem volna hivatalosan… tudnom kellett valamit. De most már tudom, és… szeretnék hivatalosan is menedéket kérni a Földön.

- Tessék? – lepődött meg még jobban a tábornok.

- Uram, Narim bizonyos okokból úgy döntött, hogy elhagyja a népét, és szeretne itt letelepedni.

- Na jó, elegem van a mellébeszélésből – húzta ki magát Hammond. – Fél óra múlva eligazítás, addig kerítsék elő a CSK1-et!

- Igen, uram! – vágta rá Sam, mire a tábornok elsietett.

- Ugye nem keverlek bajba? – nézett Narim aggódva a nőre.

- Dehogy – mosolygott rá Sam. – Örül neked. Ha nem így lenne, már a fogdán lennél. Na, nem mintha az neked sokat számítana – nevette el magát végül, és Narim is elmosolyodott. - Narim, megkérhetlek arra, hogy várj meg a tárgyalóban, míg előkerítem a többieket? - kérdezte végül, visszatérítve magát a valóságba.

- Természetesen – bólintott rá a férfi, így Sam bevezette őt az eligazító helyiségbe, és a csapat többi részének keresésére indult.

O'Neill és Daniel persze végig elégedetlenkedtek a hirtelen jött eligazítás miatt, csak Teal'c jött csendesen és némi kíváncsisággal a kis csoport végén, mivel Sam nem mondott nekik semmit azzal kapcsolatban, hogy a tábornok miért hívta össze őket ilyen váratlanul. Éppen ezért a meglepődésük talán még Hammond tábornokét is felülmúlta, mikor meglátták Narimot a tárgyalóban. Végül Daniel oldódott fel elsőként, és egy csak rá jellemző érzelemkitöréssel megölelte a vendéget. Ezzel persze Narimot sikerült meglepnie, de végül ő is elmosolyodott, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, mikor a tábornok is megérkezett, és megakadályozta.

- Üljenek le! – szólt rájuk szigorúan, mire mindannyian letelepedtek a hosszú asztal köré. – Narim, elmondaná végre, hogy mi történt?

- Hogyne, tábornok – bólintott rá a férfi, majd még néhány pillanatig összeszedte a gondolatait, aztán nekilátott, hogy végigmondja ugyanazt a történetet, amit hajnalban megosztott Samanthával. Mindannyian néma csendben hallgatták, amíg a végére nem ért, pedig ez egyáltalán nem volt jellemző a csapatra. Főleg O'Neillre és Danielre nem volt jellemző, hogy öt percnél tovább ellenkezés nélkül csendben tudjanak ülni a fenekükön. Ez a történet azonban még őket is elnémította. Átérezték a jelentőségét, és a Narimból áradó szomorúság is csendességre intette őket.

- Bármennyire is nehéz beismernem… végül be kellett látnom, hogy a tollan nép visszasüllyedt az önök szintére – fejezte be a férfi a meséjét.

- Vagyis egy tollan is lehet primitív? – kapta fel a fejét az ezredes, visszanyerve a megszokott szarkasztikus stílusát.

- Igen – látta be Narim lesütött szemmel. Nem vetette a férfi szemére a stílust, tudta, hogy ez csak egy kis bosszú a régi megjegyzések miatt. Ennél sokkal jobban fájt neki az, hogy az ezredes szavai igaznak bizonyultak. De tudta, hogy ez most nem az a pillanat, amikor hagyhatja magát elveszni ezekben a gondolatokban, így inkább felnézett. – De tudja, a kevésbé fejlett valahogy jobban hangzik – idézte O'Neill régi szavait, mire az ezredes arcán feltűnt egy pillanatnyi halvány mosoly.

- Biztos, hogy ez nem valami goa'uld stratégia? – vetette fel a tábornok is a kérdést. – Oszd meg és uralkodj, vagy ilyesmi.

- Sajnos nem, uram – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – Sem én, sem Lya nem érzékeltünk goa'uld befolyást.

- És száz százalékra ki tudják zárni? – csóválta a fejét Daniel.

- Természetesen nem – látta be Narim. – Egyikünk sem vizsgálhatta meg az egész közösséget feltűnés nélkül. És Lya éppen csak átlépett a kapun, hogy magával vigyen. Olyan távolságból nem is érezhette meg, még akkor sem, ha van ott egy goa'uld.

- Lya mit mondott? – fordult Narim felé Teal'c, de a férfi csak egy cinikus fintorral lehajtotta a fejét.

- Ha jól ismerem Lyát… márpedig azt hiszem így van – töprengett el Daniel -, akkor egy elnéző anyuka mosolyával megcsóválta a fejét, nyitott egy kaput, és elmenekítette Narimot.

- Pontosan ez történt – kapta fel a fejét Narim, akit kissé meglepett, hogy Daniel ennyire pontosan látta, mi történhetett. – Lya már akkor tudta, hogy ez fog történni, mikor elhagytuk a Noxot. De hagyta, hogy a saját utunkat járjuk. Még akkor is, ha elbotlunk és megütjük magunkat.

- Ebből tanulnak – vonta össze a szemöldökét Daniel.

- De felnőttként nehéz belátnunk, hogy még mindig tanulnunk kell.

- Ismétlés a tudás anyukája, ezt még nem mondták magának? – szúrta közbe az ezredes, mire mindenki felkapta a fejét. – Mi van? Ez csak egy földi mondás – vont vállat Narimra pillantva.

- Uraim – sóhajtott a tábornok. – A csipkelődésnél fontosabb most, hogy elszállásoljuk a vendégünket. Természetesen biztosítunk szállást önnek itt a bázison – mosolygott Narimra, de Sam közbeszólt.

- Uram… elnézését kérem, de… én szívesen látom Narimot, és… biztos vagyok benne, hogy… kellemesebb lenne az első… akarom mondani a második… benyomása a világunkról, mint ebben a… betondzsungelben. Kezeskedem érte, hogy nem fog elcsavarogni.

- Ha ez így megfelel a vendégünknek – nézett kérdőn a tábornok Narimra.

- Tökéletesen megfelel, köszönöm! – hajtott fejet a férfi. Daniel lehajtott fejjel kuncogott, egészen addig, míg Sam az asztal alatt bokán nem rúgta. Akkor kitört belőle a nevetés, mire Sam és Narim is összenevettek.

- Jól van – állt fel végül a tábornok. – A CSK1 mára kap egy szabadnapot, de holnap reggel nyolckor indulnak a P4X 495-re. Megértették?

- Igen, uram! – vágta rá kórusban a csapat.

- Addig meglátom, mit tehetek önért – mosolygott még a tábornok Narimra, aztán elhagyta a helyiséget.

- Hm… szabadnap – húzta össze a szemét az ezredes. – Akkor én mentem horgászni – mondta, és kifele indult. Már majdnem elért az ajtóig, mikor visszafordult. – Teal'c?

- Igen, ezredes? – nézett rá értetlenül a szólított, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. – Azt hiszem… én is megyek… horgászni.

- Helyes! Imádni fogod! – vigyorgott rá O'Neill, és kisétáltak a teremből. Daniel továbbra is jól szórakozott, ahogy szemügyre vette a másik kettőt, aztán felállt az asztaltól.

- Nekem még van egy kis dolgom a laborban. Aztán én is megyek… de egy biztos, nem horgászni – mondta, aztán ő is kivonult.

- Mi az, hogy horgászni? – nézett értetlenül Narim Samre.

- Hát… az egy olyan elfoglaltság, amit a férfiak kedvelnek… ülnek a vízparton, egy madzagra kötött horgot lógatnak a vízbe, hogy halat fogjanak vele.

- Halat?

- Huh… a hal egy olyan állat, ami a víz alatt él.

- Értem – bólintott rá Narim. – És hogy fogják meg?

- Valami olyan élelmet tesznek a horogra, amit a halak szeretnek. A hal bekapja az ennivalót, és fennakad a horgon.

- És a hal nem veszi észre, hogy ez csapda?

- Hát… az okos hal észreveszi, a buta hal nem veszi észre.

- És mit csinálnak a buta hallal, ha megfogják?

- Hát, a kevésbé okos férfiak megeszik, a valamivel okosabbak visszadobják, hogy legközelebb is kifoghassák.

- És… ha csak okos hallal találkoznak?

- Akkor a nap végén összecsomagolják a holmijukat, és azt mondják, hogy legalább egész nap a friss levegőn voltak – nevette el magát Sam.

- Furcsa egy világ a tiéd, Samantha – csóválta meg a fejét Narim.

- Nekem mondod? – tört ki a nevetés a nőből. – Menjünk!

- Rendben. És… mondd csak, a barátaid szeretnek… horgászni?

- Jack néha szokott. Bár mostanában nem volt túl sok szabadnapunk. De azt hiszem, ez most csak ürügy volt, hogy magunkra hagyjanak bennünket.

- Ez igazán… tapintatos volt tőlük.

- Igen. De most menjünk haza! – adta ki az ukázt Sam, és kifele indultak a teremből.

- És… mit fogunk csinálni? – érdeklődött Narim.

- Először is… berendezzük neked a vendégszobámat – tűnődött el Sam, de közben más is eszébe jutott így egy egészen kicsit elpirult. Narim észrevette ezt, és egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét, ahogy a nőre mosolygott.

- Aztán?

- Aztán szerzünk neked valami ruhát, ami kevésbé feltűnő, utána pedig felfedezhetjük a környéket, ha van kedved.

- Nagyon szeretném – bólintott rá Narim.

- Akkor ne késlekedjünk – nevette el magát Sam, és a kijárat fele indultak.

- Narim! – szólt utánuk néhány folyosóval később Daniel.

- Igen, Dr. Jackson? – fordult vissza hozzá a férfi.

- Én csak… szóval egy kicsit úgy érzem, mi is tehetünk arról, ami önnel történt. Vagyis… önökkel. Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni. Ha annak idején nem…

- Tudja, Dr. Jackson – lépett vissza Narim Danielhez, hogy félbeszakítsa a mentegetőzést -, az elmúlt két évben nagyon sokat gondolkodtam ezen. De mindig arra jutottam, hogy Tanith akkor is elpusztította volna az otthonomat, ha a megállapodás szerint átadjuk neki az elkészült fegyvereket. Hisz a goa'uld nem bolond, nem hagy életben egy olyan népet, amelyik potenciális veszélyforrást jelent a számára. Nem hagyhat életben egy olyan népet, amely ismeri a technológiát, amivel megsemmisíthetők az anyahajóik. A Tollana mindenképpen elpusztult volna, de így… megmentettük a Földet, és talán még tucatnyi más bolygót is a biztos pusztulástól. Ami azóta történt, az… fájdalmas… de ott, akkor a bokrok alatt… jó döntést hoztunk, ebben biztos vagyok. Nincs semmi, amiért bocsánatot kell kérnie.

- Rendben – látta be Daniel is, hogy a másiknak igaza van. Narim még rámosolygott, aztán visszalépett Samanthához, de Daniel megint csak utána szólt.

- Narim!

- Igen, Dr. Jackson?

- Isten hozta a Földön! És… szólítson Danielnek!

- Köszönöm, Daniel! – bólintott rá Narim, aztán Sammel együtt folytatták az útjukat a felszín felé.

Mikor Sam és Narim kiértek a szabadba, megálltak a nő kocsija mellett. Sam látta, hogy a férfi rosszallóan méregeti a kocsiját, de csak megcsóválta a fejét.

- Fogadjunk, hogy már most láttál millió dolgot, amit tudnál jobban csinálni.

- Néhányat igen.

- És fogadjunk, hogy nem fogod elmondani…

- Nem szép dolog olyanban fogadni, amiben biztos vagy.

- Hát, egyelőre nem szolgálhatok jobbal – tért vissza a nő az autóhoz. – Még néhány generáció, aztán biztos lesz hidrogénhajtású is, de ha most haza akarsz velem jönni, kénytelen leszel ezt használni.

Narim végül elnevette magát és beszállt a kocsiba, de mikor elindultak, megcsóválta a fejét. - A hidrogént felejtsétek el! A hatásfoka nem a legjobb, a kémiai folyamat elég labilis, és a hozzáférés is korlátozott.

- Nem tudom, neked mi a jó hatásfok, de amíg ez az ócskavas alattunk legfeljebb harminc százalékos hatásfokkal dolgozik… annál csak jobb lehet – feleselt Sam. – Ami pedig a hozzáférést illeti, több van belőle, mint ami még fosszilis tüzelőanyagból maradt. Az eddig használt energiahordozóink örülhetünk, ha még egy generáción át kitartanak. A stabilitása pedig nem lehet rosszabb, mint a naquadriának, ami egy rémálom.

- Nem szóltam semmit – hajtotta le a fejét egy mosollyal Narim.

- Jól szórakozol rajtunk, igaz? – nézett rá egy félmosollyal Sam.

- Természetesen nem.

- De igen – erősítette meg Sam.

- Samantha – fordult felé békülékenyen Narim. – Folyton azzal jöttök, hogy mondjak valamit. Aztán ha néha… minden jobb meggyőződésem ellenére véletlenül elszólom magam… akkor felháborodtok.

- Mert amit mondasz, az általában elég abszurdnak tűnik. Hat éve például azt állítottad, hogy megcáfoltátok a kvantumfizikát… csak Omoc nem hagyta végigmondani.

- És nagyon helyesen tette – bólintott rá Narim.

- Nem!

- De igen. És most nem a… kvantumfizika a legnagyobb problémánk. Pillanatnyilag az, hogy hogyan határozzuk meg egy atom állapotát külső méréssel, teljesen lényegtelen.

- Igaz – látta be Sam is, mikor leparkolt a ház előtt, és kiszálltak a kocsiból.

- Ez lesz a szobád – vezette be Sam a férfit a vendégszobába.

– Ha bármire szükséged lenne még, csak szólj! Keresek neked ágyneműt – indult volna tovább, aztán eszébe jutott egy régi jelenet, és elnevette magát. Valószínűleg Narimnak is ugyanaz járt a fejében, mert vele nevetett. – Igen, emlékszem… nincsenek ilyen segédeszközeitek. Majd segítek – ígérte Sam. – És… van néhány könyvem a világomról, ha érdekelne. Már amennyiben nem túl primitív a papír alapú adathordozó – vigyorgott.

Narim elfojtott egy mosolyt, de végül úgy döntött, nem csíp vissza. – A papír alapú adathordozóval egyetlen gond van, a tartóssága. És van könyved a víz alatt élő állatokról is?

- Hát, azokról éppen nincs, de azt megnézhetjük a neten.

- Net?

- Az egy… az egész földet átfogó számítógépes hálózat, ahol információkat tudsz keresni. És igen… tudom, hogy ezt is lehetne százszor jobban is csinálni, de azért az esetek nagy részében megtalálom, amit szeretnék – védekezett már előre Sam, mikor bekapcsolta a gépét. Narim kíváncsian telepedett le mellé, és érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy a nő begépeli a keresőbe az adott témakört.

- Azt hiszem, hamar rá fogsz jönni, hogy működik – adta át a terepet Sam a férfinak, és ő hozzálátott, hogy előkészítse az ágyat Narim számára, és még gondoskodjon néhány szükséges dologról.

Egy jó fél órával később tért csak vissza a férfihoz, és óvatosan a vállára tette a kezét. Narim mosolyogva nézett fel rá.

- Érdekes, amit találtál? – sandított Sam a monitorra.

- Újra és újra rá kell döbbennem, hogy bármennyit is tudjuk a világról, a természet a legjobb fizikus és tervező – tért vissza Narim tekintete is az édesvízi halak élőhelyeit taglaló oldalra.

- Igen, és a legjobb genetikus és még sok minden más – értett egyet Samantha.

- Így van – bólintott rá Narim. – Az állatok mindig pontosan olyanok, amilyennek lenniük kell.

- Alkalmazkodnak a körülményeikhez – tűnődött el a nő, de aztán látta, hogy Narim ettől a mondattól kezd elkomolyodni, és azt nem akarta hagyni.

– Nos… felújítjuk a ruhatárad?

- Én szeretem ezt a ruhát – nézett végig magán Narim.

- Tudom – nevette el magát Sam. – De elég nagy feltűnést keltenél vele. És… az is jó lenne, ha a… kütyüidet itthon hagynád.

A férfi erre nagyot sóhajtott, de Sam megértőn megsimogatta a karját.

- Tudom, mit érzel. Mikor kijövök a bázisról, én is sokszor meztelennek érzem magam az egyenruhám és a fegyvereim nélkül.

- Ez egy sem fegyver, Samantha – nézett végig magán Narim.

- Tudom… mégis olyan dolgok, amik hozzád nőttek, szinte már a részeddé váltak. És nélkülük védtelennek és sebezhetőnek érzed magad.

- Igen, ez igaz.

- De ma biztosan nem lesz szükséged rájuk – győzködte tovább a nő, de Narim még így sem akart kötélnek állni.

- Lehet, de akkor sem jó ötlet őrizetlenül hagyni.

- Hát… - tűnődött el Samantha -, akkor két lehetőségünk van. Bezárjuk a széfbe…

- Hova?

- A széf egy falba rejtett páncélszekrény, amit számkombináció véd, így csak én tudom kinyitni – mondta, mire Narim vetett rá egy átható pillantást. – Na jó, te is biztos ki tudod nyitni – forgatta meg a szemét a nő. – Nem is értem, hogy kételkedhettem ebben.

- Mi a másik lehetőség? – érdeklődött Narim.

- Hogy magunkkal visszük… valami táskába elrejtve.

- Ez a lehetőség jobban tetszik.

- Igen, ezt gondoltam – nevette el magát Sam. – Gyere, tedd bele a táskámba! – ajánlotta, de még mindig azt látta Narimon, hogy nehéz szívvel válik meg a cuccaitól.

Végül tetőtől talpig végigmérte a férfit, és bár tisztában volt vele, hogy így is fog némi feltűnést kelteni, kisétáltak a házból. Mielőtt azonban megint beszálltak volna a kocsiba, Sam tűnődve nézett Narimra.

- Mi az? – kérdezte gyanakodva a férfi.

- Narim… köszönöm!

- Mit? – csodálkozott el Narim.

- Hogy rám bíztad ezt – paskolta meg Sam a táskáját, amiben a férfi minden holmija benne volt. – Ez… sokat jelent nekem. Megtehetném, hogy meglépek vele, beviszem a bázisra, és alaposan megvizsgálom, te mégis átadtad nekem.

- Megtennéd? – nézett rá tűnődve a férfi.

- Nem jutnék vele semmire, igaz? – ráncolta a homlokát a nő.

- Nem ez a lényeg – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – Megtennéd?

- Nem – mosolyodott el Sam.

- Látod, Samantha, nekem ez az, ami sokat jelent. Indulunk?

- Persze – adta meg magát a nő, mire beszálltak a kocsiba, és a belváros felé vették az irányt.


	3. Chapter 3

- Ez mind szürke – csóválta meg a fejét Sam, mikor egy ruházati üzletben összeválogattak néhány farmert, inget és pólót Narimnak.

- Az baj? – sandított rá a férfi.

- Tulajdonképpen nem – vont vállat a nő, ahogy végiggondolta, hogy sosem látta még másban Narimot, csak a szürke legkülönbözőbb árnyalataiban. A majdnem teljesen fehértől a majdnem teljesen feketéig. – El tudnálak képzelni más színben is, de… nem akarlak megváltoztatni. Azt hiszem, szereted ezt a színt, és nagyon… jól is áll neked.

- Köszönöm! – hajtott fejet Narim. – De… mit szólnál mondjuk ehhez? – tartott maga elé egy élénk narancssárga pólót.

- Fúúú, drasztikus lenne a változás – szörnyülködött nevetve Sam.

- Igen, szerintem is – húzta össze a szemöldökét Narim, és visszatette a feltűnő ruhadarabot a helyére. – Azt hiszem, megvan minden, amire szükségem lehet.

- Igen, mehetünk – egyezett bele Sam is, így fizettek, és visszasétáltak a kocsihoz, ez alkalommal azonban Narim gondolatai akadályozták meg őket abban, hogy elinduljanak.

- Samantha… - Igen?

- Amit fizettél ezekért a holmikért… az sok pénz?

- Tulajdonképpen… nem olyan vészes – vont vállat a nő. – A hadsereg nem fizet rosszul, és mivel én szinte soha nem vagyok itthon, nem igazán van lehetőségem költeni a pénzem.

- Meg fogom adni, ahogy tehetem – ígérte a férfi.

- Ugyan! Narim, ne bolondozz! – tiltakozott Sam. – Tekintsd üdvözlő ajándéknak.

- Köszönöm! – mosolygott Narim a nőre, de azért látszott rajta, hogy zavarban van. Sam szerette volna ezt feloldani, megsimogatta a karját.

- Most hazamegyünk, gyorsan átöltözöl, aztán elmegyünk ebédelni. Mit szólsz? Én már farkaséhes vagyok.

- Rendben – egyezett bele a férfi is, így beszálltak a kocsiba.

- Tulajdonképpen… nem is tudom, hogy… ti tollanok mit esztek? Mikor először voltatok itt a bázison, biztos kaptatok valami ennivalót…

- Igen. Leginkább zöldséget… párolva?

- Igen, olyan van. És… ízlett?

- Samantha… te is tudod… hogy ha egy idegen világba kerülsz, nem igazán van lehetőséged válogatni. Azt eszed, ami a rendelkezésedre áll.

- Az udvariasságodat lefordítva a valóságra… szóval nagyon nem ízlett.

- Nem mondtam ilyet – tiltakozott Narim.

- De gondoltad.

- Nem. Attól, hogy valami ismeretlen, vagy szokatlan, még nem feltétlenül rossz.

- Feladod nekem a leckét – csóválta a fejét a nő. – És húst egyáltalán nem esztek?

- Mármint az állatok húsára gondolsz?

- Aha.

- Azt hiszem, említettem már, hogy a Tollanon nem volt már állat…

-És mióta eljöttetek onnan?

- El tudod képzelni, hogy a noxok között elpusztíthattunk volna egy állatot azért, hogy megegyük?

- Jó ég, nem – nevette el magát Sam. – Oké, akkor hús kizárva. Sajt?

- Az mi?

- Tudod mit, inkább majd prezentálom élőben, rendben?

- Ahogy akarod - csóválta meg a fejét Narim.

– És hova megyünk ebédelni?

- Hát, vegetáriánus éttermekben nincs nagy választék, de van egy egész jó. Oda elmehetünk. Aztán sétálunk egy nagyot, mit szólsz?

Ez utóbbi lehetőség jobban felvillanyozta a férfit, mint az ebéd gondolata, így gyorsan rábólintott. Időközben aztán haza is értek, így Narim bevonult a szobájába átöltözni, és addig Sam is elheveredett az ágyán. Még mindig az járt a fejében, hogy mindez túl szép ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Aztán, ahogy kényelmesen nyújtózkodott egyet, a kezébe akadt az a kis berendezés, amit olyan féltve őrzött már évek óta. Csak úgy próbaképpen megnyomta rajta a gombot, és a legnagyobb meglepetésére az eszköz működött. Már épp átkiabált volna Narimnak, mikor a férfi feltűnt az ajtajában.

- Hűha – ült fel Sam, és egy pillanatra mindent elfelejtett, amit mondani akart. Végtelenül jól állt a férfin a földi ruházat.

- Reménykedem abban, hogy ez pozitív véleménynyilvánítás volt – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Narim arcán.

- Abszolút – biztosította Sam.

– Narim… ez máris feltöltődött? – mutatta felé a kérdéses eszközt.

- Igen – bólintott rá a férfi.

- De… legfeljebb öt percig lehetett az energiaforrásra csatlakoztatva.

- Egész pontosan két perc tizenhét másodpercig.

- Nekünk ehhez legalább négy óra kellett volna – csóválta a fejét Sam. – És akkor is legfeljebb három-négyszáz óráig bírja.

- Most már újabb ötezer órára a rendelkezésedre áll – fojtott el egy mosolyt Narim, mire Sam egészen zavarba jött. Narim odasétált hozzá, és leült mellé az ágy szélére. – Bár szeretném azt hinni, hogy most már nem olyan gyakran lesz rá szükséged.

- Nem, azt hiszem nem – értett egyet a nő. – De azért… örülök, hogy újra működik – mondta, miközben visszatette az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjába, aztán felnézett Narimra. – Nos… készen állsz egy gasztronómiai kalandra?

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – De a tollanok mindig bátran néznek szembe azzal, ami vár rájuk.

- Azért nem egy csatába indulsz, Narim – ugratta Sam, miközben kisétáltak az utcára.

Mikor Sam leparkolt a kis önkiszolgáló vegetáriánus étterem előtt, látszólag hezitált még valamin. - Narim…

- Igen, Samantha? – nézett rá várakozón a férfi.

- Tudom, hogy… millió kérdésed lenne majd az ételekkel kapcsolatban, de kérlek, inkább majd csak akkor, ha már leültünk.

- Semmi feltűnés, igaz? – kérdezte mindent értőn a férfi. - Igen. Mindent elmondok, amit tudni akarsz, ígérem… csak elég furcsán néznének ránk, ha ezt a pultnál adnánk elő.

- Rendben, Samantha, rád bízom magam – mosolyodott el Narim.

- Hát, akkor, Isten nevében előre! – vett egy nagy levegőt a nő, de Narim értetlenül nézett rá. – Ezt mondták őseink, mikor csatába indultak – tette még hozzá Sam. – Nem érdekes. Menjünk és szerezzünk valami kaját – mondta és kiszálltak a kocsiból, és besétáltak.

Végül összeszedtek maguknak mindenféle ennivalót, mindenből egy keveset, hogy Narimnak legyen lehetősége mindent megkóstolni. Közben Narimnak többször is nehezére esett megállni, hogy kérdezősködni kezdjen, mindig az utolsó pillanatban fogta vissza magát, és későbbre napolta el a kérdést. Sam is látta ezt, és mire letelepedtek, már alig bírta visszatartani a nevetését.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy sikerül – ugratta Narimot, mire a férfi megcsóválta a fejét. – Jól van na… most már kérdezhetsz.

- Inkább meséld el, mi micsoda, rendben? – ajánlotta a férfi, így amíg falatoztak végig az előttük lévő ételekről beszélgettek.

- Mindig ilyen helyekre jöttök enni? – kérdezte Narim, mikor kiléptek az étteremből.

- Hát, ez egyénenként különböző - tűnődött el Sam. – Én csak elég ritkán járok étterembe. Vagy a bázison kapok be valamit kutyafuttában, vagy, ha otthon vagyok, akkor főzök magamnak valamit. De sokan, akik nem tudnak, vagy nem szeretnek főzni, ilyen helyen oldják meg.

- És te szeretsz főzni?

- Ha van időm, akkor igen. Majd megismerkedhetsz az én szakácsművészetemmel is. Mondjuk a következő szabadnapomon – nevette el magát. – De most sétáljunk egyet! Van egy park innen nem messze.

- Mehetünk – bólintott rá Narim, így mindketten kicsit elmerülve a saját gondolataikba, végigsétáltak néhány utcán, míg kiértek a parkba.

- Jó dolog, hogy az ilyen sűrűn lakott területeken is van egy kis zöld – állt meg Narim a park szélén.

- Még – fintorgott cinikusan Sam. – Tudod, ahogy az emberiség lélekszáma növekszik, a városok terjeszkednek. Egyre kevesebb a zöld terület, nem csak a városokban, hanem úgy általában a Földön.

- Rájöttök majd, hogy ezt a folyamatot vissza kell fordítani – biztosította Narim.

- Sokan rájöttünk már, de amíg bizonyos érdekek nem így kívánják…

- Eljön a pillanat, mikor ők is megértik, hogy a pénzt és a hatalmat nem lehet belélegezni – csóválta meg a fejét Narim, de aztán valami elvonta a figyelmét. – Mi ez a hely?

Sam követte a férfi tekintetét, aztán elmosolyodott. - Úgy hívjuk játszótér. Arra szolgál, hogy a gyerekek tudjanak egy kicsit rohangálni, játszani, hintázni… Főleg az olyan gyerekek szeretik, akik nem kertes házban nőnek fel. Sajnos elég sok ilyen van. Nekik csak ez a lehetőségük van friss levegőn lenni.

- És nincsenek iskolában?

- Még túl fiatalok hozzá.

- Nálatok milyen idősen kezdik a gyerekek a tanulmányaikat? – nézett értetlenül Narim a nőre.

- Úgy hat éves koruk körül. Miért, nálatok korábban?

- Nálunk a gyerekek hat éves korukra már túl vannak egy alapfokú képzésen.

- De ezzel nem veszitek el a gyerekkorukat?

- Az oktatás természetesen a szintjüknek megfelelő.

- Várj, várj… mit lehet tanítani egy négy-öt éves gyereknek? Nálunk is járnak óvodába, de ott csak mondókákat meg játékokat tanulnak… inkább képességfejlesztés, mint képzés.

- Nálunk négy évesen a gyerekek már megértik az alapfokú tudományokat.

- Aha, persze – csóválta a fejét Sam. – Várj, egy tollan… hány százalékát használja ki az agykapacitásának?

- Úgy háromszor annyit, mint ti – ismerte be kelletlenül Narim, tudta, hogy Sam ettől megint ki fog akadni.

- Legalább ezt megtaníthatnád – ráncolta a homlokát a nő.

- Samantha… ez nem tanítható, ez így alakult. Genetikailag.

- Hát persze – húzta el a száját Sam. – Szóval annyi idős korodban, mikor én ledoktoráltam, te már kismillió tudományágban profi voltál.

- A millió azért egy kicsit túlzás.

- Narim! – szólt rá szigorúan Sam. A férfi egy halvány mosollyal lehajtotta a fejét, aztán visszatért a figyelme a gyerekekhez, miközben válaszolt.

- Tizenöt évesen fejeztem be az építészeti tanulmányaimat, és ezután kezdtem fizikát tanulni. Aztán néhány évvel később párhuzamosan biokémiát és exobiológiát is, bár ez utóbbit csak… hogy is mondjátok ti… hobbiszinten.

- Az olyasmi, mint a xenobiológia? – kapta fel a fejét Sam.

- Attól függ, te mit értesz ez alatt.

- A xenobiológia a földönkívüli élet lehetőségét, eredetét és evolúcióját kutatja.

- Igen, de ez csak részben fedi le az exobiológia területét. Mi inkább a földi vagyis… a Tollanon lévő élet máshol való fennmaradásának lehetőségét kutattuk.

- Már a katasztrófa előtt?

- Igen… tudod… a népesség növekedése mindig is… a szemünk előtt tartotta ezt a lehetőséget. Bár akkor… a katasztrófa előtt, ahogy te fogalmaztál, nem annyira folytam bele, inkább az energiakutatás volt a fő területem.

- De már van kifogyhatatlan energiaforrásotok… mit kutattál még azon?

- Ezt az energiát is kell tárolni, szállítani… a te vesszőparipád a hatékonyság – sandított a nőre, mire az vágott egy grimaszt. – A szállítás vesztesége még nálunk sem érte el a nullát, szóval, lett volna még mit fejleszteni. Nem beszélve arról, hogy nálunk is az volt a cél, hogy a korlátlan energia forrását minél kisebb szerkezetben valósítsuk meg. Ami pedig a Tollanon töltött utolsó négy-öt hónapot illeti… leginkább Omocnak segítettem. A mi feladatunk volt az áttelepítés megszervezése és koordinálása.

- Hát az nem lehetett egyszerű - sóhajtott Sam.

- Nem, tényleg. De megoldottuk. Csak az… utolsó napokkal számítottuk el magunkat, de akkor már csak mi voltunk a bolygón, hogy eltemessük kaput. És szerencsére jöttetek ti, és megmentettetek.

- Szerencsére – mosolygott rá Sam, aztán egy percig mindketten a hangosan nevető gyerekeket figyelték.

- Szereted a gyerekeket – állapította meg Narim a nőre sandítva.

- Igen – mosolyodott el Sam. – Tudod… van egy… fogadott kislányom. Pontosabban… hivatalosan Fraiser doktornő fogadta örökbe, de hozzám is nagyon közel áll. Cassandrának hívják. Bár… már nem is olyan kislány, hisz több mint hat éve ismerem. Csak én látom még mindig annak a riadt kislánynak, aki akkor volt, mikor megismertem. Ha szeretnéd… majd bemutatom neked.

- Nagyon szeretném – bólintott rá Narim lelkesen, és egyben kíváncsian.

- Tudod, Cass… hát, majdnem hasonló cipőben jár, mint te. De ő tényleg az egyetlen túlélője egy eltűnt népnek.

- Szóval… őt is te mentetted meg? – ámult el a férfi.

- Hát… nem egyedül csináltam. Azt sem. Ahogy a Tollanon sem egyedül voltam, csak te erről hajlamos vagy megfeledkezni. Szóval Cassnek és nekem voltak… kemény pillanataink, de most már rendben van. Ha a következő hétvégét sikerül itthon töltenem, esetleg összehozhatnánk egy találkozót.

- Ez nagyon jól hangzik.

- Oké, akkor beszélek majd a doktornővel. De most… - nézett körül a nő -, beborult… lehet, hogy hamarosan esni fog. Az esőt ismered? – nézett bizonytalanul Narimra.

- Igen, Samantha, az esőt ismerem – bólintott rá a férfi. – A Tollanon is esett az eső.

- De fogadjunk, hogy csak akkor, ha úgy akartátok – ugratta Sam.

- Persze. Csak csettintettünk egyet az ujjunkkal, mikor csapadékra vágytunk, a szomszéd pedig még egyet, mikor megunta – bólintott rá Narim, de Sam nem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy mennyire beszél komolyan.

- Menjünk inkább, és keressünk valami beltéri elfoglaltságot!

- Mire gondolsz?

- Mondjuk, elmehetnénk vásárolni – javasolta a nő. – Így beszereznénk valami vacsorának valót, és közben tovább faggathatnál az ételekről. A boltban legalább látod is, mi micsoda, egy kicsit életszerűbb, mintha képeket mutogatnék.

- Rendben, mehetünk – egyezett bele Narim, így visszasétáltak az autóhoz.

Sam és Narim jó két órával később értek haza, de az eső még akkor is szakadt, így a kocsitól a bejáratig is bőrig áztak.

- Valami olyan szerkezeted nincs, ami erőteret képez fölénk, hogy ne ázzunk el?

- Pillanatnyilag nincs, de ha szeretnéd, tervezek egyet – sandított rá Narim, mire elnevették magukat.

- Szavadon foglak – fenyegette meg tréfásan a nő Narimot. – De most menj, öltözz át, mielőtt megfázol. Aztán készítünk valami vacsorát – ajánlotta, így gyorsan elvonultak mindketten megszárítkozni, és száraz ruhába bújni. Nem sokkal később kisétáltak a konyhába, és Narim a rá jellemző kíváncsisággal nézett körül.

Amikor az éjszaka közepén kijöttek, hogy készítsenek egy teát, nem éppen a környezetével volt elfoglalva. Sam látta ezt, így szinte mindenről mondott néhány szót, hogy mire való, és hogy működik. Mikor a mikróhoz ért, Narim elkomorodott.

- Ezt ne használd! – szólt a nőre tőle szokatlan szigorúsággal.

- De miért? – csodálkozott el Sam. – Jó, persze, nem kifejezetten egészséges, de…

- Samantha, kérlek!

- Jó, oké, nem fogom használni – adta meg magát a nő, mikor látta, hogy Narim komolyan aggódik érte. – Úgysem túl sűrűn szoktam bekapcsolni.

- Akkor jó – könnyebbült meg Narim, de aztán Sam inkább a vacsorakészítés fele terelte a figyelmét.

- Tudod, mi itt a földön még elég sok olyan eszközt vagy anyagot használunk, ami… kisebb-nagyobb mértékben káros az egészségre – fintorgott, mikor egy jó fél órával később az agya egy része még mindig azon töprengett, amit Narim mondott.

- Ha nem muszáj, ne tegyél ilyet! – kérte ez alkalommal már a megszokott udvariassággal a férfi. – És ezt a berendezést nem muszáj használni.

- Rendben, megígértem – nyugtatta meg a nő. – Nem fogom használni.

- Köszönöm!

- Hát, nincs mit – vont vállat Sam. – De tudod mit? Ma egész nap te faggattál engem, most te jössz! Most te mesélsz nekem valamit – mondta, és mikor látta Narim rosszallását, megforgatta a szemét. – Nyugi, nem az ionágyú terveit szeretném kiszedni belőled. Sőt, még a trínium felhasználási módjai sem érdekelnek… most, pillanatnyilag – tette hozzá vigyorogva. - De azt mondjuk elmondhatnád, hogy milyen kaját ettetek, vagy milyen volt a Tollanon egy konyha. Ez csak nem hadititok.

- Teljesen automatizált – vont vállat Narim.

- Az nem jó – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Én szeretek főzni.

- Neked lehet, hogy nem lenne jó… de egy hozzám hasonló egyedülálló férfinak ideális volt.

- Szóval a főzés a Tollanon is kifejezetten női tevékenység volt.

- Tulajdonképpen igen – töprengett el Narim. – Bár éppen azért, mert teljesen automatikus volt minden, a főzés a nőkre sem hárított túl nagy feladatot. Addig tudtak más dolgokkal foglalkozni.

- És mit ettetek? Jó, sok zöldséget, ezt már tudom. De… szénhidrátot? Fehérjét? Egyáltalán szükségetek van ilyesmire?

- Samantha – nézett rá végtelen türelemmel a férfi. – Az emberi eredetű fajoknak nagyjából azonos a tápanyagszükséglete. Lehet, hogy más formában jutnak ehhez hozzá, bár ez inkább csak az adott bolygó helyi adottságaitól függ, de az összetétel hasonló, mert a testfelépítésünk és a testünk működése nagyjából azonos. És nem kell aggódnod, nem vagyok túlságosan válogatós – tette még hozzá egy mosollyal.

- Oké… csak tudod… ettem már elég… fura dolgokat szerte az univerzumban, és némelyik inkább visszafele szeretett volna jönni… De nem sérthettem meg a házigazdákat, úgyhogy megettem, és utána egy hétig rémálmaim voltak tőle. Szóval csak szeretném, ha tudnád… hogy én nem sértődök meg, ha valami nem ízlik.

- Rendben – nevette el magát Narim, de aztán észrevétlenül fordított a beszélgetésen, és újra ő faggatta Samet a földi főzési szokásokról.

Egészen estig el is foglalták magukat a főzéssel és a beszélgetéssel, de ahogy besötétedett, Sam észrevette, hogy a férfi kezd fáradt lenni. Nem volt ez meglepő, ahogy Narim maga is beismerte reggel, jó ideje nem tudott már igazán pihenni. Végül Sam belátta, hogy igaz, hogy ő a fél éjszakát is szívesen átbeszélgetné Narimmal, ideje ágyba parancsolnia a férfit. Végül gyorsan rendbe tették a konyhát, aztán kisétáltak a nappaliba.

- Narim…

- Igen? – nézett rá kíváncsian a szólított.

- Nem tudom, hogy ti a Tollanon hogy oldottátok meg a tisztálkodást… mi még a primitív meleg vizes tusolásnál tartunk.

- Samantha – csóválta meg a fejét Narim.

- Bocs – sandított a férfira Sam.

- Néha nem tudom eldönteni – sétált közelebb hozzá a férfi -, hogy ugratsz, vagy komolyan gondolod. Mert ha ugratsz, akkor vigyázz, mert előbb-utóbb visszacsípek… de ha komolyan gondolod, akkor meg kellene beszélnünk ezt a dolgot.

- Nem, semmi gond, tényleg… - jött végtelenül zavarba Sam.

- Én nem így érzem - fogta meg a kezét a férfi.

- De, komolyan… csak egy beszólás volt, felejtsd el!

- Samantha! Mondd el, kérlek!

- Csak… néha úgy érzem… áh, butaság, tényleg nem is érdemes beszélni róla – erősködött a nő.

- Hogy érzed? – faggatta tovább szelíden Narim, de Sam csak egy fintorral lehajtotta a fejét. – Úgy érzed, felsőbbrendűnek tartom magam nálad?

- Narim, nem! – tiltakozott a nő, de a másik nem igazán vette figyelembe.

- Ha volt is bennem valaha ilyen érzés… bár szeretném azt hinni, hogy sosem volt… de ha korábban lett is volna… mindaz, ami azóta történt bebizonyította, hogy semmi jogom így érezni.

- Narim, a hiba nem benned van, hanem bennem – húzta el a száját Sam, de még mindig nem nézett fel a férfira. – Nem te tartod többre magad nálam… hanem én érzem magam sokkal kevesebbnek nálad – ismerte be nagy nehezen.

Ahogy óvatosan felnézett, látta, hogy Narim egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és megcsóválta a fejét. Sam kis híján elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe ötlött, hogy ez ugyanaz az arckifejezés, amit Lya arcán látott nem is egyszer. De Narim nem hagyta neki mindezt végiggondolni.

- Samantha, semmi okod így érezni – szorította meg végül a kezét. – Kiváló tudós vagy…

- Persze. Földi keretek között – húzta el a száját Sam.

- Olyan dolgokat akarsz számon kérni magadon, amiket nem volt lehetőséged sem megtanulni. Nem szabad egy másik világhoz hasonlítanod magad, ahol mások a lehetőségek. És különben is… nézd meg a példánkat, hova jutottunk? Egy magasan fejlett világ volt a miénk, és mégis elbuktunk.

- De akkor is sokkal többet tudtatok, mint mi… mindig tiszteltelek titeket ezért. Míg mi mindig tévúton járunk.

- Mi is végigjártuk ugyanezeket az utakat. Minden egyes zsákutcát, és tanultunk belőle. Ti is tanulni fogtok. Samantha… tudom, nem szereted ezt hallani, de sokszor mondtam már, hogy te egy nagyon bölcs ember vagy… és komolyan gondolom – előzte meg a nő tiltakozását. – Samantha, én nagyon tisztellek téged… mint tudóst, mint felfedezőt és… tollanként nem lenne szabad ilyet mondanom, de tisztellek, mint harcost. De mindezek felett tisztellek, mint nőt… és mint a mentőangyalomat.

- De ez nem…

- Jó, akkor közelítsük meg máshonnan – győzködte tovább Narim kedves, türelmes hangon. – Nézd meg a tollanokat… nagyra voltunk a fejlett technológiánkkal… de végül kis híján több tucat világ pusztulását okoztuk volna, egyszerűen gyávaságból, ha ti nem léptek közbe. Míg itt vagytok ti, primitívnek mondott földi emberek… ahol te és a társaid ki tudja, hány világot mentettetek már meg ezer veszélytől… A goa'uldtól, a replikátoroktól, vagy természeti katasztrófáktól. Samantha… melyik a fontosabb igazán… ülni egy laborban és az atomok állapotát méricskélni… vagy életeket menteni? Gondolj bele, hány olyan bolygó, hány olyan nép van az univerzumban, amelyik csak neked és a társaidnak köszönheti, hogy még létezik? Én sosem vittem véghez ekkora dolgot, szóval soha… soha egy pillanatra se gondold azt, hogy akár csak egy hajszálnyival is kevesebbet érsz nálam. Sőt. Csak felnézhetek rád. Ezt tudnod kell.

- Ezt csak azért mondod, mert elfogult vagy – tiltakozott Sam, aki végtelenül zavarba jött attól, amit a férfii mondott neki.

- Gondoltam, hogy így érzel – mosolyodott el Narim, és a szabad kezével kivett egy ismerős kis műszert a zsebéből.

- Szóval mégsem mindent adtál oda – húzta össze a szemöldökét Sam.

- Csak ezt az egyet nem – nézett rá bocsánatkérőn Narim. – És lám, jól tettem. Nézd meg!

- Erre semmi szükség, Narim, én… elhiszem neked…

- De én azt szeretném, ha tudnád. Biztosan. Hogy soha többé ne kelljen kételkedned benne. De… előtte megmutathatnád nekem azt a primitív fürdőszobát.

- Oké – adta meg magát végül a nő egy halvány mosollyal, és átvette az aprócska kis tárgyat Narimtól, aztán bevezette a fürdőszobába. Egy gyors eligazítás után magára hagyta a férfit, és visszavonult a szobájába.


	4. Chapter 4

Egy jó fél órával később Narim megállt Sam hálószobájának az ajtajában, és halkan megkopogtatta. A nő lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és letette a kezében tartott kis berendezést.

- Most már jobb? – kérdezte a férfi egy halvány mosollyal, miközben besétált, és leült az ágy szélére.

- Igen – bólintott rá Sam. – De tudod, közben gondolkodtam, és… szóval lehet, hogy egy kicsit Omoc viselkedése is oka ennek a kisebbrendűségi érzésnek, ami bennem van… vagyis volt –helyesbített a nő. – Az elején úgy kezelt bennünket, mintha… - kezdett bele, de ahogy látta Narim szemébe visszaköltözni a szomorúságot, nem folytatta.

– Ne haragudj! – simogatta meg a karját. – Nem akartam feltépni egy régi sebet.

- Omoc a barátom volt – hajtotta le a fejét Narim.

- Tudom.

- Nem, Samantha, nem tudod – nézett fel végül a férfi. – Te csak azt láttad, hogy Omoc a vezetőm, akinek fenntartás nélkül engedelmeskedtem. És valóban így volt. Soha nem kérdőjeleztem meg az utasítását, és egyetlen egyszer sem kellett csalódnom benne. De ezen túl… ő a barátom volt. És miután… - kezdett bele valamibe, de aztán hirtelen elhallgatott. Sam már biztos volt benne, hogy nem fogja befejezni a mondatot, de végül összeszedte magát. – Miután a testvérem meghalt a Saritán… ő maradt az egyetlen, aki igazán fontos volt nekem. Rajtad kívül, persze.

- Sajnálom, hogy így kellett elveszítened – fogta meg Narim kezét a nő. – És a testvéredet is.

- Mikor a Saritán kitört a háború, próbáltuk közbelépni. Néhány önkéntes odament, hogy mentse, ami még menthető. Őket, és minket is. Én is menni akartam, de a bátyám nem engedett.

- Nagyon helyesen tette.

- Omoc is mindig ezt mondta – sóhajtott Narim.

- Ő is a barátjának tartott téged – szorította meg a férfi kezét Sam.

- Remélem, igen.

- Így volt hidd el. Mikor itt voltatok… te voltál az egyetlen, akinek adott a szavára… és csak veled osztotta meg a gondolatait. Bízott benned. És tudta, hogy megérted… az álláspontját.

- Igen, így volt. A szívem egy része szeretett volna nektek segíteni… de láttam, mi történhet, és…

- És a személyes veszteség még fájóbbá tette az emléket – bólintott rá Sam. – Így már mindkettőtöket megértelek.

- Köszönöm, Samantha! Tudod, amikor nem egész huszonnégy órája elindultam hozzád…

- Narim, mindent megköszöntél ma vagy tízszer – nevette el magát a nő. – Semmi szükség arra, hogy még tízszer megtedd. Szívesen. És nagyon örülök annak, hogy itt vagy.

- Kihúztál a mocsárból, akkor, amikor már összecsaptak felettem a hullámok.

- Ha korábban jössz, előbb kihúztalak volna.

- Nem jöhettem.

- Tudom. De most… ideje pihenned egy kicsit. Most már talán… békésebb lesz az álmod.

- Igen. Hála neked.

- Ugyan – hárította el Sam. – És ezt visszaadom neked – nyújtotta végül át Narimnak a legutolsó felvevőt.

- Már három van nálad, igaz? – tűnődött el a férfi. – Hol is van a másik kettő?

- Pillanat - mondta Sam, és előhalászta a régit a fiókból, majd elment, hogy a táskájából is behozza a harmadikat. – Itt van.

Narim egymás mellé tette a hármat, majd megnyomott rajtuk néhány gombot, és várt pár másodpercet, aztán a régit odanyújtotta a nőnek.

- Most már mindhárom ezen van.

- Nem kérdezem meg, hogy csináltad – nevette el magát Sam.

- Rendben – nevetett vele a férfi is, aztán megcirógatta Sam arcát. – Nem tudom, mit mondjak – idézte egy halvány mosollyal Sam régebbi szavait. A nő vette a lapot, és elmosolyodott.

- Nálunk van egy szokás… ami többet mond minden szónál – súgta neki.

- Ezt a szokást mi is ismerjük – bólintott rá Narim, majd odahajolt a nőhöz, és gyengéden megcsókolta. - Jó éjt, Samantha! – súgta neki végül, mikor elhúzódott tőle.

- Jó éjt neked is – mosolygott rá a nő, aztán még eszébe jutott valami. – Boldogulsz a takaróval?

- Azt hiszem, igen – bólintott rá Narim.

- Rendben. De szólj nyugodtan, ha kell segítség… vagy ha bármire szükséged van.

- Úgy lesz, köszönöm – mosolyodott el Narim, és bár látszott rajta, hogy nagyon nehezen szakad el Samtől, végül lassan rászánta magát. Az ajtóból még visszanézett, összemosolyogtak, aztán visszavonult a szobájába.

Narim még nagyjából egy órát fent maradt. Tudta, ha nem várja meg, hogy olyan fáradt legyen, hogy szinte elájul, akkor a sötétben csak visszatérnek a kínzó gondolatai. Ezért inkább fogott egy könyvet a földi geológiáról, és belemerült. Közben hallotta, hogy Samantha is elment fürödni, aztán visszament a szobájába. Végül úgy gondolta, hogy talán sikerül az elmúlt nap történéseibe kapaszkodnia, így lekapcsolta a lámpát, hogy megpróbáljon aludni.

Közben Sam is bebújt az ágyába, de Narimhoz hasonlóan nem jött álom a szemére. Az elmúlt nap történései pörögtek a szeme előtt, mintha egy kaleidoszkóp vetítené elé, a legkülönbözőbb sorrendben. Az egész olyan álomszerű volt. Hiába állította a férfi, hogy nem álmodik, Sam még mindig úgy érezte, hogy mindez nem történhet meg. Még mindig élénken élt benne annak a pillanatnak az emléke, mikor meghallgatták Narim üzenetének töredékét, és biztosak voltak benne, hogy a tollanok közül senki nem élhette túl a goa'uld csapást. Nem túlzott, mikor azt állította Narimnak, hogy a következő három napban csak a férfi rögzített érzelmei tartották benne a lelket. Még most sem igazán tudta elhinni, hogy Narim életben van, és visszatért hozzá.

Végül a kétségek olyan mélyen gyökeret vertek benne, hogy felkelt, kiosont a nappaliba, és megállt a vendégszoba ajtaja előtt hallgatózni. Az ajtó alatt nem szűrődött ki fény, és csendes volt a szoba, mintha valóban nem lenne benne senki. Néma csendben próbálta kinyitni az ajtót, és végtelen megkönnyebbülés ömlött végig rajta, ahogy látta, hogy Narim békésen alszik az ágyában. Egy percig csak nézte, aztán próbált ugyanolyan csendben visszavonulni, de Narim halkan megszólalt.

- Samantha, ne menj el!

- Ne haragudj, nem akartalak felébreszteni! – mentegetőzött a nő. – Én csak… olyan rossz volt, hogy végre itt vagy, ilyen közel, és mégis olyan messze. Látni akartalak.

- Gyere ide! – nyújtotta felé a kezét Narim. Sam végül elmosolyodott, odasétált hozzá, és leült az ágy szélére.

- Tényleg nem akartalak felébreszteni.

- Nem tudtam még aludni – sóhajtott Narim. – Szerettem volna csak rád gondolni, mielőtt elalszom, de… ha lehunyom a szemem, csak a kétségeim térnek vissza.

- Narim, te mindent megtettél, amit csak lehet - próbálta megnyugtatni Sam a férfit. – Még többet is.

- Nem tudom, Samantha – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Talán, ha…

- Narim, ők hoztak egy döntést… és te is.

- Igen, de…

- Attól félsz, hogy rosszul döntöttél?

- Már akkor rosszul döntöttem, mikor annak idején elhagytam a Földet – sandított Narim Samre.

- Akkor nem tudtalak volna megvédeni Maybourntól. Omoc minden jóslata valóra vált volna.

- Tudom – bólintott rá Narim. – És a népemnek is szüksége volt rám. Ezért mentem el. De talán most is szükségük lenne rám.

- Narim, ha nem hallgattak rád… ha nem is próbáltak megérteni… nem tehettél semmit.

- Igen, tudom, csak…

- Engedd el a múltat, Narim!

- Ez nem így működik, Samantha.

- Tudom. Tudom, mit kérek… az otthonod, az egész eddigi életed… a testvéred és Omoc… az egész múltad… de ha nem tudod elengedni, ami elmúlt, akkor nem tudod beengedni az életedbe a jelent. A jelent, amit talán jobb lehet, mint az elmúlt hat év.

- Idővel talán sikerülni fog – sóhajtott Narim. - Samantha, kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze – bólintott rá a nő.

- Mi a helyzet a tokrával, aki a részeddé vált? – kérdezte óvatosan Narim.

Sam halványan elmosolyodott, mert érezte a férfi kérdése mögött a másik, kimondatlan kérdést is, amire talán még sokkal jobban érdekelte a válasz. - Jolinarnak hívták – merengett el Sam a régi dolgokon.

– Ő… az emlékei, a gondolatai egy része bennem vannak… tudok nagyon sok mindent, amit ő tudott… ez sokszor hasznos, volt már, hogy megmentette az életünket. Néha látom azokat a dolgokat, amiket ő látott… ez olyan… mint egy látomás… de már tudom, hogy… hol érek véget én és hol kezdődik ő. Most már tudom… felismerem a saját érzéseimet – fejezte be lesütött szemmel a nő, aztán félénken felnézett. – Szeretlek, Narim!

A férfi gyengéden megcirógatta az arcát. – Én is szeretlek téged, Samantha. De ezt már régóta tudod. Az első pillanattól szeretlek, amikor ott a Tollanon kinyitottam a szemem, és megláttalak.

- Mikor még azt hitted, angyal vagyok – nevette el magát Sam.

- Angyal vagy – biztosította a férfi. – A leggyönyörűbb angyal…

- Túlzol.

- Egyáltalán nem – tiltakozott Narim. – Samantha…

- Igen?

- Itt maradnál velem? – kérdezte Narim, de amikor a nő arcán látta a meglepődést azonnal visszakozott.

– Nem akartam tolakodó lenni, ne haragudj!

- Nem, szó sincs erről – nyugtatta meg Sam. – Csak tudod… én azt hittem… hogy neked több időre lenne szükséged. Nem tudom miért… csak ez volt az érzésem.

- Újra és újra megerősítesz abban, amit rólad gondolok. Végtelenül bölcs vagy – mondta csodálkozva a férfi. – Valóban nekem több időre van szükségem. Csupán úgy éreztem, hogy… ha átölelhetnélek… az távol tartaná a rémképeket.

- Akkor maradok – mosolygott rá Sam, és a férfi egy megkönnyebbült mosollyal beljebb csúszott az ágyban. Sam bebújt mellé, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, Narim vállára hajtotta a fejét, és elmosolyodott, ahogy a férfi átölelte. – Narim, a tollanok szoktak álmodni?

- Igen, előfordul.

- Akkor álmodj valami szépet!

- Most már biztosan úgy lesz – szorította magához egy pillanatra gyengéden a nőt Narim. – Bár ennél a pillanatnál szebbet még álmodni is nehéz – mondta, mire Sam elnevette magát, felemelte a fejét, és adott neki egy puszit.

- Most már aludj!

- Rendben – egyezett bele Narim, így lassan elcsendesedtek. Egy kis idővel később Sam óvatosan felsandított.

- Igen, Samantha? – nyitotta ki a szemét Narim, aki még mindig nem volt képes elaludni, bár ez alkalommal sokkal kellemesebb gondolatok tartották ébren, mint az elmúlt időszakban bármikor.

- Csak… gondolkodtam… valamin.

- És elmondod? -

Nem tudom… nem akarok olyat mondani, amivel megbántalak – szabadkozott a nő.

- Nem hiszem, hogy tudnál olyat mondani.

- Csak a… viselkedéseden gondolkodtam…

- Tettem valami rosszat? – kérdezte óvatosan a férfi.

- Nem, dehogy… földi szemmel nézve teljesen oké veled minden – könyökölt fel Sam. – De épp ez a furcsa… legalábbis… most, hogy így elgondolkodtam rajta.

- Nem értem, mire gondolsz.

- Arra, hogy ti tollanok mindig… szóval… igaz, hogy mindig végtelenül kedvesek és udvariasak vagytok… de mégis mindig volt ebben valami… szertartásosság, valami merevség. Egy kis távolságtartás. Mármint… nem csak velünk, idegenekkel szemben, hanem egymás között is így viselkedtek. Jártam a Tollanán néhányszor, és mindig ezt tapasztaltam. De te olyan más vagy… mindig volt… egy kedves mosolyod a számomra. Még akkor is, mikor szó szerint égett a ház a fejünk felett…

- Ezt csak te váltod ki belőlem – nevette el magát a férfi. – De komolyan véve a kérdésedet… amit a Tollanán láttál, az csupán egy abszolút hivatalos viselkedési forma. A látogatásaid alkalmával csak a protokolláris viselkedést ismerhetted meg. Sosem volt lehetőséged betekintést nyerni a hétköznapi életbe.

- Szóval… azt mondod, hogy baráti vagy… családi körben… ti is fel tudtok engedni?

- Igen.

- Nehéz ezt elképzelnem – könyökölt fel Sam.

- Tudod, sokszor együtt ebédeltem vagy vacsoráztam Omockal, és… ha éppen nem munka témában ültünk össze, mindig nagyon kellemesen elbeszélgettünk.

- Hát, ha rólad nehéz ezt elképzelnem, akkor Omocról még inkább.

- Nem ismerted őt. Igaz, hogy a munkában mindig szigorú volt, de emberként sokkal közvetlenebb és kedvesebb volt. Tulajdonképpen… én is ilyen vagyok.

- Szigorú a munkában? – nevette el magát Sam.

- Igen.

- Láttalak már munkában. Inkább szertartásos voltál, mint szigorú.

- Nem, Samantha… amikor közvetítettem a tollan kúria és a csapatod között… az nem munka volt… csak egy helyzet szülte feladat. Inkább kulturális, mint bármi más. De te is tudod, hogy tervezésben vagy kutatásban nincs helye lazaságnak vagy szétszórtságnak.

- Ez igaz. De… megnéztelek volna titeket Omockal, mikor… lazultok – nevette el magát Sam, és az arcára volt írva, hogy még mindig képtelennek tartja az ötletet.

- Kedvelted volna őt, ha lett volna lehetőséged megismerni.

- Biztosan. Tudod… Daniel azt hiszem, kedvelte…

- Omoc is kedvelte Danielt. A szívébe lopta magát azzal az ötlettel a Noxról, és nem utolsó sorban a makacsságával – mosolyodott el Narim. – Nagyon jó ötlet volt.

- Ennek örülök – bólintott rá Sam, de aztán sóhajtott. – Annyira hihetetlen ez az egész. Tudod, min gondolkodtam el már többször is? Hogy mi lett volna, ha még akkor tévedünk a Tollanra, amikor még nem következett be mindez a katasztrófa?

- Akkor talán nektek adtuk volna át a technológiánkat, és ti jutottatok volna a Sarita sorsára.

- Te soha nem tudsz egy kicsit optimista lenni? – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- Ne haragudj! – sóhajtott a férfi. – Régen az voltam. De sok éve már, hogy semmi olyasmi nem történt velem, ami derűlátásra adott volna okot.

- Semmi? - Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem – visszakozott bűntudatosan a férfi. - De… ha végiggondolod a… kapcsolatunkat… Háromszor veszítettelek el, és mindháromszor azt hittem örökre. Szóval… ez sem az optimizmusomat erősítette, hidd el!

- Tudom – simogatta meg Narim karját a nő. – De most már nem fogsz elveszíteni. És én majd visszatérítlek az optimizmus útjára.

- Rendben – adta meg magát a férfi, aztán felfigyelt valamire.

– Mi ez a hang?

- Harangszó – mosolyodott el Sam, ahogy hallgatózni kezdett.

- Harang?

- A harang… hú, ezt most bonyolult lenne elmagyarázni. Napoljuk el máskorra. Most jelentsen annyit, hogy éjfél van, és ideje aludnunk. Majd máskor elmesélek mindent a harangokról.

- Jól van, próbáljunk meg újra aludni – nevetett Narim.

- Ezúttal tényleg nem foglak többet nyaggatni – nevetett Sam is. – Aludj jól!

- Te is, Samanta! – súgta Narim, és magához húzta a nőt még egy rövid csókra, aztán újra kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek, és ezúttal minden várakozásukkal ellentétben hamar el is aludtak.


	5. Chapter 5

Másnap reggel Sam arra ébredt, hogy Narim végigcirógatta a hátát.

- Én nem tudom, mi ez a fülsértő hang – súgta neki a férfi, mikor észrevette, hogy felébredt -, de gyanítom, azt jelzi, hogy ideje felébredned.

Sam felemelte a fejét, és fülelni kezdett. - Fenébe – morogta, és visszaejtette a fejét Narim vállára, mikor belátta, hogy valóban az ébresztőórája csipog a szomszéd szobában. – Nem megyek sehova.

- Akkor Hammond tábornok nagyon mérges lesz – tűnődött el Narim. –És nem csak rád, hanem rám is. Ugye ezt nem szeretnénk?

- Hogy te mindig mindenre rá tudsz venni – könyökölt fel sóhajtva a nő.

- Te ennél sokkal rosszabb dolgokra is rávettél már – feleselt a férfi, mire Sam elhúzta a száját.

- Ez nem volt szép.

- Igazad van, sajnálom – látta be Narim.

- Semmi baj – enyhült meg Sam is.

– Bejössz velem a bázisra?

- Igen.

- De a küldetésre nem jöhetsz velem.

- Tudom. De kezeskedtél Hammond tábornoknak, hogy nem fogok elcsavarogni, és azt hiszem, ez így lesz a leghitelesebb.

- Jól van, akkor ideje felkelnünk – ült ki Sam az ágy szélére. – Hát, mentem már lelkesebben is dolgozni.

- Ugyan – csúszott mögé Narim, és átölelte. – A P4X 495 biztos egy nagyon érdekes világ.

- És még a memóriája is jó – csóválta meg a fejét Sam, miközben hátrasandított, és összenevettek.

Végül aztán csak rászánták magukat, hogy nekivágjanak egy új napnak, így egy órával később beléptek a bázisra. Narim kíváncsian ment Sammel, de tiszteletben tartotta azt is, mikor a nő azt kérte, hogy a fegyverraktárba ne jöjjön vele.

Végül nem sokkal nyolc előtt az indítócsarnok felé vették az irányt. Az előtérben aztán megálltak, hogy elköszönjenek.

- Nagyon vigyázz magadra! – kérte Narim.

- Úgy lesz – mosolygott rá Sam.

– Nem tudom, mikor jövök vissza.

- Megtalálsz –biztosította a férfi, és abban a pillanatban Daniel is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönt még félig álmosan.

– Narim, tudja már, mivel tölti a napot, míg Sam galaxis körüli úton van?

- Nem igazán – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – De talán majd feltalálom magam.

- Öhm… tessék – nyújtott felé Daniel egy mágneskártyát.

- Mi ez? - A laborom kulcsa – magyarázta Daniel, aztán leesett neki valami.

– Magának rohadtul nincs szüksége erre – ráncolta a homlokát, de aztán újra Narim felé nyújtotta a kis plasztik lapocskát. – Használja inkább az ajtót. Egyszerűbb. Legalább nem hozza a frászt az emberekre.

- Biztos benne, hogy…

- Nézze – szakította félbe Daniel -, egy olyan emberben, aki feláldozta az otthonát, hogy megmentse a világomat, feltétel nélkül megbízom. És ott legalább nem fogja végigunatkozni a napot.

- Köszönöm, Daniel – vette át végül Narim a kulcsot épp akkor, mikor O'Neill és Teal'c is megérkeztek.

- Hölgyeim és uraim, itt a kapitány beszél! Kapcsolják be az öveiket, felszállunk! – mérte végig a csapatot az ezredes, aztán Narimra nézett. – Nicsak, egy potyautas!

- Már itt sem vagyok, ezredes – biccentet a férfi, és magukra hagyta a CSK1-et. Felsétált a vezérlőbe, de az ajtóban megállt.

- Hammond tábornok, bejöhetek?

- Jöjjön csak, Narim – pillantott felé a tábornok, de aztán a működésbe lépő csillagkapu elvonta a figyelmét. Végignézték, ahogy aktiválódik a kapu, aztán elnyeli a CSK1 tagjait, aztán, ahogy a kapu kikapcsolt, mindannyian vettek egy nagy levegőt.

- Ezerszer néztem már ezt végig – pillantott a tábornok Narimra -, de még mindig elfelejtek levegőt venni, amíg el nem tűnik. Lenne kedve beszélgetni egy kicsit?

- Örömmel – bólintott rá Narim.

- Akkor menünk az irodámba!

- Hogy telt a tegnapi napja? – kérdezte a tábornok, miközben az irodája felé sétáltak.

- Igazán nagyon érdekes volt – mosolyodott el Narim. – Nagyon sok mindent sikerült megtudnom a Földről.

- Remélem, kellemes volt a benyomása.

- Több, mint kellemes – biztosította Narim.

- Ennek őszintén örülök – biccentett az idősebb férfi, ahogy kinyitotta az irodája ajtaját, és előre engedte a vendéget. – Foglaljon helyet! Kávét, teát?

- Eddigi tapasztalataim szerint – tűnődött el Narim -, a tea az az ital, amit az emberek elkészítenek, de soha nem isznak meg. Csak azért jó, hogy legyen valami a kezükben, miközben beszélgetnek.

- Érdekes megfigyelés – nevette el magát a tábornok, miközben maga is letelepedett. – De néha azért meg is isszuk.

- Értem – mosolyodott el Narim. – Szóval… miről szeretne velem beszélni, tábornok?

-Valami gond van?

- Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy az a Maybourn nevű férfi, aki annak idején azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy tüzet nyittat ránk, szintén az elnökre hivatkozott.

- Igen, emlékszem – sóhajtott a tábornok. – Nos, azt hiszem, bocsánatot kell kérnem azért az incidensért.

- Nem az ön hibája volt tábornok. Tudom, hogy ön mindent megtett, hogy segítsen nekünk.

- Igen. De én is a hadsereg tagja vagyok, és az ilyenek, mint Maybourn szégyent hoznak az egész testületre… és a Földre is.

- És mit mondott az elnökük? – térítette vissza végül Narim a beszélgetést az eredeti medrébe.

- Nos, próbáltam igazán jó színben lefesteni magát neki… őszintén szólva az ön esetében valóban ez a helyzet, hisz ön mindig nagyon pozitív benyomást tett ránk, szóval még csak szépítenem sem kellett semmin. Nagyon jól reagált a kérésünkre. Végül abban maradtunk, hogy egy év próbaidő után az Amerikai Egyesült Államok teljes jogú polgára lehet. Ez az eljárás ugyanaz, mint Cassandra esetében volt. Hallott már Cassandráról?

- Igen, Samantha említette már a nevét – bólintott rá Narim. – Azt mondta, hamarosan megismerhetem. Remélem, nem gond.

- Egyáltalán nem – rázta meg a fejét a tábornok. – Igazán nagyon tüneményes kislány, bár most éppen kamaszodik, és ez úgy tűnik, más világokban is hasonló tünetekkel jár, mint nálunk. Dr. Fraiserrel időnként bejön a bázisra, biztos hamarosan találkozat vele.

- Már nagyon kíváncsi vagyok rá – mosolyodott el Narim. – De visszatérve a próbaidőre… mit jelent ez pontosan a számomra?

- Azt hiszem, semmi olyasmit, ami idegen a természetétől – nyugtatta meg a tábornok. – Nem tanúsíthat fenyegető magatartást, nem szivárogtathat ki hadititkokat az ellenségnek, nem követhet el olyan dolgot, ami az Amerikai Egyesült Államok törvényeibe ütközik, ilyesmi.

- Ezt megígérhetem, tábornok – mosolyodott el Narim.

- Akkor ugyanolyan könnyedén be fog illeszkedni, mint Cassandra – summázta a témát Hammond tábornok.

- És… Teal'c? Ő is hasonló státuszban van?

- Nézze, Narim… én személy szerint az életemet is rábíznám Teal'cre… de a kormányunknak vele szemben vannak fenntartásai.

- A goa'uld miatt…

- Igen. De nekem, és itt a bázison mindenkinek… Teal'c a feltétlen bizalmunkat élvezi.

- Ahogy nekem is – bólintott rá Narim.

- Remek. Akkor ennyit a hivatalos dolgokról. Most meséljen, hogy tervezte a földi életét?

- Igazából még nem volt lehetőségem ezen gondolkodni – sóhajtott Narim.

- Én úgy vettem észre, hogy egy részén már gondolkodott – somolygott a tábornok.

- Mire gondol?

- Ne vegye zokon, de számomra úgy tűnt… hogy ön nagyon… kedveli Carter őrnagyot – mondta a tábornok, mire Narim egy beismerő mosollyal lehajtotta a fejét.

- Remélem, ezzel nem keverem őt bajba.

- Nem, Narim, szó sincs ilyesmiről – nyugtatta meg a tábornok. – Szóval… az életének ez a része máris rendben van – nevette el magát az idősebb férfi. – Van egy gyönyörű nő az életében, ezzel együtt otthonra is talált… már csak munkát kellene találnia.

- Lehet, hogy furcsán hangzik, de ehhez fogalmam sincs, hogy kellene hozzákezdenem – ismerte be Narim.

- Odahaza a Tollanon mivel foglalkozott? – kérdezte a tábornok.

- Egyrészt építészettel – tűnődött el a férfi – de önök itt a Földön teljesen más anyagokat és technológiákat használnak az építkezésekhez, így ennek nem sok hasznát veszem.

- Ebben biztos vagyok – sóhajtott a tábornok is. – És… még mivel foglalkozott?

- Energiakutatással.

- Gyanítom, ebben a témakörben is más eszközöket használt.

- Igen – ismerte be a férfi.

– De az eddigi tapasztalataim alapján azt mondhatom, hogy a rendelkezésre álló körülmények között is lehetne optimalizálni a csillagkapu energiafelhasználását.

Hammond tábornok fürkészőn nézte a vele szemben ülő férfit, és látszólag erősen gondolkodott, aztán, mint aki fontos döntést hoz magában, bólintott egyet.

- Fel van véve.

- Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét értetlenül Narim.

- Magának munkára van szüksége, nem?

- De igen.

- A csillagkapu projekt legsarkalatosabb pontja a költségvetésnek az a része, amelyiknél az a szó szerepel, hogy energetikai kiadások. Minden egyes dollár, amit ebben a rubrikában megspórolunk, a projekt továbbélését jelentheti adott esetben – sóhajtott a tábornok, de aztán látta a másik arcán a rosszallást. – Narim, nem azt kérem öntől, hogy tollan technológiával szerelje fel a csillagkaput. Tudom, hogy ezt még a történtek után sem tenné meg. Csupán annyit kérek, hogy… hogy is fejezte ki magát… a rendelkezésre álló körülményekből próbálja kihozni a lehető legtöbbet. Mit szól?

Narim tűnődött egy kis ideig, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt.

– Szükségem lesz egy kis időre, hogy kiismerjem magam a rendelkezésre álló eszközökben és lehetőségekben.

- Természetesen – bólintott rá a tábornok. – Azt hiszem, Carter őrnagy tud önnek ebben segíteni. És tájékoztatom a személyzet érintett tagjait is az ön jelenlétéről.

- Köszönöm, tábornok – bólintott rá Narim.

- Azt hiszem, kölcsönösen hasznos együttműködés lesz a miénk – derült fel Hammond tábornok, majd felállt, és kezet nyújtott Narimnak.

Miután kezet ráztak a megállapodásra, a tábornok még eltűnődött. – Van még valami… tudom, hogy nem örül neki, de meg kellene látogatnia Fraiser doktornőt.

Narim sóhajtott, mire a tábornok rábólintott.

- Tudtam, hogy így fog reagálni. De azért keresse meg –mondta bíztatón, mire a másik megadta magát.

– Odatalál?

- Igen, még emlékszem, hol az orvosi szoba – bólintott rá Narim, így a két férfi elköszönt egymástól, és Narim elindult, hogy megkeresse Dr. Fraisert.

- Helló – lépett be a gyengélkedőre a férfi.

- Narim! Üdv! – mosolygott rá a doktornő. – Hammond tábornok említette, hogy itt van.

- Csak tegnap érkeztem – bólintott rá a férfi.

- De úgy hallottam, ezúttal huzamosabb ideig marad – nevette el magát Dr. Fraiser.

- Valóban úgy tervezem.

- Nos… tudom, hogy ennek nem fog örülni, de… meg kellene vizsgálnom.

- Jól vagyok, doktornő… semmi bajom – ellenkezett Narim.

- Igen… de… nekem előírás, hogy mindenkit meg kell vizsgálnom, aki odakint járt. Leginkább azért, hogy nincs-e benne goa'uld.

- Garantálom önnek, doktornő, hogy bennem nincs.

- Ezzel a mondattal az az egyetlen baj, Narim, hogy legalább két esetben hallottam már olyantól is, akiben volt – mondta figyelmeztetőn a doktornő, de Narim erre csak megcsóválta a fejét. - Én nem értem, Narim, hogy miért tiltakozik ennyire – bosszankodott a nő. – Mikor először jártak itt, és a fele társaság eszméletlen volt, megvizsgáltam mindannyiukat. És azt leszámítva, hogy találtam az alkarjukban egy nagyjából két centis mesterséges valamit, semmi eget rengető különbséget nem láttam a testük működésében, ami eltérne a miénktől – erősködött, de látta a férfin, hogy az hajthatatlan. – Hát… talán lenne még egy megoldás…

- És mi lenne az? – kapott a lehetőségen Narim.

- Erről előbb beszélnék Carter őrnaggyal – tűnődött tovább a doktornő.

- De…

- Semmi oka aggodalomra, Narim – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Ha nem akarja, nem fogom vizsgálgatni. De szeretném, ha tudná, ha bármi gondja van, hozzám fordulhat.

- Köszönöm, doktornő!

- Nincs mit – sóhajtott Dr. Fraiser. – És most menjen! Kismillió fontosabb dolgom van, mint magának feleslegesen rimánkodni – mondta, mire mindketten elnevették magukat.

- Megyek – egyezett bele Narim. – Meg tudja nekem mondani, hol találom Dr. Jackson laborját?

- Hogyne – bólintott rá a nő. – Két emelettel feljebb, ha kiszáll a liftből, forduljon jobbra, és menjen úgy harminc métert. Meg fogja ismerni, egy baromi ronda szfinx van az ajtajára festve.

- Szfinx?

- A szfinx… egy képzeletbeli lény. Ember feje és oroszlán teste van.

- Mi az az oroszlán?

- Az oroszlán egy nagymacskaféle.

- Szóval olyan, mint egy macska?

- Olyasmi. Csak nagyobb. Jóval nagyobb.

- És emberfeje van?

- Igen – bólintott rá a nő.

- Ezt biztosan meg fogom találni – csóválta meg a fejét Narim, és kisétált a gyengélkedőről.

Alig tett meg azonban kétfolyosónyi utat, mikor Hammond tábornok jött vele szembe.

- Sejtettem, hogy nem élvezi túl sokáig a mi kedves doktornőnk vendégszeretetét – nevette el magát, mikor meglátta Narimot. – Mindegy – adta meg magát végül, mert tudta, hogy a férfi makacs tud lenni, mint az öszvér, minden olyan témában, amit a tollanok titkai közé sorol. – Tulajdonképpen csak azért akartam megkeresni, hogy ezt átadjam magának – nyújtott felé egy kitűzőt. – Ha a bázison van, mindig viselje! Ezzel tud közlekedni.

- Rendben – bólintott rá Narim. – És egyenruhát is viselnem kell?

- Mivel ön nem a hadsereg tagja, csak tudományos munkatárs, nem köteles egyenruhát hordani. De eljön majd a nap, mikor magától felveszi, mint Dr. Jackson is – nevette el magát végül. – És… hova indult? – kérdezte, mikor visszafelé indultak.

- Daniel megengedte, hogy a laborjában várjam meg, míg visszaérnek.

- Bebocsátást nyert a szentélybe? – kérdezte nevetve a tábornok.

- Szentély?

- Áh, csak Dr. Jackson háta mögött hívja így mindenki. Azért, mert összehordott három múzeumnyi limlomot az egész univerzumból, és úgy védi őket, mint egy anyatigris. Jó felfedezést! – nevetett a tábornok, aztán az egyik kereszteződésnél még biccentett a férfinak, és elkanyarodott.

Narim végül megkereste Daniel irodáját, és belépett.

Mikor felkapcsolta a villanyt, be kellett látnia, hogy a tábornoknak igaza van. Körben a falak mentén a padlótól a plafonig polcok álltak, rajtuk a legkülönbözőbb világokból származó tárgyak sorakoztak a könyvtárnyi mennyiségű könyv között. Némelyik szépen faragott szobor volt, de voltak ott érdekes formájú vagy színű kövek, kövületek, kőtáblatöredékek, és ki tudja még mik. Köztük a szabad falfelületeket fotók borították, mellettük a legkülönbözőbb csillagkapu kódok szanaszét. Első pillantásra kaotikusnak tűnt, de Narim, ahogy többször is végighordozta a tekintetét az irodán, felfedezte benne a rendszert. Jó darabig elfoglalta magát azzal, hogy megnézegesse a különböző tárgyakat, ezáltal egy kicsit megismerve a CSK1 munkásságát is, aztán a tekintete Daniel íróasztalára tévedt.

Az első gondolata az volt, hogy az tényleg a fiatal tudós magánterülete, de aztán látta, hogy Daniel épp félben vagy egy kőtábla fordításával, így kíváncsian szemügyre vette. Az angol szöveg kissé zavarosnak tűnt a számára, de végül rájött, hogy Daniel nem azért hagyta félbe a munkát, mert megszakították, hanem mert zsákutcába jutott. Végül a kíváncsisága győzött, leült az asztalhoz, és alaposabban is áttanulmányozta a fordítást. Nem telt bele egy óra, míg megtalálta a hibát Daniel gondolatmenetében, és nekilátott a szöveg lefordításának.

Alaposan elmerült a munkában, és már a tábla felével elkészült, mikor kinyílt az iroda ajtaja, és Sam és Daniel léptek be rajta.

- Samantha – tűnt fel egy csodálkozó mosoly Narim arcán. – Máris visszatértetek? Hisz még csak néhány óra telt el.

- Hát… visszamehetünk még egy kicsit – ugratta a nő.

- Nem azért mondtam.

- Tudod, a jóslatod nem igazán vált be. A P4X 495 egy rettenetesen unalmas bolygó. Ha volt is rajta valaha értelmes élet, mára már eltűnt. Szóval készítettünk néhány felvételt, vettünk néhány víz és talajmintát, aztán visszatértünk. Hazamegyünk?

- Máris?

- Holnapra nincs előirányozva kirándulásunk – tűnődött el Sam -, így arra gondoltam, hogy a hozott mintákat ráérek holnap kielemezni.

- Rendben – egyezett bele Narim. – Áh… még egy perc. Daniel… abban a fordításban egy jelet elnézett.

- Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét a szólított.

- Itt, nézze csak! – hívta oda az asztalhoz Narim Danielt. – Ez a jel nem az isteneket jelöli, csupán a gyógyítókat.

- Nem, ebben téved, Narim – rázta meg a fejét határozottan Daniel. – Ezt a jelet láttam korábban az Abydoson és a Chulakon is. Mindkét helyen az isteneket jelölték vele.

Narim még néhány pillanatig átható tekintettel nézte a fiatal tudóst, de végül fejet hajtott. Aztán Samre mosolygott, és odalépett hozzá.

- Mehetünk – mondta, így kisétáltak Daniel irodájából.

- Ugye tudod, hogy jól kiszúrtál vele? – kuncogott Sam, mikor bezáródott mögöttük az ajtó.

- Miért? – nézett rá értetlenül Narim.

- Egész nap és egész éjjel azon fog dolgozni, hogy bebizonyítsa, nincs igazad.

- De miért?

- Oh, úgy hívják, önérzet – magyarázta Sam nevetve, de mikor Narim egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét és megcsóválta a fejét, csípőre tett kézzel megállt vele szemben.

– Ne csináld ezt!

- Mit?

- Ez nox reakció.

- Micsoda?

- Hogy is mondta Daniel, mikor Lyáról beszélt? – próbált visszaemlékezni Sam. – Egy elnéző anyuka mosolya, ahogy figyeli a csetlő-botló kisgyerekét.

- Bocsáss meg, Samantha… tudod… ha huzamosabb ideig együtt élsz valakivel, mint mi a noxokkal… akaratlanul átveszel tőle gesztusokat. Észre sem veszed.

- Tudom, de ez akkor is… - fintorgott a nő.

- Figyelni fogok rá, hogy ne csináljam – ígérte Narim. – Mehetünk tovább?

- Persze – adta meg magát Sam, de aztán a pillantása a férfi kitűzőjére tévedt. – Narim, ez micsoda?

- Ha jól tudom, úgy hívjátok, azonosító kártya – sütötte le a szemét egy félmosollyal a férfi.

- És honnan van?

- Tudod, Samantha… azt hiszem… villámgyors karriert futottam be, míg te odaát voltál a P4X 495-ön.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Próbaidős állampolgára lettem az országodnak, és munkát kaptam a csillagkapu projektben.

- Tessék? – kerekedtek ki a nő szemei. – És ezt csak így mondod? -

Hogy kellene mondanom? – csodálkozott a férfi.

- Narim, ez nagyszerű! Ezt meg kell ünnepelnünk – derült fel a nő arca.

- Ünnepelni?

- Igen – bizonygatta a nő. – Hazamegyünk, készítünk egy isteni vacsorát, megiszunk egy pohár bort, ilyesmi – magyarázta, aztán, ahogy magában továbbgondolta a dolgot, kicsit elpirult. Narim jót nevetett ezen.

- Rendben, ünnepeljük meg – adta meg magát, és továbbindultak.

- Egyáltalán ti ismeritek az alkoholt? – pillantott Sam a férfira, miközben a lifttel a felszín fele tartottak.

- Igen.

- De biztos nem isszátok meg, hisz nem egészséges – puhatolózott tovább.

- Csak nagyon különleges alkalmakkor – tűnődött el a férfi. – De nem azért, mert nem egészséges, sőt, ha azt érted bor alatt, amit én, akár még egészséges is lehet, de nálunk… egyszerűen csak így alakult ki a szokás.

- Ez egy egészen különleges alkalom – nézett várakozón rá a nő.

- Igen az – hajtott fejet Narim, aztán kiszálltak a liftből, megkeresték Sam kocsiját, és hazafelé indultak.


	6. Chapter 6

- Feladod nekem a leckét ezzel a hús nélküli főzéssel – állt meg Sam csípőre tett kézzel a hűtőszekrény előtt, miközben azon töprengett, miből is készítsen ünnepi vacsorát.

- Samantha, azt főzöl, amit csak szeretnél – nyugtatta meg Narim.

- De ha egyszer nem szereted a húst…

- Nem tudhatom, hogy szeretem-e, míg nem kóstoltam.

- De… neked nincsenek lelkiismereti aggályaid a dologgal kapcsolatban?

- Hát, tulajdonképpen nem túl lélekemelő a gondolat, hogy elpusztítsak egy élőlényt, azért, hogy megegyem – tűnődött el a férfi. – De máshonnan nézve… én nem vagyok nox, még ha éltem is köztük, szóval, talán… nem kell annyira komolyan venni azt a pacifizmust.

- Hát, akkor megpróbálkozhatunk vele – vont vállat Sam. – Legyen csirke. -

Csirke? – nézett rá kérdőn Narim.

- A csirke egy madár, amit sok ezer éve őseink háziasítottak, és leginkább azért tartják, hogy megegyék. Remélem, szeretni fogod.

- Próbáljuk ki – egyezett bele Narim, így végül nekiálltak a vacsorakészítésnek. Közben megegyeztek abban, hogy a főzés témát már alaposan kitárgyalták, inkább Sam arról faggatta a férfit, hogy milyen feladatot kapott a tábornoktól. Narim viszont azon tűnődött, hogy alaposan bele kellene ásnia magát a földi tudományokba, mielőtt bármit is próbálna kitalálni a csillagkapu energiaellátásával kapcsolatban. Egy jó fél órával később csengettek, de mivel Sam épp a tűzhelyen kevergetett valamit, Narimra pillantott.

- Kinyitod?

- Biztos? – nézett rá bizonytalanul a férfi.

- Bocs, Narim, de inkább azt bízom rád, mint a vacsoránkat - sandított a serpenyőre a gázon, mire Narim is elmosolyodott, és végül elindult az ajtó felé.

Mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, egy fiatal lánnyal találta magát szembe.

- Szia! Te vagy Narim? – kérdezte a lány, mire a férfi nagyon meglepődött.

- Igen, de…

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek! – nevette el magát az ismeretlen, és váratlanul megölelte Narimot, és nem is engedte el jó néhány másodpercig. Mielőtt azonban a férfi teljesen zavarba jött volna, végül elhúzódott tőle. – Én tulajdonképpen Samet keresem. -

Ő éppen a konyhában… - válaszolt volna lassan felocsúdva Narim, de Sam megszólalt a háta mögött.

- Itt vagyok!

- Szia! – nevetett rá a lány. – Tiszta… nincs benne goa'uld – sandított Narimra.

A férfi újra csak elámult, de aztán, ahogy a ház sarkánál meglátta felbukkanni Dr. Fraisert, megvilágosodott.

- Te vagy Cassandra? – nézett kíváncsian a lányra.

- Hajaj, már hallottál rólam? – fintorgott nevetve amaz. – Ez nagyon ciki…

- Ciki? – nézett rá értetlenül a férfi, de a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Dr. Fraiser és Sam is jól mulatnak rajta.

- Igen – vont vállat Cassandra. – Ki tudja, milyen pletykák keringenek rólam… nem is akarom tudni.

- Gyertek be! – invitálta a vendégeket Sam, de Dr. Fraiser tiltakozott.

- Mi nem akartunk igazán zavarni… csak meg kellett bizonyosodnom róla, hogy Narim nem fertőzött.

- Hát, ez sikerült – mosolygott a férfira Sam. – De nem zavartok, igaz, Narim?

- Barátok sosem zavarnak – hajtott fejet udvariasan a férfi, így mind a négyen besétáltak a nappaliba.

- Kértek egy teát? – kérdezte tőlük Sam.

- Igen – nevette el magát Cassandra. – Én a mosolygós bögrébe kérem!

- Tudom – bólintott rá nevetve Sam. – Rögtön jövök – mondta, és kivonult a konyhába, így Narim Cassandrához fordult.

- Te tényleg meg tudod állapítani, hogy valakiben van-e goa'uld?

- Igen. Janet szerint a véremben lévő naquadah az oka.

- Naquadah van a véredben? – csodálkozott Narim.

- Aha – nevetett Cassandra. – Ez is ciki. Tudod, világítok a sötétben.

- Cass – nevetett Janet is, de aztán Narimhoz fordult.

– A százalék a vérében csökkenő tendenciát mutat, szóval, ha így megy tovább, mire betölti a tizennyolcat, teljesen tiszta lesz.

- És ti elveszítetek egy csodafegyvert – fintorgott a lány.

- Cass, te csak csoda vagy, de nem fegyver – mondta az éppen belépő Sam, és letette a tálcán a négy teásbögrét az asztalra.

- Jah, persze – húzta el a száját a lány, miközben lecsapott a mosolygós bögrére, aztán Narimhoz fordult. – Szóval, te is itt ragadtál…

- Igen – bólintott rá mosolyogva a férfi, mert látta a lányon, hogy csak ugratja.

- Majd megszokod, nem rossz hely – biztosította. – Van már kedvenc kajád?

- Még nem választottam – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – Azt hiszem, még nem kóstoltam meg mindet.

- A fagyit kóstoltad már?

- Fagyit? Nem – rázta meg a fejét Narim, mire Cass Samre sandított.

- Bocs, kiscsibe, nem tudtam, hogy jössz, úgyhogy nincs fagyi – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- Fenébe – húzta el a száját a lány.

- Ne beszélj csúnyán! – szólt rá Janett a lányra, mire az megforgatta a szemét, és inkább tovább faggatta Narimot.

- Te hány éves vagy? – kérdezte, mire Janet elnevette magát.

- Cass, ezt nem csak a Földön nem illik megkérdezni!

- Hát, ennek jobban utána kellene számolnom – tűnődött el Narim.

- Miért? Elfelejtetted? – lepődött meg Cass.

- Nem, csak mi egy kicsit másképp számoltuk az időt odaát a Tollanon. Nálunk egy nap huszonnyolc órából állt, és a bolygónk hozzávetőlegesen négyszáztizennégy nap alatt kerülte meg a napját. Szóval nem olyan egyszerű ezt megmondani…

- Ez tényleg bonyolultan hangzik – húzta el a száját a lány.

- Igen – nevetett Narim. – De ígérem, mire legközelebb jössz, kiszámolom neked!

- És te is a csillagkapunál fogsz dolgozni, mint Janet és Sam?

- Igen – bólintott rá Narim.

- Ha nagy leszek, én is ott dolgozok majd. Tudod, én genetikus leszek – jelentette ki a tizenhét éve minden magabiztosságával. – Azt fogom kutatni, hogy az emberi eredetű fajok DNS-e mennyire különbözően fejlődött egyes világokban az adott körülményeknek megfelelően.

- Janet, te mondasz neki ilyeneket? – nézett nevetve Sam a doktornőre, mire az szintén nevetve felemelte a kezét.

- Ártatlan vagyok. Ezt magától találta ki.

- Most nem értem, ezzel mi a baj – vont vállat a lány.

- Talán csak az – tűnődött el Janet Narimra pillantva -, hogy az idegen világok lakói nem mindig hagyják, hogy megvizsgáld őket.

- Hát, én biztos rá tudom őket beszélni – erősködött tovább Cass.

- Előtted a lehetőség – nevette el magát Janet.

- Áh, Narimról már tudjuk, hogy nem goa'uld – rázta meg a fejét Cass, majd kiitta a bögréjéből a maradék teát, mire Janet megpaskolta a térdét.

- Jól van, kisasszony, ideje indulnunk.

- Ne már – nyafogott Cass.

- Maradjatok vacsorára – ajánlott Sam is. – Mindjárt elkészül.

- Oké – derült fel a lány arca, de Janet megcsóválta a fejét.

- Egy órája még pizzát akartál rendelni.

- Igaz – látta be Cass.

- Akkor majd a hétvégén átjöttök ebédre – ajánlotta Sam.

- Ja, ha itthon leszel – húzta el a száját a lány.

- Hát… szeretnék itthon lenni – tűnődött el Sam, majd összenevettek Narimmal, és ebbe már Cassandra is belenyugodott, így kifele indultak.

- Cass, jut eszembe – szólt még a lány után Sam. – Megvannak még a régi fizika és kémia könyveid?

- Persze – húzta össze a szemöldökét a lány. – Miért elfelejtetted Newton első tételét?

- Aha – bólintott rá nevetve Sam. – Kölcsönadod pár napra?

- Persze. Összeszedem, aztán Janet holnap beviszi neked.

- Kösz – bólintott rá Sam, aztán elköszöntek a vendégektől, és visszatértek a konyhába.

- Tényleg nagyon helyes kislány – mosolygott Narim.

- Örülök, hogy így gondolod – nézett rá hálásan a nő, de Narim közben máson tűnődött már.

- Szóval kezdjem az alapoktól? – sandított Samre.

- Igen, így legalább tudni fogod, hogy milyen szinten vagyunk, és… úgy vettem észre, hogy még a közös ismereteket is más néven nevezzük. Tudod, mint a kvantumfizikát… te máshogy nevezed. Hiába hivatkoznál valamire úgy, ahogy te hívod, még ha ismerjük is, akkor sem fogjuk tudni, mire gondolsz. És különben is, három nap alatt átrágod magad ezeken a könyveken, aztán jöhetnek a komolyabb témák. Alkalmazott fizika, asztrofizika…

- Rendben – adta meg magát Narim.

- Szeretem, hogy ilyen meggyőzhető vagy – nevette el magát Sam.

- Csak hajlok a józan érvekre.

- Hát, az embereknél ez nem mindig jellemző – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Nos, azt hiszem, lassan ehetünk is – mondta, ahogy ellenőrizte a csirkét, így gyorsan megterítettek, és asztalhoz ültek.

Végül Narim egészen megbékült a csirkével, bár Sam még mindig úgy látta, hogy inkább a salátát és a zöldségeket részesíti előnyben.

Mikor végeztek gyorsan rendbe tették a konyhát, és egy pohár borral kitelepedtek a nappaliban a kanapéra. Sam látta, hogy a férfi valamin tűnődik, így kérdőn nézett rá.

- Érdekes ellentmondásra bukkantam – mosolyodott el Narim. – Bár lehet, hogy nem ez a helyes kifejezés.

- És elmondod?

- Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy te sok mindent tudsz rólam, és csak keveset a világomról, míg én sokat tudok a világodról, de csak nagyon keveset rólad.

- Ez igaz – látta be Sam. – De mitől van olyan érzésem, hogy ezt az ellentmondást nem úgy tervezed feloldani, hogy mesélsz a világodról? – kérdezte somolyogva, mire Narim egy beismerő mosollyal lehajtotta a fejét. – Jól van, mire vagy kíváncsi?

- Mindenre, ami veled kapcsolatos.

- Hát, ez így elég tág fogalom – húzta össze a szemöldökét a nő.

- Tudod, azon kívül, hogy kiváló tudós és felfedező vagy, szinte semmit nem tudok rólad – nézett rá fürkészőn Narim.

- Elméleti asztrofizikából diplomáztam – vont vállat Sam. – Tudod, mindig… űrhajós szerettem volna lenni, de nálunk ez még… kuriózumnak számít. A csillagkapu nélkül még az egész űrkutatás gyerekcipőben járna. Kiváló képességek, de leginkább protekció szükséges hozzá, hogy valaki bekerüljön egy ilyen programba.

- Te űrhajó nélkül is bejártad a fél galaxist.

- Igen, csak tudod, kisgyerekkorom óta arról álmodoztam, hogy kijutok az űrbe, mindent megtettem volna érte. Már akkor is, mikor még fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy létezik csillagkapu. Akkor is, amikor még fogalmam sem volt arról, mi van odakint. Boldog tudatlanság… nem is volt az olyan rossz – csóválta meg a fejét Sam egy kicsit cinikus mosollyal.

- Bár… amit találtam, az talán sokkal izgalmasabb, mint egy kezdetleges űrsiklóval megkerülni a holdat.

- Ebben biztos vagyok – bólintott rá Narim. – És… a családod? Sosem meséltél senkiről, aki közel állna hozzád.

- A csapatom a családom – tűnődött el egy halvány mosollyal a nő. – De ami a szó szerinti családot illeti… Anyám autóbalesetben halt meg – sóhajtott. – Még gyerek voltam. Apám katona volt… de elég érdekes volt a viszonyunk… tudod, mindkettőnknek határozott elképzelése volt arról, hogy kellene élnem az életem, és a két elgondolás nem igazán fedte egymást soha. Mindig büszke volt arra, hogy katona lettem, de a testületen belül valahogy máshogy képzelte el a karrierem szárnyalását, mint én. És mindketten elég makacsok vagyunk, így nem tudtuk közelíteni az álláspontunkat. És mivel nem is igazán mondhattam el neki soha, hogy mivel foglalkozunk itt a hegy mélyén… nem is értett meg igazán. Aztán, mikor megtudta, hogy… gyógyíthatatlan beteg… beállt a Tokrába.

- A szimbióta meggyógyította – bólintott rá Narim.

- Igen, és… bár azóta a viszonyunk sokkal… bensőségesebbé vált… még kevesebbet találkozunk. Most sem tudom, hogy épp hol jár. Időnként azért hiányzik… vannak dolgok, amiket jó lenne megbeszélni vele, de hát a titkosabbnál titkosabb küldetései mindig fontosabbak. Ezt persze megértem, hisz én is épp így vagyok vele. Pedig… téged is szívesen bemutatnálak neki – vigyorgott Narimra, mire ő is elmosolyodott. - És… van egy bátyám, Mark – folytatta Sam. - De ő… már húszévesen kijelentette, hogy az egész katonai mizériától szeretné távol tartani magát, amennyire csak lehetséges. Az államok másik felében él a családjával. Már nem is tudom, mikor láttam utoljára. Apával jó ideig elég rosszban voltak, de szerencsére Selmak kibékítette őket. Szóval… ez a helyzet a családommal… és tényleg a CSK1-et is a családomnak érzem.

- És soha nem… volt senki az életedben, aki… - próbált puhatolózni Narim, de ahogy Sam lehunyta a szemét, megfogta a kezét. – Nem kell beszélned róla, ha nem akarsz.

- Miért titkolóznék? – vont vállat végül Sam. – Volt egy vőlegényem… még nagyon fiatal voltam. Életem egyik legnagyobb tévedése volt. Szerencsére erre még az esküvő előtt rájöttem. És… bár elég csúnyán szakítottunk… azért azt a sorsot nem kívántam volna neki, amit végül kapott.

- Mi történt?

- Jonas később a CSK9 parancsnoka lett. Ez már sok-sok évvel az után volt, hogy szakítottunk. Aztán az egyik bolygón… nem tudok rá jobb szót, egyszerűen megőrült… Tudod, sok kevésbé fejlett nép isteneknek néz minket, mikor kisétálunk a kapuból… és ott, azon a bolygón Jonas belement a játékba. Először talán csak azért, hogy az ott élők együttműködőbbek legyenek, de lassan maga is elhitte, és valamiféle kényszerképzetté vált nála. Az emberei lassan megértették, mi történik, így ellene fordultak, de Jonas kettőt megölt közülük, a harmadik csak azért menekült meg, mert mi találtuk meg előbb. Jonas végül belehalt ebbe az őrületbe – zárta rövidre Sam a történetet, és Narim látta rajta, hogy nem kéne többet faggatóznia, a nő pedig inkább visszafordította a kérdést. - És neked? Volt valakid?

- Én is szerettem valakit, és én is… nagyon fiatal voltam még akkor – ismerte be Narim. – Bár… most visszagondolva… akkor még fogalmam sem volt… milyen az igazi szerelem – mosolygott Samra, mire a nő elpirult, és mosolyogva lehajtotta a fejét.

- Mi történt?

- Ő… végül mégis mást választott – ismerte be egy szomorú félmosollyal Narim.

- Hát… nem volt sok sütnivalója, hogy téged lecserélt akárkire – próbálta távol tartani a szomorúságot Narimtól a nő, de látta, hogy nem igazán fog sikerülni. - Gondolom csalódott és dühös voltál. Én biztos az lettem volna.

- Csalódott… igen – bólintott rá Narim.

- Oh, bocsánat, elfelejtettem, hogy egy tollan sohasem dühös – próbálta ugratni Sam a férfit, de az csak egy pillanatra mosolyodott el, aztán a gondolatai visszatértek a régi dolgokhoz.

- Jaj, Samantha, dehogynem – sóhajtott. – De akkor nem tehettem.

- Miért? – kérdezte kíváncsian a nő, de ezúttal Narim volt, aki lehunyta a szemét. – Nem kell elmondanod - mondta, de Narim végül felnézett rá.

- Akit választott… a bátyám volt.

- Uh – kerekedtek ki a nő szemei. – Az kemény lehetett.

- Igen – bólintott rá Narim. – De idővel továbbléptem. Ők boldogok voltak, és… együtt haltak meg a Saritán. Egy hajón voltak, ami próbálta kiiktatni azt az energiaforrást, amit mi vittünk a bolygóra. De mielőtt elérhették volna, lelőtték őket.

- Sajnálom, Narim – ült közelebb hozzá Sam, és megfogta a kezét.

- Sok mindennek így kellett történnie, hogy most itt lehessek veled.

- De olyan sokat veszítettél.

- Mostanra… mindent – sóhajtott Narim. – Már csak te vagy nekem, Samantha.

- Felépítünk neked egy új életet – ígérte neki a nő.

- Rendben – mosolyodott el Narim, és Sam is megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett.

- Akkor erre koccintunk?

- Hát jó – vett egy nagy levegőt a férfi, és látszott rajta, hogy valóban próbál optimistán nézni a jövő felé. Végül koccintottak, és belekortyoltak a borukba.

- Hogy ízlik? – kérdezte Sam. – Hasonló, mint nálatok?

- Igen. Napsütötte domboldalakat idéz fel bennem – mosolyodott el Narim.

- A tollanok szeretik a természetet?

- Igen – bólintott rá Narim.

– A fákat, a virágokat…

- Tényleg, a Tollanán a város is tele volt virágokkal és virágzó bokrokkal. A házadnál például olyan volt, mint a leander, csak nagyban.

- Igen – emlékezett vissza Narim is. – Tavasztól őszig gyönyörű fehér virágai voltak.

- Ha szeretnél, itt is ültethetünk olyat. Csak… én amennyit itthon szoktam lenni… szóval nincs túl sok időm a kertet rendezgetni.

- Ez érthető – bólintott rá Narim. – De azt hiszem, én többet leszek itthon. Engem a bázishoz köt a munkám, nem fogom járni a világokat.

- Igen. Erről jut eszembe… lehet, hogy nem ártana neked egy kocsi és egy jogosítvány. Csak, hogy haza tudj jönni, ha én esetleg több napot ott ragadok valahol. Narim minden véleménye az arcára volt írva, és Sam elnevette magát. - Nem olyan ördöngösség vezetni. Ha én meg tudom csinálni, akkor te is – ugratta. – Majd holnap a bázison kipróbálhatod – ígérte, és csak még jobban nevetett, mikor Narim még mindig nem akart megbékélni a gondolattal. – Ti hogy közlekedtetek, teleportálással? – ugratta a férfit, de így sem tudott kiszedni belőle semmit, csak egy titokzatos mosolyt. – Sosem foglak megismerni, ha mindig csak titkolózol!

- Magamról bármit elmondok, Samantha, ezt te is tudod – biztosította Narim.

- Hihetetlen, hogy még mindig ragaszkodsz ehhez a titoktartáshoz.

- Csak, hogy vigyázzak rád – cirógatta meg a nő arcát Narim. – Féltelek.

- Tudom – sóhajtott a nő. – De azért irigykedem… mindarra, amitek volt… még ha csak halvány sejtéseim lehetnek is róla, hogy mi minden volt ez.

- Volt sok mindenünk, ami nektek nincs… de nektek is van sok minden, ami nekünk nem volt.

- Igen, vannak madaraink, és macskánk – forgatta meg a szemét Sam.

- Tudod, hogy odahaza… hányan irigyelték tőlem Schrödingert? El sem tudod képzelni – nevetett Narim.

- Nem, tényleg nem – rázta meg a fejét hitetlenkedve Sam. – Csak egy macska…

- Neked. Ahogy nekem az ott csak egy kommunikációs eszköz – pillantott a felszerelése felé, amit Sam kipakolt a táskájából az egyik fotelbe.

- Nem tudom, melyik a fontosabb.

- Egyformán fontos mind a kettő – vont vállat Narim. – Csak mindketten azt érezzük fontosabbnak, amit kénytelenek voltunk nélkülözni.

- Igazad van – értett egyet végül Sam. – Öhm… egy hülye kérdés jutott eszembe.

- Mondd csak!

- Ti tollanok át tudtok menni a szilárd anyagon.

- Igen.

- Fáziseltolással.

- Igen.

- Amit tríniummal értek el– próbálta kiugratni a nyulat a bokorból Sam egy elfojtott vigyorral.

- Részben tríniummal – bólintott rá Narim.

- De… szóval így… hogy oldottátok meg a biztonság kérdését? Úgy értem, bármikor betoppanhatott valaki a tűzfalon keresztül, vagy… bárki bejuthatott a házadba, mikor nem voltál otthon…

Narim egy halvány mosollyal lehunyta a szemét, de aztán eszébe jutott, mit ígért Samnek, így a fejcsóválásról lemondott. - Samantha, nálunk ez a kérdés fel sem merült. Legalábbis amíg a Tollanon éltünk egyáltalán nem, de még a Tollanán sem volt túl nagy szükség ilyesmire. Ott már volt néhány biztonsági intézkedés, de nem volt olyan hatalmas jelentősége, mint gondolod.

- Pfff… - fújt egyet a nő. – Nem tudom, mi mikor fogunk eljutni erre a szintre.

- Ne általánosíts. Nagyon sokan megértettétek már ezt.

- Sokan igen, de sokan nem – húzta el a száját Sam.

- Türelem, eljön majd az idő.

- Hát, az én életemben nem hiszem… mi itt a Földön… Jézusom, tényleg igazad volt, rettenetesen primitívek vagyunk még ehhez – fintorgott a nő. - Ha itt elterjedne ez a technika… fél órán belül kirámolnák a házamat.

- Mit gondolsz, miért nem adom át? Ezt és még sok mást…

- Igazad van – látta be Sam. – Bocs, ha néha háborgok…

- Semmi baj, Samantha… megértelek téged is… de akkor sem tehetem. Nem a titoktartás miatt, és nem azért mert bármit irigyelnék tőletek, vagy akár tőled… de így a legjobb.

- Oké, elfogadom.

- Köszönöm – hajtott fejet Narim, aztán mindketten belekortyoltak a borukba. - Várom a következő kérdésedet – mosolygott maga elé a férfi, mikor letette a poharát.

Sam eltűnődött, de aztán vállat vont. – Most éppen nem jut eszembe semmi. Hacsak… - fojtott el egy zavart mosolyt, aztán inkább megrázta a fejét. – Nem, ezt inkább nem.

- Miért?

- Ezt nem akarom megkérdezni.

- Bármit megkérdezhetsz.

- De ez ciki – pirult el teljesen a nő.

- Ciki… Cassandra is használta ezt a szót.

- Igen… kínos… ilyesmi.

- Ettől még megkérdezheted.

- Nálatok nincs tabu téma? – sandított Sam a férfira. – Mármint a technológiátokon kívül.

- Samantha… az őszinteség mindig a legcélravezetőbb út.

- Igen, persze – nevette el magát Sam. – Szóval csak… azon tűnődtem… hogy találtunk már közös szokásokat… és vajon… lehet még ilyen?

- Én úgy vélem, igen – mosolyodott el Narim. – De csak akkor tudhatjuk meg, ha kipróbáljuk.

- És ezzel nem… sértünk meg valami tollan szabályt? – fürkészte a férfi kedves mosolyát Sam. – Valami erkölcsi előírást, mit tudom én…

- Samantha – cirógatta meg a nő karját Narim, mire az lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra. – Egyrészt nem, nem sértünk meg semmilyen szabályt. Másrészt pedig… ez nem a tollan… és azok a régi szabályok már nincsenek sehol… nem kell… nem szabad… érvényüket vesztett dolgokhoz ragaszkodni. Most a Földön vagyunk, és én alkalmazkodom, amennyire tőlem telik. És vannak bizonyos helyzetek, mikor egyáltalán nem esik nehezemre alkalmazkodni – nevette el magát.

Tényleg? -kérdezte mosolyogva Sam.

- Elképesztően könnyű hozzád alkalmazkodnom – nyugtatta meg a férfi.

- Az jó – könnyebbült meg Sam. – De biztos volt valami hagyomány nálatok a Tollanon… ami szabályozta… az ilyesmit.

- Igen, volt. De tudod, Samantha… nyugodtan megkövezhet minket az, aki úgy véli… hogy több mint hat évvel az első csókunk után elhamarkodott dolog lenne továbblépni – tűnődött Narim, miközben megcirógatta a nő arcát.

- Úristen, el sem hiszem, hogy már annyi idő eltelt – emlékezett vissza egy nosztalgikus mosollyal Sam.

- Igen, én sem – sóhajtott Narim. – Néha… az egész… ez a hat év, ami azóta eltelt… olyan, mintha csak egy rémálom lett volna, amiből most ébredtem…

- Akkor azt hiszem, ott kell folytatnunk, ahol elragadott minket a rémálom – mosolyodott el Sam. – Te még emlékszel, hol tartottunk, mikor Daniel berontott?

- Hát persze – bólintott rá egy halvány mosollyal Narim. – Ott tartottunk, hogy elakadt a szavad, és én megmutattam, hogy szavak nélkül is kifejezhetjük, mit érzünk.

- Tényleg – emlékezett vissza Sam. – És valóban nagyon… kifejező volt. Esetleg megpróbálhatnánk megismételni… tudod… csak tudományos… jelleggel – suttogta közelebb hajolva a férfihoz.

- A tudományos kísérlethez megegyező körülmények kellenének. Márpedig azt annyira nem szeretnénk, ugye?

- De néha egy kísérletnek épp az a lényege, hogy… eltérő körülmények között is elő tudjuk-e idézni ugyanazt a hatást – ellenkezett a nő.

- Ez igaz – látta be Narim, és végül megszüntette a kettejük között lévő amúgy is csekély távolságot, és gyengéden megcsókolta Samet. Hosszú percekig képtelenek voltak elszakadni egymástól, de aztán Sam halványan elmosolyodott, így Narim elhúzódott tőle.

- Mi az? – kérdezte ő is mosolyogva.

- Nos, azt hiszem, az eltérő körülmények csak fokozzák a hatást.

- Ennek örülök – nevette el magát Narim. – Akkor esetleg a kísérlet következő fázisába léphetnénk.

- Tökéletesen egyetértek – mosolygott Sam is, és újra összeforrtak egy gyengédnek induló de lassan szenvedélyesebbé váló csókban. A csókjuk hosszúra nyúlt, és Sam lassan közelebb bújt Narimhoz, míg szinte teljesen összesimultak, és Narim a gerincét simogatta, amibe Sam érezhetően beleborzongott. Teljesen elmerült azokban a csodás érzésekben, amiket Narim csókja és az érintése váltott ki belőle, szinte semmi más nem létezett a számára azokban a pillanatokban.

Az is csak egy villanásnyi időre futott át az agyán, hogy hány éjszakán képzelte már el, milyen lehet Narimmal szeretkezni, és hogy a valóság még a legszebb fantáziáját is felülmúlja. Jó néhány perccel később Narim volt, aki elmosolyodott.

- A kísérlet eddigi állása alapján azt hiszem, megalapozottan vonhatjuk le azt a tudományos következtetést, hogy a szokásaink szemernyit sem különböznek – súgta Samnek.

- Valóban? – somolygott Sam.

- Te nem így gondolod?

- Hm… de igen – húzta Narim agyát a nő, majd lopott tőle egy puszit.

- Remek. Szóval mivel két független tudós jutott ugyanarra a következtetésre…

- Független?

- Tudományos szempontból – egészítette ki Narim.

– És még az eltérő ismereteik függvényében is ugyanarra az eredményre jutottak… szóval úgy vélem, ez azt jelenti, hogy az eredményt bizonyítottnak tekinthetjük. Egyetértesz?

- Egy ilyen tudományos levezetés után mernék nem egyetérteni? – nevette el magát Sam. – De ha így van, akkor úgy vélem a folytatást áthelyezhetnénk esetleg a szobámba…

- Jó ötlet – értett egyet Narim, így felálltak a kanapéról, és besétáltak Sam hálószobájába. Az ágy előtt azonban már nem bírták tovább, egy újabb szenvedélyes csókba bonyolódtak, és közben Narim már bekíváncsiskodott Sam pólója alá is, hogy végre ott is érinthesse a nő puha, selymes bőrét, majd nem sokkal később meg is szabadította a felsőjétől.

Sam sem akart adósa maradni, így elkezdte kigombolni Narim ingét, de aztán elnevette magát.

- Mi az? – mosolygott rá a férfi is.

- Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy szerencse, hogy ez az ing van rajtad.

- Miért?

- Azért, mert bár a kedvenc szürke cuccodban állati jól nézel ki, azt hiszem, fogalmam sem lenne, hogy hámozzam le rólad.

- Talán segítenék – nevette el magát Narim.

- Csak talán? – nézett rá elégedetlenül Sam.

- Tudod, tollan lévén türelmes ember vagyok… de vannak helyzetek, mikor nálam is szakad a cérna…

- Milyen helyzetek? – kérdezte Sam, miközben tovább bíbelődött a gombokkal.

- Például mikor nagyon szeretnék valamit, és fránya gombok és kapcsok az utamba állnak.

- Hát, most nem áll az utadban semmi ilyesmi.

- De még néhány dolog igen – mérte végig Narim a nőt.

- És esetleg tehetünk valamit ellene? – évődött Sam, mikor kigombolta az utolsó gombot, és lesimogatta az inget a férfi válláról.

- Természetesen igen – bólintott rá Narim, és újra megcsókolta a nőt, és ezúttal mindketten végleg elvesztek a szenvedély tengerében. A következő órákban pedig végképp bizonyítást nyert az a feltételezés, hogy a földi és a tollan szokások szemernyit sem különböznek egymástól.


	7. Chapter 7

Másnap útban a bázis felé Sam az autóvezetésről mesélt Narimnak. A férfinak még mindig minden porcikája tiltakozott ellene, de azért figyelmesen hallgatta a kiselőadást.

- Kipróbálod? – sandított rá vigyorogva Sam, mikor már a bázis területén haladtak.

- Még inkább nem – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – Jobb lenne, ha még egy kicsit ismerkednénk.

- Rendben – nevetett a nő. – Sokan azt mondják, az autónak lelke van… idő kell, míg egy kicsit közelebb enged magához.

- Majd igyekszem – bólintott rá a férfi, aztán leparkoltak, és besétáltak az épületbe.

- Keressük meg Janetet, hátha elhozta a könyveket neked – ajánlotta Sam, így a gyengélkedő felé vették az irányt, és átvették a doktornőtől a tekintélyes méretű paksamétát, és csak utána célozták meg Sam laborját. Már majdnem odaértek, mikor meglátták Danielt kilépni az irodájából, így Narim utánaszólt.

- Daniel!

- Igen? – kapta fel a fejét a fiatal tudós, mint aki gondolatban valahol teljesen máshol járt. A szemei kialvatlanok voltak, így Narimnak be kellett látnia, hogy Samantha jól ismeri ifjú kollégáját, és az valóban munkával töltötte az éjszaka jó részét.

- Szeretnék elnézést kérni a tegnapiért… nem akartam beleavatkozni a munkájába.

Daniel néhány másodpercig még fürkészte Narim arcát, aztán sóhajtott.

ismerte be fintorogva Daniel. Köszönöm!

Narim a tőle megszokott udvariassággal fejet hajtott, és már tovább indult volna, de Daniel felkapta a fejét.

-fenyegette meg egy halvány mosollyal a másikat.

- Eszemben sincs – rázta meg a fejét Narim, mire mindketten elnevették magukat, és Daniel elsietett a dolgára.

- Majd megnyugszik – nézett utána Sam. – Azt hiszem, hamarosan neki is besegíthetsz.

- És az önérzete?

- Tudod, Daniel elég hirtelen típus… hirtelen lesz dühös, vagy sértett, vagy akár lelkes és jókedvű… de aztán ugyanilyen hamar le is csillapodik. Nem kell komolyan venni. Arany szíve van.

- Rendben – bólintott rá Narim, aztán elindultak Sam laborja fele.

Mikor beléptek Narim kíváncsian nézett körül, hisz mindenhol különböző mikroszkópok és egyéb eszközök voltak szanaszét.

- Előbb ismerkedj meg az alapokkal – nevette el magát Sam, és lepakolta az egyik asztalra Cassandra könyveit. – Addig előkészítem a mintákat vizsgálatra. Azt majd megnézheted, és közben elmondom, mi micsoda.

- Jól van – sóhajtott Narim, pedig űzte volna a kíváncsiság, de szót fogadott a nőnek, és letelepedett, majd a kezébe vette az első könyvet. Nem sokkal később kért Samtől egy papírt, és elkezdte kigyűjteni az általa ismert szakkifejezések földi megfelelőit, és teljesen bele is merült a témába. Jócskán elmúlt már dél, mikor Sam felvetette, hogy ebédelhetnének valamit, így az étkező felé vették az irányt.

Összefutottak Hammond tábornokkal, aki épp akkor végzett, és sietett az irányítóterembe, mert hamarosan várták a CSK4 visszaérkezését. Narim és Sam kényelmesen megebédeltek, aztán, mivel közben a CSK4 visszaérkezett, úgy döntöttek, hogy végeznek egy előzetes terepfelmérést az indítócsarnokban, hogy Narim jobban képbe kerüljön a csillagkapu körüli berendezésekkel.

Sam sokat magyarázott, és a férfi hamar át is látott mindent, de néha megcsóválta a fejét.

- Miért használtok ilyen vastag kábeleket? Ez csak növeli a veszteséget.

- Azért elég nagy energiamennyiség halad át rajtuk – tűnődött el a nő. – Ha vékonyabb lenne, egyszerűen szénné égne.

-veszteséggé.

- Akkor ez egy huszonkettes csapdája? – nézett rá kérdőn Sam.

- Hogy mi?

- Olyan probléma, amit bárhogy próbálsz megoldani, az nem igazán jó megoldás. Csak a sok rossz közül tudod kiválasztani a talán legkevésbé rosszat.

- Igen, mondhatjuk, bár… milyen ötvözeteket használtok vezetőnek? – kérdezte Narim, de Sam már nem tudott válaszolni, mert közben O'Neill ezredes sétált be az indítóba, és odaballagott hozzájuk.

- Tudja… Narim… én nem igazán értem magukat… - csóválta meg a fejét. – Tegnap pecázás közben sokat gondolkodtam ezen…

- Horgászás közben – szúrta közbe Sam, mert biztos volt benne, hogy a szót Narim nem igazán tudná hova tenni. A férfi hálásan rámosolygott, aztán a figyelme visszatért az ezredeshez.

- Jah, horgászás közben – fintorgott az ezredes. – Tudja… olyankor van lehetősége az embernek a világ nagy dolgain töprengeni… csak egy horgászbot, egy sör, csend és béke, madárcsicsergés… De csak arra jutottam, hogy nem és nem és nem értem…

- Mit, ezredes? – nézett rá értetlenül Narim, de Sam sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy egy jól megszokott O'Neill féle cinikus csipkelődés fog következni. Ennek ellenére nem akart közbeavatkozni, úgy gondolta, hogy ráér, majd ha elmérgesedik a helyzet.

- Azt, hogy annak idején, mikor Zipacna megcsinálta azt a kis tűzijátékot a triád alatt… szóval… egyáltalán nem tudatosult magukban a fenyegetettség? Nem… gondolkodtak el azon, hogy… ha a goa'uld egyszer megpróbálta, akkor megteszi újra és újra és újra, amíg nem sikerül neki? Hisz a goa'uld nem hülye… Zipi egy pillantással felmérte a fejlettségüket, és megállapította, hogy veszélyt jelentenek a számukra. Komolyan elhitték, hogy belenyugszanak abba a kis vereségbe, amit akkor elszenvedtek, és továbbállnak?

- Bíztunk a védelmünkben. Napokon belül felállítottuk újra az ionágyú-hálózatot egy új rendszer szerint, amit a goa'uldok nem ismertek.

-Az önteltség végzetes lehet!

- Igen, O'Neill ezredes, igaza van. De hiába is próbálkoztunk volna azzal, hogy még jobban megerősítsük a védelmi rendszert… a támadás végül onnan jött, ahonnan sosem vártuk volna. Belülről.

- Ha egy kicsit magukba fordultak volna, talán ez a lehetőség is felmerült volna valakiben, hm? – kérdezte az ezredes egy kicsit lekicsinylő fintorral.

- Nem, ez biztos, hogy nem.

- Na és ugyan miért?

- Azért, mert a tollanok a végsőkig bíztak a vezetőikben.

- Végzetes gyerekes jóhiszeműség – rázta meg a fejét O'Neill bosszúsan.

- Nem – tiltakozott Narim. – Sosem adtak okot arra, hogy kételkedjünk bennük, sosem bizonyult hibásnak ez az elgondolás egészen addig a bizonyos pillanatig.

- Jaj, mindig eljön az a bizonyos pillanat – háborgott az ezredes. – Ez semmi más, mint felkészületlenség!

- Ezredes – sóhajtott Narim. – Tökéletesen igaza van. De ezzel már nem tudunk változtatni azon, ami megtörtént.

- Ó, nem, valóban – értett egyet készségesen a másik. – De attól még tanulhatunk belőle. Tudja, van nálunk egy mondás… valahogy úgy szól, hogy az okos a más kárán tanul, a buta meg a sajátján.

- Uram! – próbált közbelépni Sam, de Narim egy pillantással megállította.

- Hagyd, Samantha… tökéletesen igaza van – mondta, és visszafordult a másik férfihoz. – Tanuljon belőle, ezredes! És soha ne kövesse el azt a hibát, amit mi!

- Na, ezt garantálom magának! – biztosította O'Neill. – Velem született rendellenesség a bizalmatlanság – állította határozottan, majd elégedetten elvonult.

- És ez vajon jó vagy rossz? – nézett utána Narim.

- Ezt helyzete válogatja – lépett mögé Sam, és megsimogatta a karját. – Visszatérhetnénk az energia szállításához?

A következő órákban Sam és Narim az energiaszállításról beszélgettek, miközben alaposan áttanulmányozták a csillagkapu körüli berendezéseket, aztán még visszatértek Sam laborjába, hogy a nő megírhassa a jelentést a vizsgálatokról, amiket a P4X 495-ről hozott mintákon végzet, és már besötétedett, mikor hazaindultak.

Maradt még az előző napi ünnepi vacsorájukból, így nem kellett főzniük, csak megmelegítették a maradékot, és asztalhoz ültek. Közben Samnek eszébe jutott a kis összetűzés az ezredessel.

- Narim, figyelj… ne haragudj Jackre… ő… neki egy kicsit nyers a stílusa.

- Ami a szívén az a száján – bólintott rá Narim. – Hogy viselik a felettesei?

- Hammond ismeri, mint a tenyerét, így lepereg róla. De mások elég rosszul. Többször megütötte már a bokáját a beszólásai miatt.

- Pedig… úgy vettem észre az esetek többségében igaza van.

- Igen, persze, csak… meg kellene tanulnia egy kicsit diplomatikusabban előadni a véleményét. Néha az ember többre megy egy kis udvariassággal, mint egy orrbavágással.

- Ez igaz. Csak néha nincs idő vagy lehetőség udvariaskodni.

- El sem hiszem, hogy ezt te mondtad – nevette el magát Sam.

- Én sem – sütötte le a szemét mosolyogva Narim. – Az ezredestől csupa rosszat tanulok.

- Hát, majd odafigyelek rátok – figyelmeztette Sam. – Tudod… jó lenne, ha nem hagynád el az udvariasságodat. Annyira hozzád tartozik. Jó lenne, ha itt a Földön is olyan maradnál.

- Emiatt nem kell aggódnod, Samantha. Túlságosan mélyen belém ivódott már. Nem fogok, és nem is akarok megváltozni.

- Akkor jó – nyugodott meg a nő.

- És… mit csinálunk ma este? – kérdezte Narim.

- Hát, megnézhetünk egy filmet – vont vállat Sam.

- Film?

- Huh… - vett egy nagy levegőt Sam. – Akkor ott fogjuk kezdeni, hogy bemutatom neked a tévét. És ami azt illeti… filmet választani sem lesz könnyű, hogy elnyerje a tetszésedet… a legtöbbjében nem kevés agresszió van. Lehet, hogy inkább valami természetcsatornát keresek neked – vigyorgott.

- Ebből most nem sokat értettem – nézett rá valóban értetlenül Narim. – De ezúttal is rád bízom magam.

- Remek – bólintott rá Sam, így miután összepakolták a konyhát, betelepedtek a tévé elé, és egy ausztrália élővilágát bemutató film előtt töltötték az estét.

~~ o ~~

Két nappal később Sam és Narim a nő laborjában dolgoztak. Narim a vége felé járt Cassandra könyveinek áttanulmányozásában, Sam pedig egy a CSK3 által hozott kőzetmintán dolgozott, mikor felhangzott a riadó szirénája.

- Ha jól tudom, nem várunk vissza senkit! – kapta fel a fejét Sam. – Menjünk az irányítóba! – mondta, és odasiettek.

- Mi történik, uram? – nézett Hammondra, mikor besiettek.

- Nem tudjuk, őrnagy – rázta meg a fejt a férfi.

- A kaput nem aktiválták, sem innen, sem kívülről, de mégis történik valami – szólt közbe az őrmester. - Az egész rendszer megbolondult! A kapu energiaszintje az egekbe szökött, és még mindig folyamatosan nő, és nem tudjuk leállítani! Ha nem nyílik meg a féregjárat, a felhalmozódott energia hamarosan szétviszi az egészet.

- Nem tudom, mi lehet az oka, uram, mi még nem nyúltunk hozzá – pillantott Narimra, de a férfi a monitorokon villódzó számokat figyelte. Nem sokkal később arra kapták fel a fejüket, hogy a terem ajtaja magától bezáródott, és odalent az indítócsarnokban is mozgásba lendült a biztonsági ajtó, mintegy foglyul ejtve a bent tartózkodó katonákat.

- Mi történt? – nézett a pultnál ülő férfira a tábornok.

- Nem tudom, uram, nem én aktiváltam az ajtókat – rázta meg a fejét a technikus.

- Ki tudja nyitni?

- Nem, uram!

- Samantha! – kapta fel a fejét Narim, mint aki a gondolataiból ébredt, és a nő felé nyújtott egy aprócska műszert, amit a zsebéből vett elő. – Tudod, hogy működik?

- Igen, láttam már, hogy használod – bólintott rá Sam.

- Vigyél ki mindenkit a szobából! És odalentről is! – utasította a férfi.

- És te?

- Meglátom, mit tehetek – tért vissza Narim figyelme a monitorokra. – Siess! – szólt még Samre, aki láthatóan tétovázott, de végül vett egy nagy levegőt, megnyomta a berendezés sárga gombját, majd Hammond tábornok felé nyújtotta a kezét. Az idősebb férfi is habozott egy másodpercig, de aztán megfogta, és Sammel együtt átsétáltak a falon.

Narim figyelme már a számítógép fele fordult, leült a technikus helyére, és próbálta néhány pillantással felmérni a rendszer működési elvét. Tudta, hogyha az energiaszint változatlan ütemben emelkedik, akkor legfeljebb öt perce van valamit tenni, mielőtt a kapu szétrobban, így munkához látott. Azt hamar megállapította, hogy az irányítást valaki a bázison kívülről próbálta átvenni, így az volt a terve, hogy húz egy falat a rendszerben, amit majd fokozatosan kijjebb tolva megpróbálja visszavenni az uralmat a bázis rendszere felett.

Nehezítette ugyan a dolgát, hogy ismeretlen rendszerben dolgozott, de nem esett nehezére átlátni a működését, így a fal hamarosan létrejött, és a csillagkapu töltődése is leállt, így már csak az volt hátra, hogy a már meghódított területekről is kiűzze az ellenséget.

Ez beletelt még vagy öt percbe, de végül, mikor az irányítóterem ajtaja kinyílt, fellélegzett, és az asztalra könyökölve a tenyerébe hajtotta a fejét.

- Mi történt, Narim? – sietett be azonnal Hammond tábornok.

- Csak sejtéseim vannak, tábornok, de ez egy kívülről jövő támadás volt a rendszer ellen.

- Nem is aktiválták a kaput – akadékoskodott az időközben felbukkant O'Neill.

- Ehhez nem feltétlenül szükséges féregjáratot nyitni.

- Akkor elmagyarázhatná bővebben mi volt a célja – fintorgott az ezredes.

- Jól van, fordítsuk le a maga katona nyelvére – nézett fel rá Narim. – A csillagkapu a maga teste, és a rendszer, ami irányítja az agya. A féregjáraton át érkező fegyveres ellenség az, amikor magát orrba vágják, ami pedig most történt, az az, amikor valaki magára kényszeríti az akaratát, hogy azt tegye, amit ő akar. Akár kárt saját magában. Így érthető?

- Tökéletesen – húzta el a száját az ezredes.

- Egy mentális támadás? – lépett be Daniel is a terembe.

- Mentális? – tűnődött el Narim. – Igen, ez elég találó kifejezés, még annak ellenére is, hogy egy gépről beszélünk.

- Vagyis… egy számítógépes vírus? – tért át gyakorlatiasabb kérdésre Sam.

- Vírus? – csodálkozott Narim. – Nincs tudomásunk arról, hogy a vírusok a legkisebb hatást is gyakorolnák a mesterséges berendezésekre.

- Számítógépes vírusnak az olyan programot nevezzük, amit a tulajdonos tudta és beleegyezése nélkül helyeznek el a számítógépén, és olyan parancsokat aktivál, amik károsítják a rendszer működését, vagy adatokat szolgáltat ki illetéktelenek számára – magyarázta Daniel.

- Igen, akkor mondhatjuk, hogy ez egy ilyen kísérlet volt – bólintott rá Narim.

- Negyed óra múlva eligazítás – adta ki az utasítást Hammond tábornok, és elsietett, míg a többiek sóhajtva néztek utána, és elsorjáztak, nem maradt más, csak Sam és Narim.

Narim végül visszafordult a géphez, hogy eltüntesse még a nyomát is annak, amit csinált.

- Szóval ezért küldtél ki mindenkit – lépett mögé Sam. – Hogy ne lássuk, mit csinálsz.

- Samantha – pillantott fel rá a férfi. – Azért küldtem ki mindenkit, hogy ha mégsem járnék sikerrel, és a kapu szétrobban, ne sérüljön meg senki – mondta, majd visszafordult a géphez, hogy befejezze a nyomai eltüntetését.

- Menjünk fel – sóhajtott végül Sam, és felsétáltak a tárgyalóba.

- Én ezt nem értem, uram – sóhajtott Sam, mikor leroskadt a székre, és Hammondra nézett. – A rendszerünk eddig védett volt az ilyen támadások ellen.

- Akkor felül kell vizsgálnunk a rendszert, őrnagy. Ha az ellenség fejlődik, lépést kell tartanunk vele! – nézett rá szigorúan az idősebb férfi, majd Narimhoz fordult. – Meg tudjuk állapítani, honnan jött a támadás?

- Nem, tábornok – rázta meg a fejét a kérdezett. – Örültem, ha akadályt tudtam állítani elé. Az idő volt a szűk keresztmetszet. Így is, ha a kapu még egy percnyi energiát kap, atomjaira robban szét. Nem volt lehetőségem a forrás után kutatni.

- Persze, Narim, semmi gond – nyugtatta meg a tábornok. – Így is hálásak vagyunk a segítségéért…

- Azt hiszem, nem kérdés, hogy honnan jött – fakadt ki O'Neill, félbeszakítva a tábornokot. – A hülye kis kukacok…

- Ezredes, ha a goa'uldok megtámadják a földet, azzal megszegik az asgardokkal kötött szerződést – vitatkozott Daniel. - Nem hiszem, hogy ezt kockáztatnák. Ha senki mástól nem is, de az asgardoktól félnek.

- Nem minden rendszerúr írta alá a szerződést – nézett rá kihívón az ezredes.

- De Thor szerint az a négy elég, hogy visszafogja a többit!

- Igen, de van két tényező – töprengett el Sam. – Az egyik, hogy abban bíznak, hogy nem hozzuk őket összefüggésbe a dologgal, a másik pedig, hogy nem tudjuk bebizonyítani az asgardoknak, hogy ők voltak, és az asgardok bizonyíték nélkül nem tesznek semmit. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha a kapu felrobban, esélyünk nem lenne kapcsolatba lépni az asgardokkal, el lennénk vágva mindentől.

- Ez igaz – bólintott rá Daniel.

- És nem lehet, hogy ez a támadás egyszerűen a Földről jött? Az oroszoktól vagy a kínaiaktól? – vetette fel Hammond, de mindenki tanácstalan volt, így Narimon állt meg a pillantása.

- Nem tudom, tábornok – rázta meg a fejét a férfi is. – Elég agresszív volt, de nem igazán van tapasztalatom arról, hogy a földi technika mit képes véghezvinni ebben a témában, így nem tudom megítélni, hogy jöhetett-e a Földről. De mint nem olyan rég valaki felhívta rá a figyelmem… ami egyszer megtörtént, az megtörténhet újra és újra. Fel kell készülnünk rá.

- Nicsak, valaki tanulékony – morogta O'Neill.

- Igyekszem – fojtott el egy halvány mosolyt Narim.

- És mit tanácsol? – fordult felé Hammond.

- Ki kell építeni egy új védelmi rendszert, lehetőleg több lépcsőset.

- Igen, legalább három lépcső kell – értett egyet Sam is.

- Pontosan. Az első azonnal jelezne nekünk – fűzte tovább a gondolatot Narim.

- Igen, de miközben mi próbálunk cselekedni, a másik két szint még állná a sarat, biztosítva nekünk egy kis időt.

- Így sokkal kisebb lenne a rizikófaktor, hogy a támadás el tudjon jutni magáig a kapuig – értett egyet Narim. – Sőt az is egy lehetőség, hogy az első lépcső azonnal leválasztja a kaput a rendszerről, hogy még ha áttörik is a védelmünket, a kaput semmiképp se érjék el.

- És kell még egy szegmens, ami az első riasztástól kezdve kutatja a támadás forrását – lelkesedett be még jobban Sam.

- Pontosan – értett egyet a férfi, mire az ezredes megforgatta a szemét.

- Fú, mekkora az egyetértés…

Sam és Narim már-már visszavágott volna, de Hammond látta, hogy ebből csak egy véget nem érő szócsata kerekedne, így közbeavatkozott.

- Maguk ketten még mindig itt vannak? Nincs valami fontosabb dolguk?

- De igen, uram! – bólintott rá Sam, majd összemosolyogtak Narimmal és kifele indultak.

- És hol jön a képbe a trínium? – szólt utánuk az ezredes. Sam nem akarta engedni, hogy Narim reagáljon, de ő mégis megállt, és visszanézett.

- Vigyázzon, ezredes, én is tudok szarkasztikus lenni – sandított a férfira. – Ami pedig a tríniumot illeti… még a maga hangja is elakadna, ha tudná, mi mindenre lehet használni.

- Mondhatna egy példát – húzta az agyát O'Neill. – Mármint a falon átjárkáláson kívül.

- Higgye el, magának is jobb, ha nem teszem – biztosította Narim, majd kisétáltak a tárgyalóból, és visszaindultak az irányítóterembe.

A következő néhány napot Sam és Narim a számítógép előtt töltötte, és rendszerint csak a késő éjszaka vetette haza őket, hogy pihenjenek néhány órát a következő kemény nap előtt.

Ötödik nap délután végül elégedetten néztek össze.

- Végeztünk? – kérdezte Sam.

- Igen, úgy tűnik – bólintott rá a férfi.

- Hát… remélem, minél később kerül sor arra, hogy teszteljük a rendszert. - De ha bekövetkezik, már felkészültek leszünk – nyugtatta meg Narim Samet.

- Ezt örömmel hallom – szólalt meg mögöttük O'Neill. – Akkor most Carter őrnagy hazamegy, és kipiheni magát, mert holnap nyolckor indulunk a P3R… valahova.

- És Narim? – nézett a felettesére a nő.

- Narim mesélhetne nekem arról, mivel kombinálják a tríniumot, hogy…

- Ezredes… - szakította félbe a férfi.

- Egyszer majd elkapom egy óvatlan pillanatát – jelentette ki határozottan O'Neill.

- Reméljük nem – sóhajtott Narim. – Leginkább az önök érdekében.

- Jó duma –fintorgott O'Neill, aztán magukra hagyta őket.

- Hát, azt hiszem, tényleg jobb, ha most hazamegyünk – sóhajtott Sam.

- Igen, pihenned kell, mielőtt útra keltek – értett egyet Narim is, így végül összepakoltak, és hazamentek.


	8. Chapter 8

Másnap reggel a CSK1 elindult a legújabb felderítő útjára, így Narim úgy döntött, hogy beveszi magát Sam laborjába, és átrágja magát néhány komolyabb fizikakönyvön is.

Bár Sam ötlete, miszerint kezdje az alapoktól, hasznosnak bizonyult, így legalább megtalálta az átfedéseket az eddigi tudása és a földi tudományok között. Belátta, hogy a nőnek igaza volt, miszerint hiába hivatkozna a tudományos személyzet többi tagja előtt azokra a kifejezésekre, amiket a Tollanon használtak, nem igazán tudnák hova tenni a dolgot.

Viszont a szótár, amit a tollan és a földi fizika közti fordítást tartalmazta, elég hosszúra sikeredett, így még azt is memorizálnia kellett. Persze ez neki nem tartott olyan sokáig, de azért időre volt szüksége hozzá.

Jócskán elmúlt már dél, mikor Hammond tábornok meglátogatta.

- Helló! Reméltem, hogy itt találom – sétált be hozzá.

- Csak próbálok felkészülni a feladatomra – tette le Narim a könyvét.

- Nem hinném, hogy önnek bármire is fel kellene készülnie – rázta meg a fejét a tábornok. – Carter őrnagy mondta, hogy végeztek a védelmi rendszer megerősítésével.

- Igen – bólintott rá Narim. - A kapu most már biztonságban van. Az első gyanús jelre leválik a hálózat többi részéről, és hozzáférhetetlenné válik az ellenség számára. És igyekeztünk a többi számítógépet is annyira levédeni, amennyire lehetett.

- Köszönjük a segítségét, Narim!

- Tábornok, higgye el, Samanthának legalább annyi és legalább olyan hasznos ötletei voltak, mint nekem. És a kivitelezésben… az itteni lehetőségekben sokkal jobban otthon van, mint én.

- Szóval jó kis csapatmunka volt? – nevette el magát Hammond.

- Igen – bólintott rá Narim.

- Helyes. De azért remélem… nem a közeljövőben kerül sor egy hasonló jellegű támadásra.

- Ezt nem tudhatjuk, tábornok – sóhajtott Narim. – És bár O'Neill ezredes mindig azt hangsúlyozza, hogy a túlzott magabiztosság végzetes lehet, azért úgy érzem, amit megtehettünk, azt megtettük.

- Ebben biztos vagyok – nyugtatta meg a tábornok, aztán tűnődve megcsóválta a fejét. – Tudja, Narim… nem igazán tudom, melyik verzióban reménykedjek…

- Mire gondol, tábornok? – nézett rá értetlenül Narim.

- Arra, hogy az a lehetőség lenne-e a jobb, hogy ez a támadás a Földről jött, a saját fajtánktól, ami azt jelenti, hogy magának igaza van, és a saját magunknak is ellensége vagyunk, de ugyanakkor az odakintről érkező fenyegetés pillanatnyilag valamivel kisebb… vagy az, hogy a fenyegetés odakintről jön, ami azt jelenti, hogy a közvetlen veszély sokkal nagyobb, mint gondolnánk, de okot adna a reményre, hogy ha igazán nagy a baj, akkor az emberek még képesek az összefogásra.

- Mindkét lehetőségnek van előnye és hátránya is – gondolkodott el Narim. – De én mégis az utóbbira szavaznék. -

Miért? – nézett rá kíváncsian Hammond.

- Mert a belső ellenség elől nincs menekvés – sóhajtott Narim. – Nézzen csak meg minket… vagy a Saritát. De ha a fenyegetés kívülről jön, az valóban lehetőséget ad az összefogásra. Nem csak a föld népeinek, de… akár más világokkal is… ott vannak az asgardok, ott a Tok'ra… és még mások is.

- Néha mindkettőről úgy érzem, csak fantomok – csóválta meg a fejét a tábornok. – Vagy mintha csak álmodtam volna őket. Ki tudja, épp merre járnak? Ki tudja, hogy ha egyszer tényleg szükségünk lenne a segítségükre, egyáltalán tudomást szereznek-e róla? Ideérnek-e időben? És különben is, az asgardok csak akkor avatkoznak közbe, ha tényleges támadás történt… akkor pedig a Földnek már valószínűleg mindegy lesz. Ha maguknak nem volt esélye egy közvetlen támadást kivédeni… akkor nekünk még annyi esélyünk sem lesz kitartani addig, míg az asgardok ideérnek.

- Ami történt, az az asgardok nézetei szerint kimerítené a támadás fogalmát. Így ha megismétlődik és be tudjuk bizonyítani, hogy goa'uld eredetű, értesíthetjük az asgardokat – mondta Narim, aztán bűntudatosan lehajtotta a fejét.

- Narim – nézett rá mindent értőn a tábornok. – Nem fogom ezt kérni, csak, ha minden kötél szakad. De meg kell védenem a világomat…

- Ez a világ már az enyém is, tábornok – nézett fel Narim. – És attól, hogy nem adom át a trínium titkát, vagy az ionágyú terveit… még mindent megteszek, hogy megvédjem. Ha szükségünk lesz az asgardok segítségére, tudni fognak róla.

- Köszönöm, Narim! – bólintott rá Hammond. – Ez azért némi reményre adhat okot. Szóval… otthon érzi magát itt nálunk?

- Tulajdonképpen igen.

- Narim, tudom, hogy… - kezdett mentegetőzni a tábornok -, tudom, hogy ez nem a Tollan, és valószínűleg a mi életünkben még csak meg sem fogjuk közelíteni azt a szintet…

- Tábornok, én nem azért jöttem a Földre, hogy a régi otthonomat találjam meg benne, hanem, hogy találjak egy új otthont. És ez nem azon múlik, hogy milyen eszközöket használnak, vagy milyen a technikai fejlettségük. Sokkal fontosabb, hogy itt… van valaki, aki fontos nekem, és akinek én is fontos vagyok. Ahol ezt megtalálja az ember… ott már otthon van. És talán… bízom abban, hogy Samanthán kívül is találtam barátokat a Földön.

- Igen – nevette el magát a tábornok. – Nézzük csak… alig egy hét alatt hét barátot is szerzett… tudja, hogy ez több, mint amit sok ember magáénak tudhat?

- Akkor úgy tűnik… máris megérte – mosolyodott el Narim is.

- Remélem – bólintott rá a tábornok. – És most hagyom dolgozni – állt fel végül, még elköszönt Narimtól, és visszasétált az irodájába.

Mindeközben a CSK1 a P3R 342-n végzett felderítést.

Első pillantásra nem látták nyomát emberi életnek, de O'Neill és Teal'c messzebbre elmerészkedtek, hogy körülnézzenek, közben Daniel és Sam abban a hatalmas csarnokban maradtak, ahova a csillagkapu hozta őket, hogy minden információt begyűjtsenek az ott található feliratokról és egyebekről.

Már órák óta azon dolgoztak, hogy minden egyes részletet rögzítsenek, mikor végül Daniel egy fáradt sóhajjal leengedte a fényképezőgépét.

- Tudja, Sam – sandított Daniel a nőre -, sosem mondtam el, de évek óta bűntudatom volt, hogy akkor régen… szóval, hogy beletenyereltem a búcsújukba.

- Hát… lett volna még mit megbeszélnünk – nevette el magát Sam. – De nem volt rá időnk. Ha csak egy percet késlekedtünk volna… nincs az a hatalom, ami megmenti a tollanokat Maybourntól. És abba még belegondolni is rossz.

- Ez igaz – hagyta rá Daniel is. – Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Máris megtette – pillantott fel a nő a kamerája kijelzőjéről.

- Bocs – nevette el magát Daniel. – Semmi közöm hozzá.

- Kérdezzen – adta meg magát Sam. - Szóval az után többször is találkoztunk Narimmal… történt… akkor… valami?

- Daniel, azokat a perceket, amiket valóban kettesben töltöttem Narimmal… hát, egy kezemen meg tudom számolni. Mindig ott volt legalább egy valaki a csapatból, de legtöbbször a fél tollan biztonsági őrség, vagy a kúria, és ezt maga is tudja. És különben is… amikor a triád alatt először a Tollanán jártunk… az én fejem még Jolinar emlékeivel volt tele… és ezt Narim is pontosan tudta. Megértette, hogy először magammal kell tisztába jönnöm. Omoc halála után pedig Narimnak volt kisebb gondja is nagyobb, mint ilyesmivel foglalkozni. Elvesztette a legjobb barátját, és hála a kúriának a körülmények olyanok voltak amilyenek. Ez eléggé lesújtotta abban az időben.

- Igen, de járt a házában…

- Ahogy maga is és a többiek is – forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

- Jól van, oké – visszakozott Daniel. – Csak… szóval még így is… hogy nem történt semmi… na jó, azt a búcsúcsókot leszámítva, amibe belemásztam… szóval még így is szereti? Ennyi év után is?

Sam egy egészen kicsit elpirult, és elnevette magát. - Tudja, Daniel… Narimot életem végéig szerettem volna… még akkor is, ha nem tér vissza, és én abban a hitben halok meg, hogy ő meghalt a csatában a Tollanán. Mindig ott volt a lelkem mélyén… mindig gondoltam rá… talán tudat alatt tudtam, hogy nem halhatott meg. De most, hogy visszatért… ez valami olyan érzés, amire nincsenek szavak.

- Tudom – bólintott rá a férfi, akit egészen meghatottak Sam szavai. – Én is ismertem ezt az érzést.

- Tudom – sóhajtott Sam, ahogy látta, hogy a barátjának eszébe jutott a feleségével töltött időszak. Már éppen nyitotta volna a száját, hogy mondjon neki valami vigasztalót, mikor az ezredes és Teal'c berohantak a csarnokba.

- Daniel, azonnal tárcsázzon! – kiáltotta az ezredes már messziről.

- Mi? Mi történt? De még nem is végeztünk – nézett rá összezavarodva Daniel, mert egy pillanattal korábban a gondolatai még teljesen máshol jártak, és még nem tért magához.

- Engem nem érdekel, Daniel, hogy nem fotózott le minden egyes hieroglifát, de odakint van egy szép nagydarab állat, randa nagy fogakkal, és bár első ránézésre nem fér be az ajtón, vannak akkora fogai, mint egy markolónak, és én nem szeretném letesztelni, mennyi idő alatt bontja ki a falat, úgyhogy mozduljon meg! – utasította az ezredes, amire már Daniel is észbe kapott, és azonnal tárcsázta a föld koordinátáit.

Miközben a kapu megnyílt a csapat tagjai aggódva füleltek a bejárat felé, és már hallották is, ahogy a bejárat körüli fal egy darabja leomlik, így minden további gondolkodás nélkül átvetették magukat a kapun. Mikor egymás hegyén-hátán kizuhantak a földi kapun, és a riadó szirénája elhallgatott, Hammond tábornok lezáratta az íriszt, és lesietett hozzájuk.

- Mi történt?

- Kellemes kis kirándulásban volt részünk – morogta O'Neill. – Sajnálhatja, hogy kimaradt a fogócskából.

- Fél óra múlva eligazítás! – adta ki az utasítást a tábornok. – Addig menjenek Dr. Fraiserhez! Magukra fér.

A CSK1 tagjai összenéztek, aztán engedelmesen elindultak a gyengélkedő felé. Dr. Fraiser egy fél óra alatt ellátta őket, aztán siettek az eligazításra. Túl sok mindent nem tudtak mondani Hammondnak, csupán azt, hogy emberi élettel nem találkoztak a bolygón, veszélyes élőlényekkel annál inkább. Daniel meg volt győződve róla, hogy a falon lévő írásokban mindent megtalál a bolygóról, de a többiek csak megforgatták a szemüket, és mikor engedélyt kaptak, szétszéledtek. Daniel azonnal elsietett, azzal az elhatározással, hogy még ma megfejti a bolygó titkát, míg a többi három még elment, hogy leadja a fegyvereit a raktárban, és közben jót mosolyogtak Daniel lelkesedésén.

Egy újabb fél órával később Sam a laborja fele sétált, és mikor belépett, elmosolyodott.

- Már értem, miért mondtad, hogy szigorú vagy a munkában – állt meg Narim előtt. – Bár, nem biztos, hogy ez a legtalálóbb kifejezés.

- Hanem mi? – nézett fel a férfi a könyvéből.

- Nem is tudom… amikor így belemerülsz valamibe, akkor nem létezik semmi más a számodra, csak amivel foglalkozol. Semmi nem vonhatja el a figyelmed.

- Elkötelezettség?

- Talán… de ez valami több…

- Mindig szívvel-lélekkel csináltam, amit csináltam, Samantha. Most is így van.

- Tudom – nyugtatta meg a nő, majd odasétált hozzá, és hátulról átölelte.

- De ami azt illeti, hogy semmi nem vonhatja el a figyelmem – sandított hátra Narim Samre.

- Hm… ez azt jelenti, hogy hagyjalak dolgozni? – kérdezte csalódottan a nő, mire Narim elnevette magát.

- Egyáltalán nem. Örülök, hogy hamar visszajöttetek. És… lenne néhány kérdésem.

- Mindig csak a munka – húzta el a száját Sam.

- Igazad van… tényleg ráér – fordult Narim a nő felé, de abban a pillanatban Daniel rontott be a laborba.

- Sam, rájöttem! – kiáltotta lelkesen, de Sam csak egy sóhajjal felállt.

- Daniel, magát nem tanították meg kopogni?

- Tessék? – lepődött meg a férfi.

- Kopogni… tudja… az ott egy ajtó…

- Jaj, Sam, ez az ajtó öt centi vastag acélból van, egészen nyugodtak döngethetném ítéletnapig - rázta meg a fejét. – De ez most fontos! Rájöttem!

- Mégis mire?

- Feketén-fehéren le van írva! Mondtam én, hogy ott lesz!

- De mire jött rá, Daniel?

- Dinoszaurusz!

- Tessék? – nézett rá értetlenül Sam.

- Az a valami, ami megkergette az ezredeséket, egy dinoszaurusz! Itt van, nézze! – tett le az asztalra néhány fényképet. – Itt minden le van írva. Évezredek óta, sőt, évtízezredek óta ott élnek ezek a lények! Vissza kell mennünk!

- Mi? – szörnyedt el a nő.

– Szó sem lehet róla.

- De Sam, nem érti, hogy ez milyen fontos lelet? Talán megérthetjük a régi dolgokat… hogy miért haltak ki a dinoszauruszok…

- Mert itt volt jégkorszak, ott meg nem – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- De akkor is… hát nem érti? Lehet, hogy ezek a lények nem innen kerültek oda… sőt, szinte biztos! Akkor még a goa'uld sem járt a Földön! Akkor teljesen önállóan fejlődtek ott ki, nem érti, hogy ez milyen fontos lehet?

- De igen, Daniel, mindezt értem – sóhajtott Sam, de nem igazán ragadt át rá tudós kollégája lelkesedése. - De gondolom velem együtt látta a Jurrasic parkot, és el tudja képzelni, hogy nincs kedvem személyesen eljátszani! Másrészt pedig az a jószág, ha tényleg dinoszaurusz, egyedül is képes lehet az egész csarnokot ráborítani a kapura, és feltételezem, nem volt egyedül. Szóval… abból a kapuból már nincs semmi!

- Sam, ugyan… - próbálta győzködni Daniel a nőt, de az hajthatatlannak tűnt. – Akkor legalább egy szondát küldjön át! Ha a kapu épségben maradt, én visszamegyek! Tudnom kell…

- Nem megy sehova, amíg a tábornok nem engedélyezte! – szólt szigorúan Sam Danielre.

- De a szondát átküldhetjük! – rimánkodott tovább a tudós. - Jó, rendben, küldünk egy szondát – adta meg magát Sam, majd egy elfojtott mosollyal Narimra sandított. – Jössz?

- Persze – bólintott rá a férfi, így elindultak az indítócsarnok felé.

Fél órával később a szonda indulásra készen állt, míg a CSK1, Hammond tábornok és Narim az irányítóból figyelték az eseményeket. A szonda végül elindult, átment a kapun, de mikor meg kellett volna érkeznie, csak egy pillanatnyi jelet adott, aztán egy csattanással megszűnt a közvetítés.

Sam összeszorítota a szemét egy pillanatra, aztán felnézett tudós kollégájára. - Bocs, Daniel… ez ennyi volt – mondta neki, és látta az arcán a csalódást, de aztán azt is, ahogy Narim felé fordul a pillantása. A férfi azonban résen volt, mint mindig.

- Daniel, ha több méter törmelék van a kapun, az még nekem is gondot okoz – rázta meg a fejét. - Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha a szilárd anyagban jelenünk meg, azt sem tudjuk megállapítani, merre van a felfele és a lefele. Ha pedig a kapu a rossz oldalára dőlt, a gravitáció visszaránt minket az egyirányú féregjáratba, ami tudja, mit jelent…

- Persze – húzta el a száját Daniel csalódottan, és kiballagott a szobából. Már-már a többiek is azon voltak, hogy mennek a dolgukra, mikor mozgásba lendült a kapu, és megszólalt a riadót jelző sziréna is.

- Mi történik? – kérdezte Hammond a technikust. - Nem tudom, uram, a kaput kívülről aktiválták.

- Várunk vissza valakit?

- Nem, uram! - Íriszt bezárni! – adta ki a tábornok a parancsot, így pár pillanattal később az erős fém védőfelület eltakarta előlük a kaput, és csak a padlón végigfutó remegés jelezte, hogy mögötte megnyílt a féregjárat.

- Érkezik valamilyen jel? – nézett a technikusra a tábornok.

- Nem, uram! – jött a határozott válasz, de Narim szeme összeszűkült, ahogy látta, hogy az írisz anyaga egy pillanatra instabillá válik. Érezte magán a többiek pillantását, de nem vette le a szemét a kapuról, és csak akkor engedte ki a bent tartott levegőt, mikor a fiatal férfi átsétált az íriszen.

- Tábornok – nézett Hammondra.

- Barát, vagy ellenség? – fordult felé az idősebb férfi.

- Barát – állította határozottan Narim.

- Biztos? – kérdezte mögötte némi cinikus hangvétellel O'Neill.

- Igen, biztos – bólintott rá Narim. – Lemehetek?

- Menjen, de a katonák maradnak – rendelkezett a tábornok, mire Narim rábólintott, és lesietett az indítócsarnokba.

- Solan! – sietett oda Narim az érkezőhöz, de az nagyon meg volt szeppenve a rá szegeződő fegyvereknek köszönhetően. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy megviseltnek, és halálosan fáradtnak tűnt. Csak akkor lélegzett fel egy kissé, mikor Narim odaért hozzá.

- Narim, hála az égnek, hogy megtaláltalak!

- Mi történt?

- Odahaza a helyzet egyre rosszabb… - rázta meg a fejét a Solan. – Szükség lenne a segítségedre!

- Solan, te is tudod, hogy miért jöttem el, és azt is, hogy a döntésem végleges – ellenkezett Narim, és erővel próbálta távol tartani magától az aggodalmat. Tudta, hogy ez eleve kudarcra ítélt kísérlet, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ha megint belefolyik a tollaniak dolgába, az alaposan fel fogja kavarni az életét. Megint. Nagyon nem vágyott erre, még akkor sem, ha egyenként aggódott mind a negyvenegy tollan túlélőért.

- Narim, napról napra rosszabb a helyzet, én már… sötétedés után nem szívesen megyek ki a házból. Csinálnunk kell valamit! Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy ez történjen! Csak a te józanságod és határozottságod segíthet!

- És mégis mit tehetnék, amit eddig még nem próbáltam? – nézett Narim a másikra, és a tekintetében ugyanaz a reménytelenség volt, mint az övében.

- Nem tudom – látta be lehajtott fejjel Solan.

- Narim – szólt közbe Sam, aki közben szintén lesétált. – A barátod kimerült, és feltételezem, hogy éhes is. Töltse nálunk az éjszakát, reggelig mindannyian lehiggadunk, és nyugodtan átgondoljuk, hogy mit tehetnénk – ajánlotta a nő.

Narim eltűnődött, végül fejet hajtott. - Ez igazán nagylelkű tőled, Samantha.

- Persze – mosolyodott el a nő. – De tudod, ez most pont az a helyzet, mikor nem érünk rá udvariaskodni.

- Az nem én lennék – ellenkezett Narim, mire összenevettek, és csak Hammond tábornok érkezésére kapták fel a fejüket.

- Nem gondolják, hogy engem sem ártana megkérdezni erről? Nem engedhetném ki őt a bázisról.

- Uram – ellenkezett Sam, de Narim közbevágott.

- Kezeskedem érte, tábornok. Nem fog… elcsavarogni – sandított Samra, és mindketten elmosolyodtak.

- Ne éljen vissza a bizalmammal, Narim! – figyelmeztette a tábornok.

- Nem fogok.

- Jól van, menjenek! De csak miután Dr. Fraiser megnézte!– egyezett bele végül Hammond. – És ne keltsenek nagyobb feltűnést, mint amekkorát muszáj! – szólt még utánuk, ahogy azok kisétáltak a csarnokból.

Úton hazafelé mindhárman elmerültek a gondolataikba, így egy szó sem hangzott el közöttük.

Mikor hazaértek elküldték Solant fürödni, miközben Sam és Narim készítettek valami vacsorát. Közben a férfi a konyhapultra támaszkodva reménytelenül sóhajtott. Sam letette a kést, odasétált hozzá, és megsimogatta a hátát.

- Jól vagy?

- Persze – bólintott rá Narim.

- Segíthetek valahogy?

- Én sem tudom, mit kellene tennem, Samantha – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – Most fejezzük be a vacsorát.

- Rendben – hagyta rá nehéz szívvel a nő, így gyorsan készítettek még valami salátát, aztán megetették az időközben előkerült Solant. A férfi eddig szó nélkül engedelmeskedett nekik, de mikor megpróbálták ágyba tenni, megmakacsolta magát.

Egészen addig próbált ellenkezni, míg Narim le nem ült mellé az ágya szélére.

- Solan, mennyire kritikus a helyzet otthon?

- Még nem… annyira – nézett rá kétségbeesetten a férfi. – De néhány nap és… végleg elszabadul a pokol.

- Akkor ezen az éjszakán még pihenhetsz. Gyűjts erőt, és reggel kitalálunk valamit, ígérem!

- Köszönöm, Narim – adta meg magát végül az ifjú tollan, mire Narim rábólintott, de Sam látta az arcán, hogy halvány fogalma sincs, mit találhatnának ki holnap. Végül magára hagyták a fáradt vendéget, és egy gyors fürdés után visszavonultak a saját szobájukba.

- Neked is pihenned kell – ült le Narim mellé Sam. – Nagyon észnél kell lenned holnap.

- Tudom – értett egyet Narim. – De ettől még nem hiszem, hogy tudnék aludni.

- Szeretnél visszamenni?

- Samantha… még ha visszamennék is… fogalmam sincs, hogy mit tehetnék. Szálljak be én is a csetepatéba, és válljak olyanná, mint ők? Én erre képtelen vagyok. Nem tudok és nem is akarok kivetkőzi magamból. Pontosan ezért jöttem el. Az én lelkem békére vágyik végre.

- Tudom. De talán, ha veled mennénk, segíthetnénk valamit.

- Talán… vagy talán még jobban elmérgesítené a helyzetet, hogy odaállítotok fegyverrel. Nem tudom… nem tudom, mi lenne a helyes megoldás. De… tényleg eljönnétek? – nézett fürkészőn a nőre.

- Ha bármit is tehetünk, ott a helyünk – bólintott rá határozottan Sam.

- És ezt a többiek is így gondolják?

- Igen. De majd az eligazításon ezt is megbeszéljük. Most próbálj pihenni… és ne azon agyalj, hogy mi lehet… tudod, az emberi agy sokszor rémesebb képeket vetít maga elé, mint a valóság… gondolom ezzel ti is így vagytok. Várjuk meg, míg megtudunk valami konkrétat, aztán kitalálunk valamit.

- Ez egy bölcs tanács, Samantha – nézett fel Narim a nőre. – De te meg tudnád tenni?

- Nem – látta be Sam is. – De azt már megtanultam, hogy tiszta fejjel hatékonyabb vagyok, ez sokszor húzott már ki a bajból. Szóval… tegyünk meg mindent, hogy holnap minél többet segíthessünk.

- Rendben – adta meg magát Narim, így végül bebújtak az ágyba, és bár abban mindketten biztosak voltak, hogy azon az éjszakán nem sokat fognak aludni, tudták, hogy meg kell próbálniuk.


	9. Chapter 9

- Nos, Solan – nézett a fiatalemberre Hammond tábornok másnap reggel, mikor a CSK1 és a két tollan összegyűlt az eligazításon. – Mi a helyzet odaát maguknál?

- Egyenes úton haladunk a totális káosz és anarchia felé – mondta nagyot nyelve Solan. A beteges sápadtsága, ami az este és az éjszaka folyamán egészen eltűnt, most hirtelen visszatért.

- Solan… pontosan tudnunk kell, hogy mire számítsunk – nézett rá Narim, és az idősebb férfi megingathatatlannak tűnő nyugalma, amit az éjszaka folyamán valahogy visszaszerzett, hatott Solanre is.

- Az emberek már nyíltan két csoportra oszlottak.

-kapta fel a fejét Sam.

- Az egyik csoport a fegyvereinket akarja minél előbb újrateremteni… állítólag azért, hogy megvédhessük magunkat…

- Végre valakinek van egy csöpp esze – bólintott rá O'Neill.

- Ezredes… ennek a fegyverkezésnek nem az önvédelem a célja – biztosította Solan.

- Hanem mi? – kíváncsiskodott Daniel.

- Azt nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét a fiú.

- És a másik csoport? – kérdezte Sam.

- A többiek a mindennapi életünket szeretnék egyenesbe hozni. A létfenntartáshoz szükséges eszközöket pótolni, a jól kiépített egészségügyi hálózatot, hogy használhassuk újra a…

- Solan… - szakította félbe Narim, mire a fiú fejet hajtott. O'Neill megforgatta a szemét, de inkább szó nélkül hagyta a dolgot, és visszatért a korábbi témához.

- A fegyverkezős csoportról tudjuk, hogy állnak?

- Egyelőre a fegyverek készítéséhez szükséges gépeket próbálják felállítani. A mi fegyvereinket nem lehet néhány kéziszerszámmal előállítani. És ebben nem számíthatnak a noxok segítségére. A noxok segítenek nekünk a körülményeink javításában, az építkezésben, fejlesztésben, kutatásban, bármiben, de messzemenőkig elleneznek mindent, aminek a legkisebb köze is van a fegyverkezéshez és az erőszakhoz. És mióta látják ezt a tendenciát, teljesen elmaradtak. Nem akarják, hogy bármi közük legyen ehhez az egészhez.

- Igen, ez a reakció várható volt a részükről – sóhajtott Daniel, aki talán a legjobban ismerte a noxokat.

- Vagyis azt kijelenthetjük, hogy fegyvereik még nincsenek? – terelte vissza a beszélgetést O'Neill az általa feltett kérdésre.

- Igazából - töprengett el Solan -, mivel csatából menekültünk meg… szinte mindenkinek van egy sugárfegyvere, amivel harcolt, mielőtt… elbuktunk. Még a nőknek és gyerekeknek is. A Tollanán mindenki próbálta védeni magát és a családját az utolsó pillanatig.

- És a noxok nem vették el?

- Amíg ott voltunk nem lehetett nálunk – válaszolt Solan helyett Narim. – A Noxon senkinek nem lehet fegyvere.

- Kivéve a goa'uldot – vetette közbe az ezredes, mire Narim rábólintott.

- De amikor elhagytuk a bolygót, mindent visszakaptunk – mesélte Solan. - A noxok nem szívesen, de visszaadták.

- Van a két csoportnak vezetője? – szólalt meg először a megbeszélés során Teal'c.

- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Solan. – Nyíltan azt hiszem, nincs. Senki nem vállalta fel. Mi együtt, összedolgozva próbálunk jutni valamire, de a másik csoportról nem túl sokat tudok. Jó ideje már, hogy nem is állnak szóba velünk, csak amikor valami összetűzésre vagy szóváltásra kerül a sor.

- Amikor egymásnak feszül a két csoport, nincs valaki, akit szószólónak nevezhet? – próbálta rávezetni Sam is.

- Nem, nem igazán. Mindenkiben egyformán ott vannak az indulatok. Egymás szavába vágva vitatkoznak.

- Szóval, maga a béketűrőbb csoportba tartozik – fürkészte a vendéget Daniel.

- Nem szeretnék sehová tartozni, csupán a tollan néphez – nézett rá a korához képest komolyan Solan. – De ha választásra kényszerítenek, és nem tehetek mást… akkor sem a fegyvert fogom választani.

- Még egy naiv jótét lélek – forgatta meg a szemét az ezredes.

- Ezredes, a háborúból még sosem sült ki jó, ezt maga is tudja – csóválta meg a fejét Narim. – Csak halál és szenvedés.

- Néha ez az ára a békének, ezt még nem mondták magának?

- Emlékezzen a Saritára, ezredes! A háború semmilyen célt nem szolgál, csak a pusztulást – figyelmeztette Narim O'Neillt.

- Uraim! – szólt közbe szigorúan Hammond. – Lassan mi is két táborra oszlunk, ezt ugye nem szeretnénk?

- Nem, uram – húzta el a száját O'Neill. – Kérek engedélyt, hogy a CSK1-gyel átmehessek, és felmérjük, mi a helyzet odaát.

- Biztos benne, ezredes, hogy a jelenlétükre jól reagálnának? – vetette fel a tábornok ugyanazt, amit a múlt este Narim is, de ő végül pont Narimra pillantott, mintha tőle várná inkább a választ.

- Nem tudom, uram, hogy mire számíthatunk – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - A helyzet akár tegnap este óta is romolhatott annyit, hogy kellemetlen fogadtatásra számíthatunk. De bízom benne, hogy ha nem lépünk fel egyből támadólag, még nem esnek nekünk, hanem lesz egy esélyünk békés úton változtatni a dolgokon.

- Szóval legrosszabb esetben negyven sugárfegyverrel nézhetünk szembe amint átléptünk a kapun? – kérdezte az ezredes.

- Uram, Solan azt mondta, hogy csak szinte mindenkinek van fegyvere.

- Igaz, akkor legyen harminchét – grimaszolt cinikusan az ezredes.

- Az emberek fele nem fogna ránk fegyvert – reménykedett Solan.

- Oh, ez mindjárt jobb érzés – játszotta meg a megkönnyebbültet Daniel. – Sokkal jobb kilátás tizenöt sugárfegyverrel szembenézni, mint harminchéttel.

- Ami azt illeti valóban jobb kilátás – nézett rá Teal'c.

- Kösz, Teal'c, mindig sokat segít a taktikai érzéked – grimaszolt O'Neill, majd visszafordult Solan felé. - Van még hasonló kaliberű jó híre? – kérdezte, de Sam inkább közbeszólt.

- Az a kérdés, hogy a béketűrőbb csoport, ahogy az ezredes fogalmazta, mennyire van megfélemlítve.

- Eléggé – ismerte be Solan. – Az ő természetük nem változott agresszívvé, és nem is igazán tudják kezelni a többiek dühkitöréseit.

- Szóval, nyílt segítségre nem számíthatunk.

- Azt hiszem, nyíltan nem… hisz, ha nem jutunk semmire, nekik továbbra is együtt kell élniük amazokkal, és akár megtorlásra is számíthatnak – gondolkodott el Solan, és a hangjából hallatszott, hogy szinte maga sem hiszi el, hogy ki kell mondania ezeket a szavakat. Végül aztán vett egy nagy levegőt és felnézett. – De ha kitalálunk valamit, ami sikerrel kecsegtet, páran talán vennék a bátorságot, hogy mellénk álljanak.

- Hát, ez is jobb, mint a semmi – bólintott rá Sam, és lassan minden szem a tábornok felé fordult, hogy várják a döntését.

- Rendben, CSK1 – bólintott Hammond. – Három óra múlva indulhatnak, addig, ha minden jól meg, a CSK7 és 9 visszaérnek. Addig tudjanak meg minden szükséges információt tollan barátainktól – biccentett a két férfi fele, majd felállt, és kisétált.

- Nem tudom, mit segíthetnénk még – sóhajtott Solan.

- Rengeteget – mosolygott rá csöppet sem vidáman az ezredes. – Jó lenne tudni, milyen messze van a kaput a településtől, és hogy őrzik-e. Aztán nem ártana egy térkép a falujukról. Tudnunk kell, hogy hol vannak stratégiailag fontos pontok, amit esetleg védhetnek tőlünk. Ismernünk kell a környéket, hogy hol tudunk szükség esetén elrejtőzni, vagy, hogy ők hova rejtőzhetnek, hogy meglepjenek minket. Jó lenne valamivel pontosabb információ arról, hogy hogyan állnak a fegyvergyártás terén, nehogy valami kellemetlen meglepetés érjen minket.

- Azt is jó lenne tudni, hogy az emberek megoszlása területileg hogy alakul – gondolta tovább Sam. – Hogy az egyes csoportok területileg koncentrálódtak-e valahova, vagy szétszóródva elvegyülnek egymásban. Mesélhetnének arról is, hogy a fegyverkezők milyen érveket használnak fel a közvélemény befolyásolására, és hogy akiket nem tudtak meggyőzni, őket milyen érdekek vezérelhetik. Ismernünk kell a helyet, az embereket és az egyéb lehetőségeket is.

Narim végül rábólintott, és Solannal együtt elég információt összeszedtek ahhoz, hogy két órával később az ezredes is viszonylag elégedetten állt fel a helyéről. Végül a CSK1 összeszedte a felszerelését, és pontosan a megbeszélt időpontban felsorakoztak az indítócsarnokban.

- Hát akkor… - nézett végig a csapatán az ezredes.

- Isten nevében előre – sóhajtott Narim.

- Ezt kitől tanulta?

- Ezt kivételesen nem magától – sandított rá Narim, mire az ezredes megcsóválta a fejét, és elindult felfele a rámpán, a többiek pedig követték.

Néhány másodperccel később aztán kiléptek a kapu másik oldalán, és ahogy számítottak rá, ha nem is tizenöt, de azért jó néhány sugárfegyver szegeződött rájuk.

A kapu környékén jó néhányan voltak, páran a háttérben maradtak, de néhányan körbeállták az érkezőket, így O'Neill szinte száz százalékos pontossággal meg tudta volna mondani róluk, hogy ki melyik táborhoz tartozik.

- Kik magunk? – kérdezte szigorú hangon az egyik férfi, de mielőtt az ezredes válaszolhatott volna, Solan előlépett a háta mögül.

- Tedd le a fegyvert, Telen! Ők barátok.

- Na persze – kételkedett amaz, és esze ágába se jutott letenni a fegyvert. – Miért kellett idehoznod őket?

- Mert szükségünk van a segítségükre.

- Senki nem hatalmazott fel erre! Mégis hogy képzeled? És őt miért kellett visszahoznod? – intett a fejével Narim fele.

- Narim a testvérünk.

- Igen, persze… a testvér, aki cserbenhagyja a népét.

- Mert senki nem hallgatott rá! – ellenkezett Solan, de Narim odalépett mellé, és nyugalomra intette.

- Senkit nem hagytam cserben. Ha bárki a legkisebb hajlandóságot mutatta volna arra, hogy legalább meghallgasson…

- Azt képzelted, mindenkinél jobban tudsz mindent! – szólt bele a vitába egy másik férfi. Messziről sütött belőle az indulat, látszott rajta, hogy csak nehezen fékezi magát, hogy többet is mondjon.

- Gondolom most is azért jöttél, hogy megmondd nekünk, mi a helyes! – kontrázott rá egy idősebb nő, és körülötte egyre újabb és újabb emberek bukkantak fel a házak közül.

- Csak próbáltam rámutatni arra, hogy letértünk a helyes útról.

- A szerinted helyes útról – vágott közbe egy negyedik személy.

- Hé – unta meg O'Neill. – Nem lehetne, hogy ezt a parttalan vitát elhalasszuk holnapra? Addig egy kicsit lecsillapodik mindenki, és józanul végig tudjuk gondolni…

- Mégis mit? – vette vissza a szót az első férfi. – Narim azt gondolja, hogy ha ragaszkodik ahhoz a régi, Omoc féle elgondoláshoz, akkor majd ő lehet a közösségünk vezetője. Mivel szavakkal nem ért el semmit, szépen csendben lelépett, hogy egy rakás fegyveressel térhessen vissza – nézett végig a CSK1-en.

- Békés szándékkal jöttünk – szállt be a vitába Sam is, de ahogy O'Neill ránézett, látta, hogy a nő vészesen sápadt, verejtékezik a homloka, és a szeme nyugtalanul rebben ide-oda a jelenlévők között. Jól ismerte Samet, számos meleg helyzetet éltek már meg együtt, így tudta, hogy az adott szituáció egyáltalán nem olyan kemény, hogy ezt a reakciót váltsa ki belőle. Gyanítani kezdte, hogy más van a háttérben. Innentől kezdve fél szeme mindig a nőn volt, és egyre inkább meggyőződött róla, hogy a megérzése Sam reakcióit illetően helyes, de azért a másik szeme a vita alakulását figyelte.

- Hát persze, azért van maguknál fegyver – mondta cinikusan Telen.

- Azért van nálunk fegyver, mert számítottunk erre a fogadtatásra – mondta Daniel, és O'Neill megforgatta a szemét, mikor látta, hogy a férfi a békés szándéka jeléül eltette a pisztolyát.

- Telen, figyelj rám! – kérte a férfit Narim. – Azért jöttem vissza, hogy valahogy megpróbáljak segíteni.

- Nincs szükségünk segítségre! – kiabált közbe valaki a tömegből.

- Egyesek szerint van – erősködött Narim. – Tudnod kell, tévedsz, mikor azt hiszed, azért jöttem vissza, mert bármiféle pozíciót szeretnék betölteni a közösségben. Csak addig maradok, amíg felmérjük tehetünk-e valamit. Az én helyem már nem itt van, még akkor sem, ha ezt sokan közületek cserbenhagyásnak értékelik. Otthont találtam a Földön, és csak azért vagyok itt, mert aggódom értetek. Nem kell tartanod tőlem, bárhogy is alakulnak a dolgok, nem fogok itt maradni.

- Akkor minek jöttél vissza?

- Mert néhányakban még él a remény, hogy fennmaradhatnak a régi eszmék. Néhányan még hisznek abban, hogy az a helyes út.

- Maradi bolondok – morogta egy fiatal nő. – Az idő túlhaladta már a konzervatív eszméket. Meg kell védenünk magunkat!

- Egymástól? – szúrta közbe cinikusan Daniel.

- Ha egyesek a fejlődés útjába állnak, akkor igen, egymástól is.

- A tollanok sosem fordultak egymás ellen – csóválta meg a fejét Narim. – Tudtuk, hogy ennek milyen következményei lennének!

- Mert egy álomvilágban éltünk, ahol nem volt szükség arra, hogy megvédjük magunkat – torkolta le Telen. – De ez most megváltozott.

- És nem úgy tudnák legjobban megvédeni magukat, ha összefognak? – vetette fel az ezredes. - Mi összefognánk, ha a többi nem lenne olyan ostoba, hogy homokba dugja a fejét! Nem képesek megérteni, hogy a fennmaradásunkért küzdünk.

- Csak nem mindegy, milyen eszközökkel – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – A fegyver sosem szolgálta a fajfenntartást.

- Maguk sem különbek… azt hiszik, mindent jobban tudnak – rázta meg a fejét az idősebb nő. – Azt hiszik, megmondhatják nekünk, mit tegyünk. De számunkra csak egyetlen helyes út van, ha megtanuljuk megvédeni magunkat minden ellenséggel szemben! És egy ilyen primitív faj, mint maguk, nem fognak letéríteni minket erről az útról.

- Tudja, a kevésbé fejlett kifejezést még mindig jobban szeretem – szúrta közbe az ezredes.

- Maguknak fogalma sincs arról, mi folyik itt! – háborgott egy fiatal férfi. – Ha nem készülünk fel arra, hogy megvédjük magunkat, egyszerűen lesöpörnek minket a színről! Ahogy a Tollanán meg is próbálták.

- És ezt nem lehetne esetleg párhuzamosan a többi fejlesztéssel? – érdeklődött Daniel.

- Ez sokkal fontosabb – vágta rá Telen. – Ők azt hiszik, hogy majd a chipjükkel megvédhetik magukat. Hatalmasat tévednek! Fegyverekre van szükségünk!

- Komolyan mondom, mint egy elakadt lemezjátszó – morgott O'Neill. – Tudják egyáltalán, mi az a lemezjátszó? Dehogy tudják… Szóval tudnak valami újat is mondani, vagy csak ismételgetik magukat? Mert ha nem, akkor szerintem térjünk nyugovóra, aztán holnapig talán kitalálnak valami új érvet, ami talán meggyőzőbb lesz.

- Mégis miért maradnának itt? Miért kéne megengednünk?

- Mert Narim meghívott minket az otthonába – nézett rá kérdőn Daniel. – Vagy már őt is kitiltották?

- Nem szívesen látjuk azok után, hogy az éj leple alatt eltűnt.

- Nem hagytak neki más választást – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – De ettől még Narim is tollan…

- Már máshol van az otthona, ő maga mondta.

- Tényleg nem értik? – nézett Daniel Samre.

- Úgy tűnik – sóhajtott Sam, aztán visszafordult az emberek fele. – Valóban békés szándékkal jöttünk, senkinek nem akarunk ártani. Csak eltöltenénk itt néhány napot, körülnéznénk, Narim megmutatná esetleg a környéket... Ki tudja, lehet, hogy a végén egyszerűen belátjuk, hogy magának van igaza, és semmi szükség a segítségünkre. Ha nincs semmi titkolnivalójuk, akkor nem értem, miért elleneznék, hogy itt maradjunk néhány napot?

- Menjenek! – dörrent rájuk végül Telen.

– De ha a legkisebb jelét is mutatják ellenséges szándéknak… ne feledjék, hogy meg tudjuk védeni magunkat.

- Majd észben tartjuk – morogta az ezredes, és lesétált a csillagkapu előtti kis emelvényről, a többiek pedig követték.


	10. Chapter 10

Narim és a CSK1 végül elindult a férfi háza felé, bár voltak kétségeik afelől, hogy milyen állapotban fogják találni. A fogadtatásukból ítélve meg voltak győződve arról, hogy Narim házát alaposan feldúlták, de legalábbis átkutatták.

De végül kellemesen csalódtak, és a ház környéke érintetlennek tűnt, ha jártak is odabent, nem hagytak túl sok nyomot maguk után. Végül Narim az ajtóhoz lépett, elhúzta az alkarját a kilincs előtt, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, és előreengedte a vendégeit.

O'Neill persze előreszegezett géppisztollyal rontott be, mint aki a legrosszabbra is fel van készülve, de odabent végül nem talált senkit.

- Jó napot, Narim, üdv itthon! Rég jártál erre – köszöntötte a fedélzeti számítógép a hazatérő gazdáját, mikor bezáródott mögöttük az ajtó, mire Sam és Narim összenevettek.

- Nem mondod, hogy ez még mindig megvan? – csóválta a fejét a nő.

- Bocsáss meg, Samantha! – hajtott fejet a férfi. – Hang kikapcsolva! – adta ki az utasítást, mert tudta, hogy Samnek kellemetlen lépten-nyomon a saját hangjával szembesülni. Végül végignézett a társaságon.

– Üljünk le a nappaliban!

- Előbb körülnéznénk, hogy nincs-e itt poloska – fintorgott az ezredes.

- Úgy tudom, a poloska egy földi állat, ezen a bolygón nem őshonos – nézett rá értetlenül Narim.

- Lehallgató készülékre gondolt – magyarázta Daniel.

- Értem. De akkor inkább ezzel – csatolta le az egyik műszert a karján lévő szíjról, aktiválta, és átadta az ezredesnek. – Körbejárhatja a házat – mondta neki, majd a többieket egy udvarias mozdulattal a nappaliba vezette, ahol letelepedtek.

- Nos, úgy tűnik, a helyzet rosszabb, mint amilyennek Solan lefestette – foglalta össze a történteket Daniel, és közben az ezredes is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Narim felé nyújtotta a kezét, mire O'Neill úgy tett, mint aki nem érti, mit akar, csak mikor Narim vett egy mély lélegzetet, akkor nyúlt a zsebébe, hogy visszaadja az aprócska kis műszert.

- Őőőő… Carter… - nézett végül a nőre az ezredes. – Az a holtsápadt arca az előbb odakint, az azt jelenti, amit gondolok, hogy jelent?

- Egy goa'uld van a faluban, uram – bólintott elkomolyodva Sam.

- Az lehetetlen! – kapta fel a fejét Narim. – Arról tudnánk.

- Maguk arról sem tudnak, ami az orruk előtt folyik – nézett rá kihívóan O'Neill. – Még azt sem veszik észre, ami kiszúrja a szemüket.

- Azért egy goa'uld jelenlétének szembetűnő jelei vannak – tűnődött el Daniel.

- Nem feltétlenül – cáfolta meg azonnal Teal'c. - A goa'uldok nagyon jól tudják leplezni magukat, ha az érdekük úgy kívánja.

- De mégis, mit akarna itt? – értetlenkedett tovább Narim.

- Nem is értem – nézett rá affektálva az ezredes. – Mit is kereshet itt a goa'uld? Maguk sejtik? – nézett végig a csapaton, de mikor senki nem válaszolt a költői kérdésre, a tekintete visszatért Narimra. – Mondjuk hírmagostól kiirtani az utolsó tollan túlélőket? Na, ehhez az ötlethez mit szól?

- De akkor... akkor miért nem tette meg eddig? Bármikor megtehette volna. Szinte teljesen védtelenek vagyunk – hitetlenkedett továbbra is Narim.

- Talán, mert az egyikük hiányzott a névsorból, ráadásul egy az asgardok által védett bolygón kapott menedéket – magyarázta az ezredes, mint a hülyegyereknek. – És tudta, hogy magát csak úgy tudja visszacsalni, ha veszélyben tudja a népét, de tudja, hogy még életben vannak. És el is érte. Itt van maga is… az összes tollan túlélő. Már csak az alkalomra vár. Vagy arra, hogy a taurik elhúzzanak innen, hogy elkerülhesse az összetűzést az asgardokkal. Vagy… egyszerűen azt akarja elérni, hogy egymást irtsák ki, így úgy tűnhet majd, hogy nekik semmi közük hozzá. Utólag majd senki nem kérheti számon rajtuk, még az asgardok sem.

- De a goa'uldnak nem az a módszere, hogy csendben kivár. Az ő stratégiájuk ennél agresszívebb… ha a kezükben van az ellenség, nem tétováznak – tűnődött Daniel.

- Ha a goa'uld nem lép színre, mint isten… akkor a háttérből manipulál… ebben a szerepben ugyanolyan aljas és kegyetlen – mondta Sam távoli hangon, maga elé meredve.

- Helló, Jolinar! – vigyorgott rá az ezredes, mire felkapta a fejét.

- Uram, ez nem vicces! – bosszankodott a nő.

- Nem hát – bólintott rá O'Neill. – Sőt, kifejezetten hasznos lehet. Annyi a teendőnk, hogy maga megálmodja, kiben van a kukac, szépen elkapjuk és kicsináljuk.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű – tiltakozott Daniel.

- És azt is elmondaná, zsenikém, hogy miért nem? – nézett rá kérdőn O'Neill.

- Azért, mert… nem tudom, megfigyelte-e, de odakint az emberek hármas-négyes csoportokban álltak, közel egymáshoz. Azt hittem, hogy összetartozó családtagok, azért állnak így, de most végiggondolva… ez egy jó taktika, hogy ne tudjuk megállapítani, melyikük a megszállott. A másik dolog pedig, hogy még ha meg is tudjuk állapítani, hogy ki az… emlékezzen csak Rére vagy Apofisra… az emberei a testükkel védik a fegyverektől. Nem férhetünk hozzá. Ha megpróbáljuk, a fél faluval… szó szerint a fél faluval találnánk szembe magunkat, és nekem nincs kedvem… sem szembenézni a tollanok fegyvereivel, sem lemészárolni egy haldokló nép utolsó tagjainak felét.

- Egyem az érzékeny kis lelkét – húzta el a száját az ezredes, de azért be kellett látnia, hogy a társának igaza van.

- Meg kell lepnünk – tért át gyakorlatiasabb kérdésekre Teal'c. - Amikor egyedül van, vagy legalábbis kevesen vannak körülötte.

- És mit csinálunk vele? – nézett rá Daniel.

- Kiszedjük belőle azt az átkozott dögöt – vágta rá O'Neill.

- Abba mindketten belehalnak – biztosította Teal'c.

- Ugyan már, a tok'rák tudják a módját, hogy ne.

- Igen, Jack, de lát itt a környéken csak egyet is közülük? – ellenkezett Daniel.

- Jaj, ne már… valahogy csak tudjuk őket értesíteni – nézett Samre.

- Sajnálom, uram, de hónapok óta nem hallottam felőlük – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Annak is van már vagy fél éve, hogy apámat utoljára láttam. Az utolsó ismert tartózkodási helyükről már biztosan odébb álltak. Mostanában még gyakrabban költöznek, mint régen. A Vorash egy viszonylag állandó bázisuk volt, ott el tudtuk érni őket, ha nagyon kellettek, de azóta… fogalmam sincs, hol lehetnek. És mióta a Revannát is lerohanták, nehezebb megtalálni őket, mint a Mikulást.

- Oké, Carter – sóhajtott az ezredes, majd Narimra tévedt a pillantása. – És maga, műszaki zsenikém?

- Igen, ezredes? – nézett rá értetlenül a férfi.

- Maga itt a fejlettebb civilizáció, vagy mi, üzenjen nekik!

- Ezredes, ha azt mondja nekem, hogy a tok'ra ezen és ezen a bolygón van, én küldök nekik üzenetet három másodperc alatt, még ha tízezer fényévnyire vannak is innen. De címnek nem adhatom meg azt, hogy valahol a világűrben…

- Nem? Hát az nagy kár – fintorgott lekicsinylően a férfi. – Sam… Jolinar nem mesélte el magának, hogy kell csinálni ezt az izét?

- Sajnálom, uram, ez valahogy kimaradt.

- Márpedig, ha a gazdatest és a goa'uld meghal a szétválasztás közben, akkor itt elszabadul a pokol – jósolta Daniel.

- Hát, akkor a feladatunk kettős… feltéve legalábbis, hogy meg akarjuk menteni azt a szerencsétlent, akit felhasználnak… - gondolkodott O'Neill.

- Hálás lennék, ezredes – nézett rá Narim. – Így is kevesen vagyunk.

- Szóval, akkor az egyik feladat kideríteni kit szállt meg a goa'uld, a másik felkutatni és idehívni a tok'rát.

- Nem fognak idejönni, ha megtudják, hogy van itt egy goa'uld. Nem kockáztatják a lebukásukat – ábrándította ki Daniel.

- Ugyan már, a földre is eljöttek, pedig maga Apofis volt ott. Még jól meg is nézték őt maguknak. Ő pedig nem akárki volt.

- Ez igaz, Daniel Jackson – erősítette meg Teal'c is.

- Ez szép és jó, de esélyünk sincs megtalálni őket – sóhajtott reménytelenül Sam.

- Hát, magának van a legjobb esélye rá – nézett rá kérdőn az ezredes.

- Ahogy arra is, hogy az itt lévők közül kiszúrjam a kakukktojást. De egyszerre nem lehetek két helyen.

- Akkor őrnagy, adott a feladat. Holnap kiszúrja, ki a spion, aztán este már mehet is a kis pajtásainkat keresni.

- Nem lesz egyszerű – sóhajtott Sam.

- Senki nem állította az ellenkezőjét – biztosította az ezredes, majd Narimhoz fordult.

- Nem tűnt fel magának odakint valami?

- Azon kívül, hogy mindenkiben forrnak az indulatok… igazából nem. De ez már akkor is így volt, mikor elmentem.

- Egyéb? Ott volt mindenki? Nem voltak negyvenen.

- Mindkét táborból hiányoztak legalább négyen-öten.

- Akkor azokkal kezdjük. Ha a dög meglapul, akkor bizonyára most sem mászott elő.

- Ennél közelebb kellett lennie, hogy érezzem, uram – ellenkezett Sam.

- Bizonyára valamelyik csoportban ott volt – vont vállat Daniel. – A társai fedezték.

- Tudja, kik álltak egy-egy csoportban? – tette fel a kérdést Jack Narimnak.

- Össze tudom szedni – bólintott rá Narim.

- Remek. Legalább a megfigyelőképessége jó. Még valami… van valaki odakint, akire számíthatunk? Elég kevesen vagyunk, nem ártana valami belső segítség.

- Solan – állította határozottan Narim.

- Jaj, ne már! – rázta meg a fejét Jack. – Azért, mert ő jött maga után? Lehet, hogy egyenesen a goa'uld küldte, hogy visszacsalja magát.

- Benne bízom.

- Maga végtelenül naiv.

- Ő végig mellettem volt, míg itt voltam. Osztotta a nézeteimet, az utolsó pillanatig, míg el nem mentem. És… benne mindenképpen megbízom.

- Miért? - nézett rá Sam. Ő is ismerte Narim szinte már naiv jóhiszeműségét, de most valami különös határozottságot érzett mögötte.

- Mert gyerekkora óta ismerem őt. Ő… - kezdett bele valamibe Narim, de aztán gyorsan elharapta, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

- Ő?- faggatta szelíden Sam.

- Solan Omoc fia – nézett fel rá Narim, a szemében az a bűntudat, amivel egy titkot árul el az ember.

- Omocnak nem volt fia – ellenkezett O'Neill.

- Miért, mert maga nem tudott róla? – kapta fel a fejét Narim. – Van még egy s más, amit maga nem tud Omoc tanácsosról.

- Nem… - rázta meg a fejét Daniel. – Azért, mert nem volt ott a temetésén… és mert ha Omocnak lett volna családja, akkor nem maga gondozta volna a hagyatékát.

- Nem derülhetett ki… - hajtotta le a fejét Narim.

- És még én aggódtam az erkölcseitekért – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Sam arcán, ahogy megnyugtatón megsimogatta a férfi karját.

- Ennek semmi köze az erkölcseinkhez – emelte fel a fejét a férfi, és végül megadta magát. – Van egy… volt egy törvény a Tollanon… Csak olyan személy lehetett a kúria tagja, akinek nem volt családja. Egyrészt azért, hogy így minden erejével a népért dolgozhasson, másrészt pedig azért, hogy ne befolyásolhassák vagy zsarolhassák a családtagjaival.

- Buta törvény – sóhajtott csodálkozva Sam.

- Igen az – látta be Narim is. – De néha a hagyományok megőriznek buta dolgokat, és mi elfogadjuk, mert… mert mindig is úgy volt szokás. Szóval… Omoc csak nagyon titokban tarthatta velük a kapcsolatot… Ha kiderült volna…

- Akkor elveszítette volna a jó kis zsíros állását – értett egyet O'Neill.

- Neki ez nem erről szólt.

- Hát persze.

- Narim – szakította félbe a két férfi vitáját Sam. – Azóta ez kiderülhetett? Az itteniek tudhatnak valamit Solan és Omoc kapcsolatáról?

- Nem, odahaza is én voltam az egyetlen, aki tudtam róluk. Solan pedig úgy nőtt fel, hogy senkinek nem beszélhet erről, a vérében van. Kizártnak tartom, hogy bárkinek is elmondta volna.

- Az jó. De azt mondtad, végig egyetértett veled… ez azt jelentheti, hogy most, hogy visszatértünk, figyelik őt. Számítanak rá, hogy továbbra is támogat bennünket.

- Akkor azt kell megtalálnunk, aki Solant figyeli, és az az ember elvezethet minket a goa'uldig – gondolta végig Teal'c.

- Jó terv, cimbora – bólintott rá Jack.

- Én akkor sem értem – csóválta meg a fejét Narim.

- Úristen még mindig mit? – nézett rá az ezredes.

- Azt, hogy mikor és hogyan került közénk a goa'uld… nem volt rá lehetősége…

- A Tollanán lőttetek le halálsiklókat? – nézett rá Sam.

- Igen – bólintott rá Narim. – Az anyahajók ellen már nem volt hatásos az ionágyú az új pajzs miatt, de a halálsiklók ellen igen. Jó néhány siklót sikerült kiiktatnunk.

- A siklókban ülő jaffák feláldozhatók – szúrta közbe Teal'c. – Nekik nem jár az újfajta védelem.

- Akkor, íme a magyarázat – vont vállat Sam. – Valamelyik élve megúszta a zuhanást, mondjuk katapultált mielőtt a hajó atomjaira robbant, és egyikőtök túl közel ment hozzá. Ha elég fejlett volt már a szimbióta, kihasználhatta a helyzetet. És ez megmagyarázná azt is, hogy miért csak ilyen hosszú idő után kezdte el a munkáját végezni. Ha a szimbióta még nem volt teljesen kifejlett, idő kellett neki, míg teljesen át tudta venni a hatalmat a gazdatest felett.

- Nem, Samantha, ez lehetetlen – rázta meg a fejét Narim, mire a CSK1 szinte már bosszúsan sóhajtott. – Nem azért, mert én nem akarom elhinni… - rázta meg a fejét Narim. – Hanem azért, mert mindannyian… mind a negyvenketten halottak vagy súlyos sebesültek voltunk, mikor a noxok elvittek bennünket. Mindannyiunkat kezelniük kellett, hogy életben maradhassunk. Ők észrevették volna, ha valamelyikünkben benne van a démon.

- Igen, bennem is észrevették – adott igazat Narimnak Teal'c.

- Oké, szóval nem a Tollanán, és kizárhatjuk azt is, hogy a Noxon – foglalta össze Daniel. – Egyéb ötlet?

- Mondjuk itt? – nézett körül az ezredes.

- Hogy került volna ide?

- Mondjuk, ahogy mi?

- Ennek a bolygónak a koordinátáit csak a noxok és mi ismerjük – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – És most már önök.

- Akkor tégla van köztetek.

- Tégla?

- Áruló – tolmácsolt Sam.

- És nehogy azt mondja, hogy az lehetetlen! – förmedt az ezredes Narimra.

- Öhm… Narim… figyelj… - fordult tűnődve a férfi felé Sam. – Van a túlélők között olyan ember, aki… Travel környékén dolgozott? Vagy köze volt a kúriához? Vagy köze lehetett a Tanith-tal kötött megállapodáshoz? Esetleg ismerhette magát Tanith-ot?

- Nem igazán tudtuk megállapítani, hogy az összeesküvés mennyire volt kiterjedt – sóhajtott a férfi. – Mint bizonyára emlékeztek, nem volt rá túl sok időnk. Travel és a kúria nagy része minden bizonnyal benne volt, de közülük senki nem élte túl. Hogy az új fegyvereket kifejlesztő tudósok és mérnökök mennyit tudtak Tanith-ról, arról fogalmam sincs, de az egyikük itt van. Őt vették rá először, hogy segítsen a fegyverkezésben.

- Ott volt most, hogy megérkeztünk? – nézett rá Teal'c.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Narim egy kis töprengés után.

- Akkor holnap vele kezdjük az ellenőrzést – adta ki a parancsot O'Neill.

- O'Neill… - nézett rá Teal'c.

- Igen, barátom?

- Miért zártuk ki a Noxot?

- Mert, ahogy azt veled az élen megállapítottuk, a noxok észrevették volna a dögöt.

- Ha már akkor a gazdatestben lett volna, mikor sebesülten a bolygóra került, és a noxok gyógyították a gazdatestet, igen. Kétségkívül észrevették volna. De mi van akkor, ha csak ott került bele? A Nox egyike a goa'uldok által legsűrűbben látogatott bolygóknak. Minden goa'uld vágyik a láthatatlanság titkára, így időről időre visszatér oda. Mi van, ha összefutottak az erdőben egy magányosan bolyongó tollannal?

- Ragyogó lehetőség, amit nem átallottak kihasználni. Igen, akár ez is történhetett – hagyta rá O'Neill. – És ha onnantól tudatosan kerülte a noxok közelségét, nem volt lehetőségük kiszúrni.

- Pontosan – bólintott rá Teal'c.

- Hát, akkor már vannak ötleteink arra, hogy mi történt. Most már csak azt kell kitalálni, hogy mihez kezdjünk a helyzettel – nézett végig a társaságon Daniel.

- Ahhoz többet kell tudnunk – vett egy nagy levegőt az ezredes. – Majd holnap. Most pihenjünk, és holnap kitaláljuk, hogyan tovább. Alhatunk itt? – nézett némi cinizmussal Narimra, hisz nem túl sok más lehetőségük volt, mint a férfi nappalijában tölteni az éjszakát.

- Természetesen, ezredes – bólintott rá udvariasan a férfi.

- Narim – fordult a férfi felé Sam, miközben a többiek már azt mérték fel, hogy hol tudnának aludni.

- Szeretnél a csapatoddal maradni – mosolyodott el megértőn Narim.

- Igen.

- Semmi baj, Samantha. Ahogy akarod.

- Nem haragszol?

- Dehogy. Most dolgozunk… és munkában te ugyanolyan szigorú vagy, mint én. És ez így van jól. Próbálj pihenni!

- Rendben – mosolyodott el Sam is.

- Élesítem a biztonsági rendszert – szólt még oda Narim az ezredesnek. – Ha valaki megpróbál odakintről bejönni, azonnal beriaszt.

- Akkor is, ha a falon át jön?

- Természetesen – bólintott rá Narim, majd még egy kicsit matatott a számítógépen, aztán besétált a szobájába.

- Hát, emberek, alvás – nézett végig az ezredes a csapatán. – Holnap nehéz napunk lesz!

A CSK1 még egy darabig pakolászott, de végül megtalálták a helyüket. Sam és Daniel aludtak egy-egy kanapén, az ezredes pedig a szőnyegen. Teal'c csak leült a földre, és a falnak döntve a hátát szinte azonnal a gondolataiba merült. A többiek tudták, hogy hozzájuk hasonlóan még sokáig a holnapon fog töprengeni. Mivel a csapat tagjai már alaposan hozzá voltak szokva a szorult helyzetekhez, az ezredes és Daniel egy idő után elaludtak, de Samnek csak nem jött álom a szemére.

Egy idő után felkelt, és a kijárat fele indult.

- Hová mész, Carter őrnagy? – kérdezte suttogva Teal'c.

- Csak… kell egy kis friss levegő. Összenyomnak a falak – sóhajtott Sam.

- Veled megyek – bólintott rá a férfi, de Sam nem hagyta, hogy felkeljen.

- Maradj csak, Teal'c, nem megyek messze. Csak leülök itt az ajtó előtt a lépcsőre. Nyitva hagyom az ajtót, hogy láthass.

- Rendben, de… a biztonsági rendszer?

- Narim azt mondta, hogy akkor riaszt, ha kívülről jön valaki. Ha nyitva hagyom az ajtót, talán majd nem érzékel betolakodónak.

- És ha mégis?

- Hát, akkor az ezredes el fog átkozni – vont vállat a nő. – De nem először és nem utoljára. Hamarosan visszajövök – mondta még Teal'cnek aztán kisétált a házból, és valóban letelepedett pár lépésnyire a lépcső tetejére.

Sam egy darabig próbálta kiüríteni az agyából a holnap gondját, de a feszültsége nem akart engedni. Ebben persze leginkább az játszott közre, hogy ha csak távolról is, de érezte a goa'uld jelenlétét, még akkor is, ha próbált nem rá gondolni.

Szemügyre vette inkább a csillagokat, amik gyönyörűen ragyogtak a feje felett, és próbálta elképzelni, milyen messze lehet most otthonról. Felidézte magában azt a beszélgetést, mikor Narim arról mesélt neki, hogy az új otthonuk túlságosan távol van a Földtől ahhoz, hogy űrhajó nélkül odajuthassanak. Elgondolkodott azon, hogy most vajon még annál is messzebb vannak?

- Felelőtlenség volt egyedül kijönnöd a sötétbe – szólalt meg mögötte halkan Narim egy fél órával később.

- Oh – kapta fel a fejét a nő, és rámosolygott. – Csak szükségem volt egy kis levegőre. Mondtam Teal'cnek, hogy nem megyek messze.

- És még rám mondjátok, hogy naiv vagyok – mosolyodott el Narim, majd letelepedett a nő mellé, és egy könnyű, de meleg takarót borított a vállára. – Hűvösek az éjszakák itt nálunk.

- Köszönöm – húzta össze magán Sam a takarót. – De… nem azt mondtad, hogy nektek nincsenek ilyen kellékeitek, mint takaró?

- Hát… néha a kevésbé fejlett fajoktól is tanulhatunk valamit – ugratta Narim Samet.

- Oké, jogos – nevetett vele a nő.

- Samantha, kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze – fordult Narim felé Sam.

- Te tényleg meg tudod mondani, hogy valakiben van-e goa'uld?

- Igen – bólintott rá a nő. – Pontosabban… azt hiszem, nem én… Jolinar.

- De Jolinar meghalt. - Igen, így van, de mégis… valahogy egy része itt él bennem… ez… erre nincsenek szavak, Narim… ezt nem tudom neked elmagyarázni.

- Semmi baj, Samantha – karolta át a nő vállát Narim.

– Csupán azért… kérdeztem… mert eszembe jutott, hogy akkor esetemben miért volt szükségetek Cassandra segítségére?

- Hát… - tűnődött el Sam -, tudod… azt hiszem, azért, mert annak, amit én csinálok, semmi tudományos alapja nincs. Csupán… megérzések, látomások, csak bevillanó képek, mintha álmodnék… A tok'ra memóriajavító kütyüje nélkül sokszor nem is tudom mihez kötni a képeket, amiket látok. Szóval csupa szubjektív dolog az egész. Erre nem alapozhattuk a világunk jövőjét. De Cassandra… az ő képessége bizonyított. Miután megérezte bennem Jolinart, Dr. Fraiser több kísérletet is végzett vele, és a vérében lévő naquadah kimutathatóan reagált még Teal'c közelségére is. Bár… elvileg az én véremben is van még naqudah… ez is Jolinar öröksége. Ezen még sosem gondolkodtam el.

- Értem – bólintott rá Narim, majd egy kis időre elhallgattak, csak gyönyörködtek az éjszakában, és talán mindkettejüknek az járt a fejükben, hogy mennyivel jobb lehetne, ha más körülmények vezették volna őket ide.

- Narim, én is kérdezhetek valamit? – törte meg a csendet Sam egy idő után.

- Igen.

- Solan tudja, mi történt az apjával?

- Nem – sóhajtott Narim. – Így is nagyon összetört, mikor Omoc meghalt. Nagyon… ritkán találkozhattak, de mégis… Solan imádta az apját. Rajongásig szerette. Nem akartam még jobban összetörni a szívét.

- De Omoc hősként halt meg… úgy, hogy a népéért, és a békéért harcolt. Bátor és egyenes ember volt. Ha tudná… büszke lenne rá.

- Mindig büszke volt rá. De nem igazán szeretném, ha tudná, hogy az apja neve is belekeveredett azokba a szörnyűségekbe. Most úgy hiszi, hogy Omoc még azelőtt meghalt, hogy ez az egész elkezdődött.

- Narim, te egyszer azt mondtad nekem, hogy az őszinteség a legcélravezetőbb út.

- Igen, tudom – sóhajtott a férfi. – Csak… szeretném megőrizni Solan hitét… a népében. Ha megtudja, hogy az apját meggyilkolták… hogy egy tollan egy másik tollan keze által halt meg… ez összeomlana benne. Gondolj bele, Samantha… a Tollanon nem történt gyilkosság háromszáz éve… Ha Solan megtudná… hogy az apjával ez történt… meginogna a hite… mindannyiukban – mutatott körbe a falun Narim. – Ezt nem akarom.

- Miért?

- Mert hiszek abban, hogy… ha sikerül itt rendet tennünk… akkor Solan ugyanolyan jó vezetője lesz a népünknek, mint az apja volt.

- És nem szeretnél… te az élükre állni? – sandított rá Sam, mire a férfi vett egy nagy levegőt, és néhányszor végighordozta a tekintetét a sötétbe borult házakon, de végül megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Amit odakint a kapunál mondtam, komolyan gondoltam. Én nem maradok itt, nekem már máshol van az otthonom.

- És… nem fogod tíz év múlva azt mondani, hogy… elszakítottalak a népedtől?

- Samantha… - sóhajtott Narim, majd a nő felé fordult, és megfogta a kezét. – Amitől meg akarom óvni Solant… én már nem tudok hinni abban, hogy valaha is olyan lehet itt még bármi, mint a Tollanon volt. Én őszintén hittem azokban a régi eszmékben, amik mára porrá omlottak, és itt már nem találom a helyem.

- Sajnálom – szorította meg a kezét Sam.

- Én is sajnálok sok mindent… ami az elmúlt hat évben történt – hajtotta le a fejét Narim, de aztán újra felnézett a nőre. – De azt nem, hogy megismertelek, és általad megismertem a világodat. Nekem már ott a helyem melletted. Ha te is úgy akarod.

- Persze – mosolygott rá a nő, mire Narim megcirógatta az arcát, és gyengéden megcsókolta.

- Samantha… nem szeretnél mégis… mellettem aludni? – kérdezte óvatosan Narim, mikor elhúzódott Samtől.

- Hát… cikiztek már ennél rosszabb dolog miatt is – nevette el magát a nő.

- Jól van, akkor ideje ágyba kerülni – állt fel Narim, és felhúzta Samet is, aztán besétáltak a házba. Sam nem mert Teal'cre nézni, de egészen addig, míg Narim szobájának ajtaja be nem csukódott mögöttük, magán érezte a pillantását.


	11. Chapter 11

Narim kora reggel jött ki a szobájából, Sam még békésen aludt, nem akarta felébreszteni, mert tudta, hogy amúgy is nehéz napok várnak rájuk, szüksége van a pihenésre.

- Elrabolta egy emberemet! – szólt rá az ezredes halk hangja a padlóról.

- A bocsánatát kérem, O'Neill ezredes – mosolyodott el Narim. – Amint felébredt, vissza fogom adni önnek.

- Aludt?

- Igen, hajnal felé sikerült elaludnia – sóhajtott Narim.

- Helyes. Amúgy… gondolkodtam – nézett végig a többieken. Teal'c szeme azonnal felé fordult, és Daniel is mocorogni kezdett. – Daniel és Teal'c azonnal indulnak haza, hogy megkeressék a tok'rát.

- Miért mi? – nyitotta ki a szemét Daniel.

- Azért, mert Carterre még két-három napig biztos szükség lesz itt, és annyit nem késlekedhetünk a tok'ra értesítésével.

- Így igaz, uram – sétált ki a szobából Sam is.

- Remek! Akkor, ha mindenki egyetért, kikísérjük magukat a kapuhoz.

- A kaput biztosan őrzik – vetette fel Teal'c.

- Hát, tegnap elfelejtették közölni, ha esetleg foglyok lennénk, így gondolom, szabadon távozhatunk, ha szeretnénk – tűnt fel egy veszélyes mosoly az ezredes arcán.

- Reméljük – bólintott rá Daniel is, így elindultak a kapu fele. Ahogy arra számítottak, ketten ott álltak a kapu mellet.

- Elmennek? Nagyon helyesen teszik – nézett rájuk lekicsinylően az egyik.

- Ne örüljön, nem mindannyian – mérte végig az ezredes.

- Pedig jobban tennék. Semmi keresnivalójuk itt.

- Oh, persze, maguk itt a honfoglalók – vigyorodott el minden jó érzés nélkül O'Neill. – Daniel, tárcsázzon!

- Igen, uram! – bólintott rá Daniel, és hozzálátott a cím megadásához. Mikor a kapu megnyílt, Sam még a srác után szólt.

- Daniel!

- Igen?

- P4J 495 – mondta neki. Daniel egy pillanatig értetlenül nézett rá, de mivel Sam nem mondhatott többet, egy idő után felfogta, mit akarhat mondani a nő, és rábólintott, és már indult volna Teal'c után, de Sam megint csak utánaszólt.

- Daniel!

- Igen?

- A CSK1-es jeladó folyamatosan sugározzon, míg ott vannak. És vigyenek magukkal egy ajándékdobozt is.

- Gondolja, hogy…

- Egy próbát megér – vont vállat Sam, mire a srác még rábólintott, aztán átvetette magát a kapun.

A többek már-már indultak volna visszafelé, mikor Solan érkezett hozzájuk futva.

- Narim! – sietett oda a barátjához, de az egy apró kézmozdulattal elhallgattatta. -

Menjünk! – adta ki az utasítást, és csak amikor hallótávolságon kívülre értek, akkor nézett Solanra. - Mi történt?

- Éjjel betörtek a házamba.

- Bántottak? – torpant meg azonnal Narim, de a fiú megrázta a fejét.

- Nem.

- Tudják, hogy az nyílt hadüzenetnek tekintenénk – bólintott rá az ezredes is.

- Kerestek valamit – mesélt tovább Solan. – Ketten voltak.

- Felismerted őket? -

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Solan.

– A biztonsági rendszeremet kiiktatták, a kamerák nem működtek, a szobám ajtaját nem tudtam kinyitni, csak miután már elhagyták a házat.

- Akkor honnan tudja, hogy ketten voltak?

- Az ajtón át elfojtott beszélgetést hallottam. De nem ismertem fel a hangjukat.

- Bizonyítékot kerestek arra, hogy velünk van – tippelt Sam. – Vagy valami olyan fegyvert, amit tőlünk kaphatott.

- Igen, ez valószínű. De ha már így lebukott, akkor… - nézett a fiúra várakozón az ezredes, de Narim félbeszakította.

- Solan, nem kell belekeveredned… semmi biztosíték nincs arra, hogy sikerrel járunk.

- Már így is nyakig benne vagyok. És nem futamodok meg, ahogy apám sem tette soha.

- Rendben – szorította meg Narim a fiú vállát. – Apád büszke lenne rád. De akkor mostantól te is nálam fogsz lakni, míg vége nem lesz.

- Rendben – bólintott rá Solan.

- Menjünk! – indult tovább Narim, de az ezredes utánaszólt.

- Hé, technikai zsenikém! Narim megállt, és az égre emelte a szemét, aztán megfordult. - Csak az jutott eszembe… hogy volt az a kütyü… ami annak idején szétválasztotta Klorelt és Scarát…

- Igen?

- Nincs véletlenül egy olyan kéznél?

- Bocsásson meg ezredes, de tudja… egy vesztes csata közepén az ember sok mindenre gondol, de arra nem, hogy egy ilyen berendezést kellene hurcolnia magával.

- Csalódtam magában – sóhajtott az ezredes. – Tudja, azt hittem, maguk mindenre gondolnak.

- Persze, ezredes – bólintott rá Narim, kissé átvéve a férfi cinikus stílusát. – Ez most csak programhiba lehetett.

- Na persze… és esetleg nem tudnának építeni egy olyat?

- Az elvét ismerjük – tűnődött el Narim.

- De a hozzávalók nem igazán állnak rendelkezésünkre – töprengett Solan.

- Hacsak szét nem szedjük a számítógép vezérlését – gondolkodott el Narim is a kérdésen.

- Igen, abból nagyjából össze lehet rakni.

- De ugyanakkor éjszakára védtelenné válunk – rázta meg a fejét Narim.

- Akkor éjszakára őrséget állítunk – adta ki a parancsot az ezredes. – Mikor tudnak hozzákezdeni?

- Mondjuk most? – pillantott rá kihívóan Narim.

- Máris késésben vagyunk – biztosította O'Neill.

- Rendben, felmérjük a lehetőségeinket. Addig maguk mit csinálnak?

- Hát… teszünk egy hosszú sétát a faluban – nézett körül az ezredes.

- Ez ám a munkamegosztás – nevette el magát Narim, de aztán elkomolyodott. – Legyenek óvatosak! – kötötte még a lelkükre, aztán egy biccentéssel elköszöntek, és hazasiettek, hogy munkához lássanak.

Ahogy a két tollan eltűnt a szemük elől, Sam és az ezredes vettek egy nagy levegőt, és végignéztek a településen.

- Negyven ház, plusz a kiszolgáló épületek, közösségi terek, laborok, műhelyek – töprengett el az ezredes. – Nézzünk körül!

- Rendben – bólintott rá Sam, és lassan, szinte sétálva elindultak. Nem sokkal később, egy kis térre értek, majd a közepére sétáltak, mintha meg akarták volna nézni a közepén álló szobrot.

- A tollanok mindig is szerették a letisztult formákat – járta körbe Sam.

- Ugyan, Carter, ez csak egy lyukas gömb – fintorgott az ezredes.

- Igen, de a Tollanán is volt egy ilyen… a kúria épülete előtt… már ott is tetszett. Öhm… uram… azt hiszem, követnek bennünket.

- Igen, Carter, és ez már a második – biccentett az ezredes.

- Tessék?

- Tíz perce még egy másik pióca volt a nyakunkon.

- Azt hiszik, így nem jövünk rá…

- Hát, ahhoz korábban kellene felkelniük.

- Ne feledje uram, a tollanok rossz stratégák. Évszázadok óta nem háborúztak, nincs rutinjuk az ilyesmiben.

- Ja, ezt már Teal'c is megmondta. Úgy látszik ebből sem tanultak.

- Távol áll tőlük minden ilyesfajta viselkedés.

- Ők az irgalmas szamaritánusok – húzta el a száját Jack. – Mint a maga lovagja…

- Uram, Narim tudós és nem katona.

- Maga is tudós.

- És katona.

- Ez csak játék a szavakkal – rázta meg a fejét az ezredes. – Menjünk tovább – sóhajtott, és továbbsétáltak a falu másik vége fele.

- Már ketten vannak – szólalt meg kisvártatva O'Neill.

- Hárman, uram – cáfolta meg Sam.

- Ezek szerint közeledünk.

- Igen, én is erre gondoltam, uram.

- Vajon közbelépnek, ha túl közel jutunk?

- A viselkedésük egyre idegesebb. Igen, valószínűleg elzavarnak minket a fenébe.

- Hát lássuk, meddig merészkedhetünk – húzta össze a szemét az ezredes, és tovább indult a falu széle felé. Végül, mikor már csak alig százméternyire voltak az erdőtől, eléjük sétált egy férfi.

- Megtudhatnám, hova mennek?

- Megtudhatnám, ki kérdezi és miért? – állt meg vele szemben O'Neill.

- Itt mi kérdezünk!

- Oh… bocs, elfelejtettem – fintorgott az ezredes. – Az őslakosok…

- Hova mennek?

- Mondjuk… mondjuk az erdőbe. Mit szól? Sétálni egyet. Megismerni a bolygó élővilágát.

- Ne szórakozzon velem!

- Eszemben sincs – rázta meg a fejét O'Neill. – A társam biológus, és… roppant kíváncsi természet…

- Maga komolyan azt hiszi, hogy át tud verni bennünket? – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi.

- Miért, nem? – csodálkozott az ezredes, miközben a szeme sarkából felmérte, hogy legalább öten kerítették körbe őket.

- Nem.

- A fenébe. Pedig mekkora lett volna, ha a primitív faj átveri a fejlettebbet, nem igaz, Carter? – sandított a nőre.

- Ó, igen… büszkék lehettünk volna rá – bólintott rá a nő is.

- Forduljanak vissza! – adta ki az utasítást az ismeretlen férfi. – És ha már nem hagyják nyugodtan élni az életünket, legalább korlátozzák a jelenlétüket a tér túloldalára. Megértették?

- Hogyne – bólintott rá készségesen O'Neill. – Hát akkor további szép napot, uraim! – mondta még vigyorogva, de ahogy megfordultak inkább ravaszság költözött a szemébe, és alaposan megnézte magának a másik négyet. Egy pillantással jegyezte meg az arcukat, és mérte fel a fegyverzetüket, elraktározva minden fontosnak tűnő információt, aztán visszasétáltak Narim házához.

- Hogy állnak? – rontott be a szokásos stílusában a két férfihoz, akik Narim hálószobájába vették be magukat.

- Haladunk ezredes – pillantott fel Narim.

– De gyorsabban haladnánk, ha nem tartana fel bennünket – nézett rá várakozón. O'Neillnak azonban esze ágában sem volt kimenni. De persze Narimot sem olyan fából faragták, aki hamar feladja. – Ezredes, kérem!

- Most mi van?

- Ismeri a szabályt.

- Ugye nem gondolja komolyan, hogy a jelen helyzetben azzal foglalkozom, hogy maguk itt mit barkácsolnak?

- Lehet, hogy most nem – látta be Narim. – De a tudatalattijából bármikor előhívható az emlék.

- Aha, persze – fintorgott az ezredes. – De ugye emlékszik mit ígértem?

- Igen, ezredes, emlékszem még, hogy azt mondta, egyszer elkapja egy gyenge pillanatomat… De én most ünnepélyesen megígérem magának, hogy igyekszem minden pillanatban résen lenni.

- Senki nem lehet minden pillanatban résen – állította határozottan O'Neill.

- Majd meglátjuk – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Narim arcán. – De most… azt hiszem, Carter őrnagy nagyon hiányolja az ön lélekemelő társaságát.

- Ó, én ebben erősen kételkedem – vonta fel a szemöldökét az ezredes.

- Tudja mit? Én is. De akkor is többre mennénk vele, ha jelen helyzetben inkább a stratégiánkat tervezné, mint hogy velem vitatkozik. Mindkettőnk munkáját akadályozza.

- Ezt a vitát még nem fejeztük be – húzta össze a szemét O'Neill.

- Ebben biztos vagyok, ezredes – bólintott rá Narim, majd egy elfojtott mosollyal nézte, ahogy a férfi kisétál.

- Kíváncsi? – fordult felé Solan is mosolyogva.

- Az nem kifejezés – csóválta meg a fejét Narim. – Egy a világot megismerni vágyó kisgyerek kíváncsisága szorult belé. Bár sokszor úgy érzem, csak engem akar bosszantani.

- Talán mindkettő igaz – nevette el magát Solan.

- Talán – bólintott rá Narim, de aztán egy huncut mosoly tűnt fel az arcán. – Működnek még a kamerák és a mikrofonok?

- Igen, azt hiszem – fordult Solan a számítógép maradványa felé.

– Miért?

- Figyelj – nevette el magát Narim. Sam és Jack végül letelepedtek a nappaliban, és a figyelmük már visszakanyarodott volna az odakint történtekhez, mikor meghallották Narim hangját.

- Ezredes!

Jack felkapta a fejét, és Narim szobájának ajtaja fele fordult, de ott nem látott senkit. Felugrott, és körbe-körbe forgott a szobában, csak akkor esett le neki, mi történik, mikor Sam elnevette magát.

- Ez nem volt vicces!

- De, lássa be, egy kicsit az volt – kuncogott Narim, aki az előtte lévő monitoron pontosan látta, mi történik.

– Elmeséli, mit tudtak meg?

- Mi? Maga nem hajlandó egy szót sem szólni, én meg osszak meg mindent magával?

- O'Neill ezredes! Az, hogy mi mit barkácsolunk idebent, az a küldetésünk szempontjából irreleváns, főleg, ha sikerrel járunk, és össze tudjuk rakni, amire szükségünk van. De az, hogy önök mit tudtak meg, az nagyon is fontos lehet!

- A falu másik végén vannak – válaszolt az ezredes helyett Sam, aki szokás szerint megunta, hogy a másik kettő folyton egymást nyúzza. – Az erdőhöz közel eső három-négy ház valamelyikében. Végig szemmel tartottak minket, de egy ponton túl nem engedtek menni.

- Kik laknak ott? – kérdezte Jack.

- Mondhatnék önnek néhány nevet, ezredes, de nem lenne előbbre tőle. Főleg, mert azt gyanítom, hogy a goa'uld nem a gazdatest saját házában rejtőzködik, az túl egyszerű lenne – tűnődött Narim. – Hány embert láttak?

- Hárman követtek minket felváltva, mikor végigjártuk a falut, és öt másik, aki körbevett minket a végén.

- Az még csak nyolc… vagyis legalább ennyien közvetlenül körülötte vannak.

- Én is ezt gyanítom – bólintott rá Jack. – De ki kell derítenünk, hogy pontosan melyik az a ház.

- Hogyan?

- Meg kell próbálnunk más oldalról felderíteni. Esetleg az erdő magasabban fekvő részeiről megfigyelhetjük. Akár indulhatnánk is – vont vállat az ezredes, mire Sam is azonnal felállt.

- Mehetünk.

- Legyenek óvatosak! Az erdőbe is maguk után mehetnek – figyelmeztette Narim.

- Majd igyekszünk – biztosította az ezredes, aztán újra kisétáltak a házból, és ezúttal a kapu felé indultak. Végül mégis meggondolták magukat, mert a csillagkapu körüli őrség észrevette őket, így úgy döntöttek, hogy visszamennek a házak közé, és inkább egy kevésbé feltűnő úton veszik be magukat az erdőbe, még akkor is, ha így jóval nagyobbat kell kerülniük.

Több, mint egy órája sétáltak már a fák között mindketten a saját gondolataikba merülve, mikor felértek egy kis dombra, ahol megálltak, hogy kifújják magukat. Jack elővette a mellénye zsebéből a távcsövet, és a kérdéses házakat fürkészte vele.

- Megvan! – szűkült össze a szeme, majd átadta az eszközt Samnek. – A közelebb eső utolsó előtti ház.

- Igen, látom – bólintott rá a nő. – Őrség van a bejárat előtt.

- És az első helyiségben is van négy fegyveres. És ki tudja, még mennyi a ház többi részében.

- Hát, ez így nem lesz egyszerű – engedte le Sam is a távcsövet.

- Általában nem szokott az lenni – fintorgott az ezredes. – Menjünk vissza, aztán majd kitalálunk valamit.

- Rendben – sóhajtott Sam, így ugyanazon az úton, ahogy jöttek, visszasétáltak Narim házához.

Jack egy újabb berohanással tervezte bosszantani a tollanokat, de mivel Sam gyanította ezt, ahogy beléptek a házba, megszólalt.

- Narim! Visszaértünk!

- Örülök, hogy nem esett bajotok, Samantha – válaszolt neki hallható megkönnyebbüléssel a férfi hangja. – Megtudtatok valamit?

- Igen. Megtaláltuk a házat, amit kerestünk.

- Előbb ehetnénk valamit! – vetette fel az ezredes. – Van itthon valami kaja? Farkaséhes vagyok, több, mint huszonnégy órája nem ettünk semmit.

- Egy pillanat, ezredes – sóhajtott Narim, de neki is be kellett látnia, hogy bár a munka elterelte róla a figyelmét, ő is alaposan megéhezett azóta. Néhány perccel később egy egészen másik ajtón bukkant fel a nappalijában, mint ahol várták, mintegy frászt hozva O'Neillre, és két poharat hozott a kezében.

- Parancsolj, Samantha! – nyújtotta át az egyiket a nőnek, majd Jack felé fordult. – Ezredes…

- Ha jól emlékszem azt mondtam, hogy éhes vagyok és nem azt, hogy szomjas – morogta a férfi, miközben átvette a poharat.

- Igya csak meg – bíztatta Narim.

- Ez valami gyümölcslé? – szaglászta Sam a pohara tartalmát.

- Részben igen – mosolygott rá Narim. – Szeretni fogod. Kóstold csak meg!

Sam óvatosan belekortyolt a sötétbordó folyadékba, aztán elmosolyodott. - Ez tényleg jó.

- Ennek őszintén örülök – hajtott fejet Narim, majd visszaindult a szobájába, hogy folytassa a munkát, de O'Neill utánaszólt, így megállt és visszafordult.

- Mondja… végzett vizsgálatokat a tekintetben, hogy ez az… izé… hogy hat a mi szervezetünkre? Semmi kedvem minden öt percben a legkisebb helyiségbe rohangálni… Tudja, csatában ez meglehetősen kellemetlen tud lenni.

Narim végtelen türelemmel nézett rá, és nem szólt semmit, Sam pedig inkább a bögréje mögé rejtette a vigyorgását, Jack azonban nem adta fel.

- Vagy nem lehet, hogy buggyant? Elvégre több, mint két hete nem járt itthon… az alatt kimászhatott a hűtőszekrényből, vagy ilyesmi…

Narim vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy mondjon valamit, de végül inkább visszanyelte.

- Igya meg, ezredes! – mondta még a férfinak, majd biccentett Samnek, és eltűnt az ajtaja mögött. Sam tovább kortyolta az italát, és közben a figyelme visszatért ahhoz, amit találtak.

- Narim! – szólalt meg végül.

- Igen, Samantha?

- Nem zavarlak a munkában, ha hangosan gondolkodom? Talán tudsz segíteni.

- Dehogy. Mondd csak! – bíztatta a férfi a szomszéd szobából.

- Az emberek megoszlása tényleg fele-fele? Húsz-húsz ember? Vagyis huszonegy-húsz?

- Nem tudom, őszintén szólva sosem próbáltam megszámolni.

- Akkor szedjük össze most… - gondolta tovább a dolgot a nő. – Nyolcan követtek minket reggel… két őr áll a ház előtt, és négyet láttunk odabent a nappaliban, az tizennégy, és ott van ugye a gazdatest, az tizenöt.

- Plusz a két ember, aki a kapu mellett őrködik, az tizenhét – tette hozzá Narim.

- Igaz.

- És három lehet közvetlenül mellette, mint személyes testőrök – szállt be a beszélgetésbe az ezredes.

- Nehezen hozzáférhető célpont – sóhajtott Sam. - Még jó, hogy Teal'c itt hagyta nekünk a kábító fegyverét.

- Ezredes – szólt rá Narim.

- Nyugi, senkinek nem esik baja.

- Uram, egy zettel nem tudunk szembeszállni egyszerre tíz fővel, márpedig ennyien vannak a házban, és a többi is percek alatt odaérhet. Esélyünk sincs – ellenkezett Sam is.

– Legalább a felét el kell csalnunk valahogy, hogy egyáltalán a közelébe férkőzhessünk. És akkor is csendben kell dolgoznunk, míg el nem kapjuk. Akkor már sakkban tarthatjuk őket azzal, ha a vezetőjük életével fenyegetőzünk.

- Azokat, akik a kapu mellett vannak, talán észrevétlenül el tudjuk kábítani – javasolta az ezredes, és ezzel Sam is egyetértett.

- Kell valami csetepaté, ami legalább az ajtó előtt álló őröket elcsalja – töprengett tovább Jack.

– Narim!

- Igen, ezredes?

- Van még néhány ember, akire számíthatunk?

- Igen – válaszolt a kérdezett helyett Solan. – A legtöbben félnek, de ha látnak reményt arra, hogy… talpra állhat a rend… akkor segíteni fognak.

- De hogy értesítsük őket? – vetette fel Sam.

- Minden kommunikációs csatornát figyelhetnek – sóhajtott Narim. – És gyanítom, éjjel figyelik a házat, szóval kijutnunk sem lenne egyszerű.

- Nem hittem, hogy valaha ilyet mondok, de most jól jönne egy olyan goa'uld teleport-karika – fintorgott az ezredes.

- Vagy egy asgard sugár – álmodozott Sam.

- Ezekkel nem szolgálhatunk, ezredes – mondta sajnálkozón Narim.

- Akkor maradnak a füstjelek – állapította meg Jack. – Vagy a morze.

- Uram, gyanítom, azt itt nem igazán értenék – sóhajtott Sam.

- Szóval, van körülöttünk húsz ember, akire elvileg számíthatnánk, csak nem tudjuk elérni őket? – háborgott az ezredes.

- Hát, valahogy ez a helyzet – adott igazat neki Sam. – Annak semmi értelme, hogy olyan üzenetet küldjünk nekik, amit nagy valószínűséggel lehallgathatnak.

- Solan és én éjjel megpróbálunk kilopózni, és értesíteni néhány embert – ajánlotta Narim.

- Azonnal követni fognak benneteket – vetette ellen Sam. – Bajba kevernénk a többieket is.

- Oké, akkor mi megyünk ki először – bólintott rá az ezredes. – Remélhetőleg sikerül elcsalnunk mindenkit, és akkor maguk zavartalanul toborozhatnak. A cél, hogy holnap… mondjuk pontosan délben… van itt egyáltalán olyan?

- Van, ezredes – nyugtatta meg Narim.

- Remek, végre valami megszokott dolog. Szóval holnap pontosan délben csináljanak akkora felfordulást, ha lehet, két helyen egyszerre, amekkorát csak tudnak. Meg kell osztanunk az őröket. Ha három fele oszlanak, akkor egy-egy helyen úgy hét emberrel kell számolnunk, ami nagyjából kezelhető. -

Rendben – egyezett bele Narim. – És aztán?

- Bemegyünk, elkábítjuk a mumust, és elhozzuk ide.

- Mert ez ilyen egyszerű lesz – bólintott rá némileg hitetlenkedve Sam.

- Nem lesz több lehetőségünk, őrnagy – biztosította O'Neill.

- Igen, uram! – sóhajtott a nő, aztán egy időre mindannyian a gondolataikba merültek. Nem sokkal később Sam felkapta a fejét.

- Narim!

- Igen, Samantha?

- Elmúlt az éhségem.

- Valóban? – kérdezett vissza kis hatásszünet után a férfi, és Sam hallotta a hangján, hogy mosolyog.

- Igen – csodálkozott továbbra is Sam, majd megcsóválta a fejét. – És én még brokkolival tömtelek téged.

- Semmi baj nem volt a brokkolival – nyugtatta meg Narim

.

- Mi a fenét itatott velünk? – kérdezte gyanakodva O'Neill. - A pontos összetétele érdekli, ezredes?

- Naná.

- Volt benne egy kis gyümölcslé, ahogy Samantha mondta… egy kis trínium…

- Mi? – kapta fel a fejét az ezredes, csak akkor forgatta meg a szemét, mikor Samből kitört a röhögés.

- Azt hiszem, most jön az a rész, amikor a hóhért akasztják – kuncogott a nő.

– Kiprovokálta ezredes.

- Aha – fintorgott O'Neill, és jó ideig durcás hallgatásba merült, de végül mégis megszólalt. - Carter, hova küldte Danielt?

- A Tok'ra utolsó általam ismert tartózkodási helyére.

- És lát bármi esélyt arra, hogy még ott vannak?

- Nem, uram. A Tok'ra nem marad néhány hónapnál tovább egy bolygón. Csak arra gondoltam, hogy… ha esetleg hagytak ott valami érzékelőt, vagy tudom is én, hogy ők mivel dolgoznak… esetleg foghatnák a CSK1 jelét, és tudnák, hogy keressük őket. És valahogy azoknak is meg kell találniuk az új főhadiszállást, akik a költözéskor kiküldetésben voltak. Valami nyomot kell hagyniuk maguk után!

- Ez magától jutott eszébe?

- Igen, uram… ehhez azt hiszem nem volt semmi köze Jolinarnak. Csak reménykedem, hogy igazam lesz.

- Hát, elég sovány reménysugár, nem gondolja?

- De. De még mindig jobb, mint a „ne keressetek, majd mi jelentkezünk" – húzta el a száját a nő.

- Az igaz. Narim!

- Igen, ezredes? – kapcsolódott be a férfi is a beszélgetésbe. - Maguk jól ismerik a Tok'rát?

- A Tok'rát senki sem ismeri jól, ezredes. Tudunk a létezésükről, volt néhány közös ügyletünk velük, de megtalálni őket… mint tűt a szénakazalban. Főleg, mióta jobban szem elé került a működésük.

- De a triád alatt is elérték valahogy őket.

- Mint bizonyára észrevette ezredes, azóta elég sok minden megváltozott. Ha volt is valakinek a kúriából közvetlen kapcsolata a Tok'rával, azt azóta elveszítettük.

- Útálom őket – csapott az öklével a tenyerébe O'Neill.

- Csak védik magukat, uram. Kevesen vannak, egyre kevesebben… a csata pedig egyre keményebb.

- Védje csak őket – csóválta meg a fejét az ezredes, de Sam csak sóhajtott egyet, és nem szólt vissza neki, inkább a két tollanhoz intézte a kérdését.

- Narim, hogy álltok?

- Ha minden jól megy, holnap ilyenkorra végzünk. Bár, ez attól függ, hogy éjjel mennyi időnk megy el szövetségesek keresésére.

- Hát, ez így egész jól hangzik.

- Igyekszünk nem csalódást okozni – nevette el magát a férfi. – De most hamarosan szét kell szednem a gép maradékát, úgyhogy nem tudunk kommunikálni.

- Esetleg kinyithatná az ajtót – ajánlotta O'Neill, de Narim meg sem hallotta.

- Addig próbáljanak pihenni. Hosszú éjszakánk lesz. Sötétedés után azonnal indulhatunk.

- Rendben – adta meg magát Sam, még hallotta, hogy a hangszóró néhányat kattan, aztán megadja magát, így egy sóhajjal leroskadt a kanapéra.


	12. Chapter 12

Lassan teltek az elkövetkező órák, és az, hogy Samnek és O'Neillnek nem volt semmi dolga, csak még kínzóbbá tette számukra a várakozást. Néha beszélgettek még a Tok'ráról, arról, hogy vajon Danieléknek sikerül-e valahogy kapcsolatba lépni velük, és arról, hogy merre csalják el a házat megfigyelő tollanokat, de jobbára inkább csak üveges szemekkel bámultak maguk elé, és az előttük álló napokon töprengtek. Sam néha felnézett, hogy lássa sötétedik-e már, és mikor odakint már koromsötét volt, Narim és Solan is előkerültek.

- Készen állnak? – pillantott rájuk O'Neill.

- Indulhatunk.

- Remek – bólintott rá az ezredes, majd Samhez fordult. – Van nálunk néhány olyan cucc, ami abszolút felesleges?

- Mire gondol, uram? – nézett rá értetlenül a nő.

- Bármilyen műszaki berendezés, amire száz százalék, hogy nem lesz szükségünk, amíg itt leszünk, és most magunkkal tudjuk vinni.

- Van néhány pótakkumlátorunk, egy napelemes töltő, egy akkus vízforraló…

- Remek. Fél óránként ásson el egyet, ott, ahol éppen van. És közben tegyen úgy, mintha pontos terv szerint hajtana végre valamit – mondta a nőnek, aki biccentett, és máris nekiállt előkeresni a szükséges holmikat mindkettejük számára.

- Miért? – nézett rá értetlenül Narim.

- Mert amíg a drága barátai azon filozofálnak, hogy mi a bánat lehet az, és mi célból ástuk el, addig sem magát követik, hm?

- Rendben – bólintott rá Narim.

- Oké – sóhajtott türelmetlenül az ezredes. – Akkor mi indulunk. Pontosan tíz perccel utánunk induljanak, és bizonyosodjanak meg róla, hogy nem követik magukat. Ha kiszúrják, hogy figyelik magukat, ne menjenek tovább, hanem azonnal jöjjenek vissza, értik?

- Igen, ezredes – bólintott rá Narim.

- Öhm… nem mehetnék ki ott hátul? – mutatott az ezredes a hátsó falra.

- Nem, ezredes – rázta meg a fejét Narim egy halvány mosollyal, miközben kerített egy hasonló kis eszközt, mint ami nála is volt, és átadta Samnek. – Induljanak, fogy az időnk! Sam és O'Neill még összenéztek, aztán elhagyták a házat, az ezredes a bejárati ajtón, Sam pedig a hátsó falon keresztül.

A nő megállt, és jó darabig fülelt az éjszakába. Egyelőre semmi mozgást nem látott maga körül, de tudta, hogy ez csak addig fog tartani, míg el nem indul. Végül rászánta magát, és óvatosan elindult a házak között.

Úgy beszélték meg az ezredessel, hogy először két oldalról megközelítik a csillagkaput, mintha fel akarnák mérni, hogy mi a helyzet körülötte, aztán utána beveszik magukat az erdőbe, és a település körül egy jókora kört írnak le, miközben elássák a figyelemelterelésnek szánt holmikat. Úgy tervezték, hogy mindez jó két órán át el fog tartani, hogy elég időt adjanak a két tollannak, hogy meggyőzzék a társaikat, hogy segítsenek.

Sam nagyjából tíz perc alatt érte el a csillagkaput, és ahogy sejtették, látta, hogy most is két ember őrzi. Az ő megfigyelésükkel is eltöltött vagy tíz percet az egyik ház árnyékában rejtőzködve, de aztán egy reccsenő ágacska jelezte a számára, hogy nincs egyedül. Elégedetten nyugtázta magában, hogy legalább egy embert sikerült maga után csalnia, és végül óvatosan továbbindult a fák közé. A sugárzásmérőjét tartotta a kezében, mintha folyamatosan figyelne rajt valamit, és közben időről időre körülnézett, mintha a helyszínt próbálná azonosítani.

Végül, mikor már néhány száz métert megtett az erdőben, elásta az első akkumlátort az avarban. Még gondosan elegyengette fölötte a talajt, mintha el akarná rejteni, aztán továbbindult. Ezt a műveletet még négyszer ismételte meg, miközben letelt a megbeszélt idő, aztán visszaballagott Narim házához, és ahogy jött, a hátsó falon át besétált.

- Narim! – szólalt meg óvatosan, mert túl csendesnek ítélte meg a házat.

- Még nem ért vissza – lépett ki a szobából Solan, aki nyilvánvalóan visszatért már a benti munkához. – Bejön? – intett a fejével az ajtó fele.

- Öhm… nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet – kapta fel a fejét Sam, bár erősen kapálózott benne is a kíváncsiság.

- Miért? – mosolygott rá Solan.

- Mert… nem hiszem, hogy Narim örülne neki.

- Nem kell megtudnia. Látom, hogy kíváncsi. Talán kíváncsibb, mint az ezredes, csak maga nem mondja. Megmutathatom, mit csinálunk, ha érdekli. Talán el is tudom úgy magyarázni, hogy megértse.

- Valóban megtenné? – fürkészte Sam.

- Azt hiszem, nem kell már olyan komolyan venni… azokat a régi szokásokat. Ideje magunk mögött hagyni őket. És különben is… maga tudós, nem? Talán nem fordítaná rossz célra. Szóval? Jön? Sam egy ideig gondolkodott, aztán megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, Solan. Köszönöm a lehetőséget, de… megértem, Narim miért ítéli meg úgy, hogy még nem köti az orrunkra a tollan technológiát. Talán majd eljön az ideje. És vannak fontosabb dolgok is, mint, hogy miből épül fel az a szerkezet, amit készítenek. Számomra Narim bizalma ilyen dolog. Solan mosolyogva figyelte a nőt, majd lassan közelebb sétált hozzá.

- Narimnak mégis igaza volt – mondta halkan, mire Sam felkapta a fejét.

- Hallottam már ezeket a szavakat.

- Igen… apám mondta az ön barátjának, Dr. Jacksonnak sok évvel ezelőtt.

- Szóval… próbára tett? – értette meg Sam.

- Sajnálom! – tűnt fel egy bocsánatkérő mosoly Solan arcán. – Úgy véltem, Narim elfogult önnel szemben. De be kell látnom, valóban igaza volt.

- Hát, örülök, hogy kiálltam a próbát – sóhajtott Sam, és leroskadt a kanapéra, azonban abban a pillanatban Narim surrant be az ajtón.

- Mi történt? – sietett elé a nő.

- Most láttak meg, hogy visszaértem – fújta ki magát Narim.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy korábban nem követtek?

- Amennyire biztos lehetek, igen. Itt, a ház előtt vettek észre.

- Biztos az, amelyik engem követett – sóhajtott Sam. – Túl korán jöttem vissza.

- Semmi baj, Samantha. Nem tudhatja, merre jártam – nyugtatta meg Narim.

- Remélem. Minden ezen áll vagy bukik – csóválta meg a fejét Sam, de közben az ezredes is visszatért. -

Uram? – nézett rá kérdőn Sam.

- Megvártam, míg mindannyian visszaérnek – biccentett felé a férfi.

– Hogy állunk? – fordult a tollanok felé.

- Négy emberrel beszéltem, mind a négy hajlandó segíteni – számolt be Narim.

- Én hárommal, szintén pozitív eredménnyel – tette hozzá Solan. – És talán másokat is tudnak értesíteni.

- Meglesz a csetepatéja, ezredes – állította határozottan Narim. – Talán még nagyobb is, mint gondolná.

- Miért az egész falut a levegőbe röpítik? – csipkelődött O'Neill.

- Hát, ha az egészet nem is, némi tűzijáték lesz – biztosította Narim. – És most, ha megbocsát… még van egy kis dolgunk – sóhajtott fáradtan, aztán Solannal együtt eltűntek a szobában.

- És most mit csinálunk? – nézett körül az ezredes.

- Várunk, uram – vont vállat Sam. – Nem igazán tehetünk mást.

- Rühellek várni – morgott tovább O'Neill.

- Én is, uram. Akkor kitalálhatnánk, hogy mit csinálunk, ha kitör a zűrzavar.

- És akkor mit csinálunk délelőtt?

- Akkor aludjunk – forgatta meg a szemét a nő, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy bármit is javasolna, nem tudna a felettese kedvére tenni.

- Ilyen díszkivilágításban nem lehet aludni! Sam erre már kínjába nem tudta, hogy merjen-e nevetni, de aztán inkább eszébe jutott valami.

- Fény kikapcsol! – szólalt meg, mire egy pillanat alatt koromsötétség borult rájuk.

- Carter! – förmedt rá jó hangosan az ezredes.

- Elnézést, uram, én csak… próbálkoztam, még nem tudom… hogy kell szabályozni, és… különben is, azt hittem, hogy a számítógép már egyáltalán nem működik.

- A klíma és a világítás még működik – szólalt meg mögöttük Narim az ajtó résén kiszűrődő fényben. – Mennyi fényt szeretnének?

- Kicsit – morgott az ezredes. – Tudja, olyan romantikusan hangulatosat.

- Fény húsz százalék! – adta ki az utasítást Narim, mire halovány fény öntötte el a szobát.

– Megfelel, ezredes?

- Tökéletesen romantikus – fintorgott a férfi, mire Narim csak összemosolygott Sammel, és visszament a munkájához.

- Uram, mindannyian egyre fáradtabbak vagyunk, de valahogy el kéne kerülnünk, hogy egymás torkának essünk – mondta Sam, de tudta, hogy eleve süket fülekre talál.

- Nem tudom, miről beszél, Carter – vont vállat O'Neill, majd elhelyezkedett a kanapén, és hátat fordított a nőnek.

- Aha, persze – sóhajtott Sam, majd ő is elhelyezkedett a kanapén. Egy idő múlva levette a fényt tíz százalékra, én nem sokkal később sikerült elaludnia.

Reggel Sam ébredt elsőként, így álmosan felkelt, odasétált Narim ajtajához, és bekopogott hozzájuk. Mikor a férfi kilépett, látta rajta, hogy halálosan fáradt, de azért egy kedves mosolya most is volt a számára.

- Jó reggelt, Samantha!

- Szia! – mosolyodott el álmosan a nő is.

– Hogy álltok?

- Még szükségünk van egy kis időre. Reménykedem, hogy végzünk arra, amire ti is. Az eszközeink… nem éppen ideálisak.

- Tudom. Tartsatok ki! – simogatta meg Narim karját a nő, aztán váltottak egy puszit, és Narim visszatért a munkához.

- Jó reggelt, uram! – biccentett Sam az ezredesnek, mikor látta, hogy ébren van, aztán visszaült a kanapéra.

- Őrnagy! – viszonozta a köszönést az ezredes. – Azon tűnődtem, hogy legelőször azokat kellene ártalmatlanná tennünk, akik figyelik a házat.

- Megint csaljuk el őket az erdőbe? Ezt már nem hiszem, hogy megeszik. Bár ki tudja, más fejjel gondolkodnak, mint mi.

- Pedig muszáj a lehető legtöbbet kiiktatni, mire eljutunk a házig. Először azokat, akik itt vannak, aztán azt a kettőt, amelyik a kapunál. Elkábítjuk és megkötözzük őket.

- És persze ezt nem fogja észrevenni senki…

- Igyekszünk csendben dolgozni. És remélhetőleg Narim barátai is segítenek nekünk. Ha minden jól megy, csak a tér túloldalán számíthatunk komoly ellenállásra.

- Remélem, igaza lesz – sóhajtott Sam, és a délelőtt jó részét még azzal töltötték, hogy megtervezték az akciójukat.

Narim egyszer kijött hozzájuk, hozott nekik egy bögrével a tegnapi italból, de aztán megint eltűnt. Fél tizenkettő előtt Sam újra bekopogott a szobába.

- Narim, indulunk – mondta a férfinak, mikor kijött hozzájuk.

- Nem lenne jobb, ha veletek tartanánk?

- A munkátokra nagyobb szükség lehet később.

- Rendben. Várj! – mondta még a nőnek, és egy pillanatra belépett a szobába, és a tollanok jellegzetes háromszög formájú sugárfegyverével tért vissza. – Tudod, hogy működik?

- Igen – bólintott rá a nő csodálkozva.

- Samantha, ez nem kábító fegyver. Csak akkor használd, ha feltétlenül szükséges.

- Köszönöm, Narim! – bólintott rá Sam.

- Nagyon vigyázz magadra!

- Úgy lesz! – ígérte Sam, és visszatért az ezredeshez. - Mehetünk, uram!

- Magánál van még az az izé? – sandított O'Neill a hátsó falra, így a nő egyből tudta, mire gondol.

- Igen – vette elő a zsebéből Narim szerkentyűjét, és aktiválta, aztán átsétáltak a hátsó falon. Abban a pillanatban meglátták egy köpeny sarkát villanni a házak között.

- Kerítsük be! – adta ki az ezredes a parancsot, mire Sam rábólintott, és két különböző irányba indulva két perc alatt sikerült az ezredesnek elkábítania a férfit.

- Egy mínusz – bólintott elégedetten. - Kötözzük meg és irány a kapu – adta ki a parancsot. Tíz perccel később már a kapu közelében voltak.

- Uram, ha őket elkábítjuk, és nekilátunk megkötözni, az valakinek biztos feltűnik.

- Hát, reméljük addigra már elég nagy lesz a kavarodás – sóhajtott az ezredes, miközben le nem vette a szemét az őrökről, így majd kiugrott a nadrágjából, mikor egy ismeretlen női hang szólalt meg mögötte.

- Majd mi megkötözzük őket!

- Ki maga? – pördült meg azonnal a férfi.

- Segíteni jöttünk – mondta az ismeretlen, és óvatosan még egy másik osont ki a házak takarásából.

- Miért kellene ezt elhinnem?

- Maga tényleg gyanakvó – bólintott a nő, majd Sam felé fordult. – És maga, Samantha?

Sam elmosolyodott, hisz tudta, senki mástól nem tudhatja a nő a nevét, csak Narimtól. Közel s távol ő az egyetlen, aki Samanthának hívja.

- Én annyira nem – mosolyodott el. – Köszönjük a segítséget!

- Mi csak ennyit tehetünk. De a többiek is teszik a dolgukat.

Miközben a két nő beszélgetett, O'Neill már visszafordult az őrök felé, és végül gyors egymás után elkábította mind a kettőt.

- El tudják tűntetni őket szem elől?

- Igen – bólintott rá a két nő. – Menjenek!

- Gyerünk! – adta ki a parancsot az ezredes, és a házak között a falu másik vége felé iramodtak.

- Már három mínusz – vette számba az eredményt Sam.

- Igen, és abban bízom, hogy az ajtó előtt álló két őrt is el tudjuk intézni, még mielőtt elkezdődik. A tér egyik oldalán próbáltak elosonni, de Sam vetett egy pillantást a szobor fele.

- Uram, az a három, aki tegnap követett minket.

- Igen, Carter, de ha ott a nyílt terepen leterítem őket, az nem marad észrevétlen.

- De legalább hárommal kevesebben lesznek.

- Végü lis – vont vállat O'Neill. – Innen is nézhetjük – mondta, és mielőtt még azok hárman akár csak felfoghatták volna mi történik, ájultan rogytak össze.

– Gyerünk tovább!

- Két perc van délig, és hat mínusznál tartunk.

- Abban a pillanatban kell kiiktatnunk a két ajtónállót, mikor felrobban… akármi is - rázta meg a fejét, mert rájött, hogy Narim megint kijátszotta, és fogalma sincs, mi fog felrobbanni.

- Igen, és akkor még azt a négyet is van esélyünk elkapni, aki az első szobából fog kirohanni a zajra - vette suttogóra a hangját Sam, ahogy a ház közelébe értek, és itt már csak fedezéktől fedezékig osontak.

– Egy perc – tájékoztatta az ezredest, aki közben becélozta az ajtót közrefogó két férfi egyikét. – Húsz másodperc.

- Oké, nem várunk tovább! – határozta el magát O'Neill, és gyorsan egymás után kiiktatta a két őrt is, majd a szeme sarkából meglátta, hogy a valaki futva közeledik a ház felé, így rá is kilőtt egy kábító sugarat. Abban a pillanatban, hogy az a férfi is összeesett, hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a környéket.

- Mindjárt kirohannak – fordult vissza Carter tekintete a ház felé, és nem is tévedett, nem telt bele két másodperc, négy fegyveres rontott ki az ajtón.

O'Neill azonban résen volt, kettőt azonnal le tudott teríteni, és bár a másik kettővel tűzharcba keveredtek, egy percen belül ők is ájultan estek össze.

- Hogy is állunk, őrnagy?

- Tizenhárom, uram.

- Plusz a gazdatest és a három személyi testőr, az tizenhét, szóval még legalább három idekint van. Rájuk számítanunk kell, ha bemegyünk!

- Igen, uram! - Perceink vannak, míg ideérhetnek! Gyerünk! Carter még rábólintott, és a ház felé iramodtak.

- Ezt a mázlit! – vigyorodott el az ezredes, mikor látta, hogy az egyik ájult férfi lába épp eltorlaszolta az ajtót, így az nem tudott bezáródni. Biztos volt benne, hogy az ajtóval nem boldogultak volna, így azonban könnyedén bejutottak.

- És most? – nézett Sam az ezredesre.

- Négyen vannak odabent – suttogta O'Neill -, ha berontunk esélyünk nem lesz. Meg kell várnunk, míg kijönnek.

- Majd hülye lenne kijönni – rázta meg a fejét a nő, és még folytatta volna, de abban a pillanatban meghallották a goa'uld mesterségesen felerősített hangját. -

Taurik! Tényleg azt hiszitek, hogy győzhettek?

- Miért, nem? - kérdezett vissza szemtelenül az ezredes.

- Nincs esélyetek! Még akkor sem, ha a saját fegyvereinkkel támadtok rám. O'Neill egy fintorral alaposan szemügyre vette a kezében tartott fegyvert, aztán vállat vont.

- Egy próbát megért. Eddig egész jól működött – mondta, de aztán Carter elvonta a figyelmét.

A nő felvett valamit az asztalról, és megkocogtatta vele az ablakot.

- Mit csinál? – kérdezte suttogva az ezredes.

- Uram, elkérhetem? – intett az állával az ezredes fegyvere felé.

- Minek?

- Bízzon bennem! – mondta, mire O'Neill elhúzta a száját, és átadta neki a fegyvert, cserébe megkapta azt, amit Sam Narimtól kapott.

- És addig én mit csináljak?

- Tartsa szóval! – mondta Sam, de közben a goa'uld is folytatta a monológját, ő pedig kisurrant a házból.

- Adjátok fel, csak a biztos halál vár rátok! – szólt a reszelős, mély hang a mikrofonból.

- Miért, ha feladjuk, akkor nem?

- Tárgyalhatunk.

- Na persze – fintorgott O'Neill. – Mégis miről? Hagyjuk, hogy kipusztítsd a tollanokat… és mit kapunk cserébe?

- A Tauri védettségét.

- Lemaradtál valamiről, öreg… az már megvan – ábrándította ki az ezredes a másikat, aztán üvegcsörömpölésre és két elfojtott kiáltásra kapta fel a fejét, majd lövéseket hallott odabentről. Jack szitkozódott magában egy sort, és csak reménykedett abban, hogy Sam megúszta a kis magánakcióját, viszont elégedett volt, hogy már csak egy ember őrzi az odabent bujkáló szörnyet.

- Ezért megfizettek! – dühöngött odabent a goa'uld.

- Hát persze – bólintott rá az ezredes. – De nem tudom, észrevetted-e, hogy milyen ütemben fogyatkoznak az embereid…

- Mindannyian meghaltok!

- Ezt már mondtad – csóválta meg a fejét O'Neill. – Ilyenkor szokott jönni az a rész, hogy gyáván megpucoltok… gyanítom, most nincs lehetőséged rá, mert különben már nem lennél itt – provokálta az ellenséget, miközben Sam újra csatlakozott hozzá.

- Még egy ember van mellette. Nagyon feszült, hibázni fog.

- Hol vannak?

- A szoba bal hátsó részében.

- A goa'uldnál van… tudja, az az izé – mutatta Sam felé a felemelt tenyerét.

- Van – bólintott rá a nő.

- Egyéb goa'uld fegyver?

- Nem láttam sem botot, sem zatot – rázta meg a fejét a nő.

– Úgy tűnik, nagyon könnyű célpontnak gondolták a tollanokat, ha így magára utalva küldték ide, fegyverek és jaffák nélkül.

- Hát, nem tévedtek nagyot – húzta el a száját az ezredes. – Ha nem lennénk itt, egyedül is simán elbánna velük. Akkor én megyek előre, és amíg engem eltaszít, maga elkábítja.

- És a másik férfi? – kérdezte Sam, mire az ezredes jelentőségteljesen nézett a kezében tartott sugárfegyverre.

- Uram…

- Nyugalom őrnagy, majd lábon lövöm… vagy ilyesmi. Készen áll?

- Igen – bólintott rá kissé bizonytalanul a nő, de O'Neill előbb még körülnézett.

- Mit gondol, az ott a kamera? – mutatott egy apró valamire a falon.

- Fogalmam sincs, uram – sóhajtott Sam.

- Hát, nem vesztünk semmit – vont vállat az ezredes, majd szétlőtte az alig gyufásdoboz nagyságú valamit. – Na, essünk neki – mondta, és az ajtóhoz sétáltak.

Az ezredes háromig számolt, majd feltépte az ajtót, és szinte vaktában lőtt a szoba bal hátsó sarka felé a sugárfegyverrel. Valaki felordított, és nagyjából ugyanabban a pillanatban a lökéshullám áttaszította O'Neillt a szobán, de Sam csak erre a pillanatra várt. Kilépett a fal fedezékéből, becélozta a goa'uldot, és lőtt, majd elégedetten leengedte a fegyvert, aztán az ezredeshez ugrott.

- Jól van, uram?

- Hogyne – tápászkodott fel O'Neill, és a fejét tapogatta. – Ezt sosem fogom megszokni. Ilyen lehet frontálisan ütközni egy mozdonnyal. Alszik? – pillantott a szoba belseje fele.

- Mint a bunda.

- A másik?

- Nem tudom, uram, remélem csak súlyosan megsérült – sóhajtott Sam, és lassan, óvatosan beléptek a szobába. O'Neill a goa'uldhoz, Sam a sebesült tollanhoz sietett.

- Még él – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten. – De minél előbb küldenünk kell hozzá valakit.

- Előbb tudjuk biztonságban ezt a görényt – böködte meg a cipője orrával O'Neill a goa'uldot. – Mielőtt még felébred.

- Tíz perc alatt elérhetjük Narim házát – tűnődött el Sam.

- Igen, de ne feledje, hárman még odakint vannak. Csak fedezékben haladhatunk – figyelmeztette az ezredes.

- Igen, de Narim barátai is odakint vannak. Talán lesz, aki fedez bennünket.

- Ne tanulja el a hülye naivságot a grállovagjától – fintorgott az ezredes, mire Sam elnevette magát.

- Induljunk, uram! – mondta, mire az ezredes felnyalábolta az alvó goa'uldot, és kifele indultak a házból.

Végül úgy döntöttek, hogy nem a nyílt terepen, hanem a házak között haladnak. Bár így hosszabbnak ígérkezett az út, ugyanakkor valamivel biztonságosabbnak is. Már a tér magasságában jártak, mikor valaki megszólalt mögöttük.

- Állj! Azonnal engedjék el! – förmedt rájuk egy hang, és ahogy megfordultak, két tollan sugárfegyverrel találták szembe magukat. Sam azonban nagyszerű taktikai érzékkel nem rájuk, hanem a fogolyra irányította a fegyverét.

- Tudja, amit én egyszer elkapok, azt nagyon nehezen eresztem – csóválta meg a fejét az ezredes.

- Pedig jobban tenné.

- Miért is? - Mert nálunk két fegyver van, maguknál meg csak egy. Valamelyikük mindenképp meghal.

- Oh… tényleg – nézett körül az ezredes. – De tudja, mi gyorsabbak vagyunk… és ebből a fegyverből csak a második lövés halálos. A főnöke egyet már kapott, így még életben van, de ha túl sokat ugrál, megkaphatja a másodikat – tájékoztatta a támadóikat, miközben a szeme sarkából látta, hogy még legalább hárman vannak körülöttük, és bár elátkozta a saját naivságát is, reménykedett abban, hogy barátok, és nem ellenségek.

- Esélye sincs a túlerővel szemben – mondta dühösen a tollan.

- Talán mégis – grimaszolt az ezredes.

- És ezt miből gondolja?

- Abból – válaszolt O'Neill helyett egy ismeretlen tollan, aki a másik kettő háta mögé lépett és fegyvert szegezett rájuk -, hogy az, amit túlerőnek hiszel, néha nem több, mint illúzió – mondta, majd O'Neillre nézett. – Menjetek!

Az ezredes azonnal továbbindult, de Sam még visszanézett.

- Van a házban egy súlyos sebesült, segítségre van szüksége!

Az ismeretlen férfi rábólintott, majd egy intéssel odaküldte az egyik emberét, így Sam is az ezredes után sietett, és a továbbiakban zavartalanul elérték Narim házát.


	13. Chapter 13

Az ezredes ledobta a foglyot az egyik kanapéra, és közben Narim is kisietett a szobából.

- Pont ő… - csóválta meg a fejét szomorúan.

- A goa'uld mindig a legártatlanabbat támadja – sóhajtott Sam. – Hogy álltok?

- Kell még egy óra.

- Mi? – nézett rá dühösen O'Neill.

- Ezredes… én most is rátehetem a berendezést, de nem kezeskedhetek érte, hogy hibátlanul fog működni. Ugye nem akar kockáztatni?

- És mi a bánatot csináljak vele, ha megához tér?

- Uram… megoldom – szakította félbe a vitát Sam, és a goa'uldhoz lépve, levette a kezéről a fegyvert, és felhúzta.

- Carter, ennek a tervnek legalább akkora a hibalehetősége, mint Narim kütyüjének.

- Már egész jól kezelem őket, uram, sokat tanultam Selmaktól – tiltakozott Sam, majd Narimhoz fordul. – Menj, siessetek!

- Rendben – bólintott rá a férfi, és eltűnt.

- Mennyi idő, míg magához tér? – kérdezte O'Neill, miközben a sugárfegyvert le nem vette az ágyon szunyókáló goa'uldról.

– tippelt Sam.

- Hát, akkor lesz fél óránk, hogy szóval tartsuk.

- Ki fogunk tartani, uram – állította határozottan Sam.

- Hát persze – morogta az ezredes, de inkább nem folytatták tovább, hanem mindketten a goa'uldra szegezve a szemüket, feszülten várták, hogy Narimék végezzenek.

- Letelt a fél óra – mondta rezzenéstelenül az ezredes, de Samnek úgy tűnt közben napok teltek el.

- Minden perccel javulnak az esélyeink – sóhajtott, majd újra hallgatásba merültek.

- Ezt még megbánjátok! – ült fel hirtelen a fogoly, és ahogy azt várták is, végtelen dühös volt.

- Á-á-á – intette nyugalomra az ezredes. – Csigavér. Nem igazán vagy abban a helyzetben, hogy fenyegetőzz!

- A barátaim eljönnek értem! És akkor mind meghaltok!

- Aha, a barátaid. Akik idelöktek egyedül, prédának? A kisujjukat se fogják mozdítani érted. Járulékos veszteség leszel, semmi más. Egy rosszul kivitelezett terv.

- Légy csak öntelt, tauri…

- Ó, nem – rázta meg a fejét O'Neill – az a ti jellegzetességetek. Mindig ezen buktok el.

- Itt helyben megölhetnélek benneteket!

- Igen? – emelte rá az ezredes a sugárfegyvert.

- Azzal nem tehetsz kárt bennem.

- És ezzel? – emelte fel a kezét Sam.

- Hogy merészeled bitorolni a fegyveremet? – szűkült össze a goa'uld szeme.

- Gondoltam, amíg alszol, nincs szükséged rá – vont vállat Sam.

- És komolyan azt hiszed, hogy tudod használni?

- Nem, nem hiszem, tudom – biztosította Sam, és csak, hogy bizonyítsa, visszataszította a férfit fekvő helyzetébe.

- Hogy? – nézett rá döbbenten a fogoly, aztán megvilágosodott. – Á, volt már benned goa'uld.

- Soha – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Egy tok'ra volt bennem.

- Áruló! – förmedt rá a goa'uld.

- Ez nézőpont kérdése – morogta az ezredes.

- A tok'ra a fajtánk szégyene! – háborgott a goa'uld. – Kiírtjuk őket az univerzumból.

- Ahhoz nekünk is lesz egy-két szavunk – szűkült össze a nő szeme.

- Semmit nem tehettek! Ahogy most sem – pattant fel, de O'Neill a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a fal mögötte instabillá válik, és Narim átsétálva rajta gyorsan a goa'uld nyakába akasztotta a berendezést.

A férfi egy pillanatra megdermedt, aztán ájultan összecsuklott.

- Mondja, direkt várta meg az utolsó pillanatot? – förmedt O'Neill Narimra.

- Természetesen, ezredes – nézett rá fáradtan a férfi, aztán a figyelme a földön fekvő fogolyra irányult. – Most kell néhány perc, míg a berendezés szétválasztja a két tudatot. Addig tegyük fel az ágyra – mondta, és az ezredessel együtt felemelték az eszméletlen testet, és a kanapéra fektették.

- Biztos, hogy működik ez az izé? – elégedetlenkedett szokása szerint az ezredes.

- Amennyire jelen körülmények között biztos lehet – sóhajtott Narim. – Azért legyenek kéznél a fegyvereik.

- Abban biztos lehet – bólintott rá az ezredes, de abban a pillanatban az ágyon fekvő férfi felnyögött.

- Narim… - suttogta alig hallhatóan.

- Itt vagyok barátom – térdelt le mellé a férfi.

- Mi történt? Nagyon... fáradt... vagyok.

- Pihenj! – szorította meg a karját Narim. – Már úton van a segítség.

- A próféta szóljon magából – ült le a másik kanapéra az ezredes, majd Samre nézett.

– Carter?

- Nem tudom, uram. Sajnos nincs telepatikus kapcsolatom a Tok'rával.

- Pedig sokat lendítene a helyzetünkön. Szóval, most megint csak várunk?

- Igen, uram – bólintott rá, majd a pillantása Narim felé fordult. – Addig pihenjetek. Mindketten holtfáradtak lehettek.

- Solan már alszik – nézett rá Narim, aki addig ott térdelt a másik ágy mellett. – De azt hiszem, én jobb, ha itt maradok. Ha felébred, jobb, ha mellette vagyok.

- Pihenned kellene.

- Majd, ha vége lesz – sóhajtott a férfi, és visszafordult az alvó társa fele.

A fogoly jó két órával később ébredt fel legközelebb, és ahogy megmozdult, felriadt Narim is, aki ott a földön ülve aludt el, a kanapé szélére könyökölve.

- Mi történt?

- Egy goa'uld van benned – mondta neki óvatosan Narim.

- Mintha… mintha egy rossz álom lett volna az egész.

- Na persze – fújt egyet az ezredes.

- Uram, ne feledje, mit mondott Apophis gazdateste. Mintha egy soha véget nem érő álomban éltem volna… - emlékeztette a felettesét Sam.

- Mindenki jól van? – kérdezte aggódva az ágyon fekvő férfi.

- Igen, Rowan, mindenki jól van – próbálta megnyugtatni Narim, de Sam kénytelen volt megcáfolni.

- A helyzet az, hogy… van egy súlyos sebesült. De még élt, mikor eljöttünk, és küldtünk segítséget. Talán időben odaértek.

- Értem – sóhajtott Narim.

- Nem tehettetek mást – suttogta Rowan, és látszott rajta, hogy nagyon erősen próbált visszaemlékezni arra, ami történt. – Meg kellett tennetek.

- Ez az első értelmes mondat magától – biccentett az ezredes.

- Sajnálom.

- Nem tehetsz róla – szorította meg a karját Narim. – Pihenj!

- Mi lesz most?

- Értesítettük a Tok'rát. De idő kell nekik, míg ideérnek. Várnunk kell.

- Rendben – adta meg magát Rowan, és újra csend borult a társaságra.

- Elegem van! – fakadt ki órákkal később O'Neill.

– Kimegyek.

- Hova?

- Bárhova, csak ki innen. Carter, bír vele, ha valami van? – fordult Sam fele, de abban a pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó, így megpördült és ráfogta a fegyverét.

Az ajtón egy fiatal nő lépett be óvatosan, aki azonnal megtorpant, ahogy meglátta a rá szegeződő fegyvereket.

- Ne lőjön ezredes! – szólt rá Narim, majd a nőhöz fordult.

– Gyere csak, Sheila! Mi történt?

- Az elkábítottak mindegyike magához tért. Csak azt szerettem volna kérdezni, hogy maradjanak megkötözve, vagy elengedhetjük őket?

- Szó sem lehet róla, hogy amíg az a féreg benne van, akár csak egy híve is szabadon kószáljon itt! – mondta határozottan az ezredes, amire ha nehéz szívvel is, de Narim is rábólintott. A nő egy biccentéssel tudomásul vette az utasítást, és visszavonult.

- Megnézem a kintieket – mondta az ezredes, aztán kivonult.

- Remélem, Daniel megtalálta őket – telepedett át Sam Narim mellé a földre.

- Bízzunk benne, hogy bevált a terved – mosolygott rá Narim.

- Te jól vagy?

- Ez a két óra alvás életet mentett – sóhajtott Narim. – De ha vége lesz, egy teljes napig aludni fogok.

- Őrzöm az álmodat – ígérte neki Sam. – Tarts ki még egy kicsit. A tok'ra hamarosan ideér – állította, bár a hangjában több magabiztosság volt, mint amennyit valójában érzett.

Nem sokkal később az ezredes is visszatért. A szabad levegő, és az, hogy egy kis ideig volt mivel foglalkoznia, kissé helyre billentette a lelkét, így már kevésbé volt harapós kedvében, amit a társaság többi része nagyra értékelt.

Újabb órák teltek el, ezúttal viszonylagos nyugalomban, mikor Sheila visszatért, de eléggé zaklatott volt.

- Narim! Aktiválták a csillagkaput!

- Tudjuk, hogy honnan? – lépett oda hozzá Narim.

- A Földről.

- Daniel! – kapta fel a fejét Sam.

- Reméljük a Tok'rával együtt – tette hozzá az ezredes.

– Narim! Nézzük meg! – lépett oda a férfi mellé, majd Samre nézett. – Carter!

- Boldogulok a fogollyal, uram! – biccentett a nő, mire az ezredes és Narim Sheila után siettek. Negyed órával később a kis csapat besorjázott Narim nappalijába.

- Martouf! – derült fel Sam arca, mikor meglátta a barátját, odasietett hozzá, és megölelték egymást.

- Örülök, hogy látlak, Samantha – mosolygott rá végül a férfi.

- Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél! És a barátodnak is – biccentett a másik, ismeretlen tok'ra felé.

- Mindig jövök, ha hívsz.

- Bárcsak így működne – nevette el magát Sam, és a férfi egy bocsánatkérő mosollyal nézett a rá.

- Apád is jött volna, de…

- Biztosan fontosabb dolga volt – bólintott Sam.

- Épp egy halaszthatatlan küldetésre küldte Garshaw. De üdvözletét küldi.

- Köszönöm, Martouf – mosolygott rá Sam, de ahogy a férfi lehajtotta a fejét, egy pillanatra összeszűkült a szeme, aztán üdvözölte tok'ra barátját is. – Helló Lantash!

- Samantha! – mosolygott rá a tok'ra. – Daniel azt mondta, épp egy goa'uldot készültök elfogni. Amint látom, ez már megtörtént. Elismerésem.

- Kösz – nevette el magát a nő. – Tudtok neki segíteni?

Lantash alaposan szemügyre vette az ágyon fekvő férfit, végül tétován bólintott.

- Azt hiszem, igen. De azonnal cselekednünk kell. Szükségünk van egy nyugodt helyiségre. -

Narim? – nézett Sam a férfira, mire az udvariasan bólintott, és mutatta az utat Martoufnak, miközben Teal'c felnyalábolta Rowant az ágyból, és utánuk vitte.

Nem sokkal később a kis csapat újra összegyűjt a nappaliban, a két tok'ra és Rowan kivételével, és ez alkalommal már Solan is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Ha tényleg vége lesz, szeretnék veletek menni – nézett a fiatal férfi Narimra.

- Solan… ne hozz elhamarkodott döntést, kérlek! – sóhajtott Narim.

- Tudod, a Föld egy rettenetesen primitív bolygó – mondta egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve Sam. Még az sem esett le neki, hogy Narimhoz hasonlóan letegezte Solant.

- Mi? – kapta fel a fejét az ezredes, de a nő csúnyán nézett rá, így vállat vont.

– Jah, elég primitív.

- Aha, tényleg az – szállt be Daniel is, bár halvány fogalma sem volt, miről van szó, csak Teal'c pillantása vándorolt egyikükről a másikra.

- Képzeld, még hiszünk a kvantumfizikában… vagy hogy is hívjátok ti, sőt, az angyalokban… akarom mondani a shermalokban is – ütötte tovább a vasat Sam.

- Ez nem számít – rázta meg a fejét Solan. – Ti legalább nem csináltok ilyeneket.

- Hatalmas tévedésben élsz, kölyök – biztosította O'Neill.

- Tudod, Solan – tűnődött el Sam -, mi még erősen a Sarita szintjén állunk. Nem szeretnéd azt a világot… tele van háborúval és erőszakkal.

- De Narim is ott van…

- Na arról ne nyissunk vitát, hogy őt milyen okok vezérlik – nevette el magát Daniel, és Narim is elmosolyodott, de aztán a figyelme visszatért Solanhoz.

- Beszéljünk komolyan, rendben?

- Én komolyan mondtam – biztosította Solan.

- Solan… téged minden ide köt. Ez az otthonod.

- Semmi nem köt ide – rázta meg a fejét a fiú. – Az otthon szóról pedig utoljára a Tollanon volt fogalmam…

- Ez nem igaz. Ha semmi más nem is… egy dolog van, ami a népedhez köt. Apád emléke.

- A legrosszabb dologra hivatkozol, Narim – kapta fel a fejét Solan. – Azok után maradjak itt, ami apámmal történt? Tényleg ezt várod tőlem?

- Solan… - próbálta engesztelni a fiút Narim.

- Ugye nem hitted komolyan, hogy nem jövök rá, mi történt? Annyira nyilvánvaló…

- Sajnálom – sóhajtott Narim.

- Ne sajnáld… te a legkevésbé sem tehetsz róla. Apám mellett voltál minden helyzetben, és azóta is azt az eszmét képviseled, amiért ő meghalt.

- Ahogy te is. Visszahozhatod még ezeket az eszméket.

- Nem igazán tudok hinni ebben.

- Pedig a népünknek szüksége lenne rá. Csak úgy maradhat talpon. Most láthattad, hova vezet az anarchia.

- Persze, Narim. És hogy gondolod, kiállok eléjük a huszonegy évemmel, és ők azt mondják, igen, Solan, hiszünk neked, igazad van… Kinevetnének és elkergetnének.

- Ha így tennél, lehet, hogy ez történne. De ha úgy élsz, hogy képviseled a régi hagyományokat, és példát mutatsz… idővel elfogadják majd, amit mondasz. Ez egy hosszú folyamat lesz, évekig eltarthat.

- Solan – szólt közbe Sam is. – A goa'uld most elvetette az ellenségeskedés és a versengés csíráit a néped között. Sok idő kell, míg sikerül majd kigyomlálni. De szükségük lesz olyan emberekre, akik elkezdik ezt a munkát. És ha megteszed, egyre többen csatlakoznak majd hozzád, és újra olyan lehet a világotok, mint régen.

- Emlékezz, mit mondtam apád temetésén! – kérte Narim, de Daniel felkapta a fejét.

- Hogyan emlékezne, mikor ott sem volt…

- Attól még látta – pillantott felé Narim. – Azt mondtam, apád volt az, aki átsegítette a népünket a legnehezebb óráin. Most neked is ezt kell tenned. Csendben, a háttérből, ahogy apád is tette.

- Makacs vagy, igaz? Mint apám volt – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Solan arcán. – Azért kapcsolatban maradunk?

- Bármikor elérsz, ha szükséged van rám – ígérte Narim, mire Daniel kotorászni kezdett a hátizsákjában.

- Nálam van még a doboz, amivel a tok'rának akartunk jelezni. Ha kell, csak küld át a kapun, aztán gyere!

- Köszönöm – hajtott fejet Solan.

- Hát, szívesen – tette le a dobozt az asztalra Daniel.

- Nem igazán tudom, mit kellene tennem – rázta meg a fejét Solan néhány perc hallgatás után.

- Mindazokra számíthatsz, akik ma segítettek nekünk – bíztatta Narim. – Nem vagy egyedül. Nem minden testvérünket fertőzte meg a goa'uld őrülete.

- Ja, az a Sheila nevű kislány… sokat segíthet – vigyorodott el az ezredes. – Talpraesett… nem kell félteni. Csak vigyázz, mert még észbe se kapsz, és ő lesz a főnök!

- Szívesen megosztom vele a felelősséget – nevette el magát Solan. – Hát, ha elmentek, majd összehívom mindazokat, akik mellénk álltak.

- Légy óvatos, Solan! Ha továbbra is a különállóságot hangsúlyozod, attól nem közelednek az álláspontok. Nyitottnak kell lenned mindannyiukra. Azokra is, akiket a goa'uld ellenünk fordított. Mindenki… hibázhat. De ha belátja, hogy hibázott, és megbánta, akkor érdemel még egy esélyt.

- Félek, én nem vagyok ilyen bölcs, Narim – húzta el a száját Solan.

- Ez nem bölcsesség, hanem jóhiszeműség – rázta meg a fejét az ezredes. – Legyél csak bizalmatlan, abból nem lehet nagy baj.

- Na tessék – sóhajtott mosolyogva Solan. – Most mit tegyek?

- Hallgass a szívedre – szólalt meg Teal'c, aki mindeddig nem szólt bele a beszélgetésbe, és úgy tűnt, most sem áll szándékában többet mondani.

- Jaffa barátunk a legbölcsebb mindannyiunk közül – hajtott fejet Narim. – Nem is kell más okos tanács.

- Majd igyekszem – nyugodott bele végül Solan is, és a kis csapat elmerült a gondolataiba.

Újabb két óra telt el, mikor a két tok'ra besétált a helyiségbe, és egy üveg tartóban hozták a goa'uld lárvát. Sam felpattant, és eléjük sietett.

- Martouf! Sikerrel jártatok?

- A barátotok jól van – nyugtatta meg a férfi. - Néhány perc és fel is tud kelni. Pár napig még fáradtnak érezheti magát, míg újra megszokja a saját energiaszintjét, de semmi károsodást nem szenvedett.

- És ő? – pillantott Sam a goa'uldra.

- Ő kevésbé van jól. Ha két-három napon belül nem talál gazdatestet, elpusztul.

- Beszéljetek Hammond tábornokkal – vetette fel Sam, de Martouf tőle szokatlanul kemény hangon félbeszakította.

- Nem, Samantha! – mondta, aztán lehajtotta a fejét, hogy átengedje az irányítást Lantashnak. – Samantha, ő nem tok'ra!

- Értem – sóhajtott a nő. – Ezt nem gondoltam végig, én csak… - kezdett bele valamibe, aztán elakadt, főleg, mikor látta, hogy Lantash mosolyog. - Mi az? – kérdezte, de Lantash nem válaszolt, így Narim tette meg helyette.

- Azt hiszem, Lantash ugyanarra gondol, amire én. Egy nép bölcsességét az mutatja meg igazán, ahogy a legyőzött ellenségeivel bánik. -

Így van – értett egyet Lantash. – De úgy érzem, O'Neill ezredes gyengeségnek véli a könyörületet – pillantott O'Neillre.

- Áh, nem – hárította el az ezredes némileg cinikusan.

- Megvan a helye a könyörületnek és az igazságszolgáltatásnak is – mondta neki Lantash. - De most nem késlekedhetünk tovább, indulnunk kell!

- Elkísérlek a kapuig – ajánlotta Sam, mire Lantash rábólintott.

- Menjünk! – mondta, és kisétáltak a házból, és a kapu felé indultak.

- Ha apádról szeretnél kérdezni – szólalt meg ezúttal Martouf -, nem tudok többet mondani. Titkos feladatot kapott.

- Gondolom. Így is örülök, hogy tudom, jól van, és teszi a dolgát – mosolygott Sam Martoufra. - És nem akartam a titkaitokról faggatózni. Inkább csak… szerettem volna egy kicsit kettesben maradni veled.

- Miért? – kérdezte csendesen Martouf.

- Miért? – kérdezett vissza csodálkozva a nő. Martouf megállt, átadta a goa'uldot tartalmazó üvegedényt a társának, aki átvette, fejet hajtott, és továbbment, Martouf pedig szembefordult a nővel.

- Samantha… nyilvánvaló, hogy te és Narim… szeretitek egymást – mondta egy szomorkás mosollyal.

Sam zavarba jött, és lehajtotta a fejét. Eltűnődött azon, hogy vajon Martouf mit látott, amiből rájött, hisz alig néhány percet töltött a társasággal.

- Samantha… vibrál közöttetek a levegő… ezt nem lehetett nem észrevenni – válaszolt a férfi a kimondatlan kérdésre, de Sam ettől csak még jobban zavarba jött.

- Sajnálom – súgta a másiknak, de végül Lantash hangjára riadt.

- Sosem kell bocsánatot kérned azért, mert szeretsz valakit.

- De ezzel fájdalmat okozok Martoufnak – nézett fel végül Sam.

- Martouf szeret téged.

- Martouf Jolinart szereti – fakadt ki Sam. – Vagy Rosát… vagy mit tudom én! – fordult el a másiktól.

- Most te testesítesz meg mindent, amit Rosa jelentett Martoufnak. De ettől még téged is szeret, Samantha.

- Ettől csak még rosszabb, hát nem érted? – kérdezte Sam, ahogy a karjait szorosan összefonta maga előtt.

Érezte Lantash hangjában azt a félmondatot, amit még a tok'ra hozzátett volna az előzőekhez, de valamiért nem tette. Azt, hogy ők ketten mindig érzik, amit a másik érez, így Lantash is szereti őt. Samnek ettől csak erősödött a bűntudata, de végül Martouf reagált arra, amit mondott, és nem Lantash.

- Lantash bölcs – mondta halkan. – Igaza van… soha nem kell bocsánatot kérned azért, mert a szíved szeret valakit – mondta, és odalépett Sam mögé, és óvatosan megérintette a két karját. – A kettőnk útja különböző, Samantha. Akkor is… akkor is az lenne, ha nem lenne az életedben Narim.

- Ne haragudj! – kérte suttogva a nő.

- Sosem tudnék rád haragudni – szorította meg a karját gyengéden Martouf, mire Sam lassan megfordult, és megölelte a férfit.

- Te is nagyon fontos vagy nekem – súgta neki. – És Lantash is.

- Mindketten tudjuk, hidd el! – szorította magához Martouf. – De most ideje lenne visszamenned. A társaid már biztos aggódnak érted.

- Találkozunk még? – nézett fel rá Sam.

- A harcunk egy, még ha más módon vívjuk is meg – cirógatta meg az arcát Martouf. – Az útjaink néha keresztezik egymást.

- Akkor hamarosan találkozunk – próbált halványan elmosolyodni a nő.

- Igen – bólintott rá Martouf. – Most menj!

- Rendben. Vigyázz nagyon magadra! Vagy… vigyázzatok egymásra – mosolyodott el Sam.

- Úgy lesz – ígérte a férfi, majd nagy nehezen elszakadt Samtől, és a kapu fele indult, ahol a társa már tárcsázott, és csak rá várt.

Még visszanézett, egy pillanatra találkozott a pillantása a nőével, aztán átlépett a kapun és eltűnt.

Sam lassan, a gondolataiba merülve sétált vissza a házhoz. Próbálta rendezni magában a dolgokat, amennyire lehetett.

A régi skizofrén érzéstől már jórészt megszabadult, tisztában volt vele, hogy azok az érzések, amiket Martouf iránt érez, Jolinar érzései, és egy ideje már helyre tudta tenni magában ezt a dolgot, de még így is fájt a szíve a férfi miatt.

Kedvelte és tisztelte Martoufot, és sajnálta, hogy fájdalmat okoz neki. Zsongott a feje, mint mindannyiszor, amikor a Jolinar dolgon töprengett, és megpróbálta megérteni az ő gondolatait is, így leült egy gránit virágtartó szélére, hogy kicsit visszatérjen a valóságba, és amikor úgy érezte, hogy ez nagyjából sikerült, besétált a házba.


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel éppen lelkesen mesélte, hogy találták meg a Tok'rát, de Samnek egyszerre feltűnt, hogy Narim nincs köztük.

Mivel Teal'c csendesen állt a fal mellett, odalépett hozzá.

- Narim Rowannal van?

- Egy darabig vele volt, de aztán lejött, és elment – nézett rá Teal'c.

- Nem mondta, hova megy?

- Azt hittem, utánad, Carter őrnagy.

- Nem találkoztam vele. Nem láttad, merre indult?

- Abba az irányba – mutatott Teal'c a tér fele, így Sam kissé megkönnyebbült. Nem tudta, hogy magyarázta volna ki a történteket, ha Narim tényleg utána indul, és látja, hogy búcsúzott el Martouftól. Nem mintha lett volna titkolnivalója, de abból a hosszú és gyengéd ölelésből Narim egészen mást olvashatott volna ki, mint amit valójában jelentett.

Sam kisétált a házból, és a tér fele indult. Ott találta Sheilát és még néhány tollant, ahogy a még mindig megkötözött társaságot őrzik.

- Sheila! – lépett oda a fiatal lányhoz. – Nem tudod, hol van Narim?

- Nem, Samantha – rázta meg a fejét amaz. – Azt hittem, hazament. De ha… ha nem találod, akkor talán a forrásnál van.

- Forrás? – nézett rá értetlenül a nő.

- Arra, az erdő szélén – mutatott a házak közé Sheila.

- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Sam, és a mutatott irányba indult.

Sam egy negyed órát bolyongott még, míg meglátta Narimot. A forrás tulajdonképpen egy gránitból készült szökőkút volt, és a férfi lehajtott fejjel a peremére támaszkodott.

Sam látta rajta, hogy kegyetlenül fáradt, de még ezen túl is érezte, hogy valami bántja. Lassan odasétált hozzá, és gyengéden megérintette a hátát.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte halkan.

- Persze – sóhajtott Narim, ahogy lassan felemelte a fejét. – Csak… egy kis csendre vágytam.

-ajánlotta Sam kedvesen.

- Nem – fordult meg végül lassan a férfi. – Örülök, hogy utánam jöttél.

- Sheila mondta, hogy itt lehetsz.

- Mindig ide jöttem, ha gondolkodni akartam. És ide menekültem minden nagyobb összezörrenés után, ami az emberek között volt. A legtöbben tudják ezt.

- És most min akartál gondolkodni?

- Nem is tudom – csóválta meg a fejét Narim, majd a szökőkút peremének dőlt. – Annyi dolog kavarog a fejemben.

- Narim – lépett mellé Sam, és megsimogatta a karját. – Ha azon gondolkodsz, hogy itt kellene maradnod, hogy segíts a többieknek… tudod, hogy én támogatnálak mindenben… majd… megoldjuk valahogy, hogy találkozzunk.

- Samantha… én szeretnék visszamenni veled. Ha tényleg te is úgy akarod… - fogta meg a nő kezét Narim. – Tényleg úgy akarod?

- Narim… - nézett rá értetlenül Sam, de a férfi megszorította a kezét.

- Kérlek, Samantha válaszolj! Sam egy pillanatig még bosszankodott, de aztán ráérzett a másik hangulatára, a kétségeire, arra, hogy milyen kemény az a döntés, amit az élet újra és újra eléje sodor. A döntés, ami a szerelme és a népe között kényszeríti választásra. Gyengéden megcirógatta az arcát.

- Szeretlek, Narim! És szeretnék veled élni. Hogy a Földön, vagy itt, vagy valahol félúton, vagy a Jupiteren, nem érdekel. Azt hiszem, vagyunk annyira… fejlettek – mosolyodott el halványan, hogy oldja a férfi feszültségét is -, hogy össze tudjuk hozni a munkánkat és magánéletünket.

- Köszönöm, Samantha! – mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten Narim, és magához ölelte a nőt. Sam is megkönnyebbült egy kissé, de aztán eszébe ötlött valami, így elhúzódott Narimtól.

- Te féltékeny vagy Martoufra – nézett fürkészőn a férfi szemébe.

- Nem – vágta rá Narim, talán túlságosan is gyorsan, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt. – Igen. Egy kicsit.

- Narim – hajtotta le a fejét Sam.

- Samantha, nem kell mentegetőznöd – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Lehetnek… mások is az életedben, akik fontosak neked.

- Kérlek, engedd, hogy megmagyarázzam! – nézett fel végül Sam, de aztán elnevette magát.

- Mi az?

- Martouf mondta nekem ugyanezeket a szavakat, mikor először találkoztunk. Akkor még nem igazán értettem, hogy működik ez az egész – emlékezett vissza egy halvány mosollyal Sam, de aztán visszatért a jelenbe. – Kérlek, engedd, hogy megmagyarázzam! – kérte újra.

- Rendben – bólintott rá Narim.

- Tudod… Martouf… szerette Jolinart… illetve… Martouf szerette Rosát, Lantash pedig Jolinart… vagy tulajdonképpen mindenki szeretett mindenkit… mindegy… ez bonyolult. A lényeg, hogy ők ketten… vagyis négyen… együtt voltak csaknem száz évig. Egy csodálatos és boldog szerelem volt az övék. Gondolj csak bele, ők már akkor szerették egymást, mikor mi még meg sem születtünk... még a szüleink sem. Olyan dolgokat éltek át együtt, amit mi el sem tudunk képzelni.

- És Jolinar most ott él benned – bólintott megértőn Narim.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Csak az emlékei… az érzései… Narim, én… kedvelem Martoufot… ő egy csodálatos ember… kedves és nemeslelkű… és tisztelem mindazért, amit tesz. És kedvelem Lantasht, ő egy végtelenül bölcs tok'ra. De mindazok a gyengéd érzések, amik iránta… irántuk vannak bennem… mert vannak, és ezt nem tagadhatom le… de ezek Jolinar érzései. Az ő szerelmének az emléke. Én… Samantha Carter… téged szeretlek, ezt jegyezd meg egyszer s mindenkorra – mosolyodott el Sam.

- Megjegyeztem – mosolyodott el végleg megkönnyebbülten a férfi, és újra magához húzta Samet. Gyengéden megcsókolta, aztán szorosan átölelte.

A nő is megkönnyebbülten simult a karjaiba. Egy darabig csak élvezte az érzést, ahogy a szerelme átöleli, aztán eszébe jutott valami, és elmosolyodott. Alig mozdulva lecsente a férfi karjáról az ismerős kis berendezést, és az állát Narim vállára támasztva a háta mögött tanulmányozta.

- Miben töröd a fejed? – kérdezte mosolyogva Narim, aki persze észrevette, mi történt.

- Csak azon gondolkodom, hogy kell ezt a micsodát felvételre állítani.

- Évekig volt nálad egy, és nem jöttél rá? – nevette el magát Narim, és elengedte Samet.

- Sosem mertem kísérletezni rajta. Féltem, hogy ha véletlenül rossz gombot nyomok meg, letörlöm azt, ami van rajta.

- Csak tartsd nyomva a zöld gombot pár másodpercig, és maradj érintkezésben a berendezéssel.

- Ha a kezemben tartom, az úgy jó? – kérdezte Sam, miközben lenyomta a zöld gombot.

- Igen – mosolygott rá Narim. Mikor Sam aktiválta a berendezést, felnézett Narim szemébe. Próbálta minden szeretetét, szerelmét és csodálatát, amit a férfi iránt érzett belesűríteni ezekbe a pillanatokba, hogy Narimnak soha többé ne kelljen kételkednie benne. Aztán gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

A csókjuk hosszúra nyúlt, de egyikük sem bánta. Csak akkor szakadtak el egymástól, mikor már nagyon szükségük volt levegőre.

- Szeretlek, te bolond – mosolygott Narimra Sam. – Még akkor is, ha ilyen butaságokat gondolsz – mondta neki, majd lopott még egy puszit, aztán a férfihoz bújt, aki szorosan magához ölelte. Hosszú percekig álltak még így, de végül Sam elhúzódott Narimtól, a kezébe nyomta az aprócska kis műszert, és elsétált.

Néhány házzal később aztán megállt, hogy kissé lecsillapítsa a dübörgő szívverését, mielőtt emberek közé megy, csak aztán sétált vissza Sheilához.

- Mi a helyzet?

- Eleinte sokan háborogtak, de most sértetten hallgat mindenki – mondta a lány, és ahogy Sam körbenézett a foglyokon, látta, hogy igaza van, a legtöbbjük üveges szemekkel bámul maga elé a levegőbe, mint a durcás kisgyerekek.

- A sebesültről tudsz valamit? – jutott Sam eszébe a férfi, akit kénytelenek voltak lelőni.

- Átszállítottuk a Noxra. Azóta minden bizonnyal rendben van.

- Ennek örülök. Velük mi lesz? – pillantott a megkötözött társaságra.

- Narim azt mondta, várjuk meg, míg Rowan tud beszélni velük, csak aztán engedjük el őket. Abban bízik, hogy ha eddig hallgattak rá, akkor talán most is.

- Jó ötlet – bólintott rá Sam. – Megnézem, mi van Rowannal – mosolygott még Sheilára, aztán visszasétált Narim házához.

- Minden rendben, Carter őrnagy? – pillantott rá Teal'c, miközben a többiek élénk vitába bonyolódtak valamiről, ami úgy tűnt, nem köti le a jaffa figyelmét.

- Igen – mosolygott rá Sam. – Megnézem, hogy van Rowan.

- Veled tartsak? – fordult felé Teal'c.

- Ha van kedved – bólintott rá Sam, így mindketten felsétáltak az emeletre, és bekopogtak a férfi szobájába.

- Bejöhetünk? – kukucskált be Sam a szobába.

- Jöjjenek csak – bólintott rá a férfi, aki még az ágyon feküdt.

- Hogy érzi magát? – lépett be Sam, és közelebb sétált hozzá.

- Mint… akit letarolt egy… áh.. mindegy, úgysem tudják mi az – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, de mivel Sam nem érzett lekicsinylést a hangjából, próbálta kisegíteni.

- Egy úthenger?

- Azt meg én nem tudom, hogy mi – mosolyodott el halványan Rowan. – De… ha azt jelenti, hogy fáradt vagyok… legyen úthenger.

- Igen, olyasmit – nevetett Sam. - Martouf mondta, hogy ez még pár napig előfordulhat. De majd elmúlik. A szimbióta energiaszintje magasabb, mint a miénk, és magának volt ideje hozzászokni… időbe kerül, míg visszaáll a normális érzékelése.

- Köszönöm, hogy segítettek!

- Szívesen – mosolygott rá Sam, és óvatosan leült az ágy szélére.

- Miért csinálták? – nézett rá valódi kíváncsisággal Rowan.

- Bevallom őszintén – hajtotta le a fejét mosolyogva Sam – én leginkább azért, mert nem bírtam nézni, hogy Narim azon gyötrődik, mi lesz a népével.

- Mi pedig azért – szállt be Teal'c is a beszélgetésbe -, mert nem nézhettük tétlenül, hogy egy világot végleg elpusztítson a goa'uld. Számtalanszor végig kellett néznünk… de most volt lehetőségünk cselekedni.

- Köszönöm! Mindannyiuknak – bólintott meghatódva Rowan, majd egy kis időre lehunyta a szemét. - Nem tudom, most mit kellene tennem –nézett fel egy perccel később. – Beszélnem kellene az emberekkel, de nem tudom, mit mondhatnék nekik.

- Nem olyan rég valaki azt mondta nekem, hogy a tollanok az őszinteséget tartják a legcélravezetőbb útnak – sandított rá Sam.

- Narim bölcs ember, hallgasson a tanácsaira – nevette el magát Rowan. – Ízig-vérig Omoc nevelése.

-t?

- Narim nevét mindenki ismeri. Omoc jobbkeze volt az áttelepítés alatt, sokat köszönhetünk neki is, ahogy Omocnak.

- És korábban?

- Ezt nem igazán tudom. Csak annyit, hogy nagyon régóta ismerték egymást. Narim annyi idős lehetett, mint most Solan, mikor jó barátságba kerültek.

- Igen, azt tudom, hogy nagyon jó barátok voltak - bólintott rá Sam is.

- Miért nem őt faggatja?

- Nem akarom folyton feltépni ezeket a régi sebeket. Két éve már, hogy Omoc meghalt, de Narimnak még mindig kegyetlenül fáj – sóhajtott Sam. – Szeretném, ha a jövő fele fordulna inkább a figyelme. De… térjünk inkább vissza a jelenlegi problémánkra. Mondjon el nekik mindent… az elejétől kezdve.

- A Noxon kezdődött – sóhajtott Rowan.

- Igen, ezt gyanítottuk – bólintott rá Sam.

- A városunkat elrejtették a noxok… de én… átléptem a határt, ahol már láthatóvá váltam a goa'uldok számára. Az én hibám volt… Azt is én hintettem el közöttük, hogy hagyjuk el a Noxot. Hogy védtelenek legyünk. Hogy mondhatnám el nekik?

- Mindannyian követünk el hibákat – lépett közelebb Teal'c is. – Vállalnunk kell érte a felelősséget. De az egyetlen hiba, amit elkövettél, hogy óvatlan voltál ott a Noxon. A többit... nem te tetted. Ezt is elmondhatod nekik. Meg kell érteniük.

- Megpróbálom – bólintott rá Rowan, nagyot nyelve, majd a tekintete visszatért Samre. – Olyan sokszor… akartam segíteni Narimnak… Tudtam, hogy igaza van… és láttam, hogy fárad bele a reménytelen küzdelembe… hogy… adja fel… napról napra… de nem tudtam... nem tehettem semmit. Hiába küzdöttem… gyenge voltam.

- Egy goa'uldot nem lehet belülről leküzdeni – nyugtatta meg Sam.

- Magában is volt – próbált erősen visszaemlékezni Rowan.

- Egy tok'ra nem goa'uld – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Nem egészen… mindegy, ez hosszú… De az igazi goa'uld rövid időn belül teljesen elnyomja a gazdatest személyiségét. Emiatt ne hibáztassa magát. Tudja, volt egy barátunk – kezdett bele a történetbe, de halkan megkopogtatták az ajtót.

- Bejöhetek? – nézett be Narim, mire Sam rámosolygott.

- Gyere csak! A férfi belépett, és közelebb sétált Rowanhoz.

- Hogy érzed magad?

- Ahogy tér vissza az erőm, úgy fogy a bátorságom – sóhajtott Rowan. – Essünk túl rajta minél előbb – mondta, és lassan kiült az ágy szélére, aztán felnézett Narimra. – Segítesz?

- Végig melletted leszek – bólintott rá Narim. – Gyere! – lépett oda Rowanhoz, és felhúzta az ágyról, és kifele indultak, de Sam utánaszólt.

- Narim! – a férfi rámosolygott, majd Teal'chez fordult.

- Lesegítenéd Rowant a lépcsőn?

- Természetesen – bólintott rá Teal'c, és elindultak, Narim pedig visszalépett Samhez.

- Most már értem.

- Mit? –nézett fel rá Sam mosolyogva.

- Hogy miért őrizted kincsként, amit adtam nekem. Már nekem is van egy ilyen kincsem. Köszönöm, Samantha!

- Szívesen - nevette el magát Sam, és váltottak egy puszit.

- Mennem kell – sóhajtott Narim.

- Pihenned kéne.

- Hamarosan – ígérte a férfi, majd elsietett.

- Megtudhatnám, hova rohant mindenki? – nézett rá morcosan az ezredes, mikor Sam lesétált a nappaliba.

- Az a tervük, hogy Rowan beszéljen azokkal, akiket elkaptunk. Narim abban bízik, hogy ha eddig engedelmeskedtek neki, talán most is fognak.

- Kockázatos terv – csóválta a fejét Daniel. – Hisz homlokegyenest mást fog mondani, mint akár csak huszonnégy órával ezelőtt.

- Igen, de mégis más, ha Rowantól hallják a történetet. Talán hitelesebb.

- Az igaz. Ha elejétől a végéig elmeséli nekik, hogy mi történt, akkor talán belátják, hogy egy külső befolyás fordította egymással szembe őket.

- Jól érzem, hogy ami mostantól történik, az a tollanok belügye? – nézett fel O'Neill. – Vagyis, mi akár haza is mehetünk?

- Uram, én nem szeretnék ellentmondani – töprengett el Sam -, de a helyzet odakint még elég képlékeny, akárhogy is alakulhat. Úgy vélem, jobb lenne, ha még egy napot maradnánk, és megvárnánk, hogy reagálnak Rowan mondandójára.

- Egyetértek Carter őrnaggyal – mondta Teal'c. - A tollanok gondolatainak átformálása hosszú időt vett igénybe, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy egy beszélgetés mindent jóra fordít.

- Igen – sóhajtott Daniel is. – És tulajdonképpen… még ha jól is alakul minden… nekünk sem esne rosszul egy nap nyugalom és béke.

- Már megbocsásson, Daniel – grimaszolt az ezredes -, de nekem erről a helyről nem feltétlenül ez a két szó jut eszembe először.

- Tudom, Jack…

- Dehogy tudja – rázta meg a fejét az ezredes. – Nem magára lőttek sugárfegyverrel.

- Azért a miénk sem volt egy kéjutazás – ellenkezett Daniel.

- Hát persze.

- Uram… - próbálta győzködni Sam is, de a férfi egy türelmetlen intéssel elhallgattatta.

- Leszavaztak, Carter – vont vállat látszólag közömbösen. – Maradjunk. Mit számít még egy éjszaka a kemény padlón?

Sam ezen már csak jót vigyorgott magában. Tudta, hogy a férfi minden további nélkül parancsba adhatná a csapatának a hazatérést, és ők nem tehetnének semmit. Az, hogy az ezredes mégsem tette, azt mutatta számára, hogy ő is aggódik a továbbiak miatt, még ha a világ minden kincséért sem vallaná ezt be. Még azzal sem cáfolta meg Samet a hitében, mikor morgolódva elfeküdt a szőnyegen, magára terítette a kabátját, és megpróbált aludni.

Mikor a vita hullámai elcsitultak a levegőben, Sam Daniel mellé telepedett, aki az egyik kanapén ülve még mindig az elmúlt dolgokon töprengett.

- Tényleg olyan nehéz útjuk volt?

- Sam, maga is tudja, hogy a Tok'rát nem könnyű megtalálni. És még ha meg is találja őket az ember, nem könnyű rávenni őket arra, hogy tegyenek is valamit.

- Nem akartak segíteni?

- Martouf az első pillanattól mellénk állt. Nagy szerencsénk volt, hogy éppen otthon volt, nélküle Garshaw elküldött volna minket a fenébe – emlékezett vissza Daniel. – Ismeri Garshawt… az első és legfontosabb a nemes cél… minden más csak az után jöhet. Főleg a személyes indíttatású dolgok.

- Hát, azt hiszem… mostantól Martouf is így fog hozzáállni.

- Nem, én nem hinném – rázta meg a fejét tűnődve Daniel.

- De, higgye el, így lesz – sóhajtott szomorúan a nő.

- Sam… én azt hiszem, Martouf érzései igazabbak, mint hogy most valami gyerekes kis bosszúban törje a fejét. Ő ennél sokkal… nemesebb. A szó legpozitívabb értelmében.

- Igen, tudom – látta be Sam. – De… ettől még van egy kis bűntudatom.

- Elhiszem. De semmi szükség rá. Ő más úton jár, mint mi.

- Ő is pontosan ezt mondta. A kettőnk útja különböző…

- Látja… nincs miért bűntudatot éreznie. Martouf sokkal tisztábban látja a helyzetet, mint mi. És higgye el, bármikor számíthat rá, még a történtek ellenére is.

- Tudom – mosolyodott el Sam. – Köszönöm, Daniel, hogy megkeresték, és idehozták. És kösz a lelkifröccsöt is – nevette el magát.

- Ugyan. Bármikor – mosolyodott el Daniel is. – Amúgy… Narim tudja?

- Ez a legrosszabb az egészben – forgatta meg a szemét a nő. – Mindkettőnek éles a szeme, mint a sasnak. Szerintem az első másodperctől tisztában voltak a helyzettel.

- Jobb ez így, hogy tisztázták – erősítette meg Daniel. – De… lehet, hogy ezt nem kellene megkérdeznem…

- Ez magát nem szokta visszatartani – nevetett Sam. – Mit akar tudni? -

Csak azt, hogy Martouf… sosem kísértette meg? Úgy értem… emlékszem, mikor a Netun jártunk… nekem úgy tűnt, nagyon-nagyon közel kerültek egymáshoz. Tévedtem volna?

Sam elgondolkodott, mit is mondhatna, de végül egy halvány mosollyal megcsóválta a fejét.

- Próbálom mindenkinek megmagyarázni a megmagyarázhatatlant – sóhajtott. – Most ezt félre fogja érteni, tudom… de ezt csak Martouf érthetni meg.

- Mit? - Hogy milyen érzés… magamban hordozni egy másik… lény… érzéseit. Bennem van, és érzem… tényleg érzem… de mégis tudatában vagyok, hogy nem én érzem. Érzem Jolinar szerelmét… Jolinarét, aki mindennél, de mindennél jobban szerette Martoufot… de bármilyen nehéz is, külön kell választanom a saját érzéseimtől. Nekem is nagyon fontos Martouf… de úgy szeretem őt, mintha a bátyám lenne. Bármikor bármit megtennék érte… és Lantashért is… de ez mégsem az az érzés, amit Narim iránt érzek.

- Értem – mosolygott rá Daniel. – Legalábbis egy részét.

- A többi részét inkább ne akarja érteni – nevette el magát Sam.

- Oké. Alszunk mi is?

- Én megvárom Narimot – rázta meg a fejét Sam, és felállt, hogy a férfi elheveredhessen a kanapén.

Sam végül lejjebb vette a fényt, hogy a másik kettő zavartalanul tudjon aludni, aztán az ablakhoz sétált. A teret eltakarták előle a házak, így inkább a csillagokban gyönyörködött. Eltelt még vagy másfél óra, mikor mozgást látott odakint a sötétben, és Narim belépett az ajtón.

- Mi a helyzet odakint? – lépett oda hozzá.

- Hát… nem volt könnyű… de jobban ment, mint reméltem –mosolygott rá a férfi. – Maradt néhány hangadó… ők nem fognak ilyen könnyen beletörődni a változásba. De a legtöbben elgondolkodtak, és ez jó.

- Remek – mosolygott rá Sam.

– A többiek?

- Mindenki hazatért.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy már nem fenyegeti őket veszély?

- Igen – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Narim.

- Akkor neked is ideje pihenned. Alig állsz a lábadon.

- Igen, most már tényleg vége. Aludjunk egy nagyot – mondta Narim, de aztán az ezredesre tévedt a pillantása, aki a padlón feküdt.

– Várj! – tűnt fel egy fáradt mosoly a férfi arcán, de Sam megfogta a karját.

- Hagyd… kiérdemelte – mondta vigyorogva.

- Csak figyelj! – nevette el magát Narim, majd odasétált az ezredeshez és leguggolt mellé.

- O'Neill ezredes! – ébresztette fel a férfit. – Nem lenne kényelmesebb a vendégszobában aludnia?

- Mi? – nézett rá még félálomban a férfi. – A múltkor valahogy elfelejtette közölni, hogy van vendégszobája – morgott, de Narim pontosan erre a mondatra számított.

- Ezredes… ön kifejezetten azt kérdezte, hogy alhat-e itt, a nappalimban. Ki vagyok én, hogy nemet mondjak a légierő egy magas rangú tisztjének kérésére? – kérdezte Narim, mire Samből kibukott a nevetés.

- Ez függelemsértés, őrnagy – nézett rá szigorúan az ezredes.

- Én nem mondtam semmit, uram – tiltakozott a nő.

- De gondolta. - Nincs az a hadbíróság, ami a gondolataim alapján elítélne.

- Az őrnagynak igaza van, O'Neill ezredes – állt a nő pártjára Narim. - De most már úgy vélem alaposan megismerkedett a tollan szőnyegszövési technológiával. Most már ideje lenne azt tanulmányoznia, hogy milyen elven veszik fel az ágyaink a testünk hőmérsékletét.

- Tudja, mit? – nézett rá bosszúsan O'Neill. – Tartsa meg magának a technológiáját, és hagyjon engem aludni!

- Hm… ezt a mondatot sokszor fel fogom emlegetni, ezredes! – biztosította Narim, majd nevetve felállt, és visszasétált Samanthához. – Mehetünk aludni.

- Mehetünk. Aztán majd elmesélem az ezredesnek, hogy milyen kényelmesek a tollan technológiával készült ágyak – kuncogott Sam.

- Ezért még hadbíróság elé állíttatom – morgott az ezredes, miközben hátat fordított nekik, és a fejére húzta a kabátját.

- Hát persze, ezredes – mosolygott maga elé Narim, aztán bevonultak a szobába.

- Jó ég – nézett körül Sam. – Nagyobb pusztítást végeztetek, mint egy tornádó.

- Az egész rendszert szét kellett szednünk – nézett végig a szobán Narim. – Még így sem voltam száz százalékig biztos, hogy hibátlanul fog működni.

- Kitartott addig, amíg kellett, és ez a lényeg. De most fekvés, ez parancs! – nézett Narimra szigorúan a nő.

- Igenis, őrnagy, értettem! – nevette el magát Narim, de ahogy lehuppant az ágya szélére, belátta, hogy Samanthának igaza van.

Még éppen annyi ereje volt, hogy lerúgja a csizmáját, de ahogy eldőlt az ágyon, még az előtt elaludt, mielőtt párnát ért volna a feje.

Sam még egy ideig mosolyogva nézte, aztán óvatosan bebújt mellé az ágyba, gyengéden átölelte, és néhány percen belül ő is elaludt.

Másnap reggel Sam is elég későn ébredt, de Narim még mindig mélyen aludt, így óvatosan felkelt, és kisétált a nappaliba, de a helyiséget üresen találta. Egy kicsit rendbe szedte magát, aztán kisétált az utcára.

A nap ragyogóan sütött, így néhányan odakint voltak, és nem sokkal később megpillantott egy ismerő arcot.

- Sheila! – szólt a lány után, mire az megállt és rámosolygott. - Jó reggelt, Samantha!

- Nem láttad a többieket?

- O'Neill Rowannel és Solannal beszélget, a többieket a forrás irányába láttam elindulni.

- Értem. Nem lenne kedved beszélgetni egy kicsit?

- Miért ne? – mosolygott a lány. – Úgyis szerettem volna megköszönni a segítségeteket.

- Ugyan. Semmiség – nevette el magát Sam. – Voltunk már sokkal rosszabb helyzetben is.

- Gondolom.

- Meséld el inkább, milyen most a helyzet?

-öt ember, aki ragaszkodna a goa'uld gondolataihoz és a fegyverkezéshez, de ezt már tudjuk kezelni.

- Lehet, hogy ennyi kell is. Ne feledjétek el, hogy a goa'uld fenyegetés valós, ne maradjatok teljesen fegyvertelenek – intette a lányt Sam. – Tudom, hogy egy békés nép vagytok, de… vannak helyzetek, mikor meg kell védenetek magatokat.

- Igen, tanultunk ebből az esetből. Tudjuk, hogy mi is a goa'uldok célpontjává váltunk. Idővel ki tudjuk majd építeni a korábbi védelmünket, és fejleszthetünk is rajta, de mivel kevesen vagyunk, lassabban fog menni, mint a Tollanán.

- Helyes, tegyétek ezt. Szeretnélek biztonságban tudni benneteket.

- Ez igazán rendes tőled, Samantha – bólintott rá Sheila, de azért Samnek nem tetszett benne valami.

- Haragszol, amiért elrabolom tőletek Narimot – nézett rá fürkészőn.

- Nem, nem haragszom, csak… szükségünk lenne a tudására – ismerte be a lány.

- De itt a kapu – pillantott Sam a település másik végén álló csillagkapu felé. – Tulajdonképpen kapcsolatban maradhattok. Ha bármikor szükségetek van Narimra, csak gyertek át. Daniel adott Solannak egy dobozkát, aminek felismerjük a sugárzását, és inaktiváljuk a védelmet. És talán egy jeladót is adhatunk nektek, ha a tábornok engedélyezi.

- Ez így egészen jól hangzik – mosolyodott el Sheila is, és lassan a két nő egészen jó kedvre derült, mikor meglátták Narimot feléjük sétálni.

A férfi megállt előttük, és alaposan szemügyre vette őket.

- Örülök, hogy jó a kedvük, hölgyeim – mosolygott rájuk.

- Most már van rá némi okunk – üdvözölte Sheila egy biccentéssel.

- Igen – értett egyet Narim, majd Samhez fordult. – A többiek?

- Az ezredes az óvintézkedéseivel traktálja Solant – grimaszolt a nő. – A többiek épp a kedvenc helyedet fedezik fel, azt hiszem.

- Az majd békét ad a lelküknek – sóhajtott Narim. – Megnézem az ezredest, mielőtt még lerombolja Solan minden önbizalmát.

- Rendben, menj csak, addig én megkeresem Danieléket – mosolygott rá Sam, és a forrás fele indult.

- Helló! – köszöntötte néhány perccel később Danielt és Teal'cet.

- Tulajdonképpen nagyon szép ez a hely – nézett rá Daniel.

- Igen, a tollanoknak mindig volt érzékük az ilyesmihez – nézett körül Sam is.

- A goa'uldnak pedig ahhoz, hogy mindig a legszebb és legártatlanabb világokat rombolja le – sóhajtott Teal'c.

- De most közbeléptünk – próbált optimista lenni Daniel.

- Így van – erősítette meg Sam is. – Ez a világ kapott most még egy esélyt, hogy talpra álljon. Most már tényleg mehetünk haza.

- Keressük meg az ezredest – bólintott rá Daniel is, így visszaindultak a faluba.

O'Neill persze a szokásos lehengerlő stílusával sarokba szorította Solant, és bár Narim néhányszor próbálkozott félbe szakítani, nem hagyta magát, és annak sem örült, hogy a többiek előkerültek.

Végül morgolódva bár, de beleegyezett, hogy hazamehetnek, így Narim odalépett Samhez.

- Mire összepakoltok én is hazaérek – mondta neki halkan.

- Beszélnél még Solannel? – mosolygott rá a nő.

- Igen, valahogy ellensúlyoznom kell ezt a kirohanást, amit az ezredes produkált. Megértem az aggodalmait…

- Narim… tanuljatok már végre valamiből! – fogta meg a férfi kezét Sam.

- Samantha – szorította vissza a nő kezét Narim. – Nem akarom, hogy védtelenek legyenek, és Solan tudja ezt. Figyelni fog rá. De azt sem akarom, hogy még a szomszéd reggeli köszönését is kétségbe vonják, ahogy azt O'Neill ezredes sugallja nekik.

- Rendben – adta meg magát Sam. – Majd gyere utánunk! – mosolygott Narimra, aztán a fiatalabb tollanhoz lépett, aki néhány lépés távolságból figyelte őket.

- Solan… minden jót maguknak! És ha… egy primitív faj bármikor a segítségükre lehet valamiben, csak jöjjenek – nevetett.

- Köszönjük, őrnagy! – bólintott rá Solan. – Majd jelentkezem. És… köszönünk mindent. Önök nélkül sokkal rosszabb vége lett volna.

- Örülünk, hogy ez alkalommal tehettünk valamit – sóhajtott Sam. – Viszlát! – köszönt még el, aztán Narim háza fele indult, ahol a többiek már összepakolták a felszerelésük jó részét.

- Minden rendben? – nézett fel Daniel a nőre.

- Igen.

- Narim? - Még elköszön a többiektől és jön.

- Remek. Akkor irány haza – vette a vállára a cuccát az ezredes. Néhány percen belül Narim is csatlakozott hozzájuk, így lezárták a házat, és a kapu felé sétáltak. Útközben még összefutottak néhány ismerőssel, akitől elköszöntek, majd tárcsázták a föld koordinátáit, és átsétáltak a kapun.


	15. Chapter 15

- CSK1, üdvözlöm önöket itthon! És önt is, Narim! – köszöntötte őket a tábornok. – Kimerültnek tűnnek. Látogassák meg Dr. Fraisert, aztán pihenjenek egy keveset.

- Ugyan, uram – mosolyodott el tengernyi cinizmussal az ezredes. – Pazar körülmények között pihenhettünk az elmúlt napokban. Az igazán fejlett technológia biztosított számunkra mindent, amire csak szükségünk lehetett.

- Miről beszél, ezredes? – lepődött meg Hammond.

- Csupán arról – válaszolt O'Neill helyett Narim -, hogy az ember körülményei néha fordított arányban állnak a büszkeségével.

- Maga csak ne prédikáljon nekem büszkeségről! – nézett rá bosszúsan az ezredes, mire Sam elnevette magát, és a tábornokra nézett.

- Igen, uram, a helyzet változatlan – biztosította az idősebb férfit. – Szóval… én inkább kérek engedélyt elmenni a gyengélkedőre.

- Van valami konkrét panasza? – nézett rá fürkészőn Hammond.

- Nem, uram, de…

- Akkor maga és Narim maradnak, a többieknek irány a gyengélkedő! – adta ki a parancsot a tábornok, mire mindenki értetlenül nézett rá, de a többiek végül eloldalogtak.

- Tábornok, valami gond van? – kérdezte gyanakodva Sam.

- Nem, őrnagy, semmi gond nincs.

- Hammond tábornok, nekem Dr. Fraiser azt mondta, hogy mindenkit le kell tesztelnie, aki odakint járt – próbálkozott Narim is.

- A tesztre is sor kerül. De előtte két dologról szeretnék beszélni önökkel. Kövessenek az irodámba! – mondta a tábornok, és el is indult.

Sam és Narim még értetlenül összenéztek, de végül a nő vállat vont, és a felettese után indult.

- Miről szeretne velünk beszélni, uram? – puhatolózott tovább.

- Először is arról, hogy míg maguk távol voltak, volt alkalmunk kipróbálni az új védelmi rendszerünket.

- Újabb támadás? Máris? – lepődött meg Sam.

- Igen, őrnagy, de a rendszerük tökéletesen bevált. Bár igazán hasznos lenne, ha még néhány embert beavatnának a működésébe, mert alaposan meggyűlt vele a bajunk. Mire rájöttünk, hogy működik, már vissza is verte a támadást.

- Elnézést, uram! – sütötte le a szemét a nő.

– Nem számítottunk arra, hogy egyikünk sem lesz itt, mikor erre sor kerül.

- Ezzel nem csak maguk voltak így. De végül sikerrel lekezeltük a helyzetet – vont vállat a tábornok.

- Tábornok, sikerült megállapítani a forrását? – tért át Narim gyakorlatiasabb kérdésekre.

- Igen, földi eredetű volt.

- Sajnálom – sóhajtott Narim.

- Én is. Mindenesetre volt egy hosszas beszélgetésem az orosz kollégákkal, köztük Zsukov ezredessel, csupán a miheztartás végett.

- Az oroszok azóta irigylik tőlünk a csillagkaput, mióta visszakoboztuk tőlük azt, amit az óceánból kihalásztak.

- Hogy került az óceánba? – nézett rá értetlenül Narim, miközben odaértek a tábornok ajtajához, és megtorpantak előtte.

- Mikor Thor hajója bajba került a replikátorok miatt… - kezdte volna magyarázni Sam, de Hammond félbeszakította.

- Ez egy hosszú történet, őrnagy, majd máskor elmeséli Narimnak.

- Igen, uram! – bólintott Sam. – Mi… lenne a másik dolog, amiről beszélni szeretne velünk?

- Ezt majd odabent – mosolyodott el a tábornok, és kinyitotta az irodája ajtaját, hogy előre engedje a nőt. Sam, ahogy belépett, egy pillanatra megtorpant, aztán felderült az arca.

- Apa! – üdvözölte az apját, majd odasietett hozzá, és megölelték egymást. – Hogy kerülsz ide? Martouf azt mondta, fontos küldetésben vagy.

- Így igaz – bólintott rá Jacob. – De csak postás voltam. Gyorsan kézbesítettem, amit kellett, és most itt vagyok. Elvégre holnapután lesz az unokám születésnapja, még a Nagytanács is megértheti, hogy ezt nem hagyhatom ki.

- Ez igaz – nevetett vele Sam. - Öhm… tudod – sandított Jacob Narimra majd vissza a lányára -, holnap este indul csak a gépem, és meg akartam kérdezni, hogy addig megszállhatok-e nálad… de nem tudom, hogy ez most aktuális-e.

- Apa! – forgatta meg a szemét a nő. – Mondd inkább azt, hogy kíváncsi vagy! – nevette el magát újra. – Bemutatom neked Narimot! Narim, ő az apám! – mutatta be egymásnak a két férfit.

Narim a tőle megszokott udvariassággal fejet hajtott. - Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, uram! – mondta, majd közelebb lépett, és kezet fogtak Jacobbal. -

Részemről a szerencse – mosolygott rá Jacob. – A tok'rák mindig nagyra becsülték a tollan népet.

- Köszönöm, uram! – bólintott Narim, de azért Sam látta, hogy egy szomorú felhő suhan át a homlokán.

- Szólítson Jacobnak! – térítette vissza a jelenbe a férfi hangja Narimot.

- Rendben – bólintott rá Narim, és Samre mosolygott, aki közvetlenül mögé lépett.

- Egy próbát kiálltál – súgta neki úgy, hogy a többiek is hallják. – Már csak egy van hátra.

- Később – nevette el magát Jacob.

- Rendben – mosolygott rá Sam, aztán a tábornokhoz fordult. - Uram, kérek engedélyt elhagyni a bázist!

- Az engedélyt megadom, őrnagy – mosolygott rá Hammond.

- De nem kellene előbb elmennünk Dr. Fraiserhez? – kapta fel a fejét Narim. – Kihagytuk a kötelező vizsgálatot.

- A vizsgálatot Selmak már rég elvégezte - nevetett Sam az apjára. – Sőt, gyanítom, közölte is az eredményt a tábornokkal.

- Így van – bólintott Jacob. – Szóval… mehetünk.

- Uram – biccentett még Sam a tábornok felé, aztán kisétáltak az irodából.

Útközben Sam az apjára pillantott. - Hogy vetted rá, hogy csak így kienged?

- Sam – csóválta meg a fejét Jacob. – Harminc éve ismerem George-ot. Nem volt nehéz.

- Oké, nem kérdeztem semmit – nevetett a nő, aztán a lifttel felmentek a felszínre, és Sam kocsija előtt megálltak.

- Vezethetnék, Sam? Évek óta nem csináltam ilyet… a végén teljesen kitanulok.

- Nekem is pont ez jutott eszembe – ugratta Sam az apját. – Egyáltalán emlékszel még, hogy kell?

- Ugyan, olyan ez, mint a biciklizés – sandított az autóra Jacob, de a hasonlata miatt Samből kitört a nevetés.

Összeakadta a pillantásuk, mire a nő csak még jobban nevetett, Jacob azonban csípőre tett kézzel nézett rá.

– Sam, ez igazán nem volt szép!

- Bocs, apa… tudod, vizuális típus vagyok… és a biciklizésről az jutott eszembe…

- Tudom, hogy mi jutott eszedbe. És Selmak ezért még nagyon le fog tolni.

- Dehogy fog – kuncogott tovább Sam. – Selmaknak jobb humorérzéke van, mint neked.

- Ezt kikérem magamnak – zsörtölődött tovább a férfi.

- Egész nyugodtan – bólintott rá Sam, miközben átnyújtotta neki az autó kulcsait, és mindhárman beszálltak.

Mikor elindultak és kihajtottak a bázis területéről, Sam úgy gondolta, meg kell törnie a csendet.

- És… mi a helyzet felétek, apa? Martouffal nem igazán volt időnk beszélgetni, sietnie kellett.

- Tudom – bólintott rá Jacob. – Tesszük, amit tennünk kell. De most… szabadságon vagyok, úgyhogy egy szót se munkáról!

- Nem is tudom, mit vártam – sóhajtott teátrálisan a nő. – Tudjátok, időnként hajlamos vagyok azt hinni, hogy a tollanoknál nincs titokzatosabb és titkolózóbb nép az univerzumban, de mikor szemben állok egy tok'rával, mindig rá kell jönnöm, hogy tévedtem – mondta, mire mindhárman jót nevettek, és ezzel végleg megtört köztük a jég.

Mikor hazaértek, Jacob birtokba vette a vendégszobát, aztán kisétált a többiekhez.

- Sam, megvan még az a ruha, amit a múltkor viseltem?

- Az a múltkor az évekkel ezelőtt volt, mikor kibékültél Markkal – nevette el magát Sam. – De igen, apa, megvan. Hozom – mondta, és előkereste az apja földi ruháit, hogy ő se keltsen túl nagy feltűnést a tok'rák szokásos homokszín viseletében.

- És… mióta is vagytok együtt? – kérdezte Jacob, mikor az átöltözés után újra kisétált a nappaliba.

- Hat éve – jött azonnal az egybehangzó válasz, aztán Sam és Narim meglepetten összenéztek. Egyikük sem számított erre a válaszra a másiktól, de aztán összenevettek.

- Ezt nem értem – cikázott köztük Jacob pillantása.

- Hát, ha neked vannak titkaid, akkor nekünk is lehetnek – nézett rá kérdőn Sam.

- Ez így nem jó!

- Én is mindig ezt mondom.

- Sam, te a lányom vagy…

- Apa, felnőtt nő vagyok, nem kell mindenről beszámolnom.

- Nem, nem… te az én kislányom vagy… és igenis be kell számolnod! - ugratta Jacob, mire Sam megadta magát.

- Üljünk le, ez hosszú lesz – mondta Sam, mire letelepedtek a nappaliban, és Sam és Narim belekezdtek a történetükbe.

Odakint már erősen szürkülni kezdett, mikor a mese végére értek, így Sam kimentette magát, és kivonult a konyhába, hogy készítsen valami vacsorát.

Narim kicsit zavarba jött, ahogy magán érezte Jacob fürkésző pillantását, így lesütötte a szemét.

- Narim! – riadt egy perccel később Selmak hangjára. – Nyugalom! Nem akartam megijeszteni.

- Semmi baj – fújta ki a levegőt Narim. – Csak váratlan volt.

- Lenne kedve… kicsit beszélgetni?

- Persze. Mit szeretne tudni?

- Csak mesélhetne arról, ami a napokban történt.

- Szóval mégsem ünnepelni jött? – fürkészte Narim a tok'rát.

- Abszolút ünnepelni jöttem – erősítette meg Jacob korábbi álláspontját Selmak. – De ha már így összefutottunk… mindig örülünk a friss híreknek – mondta, aztán ahogy látta, hogy Narim szeme egy pillanatra összeszűkül, sóhajtott.

– Tudom, most arra gondol, hogy hol voltunk, mikor szükségük lett volna ránk? Hogy miért nem segített a Tok'ra? Narim… kevesen vagyunk… a Revannát ért támadás óta veszélyesen kevesen. Ha felvállalunk egy olyan nyílt összetűzést a goa'ulddal, ami a Tollanán várt volna ránk, annyian maradtunk volna, mint maguk. De nekünk ezt a harcot még meg kell vívnunk. Nem csak önmagunkért, hanem a galaxis számtalan világáért. Nem tehettük meg. De még ha a Nagytanács rá is bólintott volna, akkor sem értünk volna oda időben. A hajóink nem olyan fejlettek és gyorsak, mint Tanithé… csak jóval később értünk volna oda, mint a noxok… esély sem volt arra, hogy megakadályozzuk, ami történt. Amit meg lehetett tenni, a noxok megtették.

- Ez már nem számít – sóhajtott szomorúan Narim. – Nem áll szándékomban elveszni a múltban. Ha pedig mindenáron hibáztatni akarok valakit, akkor ott a kúria és Travel főkancellár. Azt, amit ők tettek senki nem tudta volna megakadályozni, csak ők maguk, ha lett volna bennük egy csöppnyi emberség. Ők ásták meg a csapdát a népünk számára, ami végül a vesztünket okozta. A saját népüket ítélték halálra, és ez ellen még a Tok'ra sem tehetett volna semmit.

- Akkor… kérdezhetek?

- Tudja, mit? – nézet fel Narim Selmakra. – Beszélhetünk arról, ami történt, de utána én is kérdezhetek valamit.

- Ez nem kifejezetten tollan hozzáállás – tűnt fel egy félmosoly Selmak arcán.

- Úgy látszik, ragad rám ez-az itt a Földön.

- Csak a jót tanulja el, Narim!

- Igyekszem. Szóval?

- Áll az alku. Akkor mesélje el nekem, amit tud, arról, ami önöknél történt! – kérte Selmak, és Narim, bár semmi kedve nem volt újra felidézni a történteket, hátradőlt a kanapén, végiggondolta az elmúlt néhány napot, és belekezdett a meséjébe.

Selmak szomorúan hallgatta a történteket, bár számtalanszor megélt már hasonlót. Az elmúlt kétezer évben sok népet látott a goa'uld keze által elpusztulni, és ők mindig tehetetlenek voltak. Kisszámú csapatuknak sohasem volt esélye a rendszerurak kifogyhatatlan serege ellen, és ők már évszázadok óta várják a nagy lehetőséget, amit majd egyszer kihasználhatnak.

- Remélem, most már magukra találhatnak – fejezte be Narim egy reménykedő sóhajjal.

- Biztosan úgy lesz. De idő kell, míg a goa'uld mérge kitisztul a gondolataikból.

- Igen, tudom – látta be Narim is.

- Köszönöm, hogy elmondta – hajtott fejet Selmak.

- Tanulságos történet – vont vállat Narim. - Talán mások okosabbak lesznek, és tanulnak azokból a hibákból, amiket mi elkövettünk.

- Mind követünk el hibákat – csitította Selmak. – De térjünk inkább rá arra, amit maga akart kérdezni.

- Rendben – vett egy mély lélegzetet Narim, és végül rászánta magát. – Találkozott Martouffal most, hogy hazatért?

- Igen – bólintott rá Selmak, és Narim a pillantásából látta, hogy nem lepte meg a kérdés, ő már előre tudta, mit fog kérdezni. – Épp összefutottunk, mielőtt indultam volna ide. Váltottunk pár szót.

- Hogy van?

- Martouf szomorú. De idővel Lantash majd helyre teszi a lelkét – nyugtatta meg Selmak. – Ha nem boldogul, majd segítek neki, de szerintem megoldja.

- Sajnálom – hajtotta le a fejét Narim.

- Ne sajnálja! Martouf tudja, hogy Sam boldog magával. És azt is tudja, hogy… kettejüknek nem lehet közös jövője. Ő oda tartozik, Sam pedig ide, és ezen semmi nem változtathat. Egyikük sem tudná feladni az életét. Mindketten a maguk módján vívják ezt a harcot.

- Azért van egy kis bűntudatom.

- Mert jó szíve van – mosolygott rá Selmak. – De Sam magát választotta, és Martouf elfogadta ezt. De ettől ő még ott van, és ha Samnek, vagy a Földnek segítség kell, rá számíthatnak.

- Tudom – bólintott rá Narim. – Azért nem lesz könnyű a szemébe néznem, ha esetleg találkozunk.

- Martouf nem haragszik magára. Nem kell ettől tartania. Talán… ha elég idő telik el addig, míg találkoznak… meg tudják ezt beszélni. Mindkettejüknek könnyebb lenne.

- Egyszer majd talán sor kerülhet erre – sóhajtott Narim, és egy pillanattal később Sam lépett be hozzájuk, és alaposan szemügyre vette őket.

- Selmak, kérlek, ne ijesztgesd Narimot! – nevette el magát.

- Nem is ijedt meg annyira, mint vártam – nevetett a tok'ra. – Csak beszélgettünk.

- Jól van, csak… kíváncsi voltam, milyen a hangulat. Megyek, és befejezem a vacsorát – mondta a nő, és visszafordult a konyha fele, de Selmak utána szólt.

- Sam!

- Igen, Selmak?

- Kiállta a második próbát is.

- Ennek örülök – nevette el magát a nő, és újra elfordult, hogy visszatérjen a konyhába, de Selmak megint csak utána szólt.

- Sam!

- Igen, Selmak? – fordult vissza már vigyorogva a nő.

- Ami a biciklizős képet illeti…

- Igen, Selmak?

- Valóban… elég mókás.

- Na ugye, megmondtam.

- De azért nem próbálnám ki.

- Ezt sejtettem – nevetett Sam, majd tényleg otthagyta a férfiakat a nappaliban.

- Mintha fél szavakból is értenétek egymást – mosolygott Narim.

- Tudja, én jól ismerem Samet, hála Jacobnak. Sam pedig jól ismeri a tok'rákat, hála Jolinarnak. Ami viszont eleinte még engem is meglepett, hogy… tudja, az emberek általában csak a hangunkból tudják, hogy éppen melyikünk van jelen… de Samnek elég rám néznie, és tudja, hogy engem, vagy az apját látja.

- Hogyhogy?

- Nem tudom, még nem jöttem rá, miből veszi észre.

- Jolinar segíthet neki?

- Igen… egy tok'ra általában meg tudja állapítani ránézésre, hogy a társa melyik énjével áll szemben… de mindig úgy gondoltuk, hogy Jolinar emlékei a múltbeli dolgokkal kapcsolatban tudnak segíteni Samnek… de ezek jelenidejű észlelések.

- Talán képességeket is kapott Jolinartól. Mint azt, hogy bánni tud egyes goa'uld fegyverekkel és gyógyító eszközökkel.

- Igen, ez elképzelhető. Mondja, Narim… mit gondol… Jolinarról?

- Mármint arról, hogy egyesült Samanthával?

- Jolinarról.

- Tudom, hogy azért halt meg, hogy Sam élhessen – tűnődött el Narim. – Hálás vagyok neki. Lemondott a saját életéről azért, hogy megmentse a gazdatestét. Ez olyan dolog… amire nagyon kevés ember képes… meghalni valaki másért. Számomra ez sokat elmond Jolinarról. És tudom, hogy mindazzal, amit hátrahagyott… sokat segít Samnek. Azt hiszem… kedveltem volna őt, legalábbis mindabból, amit Sam elmondott róla, erre a következtetésre jutottam. Sajnálom, hogy meg kellett halnia.

- Valóban?

- Igen – biztosította Narim Selmakot.

- Akkor is így szeretné Samet, ha ott élne benne Jolinar?

- Ha Jolinar élne, akkor ő Martoufot választotta volna.

- Most felejtse el Martoufot, és válaszoljon arra, amit kérdeztem.

- Igen – bólintott rá határozottan Narim.

- Biztos benne?

- Nézze, Selmak… nem tudom megmondani, mit gondolnék akkor, ha Jolinar életben marad, és ott él Samanthában. Csak feltételezni tudom, hogy mit gondolnék, vagy éreznék… de most pillanatnyilag úgy érzem… Samantha csak több lett… ez által az egyesülés által. Mindig is szerettem, tiszteltem és becsültem őt, mert egy csodálatos, kedves, jószívű nő, aki ugyanakkor okos, bátor, kitartó és állhatatos… és messzemenőkig hisz a jóban. És úgy vélem Jolinartól csak még többet kapott ezekből az érzésekből.

Selmak még néhány pillanatig fürkészte Narim tekintetét, majd egy félmosollyal lehajtotta a fejét, hogy visszaadja az irányítást Jacobnak.

- Szép gondolat – mosolyodott el Jacob, mire Narim is elnevette magát.

- Azt hiszem, még csak most álltam ki a második próbát.

- Ne haragudjon Selmakra… őt kissé más szempontok vezérlik.

- Ez természetes – bólintott rá Narim.

- Köszönöm, hogy megérti – mosolygott rá Jacob. – És most… úgy érzem – szimatolt a levegőbe -, mehetünk vacsorázni.

- Egy tok'ra is eszik rendes ételt? – nézett rá kíváncsian Narim.

- A gazdatestnek szüksége van rá, igen – bólintott Jacob. – Bár határozottan kevesebbre, mert a szimbióta jelentősen képes lassítani az anyagcserét. Néha észre sem veszem, ha két-három napig nem eszek semmit, ami küldetés közben kifejezetten hasznos tud lenni. És… egy kicsit másfélére is van szükségünk, de ezt ne mondja el Samnek! – nevette el magát Jacob. – A végén még megsértődik.

- Igen, ez egy kényes téma – nevetett Narim is. – Még én is számíthatok néhány kérdésre. Főleg azok után, amit én adtam nekik az elmúlt napokban.

- Ezt el tudom képzelni – nevetett Jacob, de aztán Sam után mentek a konyhába.

Végül Jacob vacsora közben mégis mesélt nekik erről-arról, hogy min dolgoztak mostanában, és milyen eredményeket értek el, és Sam is beszámolt néhány világról, amit a közelmúltban fedeztek fel. Mindketten megállapították, hogy a szükségesnél jóval ritkábban találkoznak olyan fejlett világokkal, amelyekkel szövetségre léphetnének a goa'uld elleni harcban. Késő estig beszélgettek erről, de végül nyugovóra tértek, és Sam és Narim visszavonult a szobájukba.

- Ölni tudnék most egy nagy kád forró vízért – dőlt el Sam az ágyán.

- Ajaj… mivel csak én vagyok a környékeden, mint lehetséges áldozat, gyorsan menj el fürödni! Aztán majd megyek én is.

- Nem tartasz velem? – könyökölt fel incselkedve a nő.

- Igazán csábító az ötlet – nevette el magát Narim -, de nem hinném, hogy éppen most aktuális.

- Igazad van – látta be egy lemondó sóhajjal Sam. – Egy tok'ra soha nem alszik… jobb, ha vigyázunk magunkra – nevette el magát. – Sietek! – ígérte még Narimnak, aztán elvonult fürödni.

- Undok vagy – állt meg a szoba ajtajában egy fél órával később, de mivel egy mosoly játszott a szája körül, Narim nem vette a lelkére.

- És miért is? – kérdezte félrebillentett fejjel.

- Mert nem mutattad meg se a konyhádat, se a fürdőszobádat, pedig tudod, hogy érdekel.

- Nem kérdezted – vont vállat pimaszul a férfi. – És időnk sem nagyon volt rá.

- Majd egyszer elkísérlek, és alaposan körülnézek! – fenyegette meg tréfásan Sam.

- Rendben – nevette el magát Narim, és ő is elment fürödni.

Mire Narim visszatért, Sam már bebújt az ágyba. A férfi felé nyújtotta a kezét, így Narim megfogta, és leült mellé az ágy szélére.

- Örülök, hogy minden jól alakult – mosolygott rá.

- Én is – bólintott Narim. – Azért így sokkal könnyebb. Tudod… mindig ott volt a gondolataimban, hogy mi lehet velük. Hiába próbáltam nem gondolni rá, hiába próbáltam meggyőzni magam arról, hogy már nem az én problémám az, ami ott történik… nem tudtam nem gondolni rá.

- Tudom. Sokszor láttam a szemedben az aggodalmat. De most már minden rendben lesz – szorította meg a kezét Sam.

- Igen, tudom – bólintott rá Narim. – Sokkal nyugodtabb szívvel tértem most vissza. És… örülök, hogy megismerhettem édesapádat.

- Hát… azért tartottam ettől a jelenettől, szóval jobb volt így váratlanul, hogy előtte nem kellett izgulnom – nevetett Sam.

- Miért?

- Tudod… apám… mindig elég szigorú volt. Eléggé… nehezen tudtam a kedvére tenni. De úgy tűnik, elnyerted a tetszését.

- Én is megkedveltem őt – biztosította a nőt Narim.

- És Selmak? – sandított rá óvatosan Sam.

- Őt is. Jól elbeszélgettünk.

- Ennek örülök. Akkor… most aludjunk. Még mindig van mit bepótolnunk. Főleg neked – simogatta meg Narim karját Sam.

- Igaz – állt fel a férfi, és átsétált az ágy másik oldalára, aztán mielőtt bebújt volna az ágyba, tűnődve nézett Samre.

– Van valami, amire Selmak nagyon kíváncsi lenne.

- Arra, hogy tényleg ráültetném-e egy biciklire? – nevette el magát Sam.

- Nem, azzal tisztában van, hogy minden lelkifurdalás nélkül megtennéd – ugratta Narim.

- Nem is igaz – nevetett tovább a nő, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, és felnézett Narimra. – Szóval, mit szeretne tudni Selmak?

- Azt, hogy hogyan tudod őket megkülönböztetni?

- Huh… - gondolkodott el Sam. – Nem is tudom… tudod… Selmak sokkal… merevebb… Bár ez megint nem a legjobb szó, nem igazán fejezi ki azt, amit mondani szeretnék. Tudod… mióta az eszemet tudom, apám katonaember… keménykötésű, szálegyenes… az az igazi régi típusú katona, akinek még van tartása, és az a típusú ember, akinek nagyon ritkán látszanak az arcán az érzései. De Selmak még nála is…

- Merevebb – fejezte be a mondatot Narim, mikor látta, hogy Sam nem fog jobb szót találni.

- Igen – nevette el magát a nő. – És… apám is mindig szigorú és határozott ember volt… de Selmakból sugárzik valami megingathatatlanság... Nem kell megszólalnia, ez anélkül is látszik. És most ha azt mondom, hogy Selmak mégis sokkal lazább, mint apám, akkor agyonütöm mindazt, amit eddig mondtam, igaz?

- Hát… nem igazán tudnám hova tenni – húzta össze a szemöldökét Narim.

- Igen, gondoltam – bólintott rá Sam. – Pokoli nehéz ezt elmagyarázni. Tudom, hogy kicsoda Selmak… egy nagyon öreg, nagyon bölcs és elkötelezett tok'ra, aki kétezer éve megalapította a Nagytanácsot, és sokáig vezette is… mégis… sokszor előbb állok le vele poénkodni, mint apámmal. Emlékszem, Saroosh… ő volt Selmak korábbi gazdateste… szóval ő is azt mondta, élete kétszáz évét nevette át Selmakkal.

- De apádnak is jó a humorérzéke, még ha ugrattad is azzal, hogy nem.

- Persze – bólintott rá Sam. – És… mindazok ellenére, amit az előbb elmondtam, imádom az apámat. Mindig is imádtam, még akkor is, ha kemény katona volt, mióta csak megszülettem. A családja jelentett neki mindent, és miután anya meghalt… szóval mindent megtett értünk. Tudom, hogy a legtöbbször csak azért volt szigorú, mert féltett minket. És bár sokszor nem értett egyet a döntéseimmel, azért hagyta, hogy a magam útját járjam. És… tudod… pokolian féltettem őt, mikor felajánlottuk neki ezt a lehetőséget. Nagyon féltem, hogy hogy fog reagálni, és… mindazon tudásom ellenére, amit a tok'áról tudtam, azért féltem attól is, hogy el fogom veszíteni… és attól is, hogy az egyesülés után hogy tudja feldolgozni ezt az egészet. De Selmakkal tökéletesen egymásra találtak.

- Értem – bólintott rá némi bizonytalansággal Narim.

- Dehogy érted – nevetett a nő. – Idő kell ezt megérteni. Majd megismered mindkettejüket, és akkor talán egy részét megérted. Próbáld megfigyelni, amit mondtam! Próbáld kitalálni, mikor melyikükkel állsz szemben! Ez is segít, hogy megismerd őket.

- Rendben, megpróbálom – egyezett bele Narim.

- Tudod, mit? Tartsunk apával holnap este. Én is rég láttam Markot, te pedig legalább megismerheted a család többi részét. Bár a repülést nem fogod szeretni, de azt hiszem, kibírod.

- Rendben – bólintott rá Narim, aztán bebújt Sam mellé az ágyba, majd felkönyökölt, és csak nézte. Sam azonban látta, hogy valami még jár a fejében.

- Mi az? – nézett rá kérdőn.

- Solan említette, hogy…

- Hogy próbára tett? – fejezte be a kérdést Sam.

- Igen – sütötte le a szemét bűntudatosan Narim.

- Nem gond – mosolygott rá Sam.

– Ő is ízig-vérig Omoc nevelése.

- Ő is? – ráncolta a homlokát a férfi.

- Oh… Rowan mondta ezt rád.

- Tulajdonképpen igaza van – látta be lassan Narim. - Azóta ismertem Omocot, hogy kikerültem az iskolából. Nem csak a barátom volt, hanem fiatalabb koromban a mentorom is. Sokat tanultam tőle. És… mit mondott még rólam Rowan?

- Csak ennyit – nyugtatta meg Sam. – Nem kifejezetten rólad beszélgettünk, csak szóba kerültél.

- Értem. De… miért mondtál nemet Solannek? Tudom, hogy téged is hajt a kíváncsiság… és rólad tudom, hogy csak a tudományos kíváncsiság, és nem használnád rosszra… Miért nem nézted meg?

- Nem akartam, hogy mérges legyél rám – vont vállat a nő.

- Nem lettem volna mérges – tűnődött el Narim.

- Csak csalódott.

- Igen, talán. Egy kicsit.

- Látod, itt a válasz a kérdésedre – nevette el magát Sam. – És most aludj végre! Igaz, hogy ebben az ágyban be kell takaróznod, ha nem akarsz fázni, de egyelőre jobbal nem szolgálhatok.

- Jól van, jól, alhatunk – egyezett bele végül Narim is. – Csak szeretnélek minél jobban megismerni, és ha megértem az indítékaidat… hogy mit miért teszel… jobban megértelek téged is.

- Túlanalizálod a dolgokat – csóválta meg a fejét nevetve a nő.

- Lehet. Én már csak ilyen vagyok. Majd… szólj rám, ha már nagyon bosszant!

- Dehogy – nyugtatta meg Sam Narimot, aztán lopott tőle egy puszit. – Jó éjt! - Jó éjt neked is, Samantha! – mosolygott rá Narim, majd végleg elcsendesedtek, és lassan mindketten elaludtak.


	16. Chapter 16

Reggel mindhárman bementek a központba. Sam és Narim napja gyorsan elment azzal, hogy gyorstalpaló tanfolyamot tartottak a technikusoknak az általuk kreált védelmi rendszer működéséről, Jacob pedig kisebb-nagyobb szünetekkel Hammond tábornokkal töltötte a napot, hisz volt épp elég megbeszélnivalójuk.

Végül kora délután hagyták el a bázist, hogy még időben odaérjenek a reptérre. Narim a terminálból bizalmatlanul méregette az odakint közlekedő hatalmas repülőket.

- Biztonságos ez az eszköz? – nézett végül Samre, de Jacob elnevette magát, így felé fordult.

- Tudja, Narim… az emberek erre a kérdésre azt szokták mondani, hogy fent még egy sem maradt. Így vagy úgy, de földet érnek.

- Apa! - forgatta meg a szemét nevetve a nő. – Hagyd békén Narimot! A jelenlegi tudásodat tekintve te sem a sugárhajtású repülőgépet tartod a legbiztonságosabb közlekedési eszköznek!

- Hát, való igaz, inkább egy teltac – bólintott rá Jacob. – Főleg, ha én vezetem. Nem is értem, miért nem azzal jöttem. Csak álcázom, és a kutya nem veszi észre, hogy itt van. A hátsó kertben pont elfért volna, és akkor most nem kellene itt várakoznunk.

- Na látod! – bólintott rá Sam, aztán Narimhoz fordult. – Ne aggódj, egy repülőgép-szerencsétlenség esélye nagyságrendekkel kisebb, mint hogy karambolozunk egy autóval.

- Igazán megnyugtattál, Samantha – mondta nem túl meggyőzően Narim, de mivel a másik kettő jót nevetett rajta, egy mély sóhajjal beletörődött a megváltoztathatatlanba.

Miután a gépük felszállt, Sam és Narim elég sokáig a hajtómű működéséről beszélgettek, miközben Jacob gondolatai már az unokái körül jártak. Vásárolt nekik néhány ajándékot, de tudta, hogy ezzel nem igazán kárpótolhatja őket azért, hogy csak ilyen ritkán tudja meglátogatni őket.

Sam látta rajta, milyen gondolatok gyötrik, de tudta azt is, hogy amint magához ölelheti a gyerekeket, határozottan javulni fog a hangulata. Sam is pontosan tudta, milyen az, mikor a lelkiismerete szétszakad a munkája és a magánélete között, így inkább nem szólt semmit, mert tudta, hogy segíteni úgysem tudna, csak még nehezebbé tenné az apjának a dolgokat.

Miután leszálltak még egy rövid autóút várt rájuk, ami alatt Narimnak meséltek a család többi részéről, főleg a gyerekekről, amit a férfi kíváncsian hallgatott. Voltak ugyan aggodalmai azzal kapcsolatban, hogy a család többi részének majd feltűnik valami vele vagy Jacobbal kapcsolatban, de Sam megnyugtatta, hogy Mark még véletlenül sem fog a munkájukról vagy bármi a katonasággal vagy a légierővel kapcsolatos kérdésben faggatózni. Elvből távol tartja magát mindentől, ami ezekkel a dolgokkal kapcsolatos.

Még gyorsan kitaláltak egy mesét arról, hogy hogyan is ismerkedtek meg, és hogy Narim az államok melyik részéből származik, és már meg is érkeztek.

Mark örömmel üdvözölte az apját és a testvérét, aztán némileg gyanakodva Narimot is. Végül aztán elcsalta magával, hogy megmutassa neki az új kocsiját, és mintegy mellesleg alaposan ki is faggassa. Persze nem tudhatta, hogy ezzel nagy fába vágta a fejszéjét, és bár Narim nem sokat értett az autókhoz, Mark bármit is kérdezett tőle, mindig visszafordította a valahogy a kérdést, és inkább a kocsiról faggatta a férfit.

Végül Mark nem lett sokkal okosabb, de megtört köztük a jég, és már szinte baráti beszélgetésbe merülve tértek vissza a többiekhez.

A gyerekek kitörő örömmel fogadták az ajándékaikat, és persze mindent azonnal ki kellett próbálniuk, és nagyszerűen érezték magukat.

Mivel az egész család együtt örült a gyerekekkel, határozottan jó volt a hangulat. Csak Narim vette észre, hogy egy idő után Jacob a teraszajtón át kisurrant a már szürkületbe borult kertbe.

Egy darabig várt, hátha visszajön, de végül úgy döntött, hogy utána megy.

Ahogy kilépett az ajtón, betette maga mögött, aztán megtorpant.

Alaposan szemügyre vette a másik férfit, aki háttal neki csípőre tett kézzel állt a kis kert közepén, mintha csak a virágokat tanulmányozná. Narimon azonban egy furcsa érzés suhant át, amit nem igazán tudott volna szavakba önteni, csupán halványan kezdte sejteni, mit értett Sam merevség alatt.

Végül odasétált hozzá. - Selmak? – szólította meg óvatosan.

- Mintha kértem volna, hogy csak a jó dolgokat tanulja el a földiektől – kapta fel a fejét a tok'ra, de aztán elmosolyodott.

- Igaz. Elnézést – hajtott fejet Narim.

- Ugyan… nehogy komolyan vegye! Elárulja, miből jött rá?

- Nem is tudom… Samantha a múlt este vagy fél órán keresztül próbálta elmagyarázni, ő milyen különbségeket lát… Nekem azt hiszem, még ennyi idő alatt sem sikerülne szavakba önteni. Csak… érzések.

- Értem – sóhajtott Selmak.

- Jól van? – lépett közelebb hozzá Narim.

- Én igen.

- És Jacob?

- Időnként kegyetlen honvágy gyötri… és hiányzik neki a családja – sóhajtott Selmak. – Ilyenkor szomorú. Nagyon… sokat jelent neki Sam és Mark… Az unokáiról nem is beszélve. Nehéz neki, hogy csak ilyen ritkán láthatja őket.

- De legalább kibékültek Markkal, hála önnek – próbálta Narim pozitívabb dolgok felé terelni Selmak figyelmét is.

- Igen. Nem bírtam elviselni, hogy folyton ezen gyötrődik. Helyre kellett tennünk ezt a dolgot. Tulajdonképpen ők maguk sem tudták, hogy min kaptak össze, csak… csökönyös volt mind a kettő. De Jacobot nagyon bántotta, és ami őt bántja, az engem is.

- Ezt így elég nehéz elképzelni – húzta össze a szemöldökét Narim. – Samantha is sokszor mond ilyeneket.

- Ön előtt a lehetőség, hogy megtapasztalja – nézett rá egy elfojtott félmosollyal Selmak, és végül el is nevette magát, ahogy látta az elzárkózást Narim szemében. – Felejtse el! Sam mérges lesz rám, ha megtudja, hogy a kifejezett kérése ellenére ijesztgettem.

- Nem vagyok túlságosan ijedős – rázta meg a fejét Narim. – Csak…

- Ha tudná, hányszor hallottam már ezt. De valahogy a végén mindig ott van az a fránya csak – nevetett Selmak. – Sebaj! Megoldjuk.

-apa kiborult?

- Igen – bólintott rá a tok'ra.

- Vissza kellene engedned a gyerekekhez. Az majd segít neki – kérte Sam.

- Még kell neki pár perc. Addig menjetek csak vissza!

- Rendben – bólintott rá Sam, majd megfogta Narim kezét, és besétáltak a házba.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte suttogva Sam.

- Igen. Csak beszélgettünk Selmakkal – nyugtatta meg Narim.

- Ráhibáztál? – nevette el magát Sam.

- Éreztem – csóválta meg a fejét Narim, aki maga is csodálkozott a dolgon.

- Látod. Ez a különbség a kisugárzásukban van. Talán ez a legjobb szó rá. Most már nem fogod őket összekeverni. És talán ha találkozol más tok'rákkal, náluk is tudni fogod. De most térjünk vissza inkább a távirányítós autóhoz, és később, majd kettesben elmesélheted, nálatok mivel játszottak a gyerekek – nevette el magát Sam, és visszatértek a nappaliba.

Néhány perccel később Jacob is követte őket, és már érezhetően jobb hangulatban volt.

Végül Jacob késő estig mókás történeteket mesélt a gyerekeknek, akik hangosan kacagtak rajta, és még akkor is komoly küzdelembe került Marknak, hogy ágyba parancsolja őket.

Ezután még sokáig beszélgettek, de végül mindenki elálmosodott, így ők is nyugovóra tértek.

Mivel Markéknak csak egy vendégszobájuk volt, így Jacob bevállalta, hogy ő alszik a nappaliban a kanapén. Persze bármilyen késő volt már, nem jött álom a szemére, így gondolatban újra és újra átélte az elmúlt órákat, és időnként egy mély sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát.

Végül lépteket hallott odafentről, de igazából nem lepődött meg, mikor a félig lehunyt szemhéja alól látta, hogy Sam oson felé. A kanapé mellett aztán a nő megállt.

- Apa, nem tudsz átverni… tudom, hogy nem alszol.

- De, igen, alszom. Mint a bunda, látod? – kérdezte még mindig lehunyt szemmel mosolyogva Jacob, aztán elnevette magát, és felnézett. – Gyere, ülj ide mellém egy kicsit! – csúszott beljebb a kanapén, Sam pedig letelepedett mellé.

- Jól vagy? – fogta meg Sam az apja kezét.

- Igen, jól. Selmak túlaggódja a dolgot. Ő ilyen… mindig aggódik.

- Hát, ha már te nem vigyázol magadra.

- Jól van, fogjatok csak össze ellenem – mosolygott Jacob.

- Selmak legalább jó szövetséges – nevetett Sam is.

- Jól van, jól… egy kicsit igaza van.

- Tudom.

- Tudod… amikor dolgozom… a cél általában eltereli a figyelmemet. Olyankor nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy máshol járjanak a gondolataim, mert azzal veszélyeztetném a küldetést. Nem csak a saját munkámat, de akár a többiek több éves munkáját is. De amikor szabad perceim vannak… olyankor nagyon hiányoztok.

- Te is nagyon hiányzol, apa. És mindig nagyon aggódom érted, tudod? Akárhányszor érkezik egy tok'ra a bázisra, és nem te vagy… mindig csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy biztos valami veszélyes küldetésen vagy, és azért nem te jöttél.

- Ez általában igaz is.

- Mindig nagyszerűen értettél ahhoz, hogy megnyugtass – nevette el magát Sam.

- Ne haragudj, Sam! – mosolyodott el bocsánatkérőn Jacob. – De sajnos ez az igazság. Egy tok'ra útja nem sétagalopp. Ahogy a CSK1-é sem. Mindannyian veszélyes munkát végzünk. Ti is, és mi is. Azt hiszed, csak te aggódsz? Összeszámoltad már, hogy hányszor hívtatok bennünket úgy, hogy a csapat egy tagja élet-halál között lebegett? Bármelyik alkalommal lehetsz te, aki segítségre szorul.

- Tudom – látta be Sam.

- Mindannyian tesszük a dolgunkat – vont vállat Jacob. – És ha valamelyikünk bajba kerül, majd a másik kihúzza, rendben?

- Rendben – mosolygott rá Sam. – Itt maradhatok veled egy kicsit?

- Hát persze, Sam – ült fel Jacob, és megölelte a lányát. Hosszú ideig ültek így csendben, míg Sam már majdnem el is aludt, mikor Jacob gyengéden megszorította.

- Arra gondoltam, holnap elvihetnénk a gyerekeket a vidámparkba – mondta halkan.

- Ez egy jó ötlet – emelte fel a fejét Sam.

- Igen, de… ha kialvatlanok lesznek a szemeid, akkor beállítlak a kísértetkastélyba zombinak, és ott hagylak.

- Parancs, értettem! – mosolyodott el Sam, majd adott egy puszit Jacobnak. – Jó éjt, apa!

- Neked is, Kicsim! – cirógatta meg a lánya arcát Jacob, aztán egy halvány mosollyal nézte, ahogy felsétál a lépcsőn.

Másnap reggel a gyerekek kitörő lelkesedéssel fogadták Jacob ötletét, még a reggelit is alig voltak hajlandóak megenni, azonnal indulni akartak a vidámparkba.

- Vidámpark? – nézett Narim kíváncsian Samre.

- Hát… tudod, ezt igazából egy gyerekeknek való hely, de a legtöbb felnőtt is élvezi, még ha a világ minden kincséért sem vallaná be. Nagy forgatag, villódzó fények, sok játék, körhinta… Tudod, mit? A lényeg, hogy próbáld meg élvezni.

- Hát jó, rajtam nem fog múlni – vont vállat Narim. – Mehetünk.

Végül aztán a gyerekek lelkesedése átragadt mindenkire, és egészen jó hangulat kerekedett a délelőtt folyamán. Egy idő után Sam és Narim elvitték a srácokat hullámvasutazni, hogy Jacob egy kicsit beszélgethessen Markékkal is.

Miközben lelkesen integettek vissza a lejtőn lefelé száguldó, sikoltozó gyerekeknek, Sam elmerengett valamin. Közben fél szemmel Narimot figyelte, de akárhányszor a férfi is ránézett, elkapta a pillantását.

- Mi jár a fejedben? – karolta át hátulról Narim, mikor megunta.

- Csak az, hogy te is… szereted a gyerekeket.

- Igen – bólintott rá a férfi.

- Az jó – mosolygott maga elé Sam.

- Tényleg?

- Igen.

- Miért is?

- Hát… csak úgy – jött zavarba Sam.

- Samantha – unszolta szelíden a férfi.

- Csak… elgondolkodtam, hogy… vajon lehetséges… hogy… egyszer majd nekünk is legyen?

- A tudományos véleményemre vagy kíváncsi? – kérdezte Narim mosolyogva.

- Igen, arra is – sandított hátra félénken Sam, de aztán elmosolyodott a férfi mosolya láttán.

- Nos, az eddigi tapasztalataim alapján azt hiszem nincs genetikai akadálya. Ha szeretnéd, megvizsgálhatjuk komolyabban a kérdést, de úgy vélem, hogy a köztünk lévő különbségek nem olyan számottevőek. Vagy megvárhatjuk, míg Cass tényleg genetikus lesz, és majd ő megcsinálja – kuncogott Narim.

- Te elfeledkeztél arról, hogy itt nem olyan gyors a tanulási folyamat, mint nálatok – nézett hátra morcosan Sam.

- Hát akkor nincs más hátra, mint nekünk elvégezni a kutatásokat.

- Majd addig Janetet kitiltjuk a laborból – nevette el magát Sam.

- Szerintem sem fog rájönni, hogy miért – nevetett Narim.

- Ha rájön sem fogja elárulni – nyugtatta meg Sam. – Ő ennél tapintatosabb. És…

- Igen?

- A személyes véleményed?

- Tudod, Samantha… megmondom neked őszintén, hogy eddig még nem volt időm ezen a kérdésen töprengeni… mindig annyi minden volt… ami kitöltötte a gondolatainkat. De így első elgondolásra… nem is olyan elvetemült gondolat.

- Nem?

- Nem – mosolygott rá Narim, majd maga felé fordította a nőt, és gyengéden megcsókolta.

- És ha nem lesz olyan okos, mint te? – nézett rá kérdőn Sam, mikor szétváltak.

- Akkor olyan jószívű lesz, mint te, és amit az agya nem tud, a szíve kipótolja.

- Hát, ezt még mindig nem értem pontosan, mit jelent, de még mindig szépen hangzik – nevetett Sam.

Narim már épp válaszolt volna, de a gyerekeknek véget ért a menet, és odarohantak hozzájuk, és elrángatták őket az elvarázsolt kastélyba.

Kora délután indultak haza, mert a kis csapatnak indult vissza a gépe, de a gyerekek nagyon nehezen engedték csak el a nagyapjukat.

Sam látta, hogy Jacobnak is milyen nehéz búcsút venni tőlük, de végül kénytelenek voltak elindulni.

A hazaúton mindannyian elég szótlanok voltak. Samre és Narimra is átragadt Jacob melankólikus hangulata, ami egészen addig kitartott, míg le nem szálltak.

Mikor kocsiba ültek, Jacob vett egy nagy levegőt, ezzel mintegy visszatérve a jelenbe, és végül újra beszélgetni kezdtek.

- Narim – szólította meg a férfit Jacob, mikor már majdnem hazaértek. – Megbocsát, ha egy kicsit szeretnék kettesben lenni a lányommal?

- Természetesen – bólintott rá a férfi.

-Aztán apát beviszem a bázisra.

- Előtte sétálhatnánk egyet – ajánlotta Jacob.

- Rendben – egyezett bele Sam, aztán néhány perccel később leállította a kocsit a háza előtt, és kiszálltak.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhettem, Narim – nyújtott kezet Jacob a férfinak.

- Én is – szorította meg a kezét Narim. – Jacob… kérhetnék öntől valamit?

- Narim – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. – Ne siettesse az időt. De természetesen… ha úgy érzem, itt az ideje… átadom az üzenetét.

- Köszönöm!

- Miről beszéltek? – kapkodta a fejét Sam.

- Ugyan, Sam, mindenkinek lehetnek titkai, Narimnak is – karolta át a lánya vállát Jacob.

- De te most olvastál a gondolataiban?

- Oh, jó lenne – nevetett Jacob. – De sajnos erre még Selmak se képes. Csupán… ez esetben tudom, mire gondolt.

- És nem mondod el nekem is?

- Nem – vágta rá nevetve Jacob. – És most menjünk! Nagyjából egy óra múlva a bázison kell lennünk, hogy a CSK6 és 11 érkezése között le tudjak lépni.

- Oké – bólintott rá Sam, majd Narimra mosolygott. – Később találkozunk.

- Rendben – mondta Narim, majd váltottak még egy puszit, aztán nézte, ahogy a másik kettő beszáll a kocsiba, és elhajtanak.

- Oké, és most hallgatlak – sandított Sam az apjára.

- Mit szeretnél hallani? – játszotta az értetlent Jacob.

- Apa! Tudom, hogy határozott véleményed van Narimról, és tudom, hogy ugyanilyen határozottan elő is fogod adni. Essünk túl rajta.

- Rendes pasasnak látszik – vont vállat Jacob.

- Ennyi?

- Majd, ha egyszer harcoltunk együtt, lesz több is.

- Te már csak ebben méred az embereket? – morgott Sam.

- Hát, csatában az a legfontosabb, hogy van-e valaki, aki fedezi az ember hátát. Egy olyan ember, akiben megbízhat.

- De most nem csatában vagy! A lányod pasijáról van szó, az ég áldjon meg! – nevetett Sam.

- Oké, komoly leszek, mint az infarktus – adta meg magát Jacob.

- Annyira azért ne – grimaszolt Sam, miközben leállította a kocsit egy kis park mellett és kiszálltak. Aztán elsétáltak egy közeli padig, amire letelepedtek.

Az idő elég borús volt, így közel s távol nem volt senki, nyugodtan beszélhettek.

- Jól van, jól… Szóval Narim. Narim egy igazi tollan. Az a típusú ember, akit semmi az égvilágon nem tud kibillenteni az egyensúlyából. Végtelenül nyugodt, türelmes és udvarias.

- Némi Jack O'Neill féle felhangot vélek kihallani ezekből a szavakból.

- Eszembe se jutott, Sam – csóválta meg a fejét Jacob. – És amit elmeséltetek… szóval abból kiderült, hogy a mi kis tollanunk igenis a sarkára tud állni, ha arról van szó, és képes küzdeni valamiért, ami fontos neki. És bátran szembefordul a túlerővel, akkor is, ha nincs túl sok esélye, hogy védje a saját és a népe becsületét. Szóval nyugodj meg szépen, nem írom le csak azért, mert tollan. Még lehet bízni hozzá. Majd kikupáljuk.

- Kösz, apa – fintorgott a nő, mire Jacob elnevette magát.

- Kedveli Narimot – szólalt meg kicsivel később Selmak.

- Tényleg? – pillantott rá mosolyogva Sam.

- Igen. Nem kell aggódnod.

- És te?

- Én is – vont vállat Selmak. – Jacob azt mondta, hogy Narim képes küzdeni azért, ami fontos neki. És nekem úgy tűnik, te vagy neki a legfontosabb. Szóval, ha eljön az idő, hogy veszélyben tud téged, vagy a világodat, elszántan fog harcolni.

- Nektek tényleg ez az egyetlen szempont? – nézett rá értetlenül Sam. – Én nem harcost kerestem magam mellé, hanem egy férfit. Egy olyan férfit, aki… akivel igazi család lehetünk. És ehhez nem az volt az elsődleges szempontom, hogy hogyan tud harcolni.

- Tudom. De mi ebben a harcban élünk, Sam, nap mint nap. Minden gondolatunk, minden rezdülésünk erről szól.

- Tudom. De azért elmondhatnátok, hogy emberként mit gondoltok Narimról.

- Rendben – sóhajtott Selmak. – Narim jó ember, és szeret téged. Ez a legfontosabb, a többi csak a körítés, szóval így hallgasd. Amit Jacob mondott a tollanokról, abszolút igaz. Mindig nyugodtak és türelmesek, képesek megfontoltan cselekedni. Szóval… jól jársz vele. És kiváló tudós is, így szakmai szempontból is megvan köztetek a közös hang. Ő is ugyanolyan elkötelezett, mint te, így nem lehet vitaforrás köztetek, hogy első a munkátok. Mindketten sokat dolgoztok, de megértitek, hogy a másik miért teszi. Azt hiszem, messzemenőkig fogjátok támogatni egymást úgy a munkában, ahogy a magánéletben. Ennyi egyelőre elég lesz?

- Igen, egyelőre – nevetett Sam. – A többit, majd ha harcoltatok együtt.

- Rendben – nevetett Selmak is, aztán visszavonult.

- Huh… Selmak mindig is jobb volt abban, hogy szavakba öntse, amit gondol – kuncogott Jacob.

- Azt vettem észre – sandított rá Sam.

- Ne aggódj, tényleg kedvelem Narimot – nyugtatta meg végül Jacob is a lányát. – Egy normális pasi van melletted… és… nem mellesleg… egy olyan ember, aki előtt nem kell titkolóznod. Én tudom, milyen kegyetlen nehéz, hogy hazamész, és nem beszélhetsz egy szót sem a munkádról, mert hadititok. De köztetek ilyen gond sincs. Teljesen ideális.

- Narimnak is elmondhatnád, hogy nem kell titkolóznia előttem – fintorgott Sam.

- Attól függ, mivel kapcsolatban – nevetett Jacob.

- Pfff… na, ti aztán jól egymásra találtatok a titkolózásban – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Majd egymás alá adjátok a lovat… örülök.

- Ugyan, Sam – csitította az apja. – Mindig mindent elmondunk, amit tudnod kell.

- A vége volt a kulcsszó – nézett rá szigorúan a nő. – Meg az, hogy ezt mindig ti ítélitek meg.

- Ne morgolódj! Mindjárt elmegyek, és ki tudja, mikor találkozhatunk újra.

- Tudom… csak… mindig úgy érzem, hogy kimaradok valamiből – húzta el a száját Sam.

- Dehogy.

- Akkor legalább azt mondd el, hogy az előbb miről beszéltetek.

- Még nem jöttél rá? – nevette el magát Jacob, és a lánya felé fordult. – Sam, ennél okosabb vagy! Narimnak és nekem rajtad kívül egy közös ismerősünk van. Helyesebben rajtad, és a Csillagkapu Központ munkatársain kívül.

- Martouf – világosodott meg a nő.

- Igen. Narim látta, hogy ő is szeret téged… és van egy kis bűntudata emiatt.

- Ahogy nekem is – sóhajtott Sam. – De én ezt már tisztáztam Martouffal. Ő megérti…

- Igen. De Narim is megérdemli, hogy egyszer majd könnyíthessen a lelkén. Majd, ha itt lesz az ideje.

- Majd, ha Martouf legközelebb erre jár – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Sam arcán.

- Ha mindketten felkészültek rá… erre fog járni. Erről gondoskodom – ígérte nevetve Jacob.

- Kösz, apa – nevette el magát Sam is. – Mindig tudtam, hogy nagy játékos vagy.

- Selmaknak megvan a megfelelő rálátása és a megfelelő… tekintélye. Bár már nem olyan, mint régen, de azért még ér valamit a szava.

- És ezt mindketten messzemenően kihasználjátok – nevetett tovább a nő.

- Ugyan, Sam... senkinek nem ártunk azzal, ha ideküldöm Martoufot valami figyelmeztető üzenettel, és ezzel lehetőséget biztosítunk, hogy mindhárman helyre tehessétek a lelketeket.

- Igaz. Csak Garshaw nehogy észrevegye.

- Nekem nem szól – vont vállat Jacob.

- Mondtam én, hogy kihasználod a helyzetedet – ugratta Sam.

- Hülye lennék nem tenni – feleselt Jacob félig viccesen félig komolyan.

- Jól van, jól… - sóhajtott Sam. – Csak vigyázzatok magatokra, oké?

- Persze – ígérte Jacob. – De most indulnunk kell.

- Tudom – sóhajtott Sam, miközben felálltak, és visszaindultak a kocsihoz. – Gondolom, fogalmad sincs, legközelebb mikor jársz a galaxisnak ebben a szegletében.

- Hogy mikor merre járok, leginkább Garshaw-n múlik.

- Neked csak ő a főnököd?

- Ez a legjobb pozíció, nem? – nevetett Jacob. – A nagyfőnök alatt eggyel. Nem dirigál senki más, csak Garshaw, és a felelősség nagy része is az övé.

- Na, azért tőled sem irigylem, ami a válladon van – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- Még bírjuk Selmakkal. Majd szólok, ha nem – nevetett Jacob, aztán beültek a kocsiba, és kicsit elmerültek a gondolataikba, míg beértek a bázisra.

- Hova is mész most? – kérdezte Sam, miközben felmentek az irányítóba.

- A P3X 535-re. Eligazítást kell tartanom egy küldetés előtt, aztán megyek tovább.

- Hát… akkor csak ügyesen. És tényleg vigyázzatok magatokra!

- Ismersz. Mindkettőnket.

- Pont ezért – nevetett Sam. – Nem tudom, melyikőtök a vakmerőbb.

- Az elhivatottabb jobban hangzik.

- Apa!

- Jól van, vigyázunk! – ígérte Jacob. – Te pedig vigyázz, hogy ne tenyerelj bele megint egy küldetésembe!

- Nem is szoktam olyat – tiltakozott a nő.

- Á, nem. Csak minden másodikba.

- Jól van, majd igyekszem – adta meg magát Sam, miközben elpaterolta a technikust az irányítópulttól, és tárcsázta az apjának a kért bolygó kódját.

Mikor a kapu megnyílt, lesétáltak, még megölelték egymást, aztán Sam egy halvány mosollyal nézte, ahogy az apja átsétál az eseményhorizonton.

Végül vett egy nagy levegőt, és kisétált az indítócsarnokból.

- Minden rendben, őrnagy? – hallotta meg Hammond hangját.

- Igen, uram.

- A gyerekek örültek Jacobnak?

- Nagyon – mosolyodott el Sam.

– És nagyon nehezen engedték el.

- Ők még nem értik – sóhajtott Hammond.

- Mit?

- Hogy ettől csak nehezebb.

- Igen. Apának mindig fáj a szíve, mikor elmegy… de teszi a kötelességét.

- Tudom, őrnagy. Csalódnék is, ha nem így lenne. Most menjen haza, ma még szabadságon van!

- Igen, uram! – bólintott rá Sam, és elhagyta a bázist.


	17. Chapter 17

Mikor Sam hazaért, Narimot a nappaliban találta, egy könyvbe mélyedve.

- Mit találtál? – sétált oda hozzá a nő.

- Asztrofizika – nézett fel rá Narim, miközben Sam lopott tőle egy puszit, és leült mellé.

- Mond csak, te ismered a kikapcsolódás fogalmát?

- Ez nekem kikapcsolódás – sandított Narim a könyvére.

- Ebben tudod, mi a vicces? Én is ilyeneket szoktam mondani, mikor az ezredes már nagyon szabadságra akar küldeni. Képtelen felfogni, hogy a naquadah reaktor tervezése nekem kikapcsolódás – kuncogott Sam, aztán kivette a férfi kezéből a könyvet, és az előttük lévő kis dohányzóasztalra tette. – De most beszélgessünk!

- Rendben, Samantha – adta meg magát Narim. – Miről szeretnél beszélgetni?

- Csak… köszönöm, hogy ilyen jól viselted Selmak jelenlétét.

- Semmi baj nincs Selmakkal – nyugtatta meg Narim.

- Én tudom… De száz emberből kilencvenkilenc azt hiszem, hisztériás rohamot kapna.

- Samantha, nem először találkoztam tok'rával. És amúgy sem vagyok az a fajta, aki ilyesmitől kiborul.

- Igen, tudom, a megingathatatlan tollan hidegvér – mosolyodott el Sam. – De ő mégiscsak az apám… családtag…

- Szóval én is családtag vagyok? – fordult a nő felé Narim egy halvány mosollyal.

- Igen – bólintott rá Sam. – Azt hittem, már észrevetted.

- Csak gyanítottam – nevette el magát a férfi. – De visszatérve Selmakra és édesapádra… Mindkettejükkel volt lehetőségem beszélgetni, és valóban megkedveltem mind a kettőt. És nem fogok hisztériás rohamot kapni azért, mert tok'ra. Édesapád Selmak nélkül már meghalt volna. Így viszont él, és a jó ügyért harcolnak.

- Igen – bólintott rá Sam. – Kösz, hogy megérted.

- Igazán nincs mit.

- Akkor én most… elmegyek fürödni. Ideje lemosni az út porát – paskolta meg Narim térdét Sam. – Te már túl vagy rajta?

- Igen – tűnt fel egy sajnálkozó mosoly a férfi arcán.

- Hogy ez nekem sosem jön össze – sóhajtott teátrálisan Sam.

- Türelem – nevette el magát Narim. – Ha kitartóan dolgozol egy terven, az mindig meghozza a gyümölcsét.

- Huh… szeretem a bölcsességeidet, de most inkább megyek – állt fel végül Sam, és besétált a fürdőbe, Narim pedig visszasüllyedt a könyvébe.

Mikor Sam legközelebb kilépett a fürdőből, elgondolkodva törölgette a haját.

- Mi jár a fejedben? – kérdezte Narim, mikor szemügyre vette.

- Csak még mindig a tok'rákon gondolkodtam.

- Édesapádon?

- Nem, most… csak úgy általánosságban. A szimbiótán, meg az egyesülésen – magyarázta Sam, miközben visszatelepedett a korábbi helyére Narim mellett. – El szoktam tűnődni azon, hogy hogyan is működik ez az egész. Anatómiailag meg lelkileg… most főleg ezen az utóbbin gondolkodtam.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Hogy a szimbióta mennyire profin képes megoldani… Tudod… apám és Selmak… mintha tényleg egy lélek két fele lennének. Egyforma a gondolkodásuk, egyforma a jellemük, a temperamentumuk, így ők ketten erősítik egymást. De ott van például Martouf… ő és Lantash… néha úgy érzem, mint tűz és víz. Martouf végtelenül halk szavú, megfontolt… de Lantash… lehet, hogy számodra abban a néhány percben nem derült ki, de elég hirtelen, lobbanékony… néha enged az indulatainak, és olyankor jobb nem állni az útjába. Így ők ketten inkább kiegészítik egymást. Az ember azt hinné, hogy két különböző jellem nem fér meg egy testben, de ők mégis… mintha így lennének egy egész. Ami az egyikből hiányzik, az megvan a másikban.

- Vagyis mind a ketten… illetve mind a négyen – helyesbített Narim – a legjobbat hozzák ki a dologból.

- Igen, úgy tűnik.

- Samantha, kérdezhetek valamit?

- Te mindig csak kérdezel, de sosem válaszolsz – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

- Hát jó… kössünk üzletet – ajánlotta egy félmosollyal Narim. – Ha válaszolsz a kérdésemre, utána te is kérdezhetsz valamit. De jól gondold meg, mert csak egy kérdés!

- És tényleg válaszolsz? – fürkészte gyanakodva Sam.

- Igen.

- Oké, áll az alku – kapott gyorsan a lehetőségen Sam, mert úgy tűnt, Narim ezúttal komolyan gondolja. - Mit szeretnél tudni?

- Ha Jolinar nem hal meg… vele maradtál volna?

- Ez egy pokoli nehéz kérdés, Narim – komolyodott el a nő.

- Tudom.

- Igazából magam is sokat gondolkodtam már ezen. Eleinte nehéz volt higgadtan gondolkodni minderről, kegyetlenül felzaklatott, ha mélyen belegondoltam ebbe a dologba, de ahogy telik az idő, kicsit könnyebb. És tudod… a legtöbbször arra jutottam, hogy ha csak az lett volna a tét, hogy Jolinar bennem marad, és meg kell osztoznunk a testemen, azt hiszem, minden gondolkodás nélkül igent mondtam volna. Kedveltük volna egymást, és ha már itt van, hát had maradjon. De sajnos ez többről szólt volna. Jolinarnak is voltak kötelességei, és nekem is. És a kettő sajnos nem egy helyre szólított volna bennünket. Ő a saját harcát szerette volna vívni, én pedig az enyémet. Valamelyikünknek le kellett volna mondania arról, amire feltette az életét. És ez közénk állt volna, azt hiszem helyrehozhatatlanul. Mindketten a jó ügyért harcoltunk, de mindkettőnknek a sajátunk lett volna a fontosabb. Azt hiszem, vagy valamelyikünk szívében örökre ott maradt volna a neheztelés, még ha nem is beszélünk róla… vagy akkor is szétváltak volna az útjaink. Erre… a részére… lettél volna kíváncsi… vagy… Martoufra?

- Most leginkább erre. És köszönöm, hogy elmondtad. Ami pedig Martoufot illeti… ha Jolinar életben marad, őt választottad volna.

- Igen – ismerte be Sam. – Tudod… - tűnődött el egy nosztalgikus mosollyal felidézve egy régi beszélgetést -, a tok'ra szimbióta és a gazdatest kapcsolata igazi szimbiotikus kapcsolat. Vagyis… amit én érzek, azt Jolinar is érzi, és amit Jolinar érez, azt én is érzem. De most már csak Jolinar érzéseinek az emléke van bennem. Én… szeretem Martoufot… de nem szerelemmel.

- Tudom – szorította meg a kezét Narim.

- És… áh, nem – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- Mi az?

- Nem akarom akármire ellőni a kérdésemet – nevette el magát a nő.

- Ebben a témában akartál kérdezni?

- Igen.

- Akkor kérdezhetsz. A nagy kérdésedre pedig estig kapsz időt, hogy kitaláld, hogy az ionágyú terveire vagy-e jobban kíváncsi, vagy arra, hogy tényleg van-e trínium abban az italban, amit adtam nektek.

- Rendben.

- Mire lennél kíváncsi?

- Arra, hogy ha Jolinar itt élne bennem, és… valami csoda folytán nem Martoufot választotta volna… szóval, akkor is itt lennél velem?

- Azt hiszem, van nektek erre egy kifejezés – töprengett el Narim. – Olyan déja vu érzésem van.

- Nem mondod, hogy ezt Selmak is megkérdezte? – ráncolta a homlokát Sam.

- Honnan tudod, hogy Selmak, és nem Jacob?

- Áh, ismerem őket, mint a tenyeremet – csóválta a fejét Sam. – Komolyan megkérdezte?

- Igen – ismerte be Narim mosolyogva. – Ez volt a második próba.

- Adok én Selmaknak olyan próbát, csak kerüljön a szemem elé... Majd megmutatom neki, hogy hány kéz és hány láb kell egy biciklihez, és hogy neki ebből mennyi van – fenyegetőzött nevetve Sam.

- Ugyan, Samantha… semmi baj nem volt ezzel a kérdéssel. Megértettem, hogy érdekli a válasz, ahogy most téged is.

- Oké – erőltetett magára némi komolyságot a nő.

– Szóval?

- Samantha, csak találgatni tudok… hisz a valóságban sosem kerültem szembe ezzel a kérdéssel, és már nem is kerülhetek. Selmaknak is ezt mondtam.

- Akkor tedd azt!

- Rendben – adta meg magát Narim. – Azt hiszem, szükségem lett volna egy kis időre… ahogy neked is és Jolinarnak is… hogy alkalmazkodni tudjunk a változásokhoz. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg tudtuk volna oldani.

- Szóval akkor is szeretnél, és akkor is szeretnél velem lenni?

- Igen.

- És Jolinart is szeretnéd?

- Ő a részed lenne, Samantha, ahogy most is az.

- Néha ezen is el szoktam gondolkodni… mármint, hogy igazából ki kinek a része. Mindegy. De akkor is… én nem biztos, hogy szeretnék osztozni a szerelmeden.

- Vagyis úgy tűnik, inkább neked okozna problémát ez a dolog?

- Úgy tűnik… Érdekes dilemma ez is… mint számos másik, amit Jolinar maga mögött hagyott. Bocs, ha néha belekeveredek egy-egy ilyen örvénybe, és hagyom, hogy lehúzzon.

- De mindig letisztult gondolatokkal bukkansz fel újra.

- Próbálkozom – bólintott rá Sam. - Jól van… akkor mindent megbeszéltünk, ami aggasztott?

- Igen, azt hiszem. Szóval… hagyjalak olvasni?

- Nem, most nincs kedvem visszatérni a fizikához.

- Akkor esetleg nézhetnénk egy romantikus filmet, hm?

- Próbálkozzunk vele – nevette el magát Narim, így bekapcsolták a tévét, Sam pedig választott egyet a kedvenc filmjei közül. Közben készített egy teát, aztán visszatelepedett Narim mellé, és mikor a férfi átkarolta a vállát, hozzábújt, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Mikor a film véget ért Sam nem mozdult, így Narim sejtette, hogy a gondolatai egy ideje nem a film körül jártak. Csak akkor tért vissza a jelenbe, mikor Narim adott egy puszit a homlokára.

- Máris vége? – nézett fel Sam.

- Igen. És ideje ágyba kerülnünk, hosszú hét van mögöttünk.

- Igen – sóhajtott Sam. – Menj csak, én még elmosom a bögrémet, aztán jövök én is.

- Rendben – bólintott rá Narim, így még váltottak egy puszit, és Sam eltűnt a konyhában. Míg a nő újra előkerült, Narim besétált a hálóba, átöltözött, és bebújt az ágyba, aztán várta Samet. Próbált lazítani, tudatosítani magában, hogy az elmúlt valóban nehéz hét alatt talán minden jóra fordult. Hallotta Sam lépteit közeledni, de csak akkor nézett fel, mikor az ajtóban megtorpantak a léptek.

A nő komolyan, sőt szomorúan nézett rá, a halvány fényben talán még sápadtnak is tűnt.

- Szóval megvan a kérdésed – könyökölt fel óvatosan Narim.

- Igen – válaszolt halkan Sam.

- Hát… ki vele, ne kímélj! Megígértem, hogy válaszolok, bármit szeretnél tudni.

- De… fájni fog – figyelmeztette Sam, miközben közelebb sétált, és leült az ágy másik szélére.

- Szóval nem az ionágyúra vagy kíváncsi.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

- És nem is a tollan étkezési szokásokra?

- Nem.

- És nem is…

- Narim! – szakította félbe Sam.

- Jól van – sóhajtott a férfi. – Mondd, Samantha, mire vagy kíváncsi?

- Amikor küldted… azt az üzenetet… a csatából… azt mondtad, hogy szeretnéd, ha tudnék valamit. De sosem tudtam meg, hogy mi az…

Narim hosszú másodpercekig nézett a nő szemébe, a tekintetén látszott, hogy a gondolatai visszatértek a régi, reménytelen csatába, de végül vett egy mély levegőt, felkelt, és szó nélkül kisétált a nappaliba.

Sam ijedten nézett utána, nem igazán tudta hova tenni a reakcióját. Tudta, hogy Narimnak nagyon fájdalmas emlék az a csata, hisz ott vesztette el végleg az otthonát, a népe jó részét, szinte mindent, ami valaha fontos volt neki, de ennyire nem akarta felzaklatni.

Csak egy perccel később mert utána menni. Narim a nappaliban az egyik fotel háttámlájára támaszkodott, de nem fordult meg, csak halkan megszólalt, mikor hallotta a nőt közeledni.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy hallani akarod az egészet?

- Igen – sétált közelebb Sam.

- Rendben – adta meg magát Narim egy mély sóhajjal, aztán valamit babrált a tollanok jellegzetes kommunikációs eszközével, miközben megkerülte a fotelt, letette az asztalra, leült, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

- Samantha! – szólalt meg Narim hangja a felvételről, és Sam már ennyiből érezte újra azt a régi reménytelenséget, amit akkor is, mikor az irányítóteremben meghallgatták azt a néhány mondatot, ami eljutott hozzájuk.

- Mire ezt az üzenetet megkapod, valószínűleg már halott leszek. De szeretném, ha tudnál arról, ami történik. A népünk az utolsó perceit éli. A helyzetünk kritikus, a csata vesztésre áll. A kaput folyamatos tűz alatt tartják a siklók, azon át senki nem menekülhet. A védelmünk meggyengült, nem tehetünk semmit. A menekülő hajókat is lelövik. Szeretném, ha tudnád… szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy szeretlek! Tudom, régóta tudod már, de sosem mondtam ki hangosan. Nem mondtam, mert féltem attól, hogy te nem ugyanígy érzel. Jobban féltem ettől, mint most szembenézni a halállal. Tudom, hogy ez az utolsó lehetőségem, így ki kell mondanom. Szeretlek attól a pillanattól kezdve, ahogy a Tollanon megláttalak. Az életemnek azóta van igazán értelme, hogy megismertelek. És még valamit szeretném ha tudnál! Bár mindez azok miatt a dolgok miatt történik így, amiket mi tettünk, szeretném, ha tudnád, nem bántam meg semmit. Szeretném, ha nem hibáztatnád magad semmiért! Te, és a csapatod segítettek abban, hogy a helyes úton tudjak maradni. És igaz, hogy ennek kegyetlen következményei vannak, mégis tiszta lelkiismerettel halok meg, hála nektek. Köszönöm! Most mennem kell. Megpróbálunk még az utolsó két hajóval elmenekülni, de nagy valószínűséggel mi is úgy végezzük, ahogy a többiek. Már nincs menekvés. Ég veled, Kedves! Remélem, nektek majd sikerül az, ami nekünk nem sikerült.

Végül Narim hangjának utolsó visszhangja is elhalt, Sam letörölt két könnycseppet az arcáról, majd átült Narim foteljének a karfájára, és átkarolta a vállát.

- Köszönöm – súgta neki, és adott egy puszit a halántékára. Narim csak mélyet sóhajtott, így Sam ott maradt mellette, és szorosan átölelte. –

Tudod – szólalt meg, mikor pár perccel később visszanyerte a hangját -, nem is baj, hogy a többiek nem hallották az egészet.

- Nem bántam volna – nézett fel végre Narim is, de az ő hangja még rekedt volt. – És a csapatod minden tagja tudta, hogy érzek irántad.

- Igen. De ez akkor is csak rám tartozik.

- Igaz. De akkor úgy éreztem ez az egyetlen lehetőség, hogy elmondjam, és nem érdekelt, ki fogja még hallani.

- Tudom. De tudtam korábban is, hogy érzel. Még ha nem is öntötted szavakba. És nem csak… abból, amit rögzítettél nekem. Már akkor kezdődött, mikor feljöttél velem a felszínre, de igazán akkor tudatosult, mikor eljöttél hozzám elbúcsúzni. Nem… nem akkor, mikor átadtad az érzelmeidet… már akkor, amikor meghallottam a hangodat, és kisétáltál a falból. Már akkor tudtam, hogy te vagy az a férfi, akivel le akarom élni az életemet.

- És én mégis elmentem – hajtotta le a fejét újra Narim.

- Nem tehettél mást – szorította meg a kezét Sam. – Helyesen döntöttél.

- Az eszemmel tudom, Samantha, csak… a szívem kételkedik benne.

- Narim, ha itt maradsz, Maybourne ízekre szedett volna, és nem nyugodott volna addig, míg meg nem tud tőled valamit. Nem csak én, de Hammond tábornok sem tudott volna tőle megvédeni. És ki tudja, mi történt volna a Földdel, ha valami Maybourne és az NID kezébe kerül. Talán már nem is léteznénk. Te is tudod, hogy Omocnak sok mindenben igaza volt. Ha megszereznek tőled valamit… nem tudták volna kezelni. Nem… technikailag… erkölcsileg.

- Igen, tudom – látta be Narim. – És tulajdonképpen ez már nem is számít. A múlton nem tudunk változtatni.

- Így van. Tudom, hogy most én hoztam vissza az egészet… nem akartam… csak tudod… két éven keresztül… annyiszor gondoltam arra, hogy vajon mit akartál nekem elmondani… És… sokáig azt hittem, már sosem tudhatom meg.

- Most már tudod – nézett fel rá Narim.

- Igen. Köszönöm, hogy megmutattad.

- Soha többé nem akarok arra a csatára gondolni – rázta meg a fejét a férfi.

- Tudom. És ígérem, soha többé nem fogom szóba hozni.

- Köszönöm, Samantha!

- Tudod… azt hiszem, most, hogy… tényleg minden elvarratlan szálat elkötöttünk… szóval most már tényleg kezdődhet az új életed.

- De hát az már akkor elkezdődött, mikor eljöttem hozzád.

- Nem… ez még csak az alapozás volt. Az építkezés még csak most kezdődik. Neked kell magyaráznom? Te vagy az építész. Először a stabil alapok kellenek.

- Igazad van, mint mindig – nevette el magát Narim. – De most már elég erősek az alapok. Most már bátran építhetünk rá.

- Igen, én is így gondolom – mosolygott rá Sam. – És… arra gondoltam, hogy… ha ebben az építkezésben kombinálnánk a földi és a tollan technológiát… akkor esetleg egymást erősítve még erősebbek lehetnek a falak.

- Talán erről a technológiáról még mesélhetek is – nevette el magát Narim.

- Ebben bíztam – bólintott rá Sam, és lopott egy puszit Narimtól. – És most gyere aludni, holnap fontos munkánk lesz.

- Micsoda? – kapta fel a fejét Narim.

- Nem is tudom… úgy rémlik előttünk áll egy fontos kutatás egy nagyon… ígéretes témában. Talán emlékszel…

- Igen, emlékszem – nevette el magát Narim. – Akkor tényleg ki kell pihennünk magunkat, nehogy elnézzünk valamit.

- Igen, nagyon… oda kell figyelnünk minden apró részletre.

- Esetleg ezt már most is elkezdhetnénk – vetette fel Narim.

- Mit?

- A részletekre való odafigyelést.

- Mire gondolsz? – incselkedett a nő.

- A nagyon apró részletekre – nevette el magát Narim, majd odahajolt Samhez és megcsókolta.

Egy jó fél órával később, mikor már az ágyban egymást átölelve feküdtek, Sam elnevette magát.

- Mi az? – sandított rá Narim mosolyogva.

- Nem, ezt most tényleg nem mondom el. Tuti, megbántanálak – próbált komolyságot erőltetni magára Sam.

- Úgy tapasztaltad az elmúlt időszakban, hogy olyan sértődékeny lennék? – ugratta Narim.

- Nem, nem igazán – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Ha úgy lenne, Jack már biztosan gazdagabb lenne néhány orrbavágással. Szerencséje, hogy nem vagy sértődékeny.

- Rendben… szóval? – nézett kérdőn Narim a nőre.

- Na jó, megpróbálok kellően diplomatikus lenni – adta meg magát Sam. – Szóval tudod… mindig tudtam azt, hogy… egy gyerek milyen sok időt és törődést és odafigyelést igényel, és hogy… a munkám, meg a csillagkapu, a goa'uldok elleni harc mellett… szóval hogy ez eléggé nehezen férne bele az életembe, de… mégis sokszor álmodoztam róla. De az még a legvadabb álmaimban sem szerepelt, hogy az apja egy… másik világból származik majd.

- Nem ezt a szót akartad használni – sandított rá Narim.

- Nem. De megígértem, hogy diplomatikus leszek – nézett rá bocsánatkérőn Sam.

- Tudod, Samantha… ha az elképzelésetek, miszerint minden emberi eredetű faj a sok ezer évvel ezelőtti Tauriról származik, igaz, akkor te és én nem is vagyunk annyira idegenek – mondta ki Narim, mire Sam egy pillanatra összeszorította a szemét.

- Bocs!

- Semmi baj, Samantha. Még ha időközben az evolúció változtatott is egy keveset mindkettőnkön, a származásunk egy. A többit pedig majd alátámasztjuk a kutatásokkal.

- Kíváncsian állok elébe – nevette el magát Sam.

- Helyes. De akkor most aludjunk, mert ha holnap fáradtak leszünk, Janet még a labor közelébe sem fog engedni minket, nehogy felrobbantsunk valamit.

- Igazad van – látta be Sam. – És tudod, mit mondok?

- Mit? – nézett rá kíváncsian Narim.

- Szebb lesz az álmunk, mint eddig bármikor.

- Miért is?

- Mert végre nem az aggodalmak töltik ki a gondolatainkat, hanem egy reménytelibb jövő képei.

- Ez valóban így van – mosolyodott el Narim. – Hosszú idő óta először.

- Akkor holnap megkezdhetjük az építkezést – nevette el magát Sam.

- Így van – bólintott rá Narim, és magához húzta a nőt egy csókra. –Jó éjt, Samantha – súgta neki, mikor végül elengedte.

- Neked is, Narim – mosolygott rá a nő, majd végül kényelmesen elhelyezkedett Narim vállán, és nem sokkal később mindketten egy halvány, de boldog mosollyal az arcukon aludtak el, tudván, hogy ezúttal egy boldogabb jövő alapköveit fogják letenni.

VÉGE

Kérlek, kedves olvasó, így a történet végén tisztelj meg egy kirtikával :-) Köszi


End file.
